


In Times Flow

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth kind of has emotions?, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Pining, Resentment, SITRI - Freeform, Slow Burn, maybe sex but not till way later?, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 125,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: Imperial year 1159 a nun of Garreg Mach monastery dies mysteriously during child birth leaving behind her beloved daughter Byleth. In a turn of events her Father attempts to flee with the child in the dead of night, only to fail. Now Byleth grows up under the guidance of her strange grandmother while her Father and her reside in the monastery.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 138
Kudos: 251





	1. Sitri Eisner:

Sitri Eisner

Sitri Eisner, her new name. Sitri adored the way it rolled off her tongue.

Eisner.

It gave her this feeling of inclusion that she longed for her whole life at the monastery. Sure, the people were nice to her and included her in things, but due to her poor health there was only so much she could do without being a burden to them.

Despite protests that she wasn't a burden, Sitri felt it. The resentment for something she doesn't quite understand. Her purpose that she failed to achieve, she saw the look of disappointment in Mother Rhea's eyes every time she looked at her.

Rhea had explained the basics of it to Sitri, she was a vessel in a sense.

A vessel for the Goddess.

But the countless nights she spent on the throne in the Holy Tomb proved otherwise.

Sitri was useless, a failure.

Or so she had thought.

However, when she sits in the greenhouse of Garreg Mach feeling her baby stir inside of her stomach, Sitri can't help but feel glad that whatever she was meant to become, had never happened.

Instead she could choose to live a life to her own volition, get married, have children.

Children.

Sitri didn't know it until she had found out she was pregnant, but she wanted them. And lots of them.

As if her child knew she was thinking of her, she kicked her.

Sitri smiled, "Oh Byleth" she said softly to her belly "You can't be jealous of your siblings quite yet" she teased.

"Byleth huh?" A voice called out from the entrance of the greenhouse, Sitri turned to see Jeralt.

Jeralt Eisner.

Her love.

Sitri smiled wide as he walked up to her and sat in a chair across from her. "Do you like it?" Sitri asked.

Jeralt had a toothy grin on his face, "Yeah, it's a nice name for our son" he said proudly.

Sitri laughed, "You mean our daughter" she said.

"Yeah we'll see about that" Jeralt said with a laugh and placed his hand upon Sitri's stomach. "It's still a little weird to think that soon we'll have a little baby running around here" Jeralt said softly.

Sitri looked up to meet his gaze, and smiled softly at him "I know, I'm excited" she said "I'll have someone to keep me company for now on while you're away" she added.

Sitri hadn't meant for it to be a jab at her husband, but she saw the guilt in his eyes as she said it. "I know... I'm sorry," Jeralt said softly.

Sitri frowned at him slightly then cupped his face with both of her hands, "Don't apologize" she said sternly "I understood long before we got married that you have a responsibility to the church" she added.

Jeralt nodded, she knew that he understood but the guilt remained.

"Wait a moment," Sitri said, narrowing her eyes at Jeralt. "I do recall that you were supposed to be leaving on a mission today," she said.

Jeralt laughed, "As observant as always my beloved wife" he said "I begged Lady Rhea to let me leave tomorrow instead of today" Jeralt said "You know in case our little Byleth decides to come out" he added.

Sitri grinned at him, "Oh? But wasn't the mission urgent?" she asked.

Jeralt shrugged, "Just the usual, drama in the Kingdom" he replied.

Sitri shook her head, "Yes, but I thought it was a mission for the king" she said.

Jeralt scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, ok maybe it was kinda important" he confessed "But the Kingdom always has had these types of problems" he added.

Sitri tilted her head in confusion, "What kind of problems?" she asked, she was dying to know Rhea hadn't really informed her much of what goes on outside of Garreg Mach.

"Political turmoil" Jeralt said, "Some nobles are mad about King Lambert trying to enforce so many reforms so that poorer cities are able to rebuild" he said.

Sitri frowned, "Why wouldn't the nobles want him to help the less fortunate cities?" she asked.

"They don't want to pay higher taxes, to pay for those types of reforms" Jeralt said, "Goddess forbid they use satin instead of silk" he sighed while shaking his head.

Sitri smiled, "Jeralt, weren't you born in Faerghus?" she asked.

Jeralt nodded, "Yes, Faerghus blood runs through my veins" he said, Sitri could have sworn she heard a bit of pride over that fact.

"Do you think this King Lambert will be able to fix Faerghus?" she asked.

Jeralt paused for a moment, "Hmm, I don't know in all honesty" he replied "Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy, way nicer than any of the last Blaiddyd Kings before him, but... I think he might be rushing into things a bit too quickly" he said. "What he wants to do is noble but there is also the risk that it might just cause more instability" Jeralt said.

Sitri tilted her head in confusion, "How might it cause instability?" she asked.

"Change, it makes people antsy" Jeralt said "And Lambert wants to change a lot, I just hope he's able to do so" he said "Restore Faerghus to her former glory, heh that would be something" Jeralt said happily.

"Oh? What was Faerghus like in its heydays?" Sitri asked.

Jeralt had a wide smile on his face, "It was nice" he said softly and shook his head, "But that was a long time ago" he sighed.

A long time ago?

Sitri frowned, "Oh, come on Jeralt you aren't that old" she said sternly while rolling her eyes.

Jeralt laughed, "Would you believe me if I said I was over a hundred years old?" he asked.

Sitri furrowed her eyebrows, "Jeralt you tease" she said then stood up from her chair, "Come my love, let's go get some dinner, shall we?" she asked.

Jeralt stood up and grabbed Sitri's hand swinging it lightly as they walked to the dining hall.

Jeralt Eisner left from Garreg Mach Monastery the next day in the afternoon. Sitri stood by the entrance gate watching him fade off into the distance.

Byleth kicked again almost as if she could sense the presence of her Father leaving. Sitri put her hand over her belly, "It's alright little one, papa will be back sooner than you know it" Sitri said softly.

"Ah, I thought I might find you here" a voice called out from behind Sitri, it was Mother Rhea.

Sitri turned around to greet her, "Hello Mother Rhea" Sitri said.

Rhea smiled at her, but it never quite reached her eyes. Sitri looked to the ground, still disappointed.

"My sweet Sitri" Rhea said in a gentle voice, "Would you like to have tea with me on the star terrace?" she asked.

Sitri nodded and smiled, "I would love to" she said and followed Rhea through the monastery to the star terrace.

Once there they sat at a table that was set up, and Rhea began serving the tea, "Chamomile, right?" Rhea asked.

Sitri nodded, "Yes, please" she said, Chamomile was one of her favorite teas, but she also preferred lavender as well. Rhea placed the Chamomile tea on a saucer then pushed it over to Sitri, "Thank you" she said happily and drank from the cup.

Rhea smiled at Sitri and drank from her tea as well, "How have you been my dear?" Rhea asks after a few minutes of them sitting and drinking tea in silence.

"Very well," Sitri said, "I am excited for our little Byleth to finally be born" she added happily.

Rhea raised an eyebrow at her, "Byleth?" she said in a questioning tone "Is that the name for your young one?" she asked.

Sitri had a feeling of dread inside of her, "Yes" she said forcing a smile on her face, "Isn't it a lovely name" she added hoping that Rhea would give her any indication of approval.

Rhea sipped her tea slowly then placed the cup onto the saucer, "It is a nice name" she finally said but failed to hide the grimace on her face.

Sitri maintained the forced smile throughout her tea session with Lady Rhea, she wanted to leave. Lately, it had seemed worse to be around her. As if Rhea was judging her every move, she already deemed Sitri a failure. Why couldn't Rhea just let her be happy with Jeralt and their child.

After Sitri left from her tea session with Rhea, she headed down to the kitchens to return the tea set.

Everything was fine, it had been a normal day but... A sharp pain began to grow in her stomach. Sitri stopped, maybe she had just overexerted herself?

But even as she rested the pain grew.

My baby.

Something is wrong.

Sitri looked around, frantically till she saw a nun and she explained her pain to her. The nun's eyes grew wide, "We need to take you to the infirmary, now!" she said.

Sitri nodded, the pain was too great to even object.

She felt bad that the nun had to practically carry her up to the second floor of the monastery, until they reached the infirmary. "I'll go get Lady Rhea" she shouted then took off.

Sitri didn't have the strength to respond; she just shut her eyes and hoped the pain would go away.

A couple minutes passed.

"Sitri!" Rhea shouted as the door to the infirmary swung open "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sitri shook her head, "My stomach... I think my baby is in trouble" she said trying to suppress her sob.

Rhea shook her head, "My dear, I think you are simply going into labor" she said "But worry not, I will be here to guide you through it" she added

Sitri nodded, "Thank you..." she said softly, but then her head was screaming for Jeralt "Rhea, Jeralt" she said. "Please send for Jeralt" Sitri cried.

Rhea nodded, "Of course, I'll have a messenger sent for him" she said softly.

Sitri grabbed Rhea's hand, "Thank you so much" she said.

And Rhea smiled at her.


	2. The Death of Sitri Eisner:

Sitri had never expected child labor to feel so...

So excruciatingly painful.

No, based on what she had heard from all the other Women who had given birth, this... This wasn't right.

There was something wrong.

"Sitri, keep pushing" Rhea said in a stern voice, "Byleth is almost here" she added.

Sitri followed her orders, she pushed with everything she had but... Sitri was worried that wouldn't be enough, she was exhausted and didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Something is wrong.

What is wrong.

The room.

The room is too quiet.

The only noises to be heard are Sitri's grunts, and the instructions from Mother Rhea and the nun.

My Baby.

Why isn't she crying?

"Rhea" Sitri called out, "My baby" she choked out "Why isn't she crying" she sobbed.

Rhea was silent for a moment. "I- I do not know," she said.

Tears fell down Sitri's face, she closed her eyes. Rhea knew.

Rhea always knows.

Sitri gives one last hard push and all the pressure is gone.

"Congratulations" The nun said softly, Sitri picked up on the worry in her tone "It's a girl" she added.

Sitri opened her eyes, Rhea was holding her daughter.

My sweet Byleth.

Still no noise.

"Rhea" Sitri called out again "Let me hold my daughter" she cried out.

There was a look that Sitri had never seen before plastered all over Rhea's face, "I'm sorry Sitri but I can't" Rhea said.

Sitri was shaking her head, "Please Rhea, please" she sobbed "Give me Byleth" she cried out.

Rhea walked over slowly to Sitri's side and handed Sitri her daughter.

She wasn't breathing.

Sitri froze.

"I'm so sorry Sitri, but Byleth..." Rhea began but was cut off.

"Save her life" Sitri demanded.

Rhea looked down at Sitri with wide eyes, "What?" she asked.

Sitri was crying, "Please Rhea" she whimpered.

Rhea turned around to the nun, "Leave now" she commanded.

"But Rhea," the nun began.

"Now" Rhea said firmly once again, cutting off whatever objection the nun would have.

The nun stood there for a moment and she looked at Sitri with worry, "Yes, Lady Rhea" she said then left swiftly.

Rhea turned to Sitri once again, "Sitri..." she said softly "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Sitri looked at her daughter in her arms, un-moving with a tuft of blue hair. She nodded her head, "Yes, please Rhea" she begged "Take my heart and give it to Byleth" she said.

Rhea leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Sitri's forehead, "If this is what you want then I will do it" she said softly, there were tears streaking her cheeks "But know that it brings me great sadness to do so" she added.

Sitri nodded, "I know" she whispered, then shut her eyes tightly.

The pain, she knew it was going to be unbearable but for her beloved Byleth... It was worth it.

Jeralt I'm sorry.

...

"Sitri Eisner is dead"

The words rang through Jeralt's head.

"What?" Jeralt asked, slamming his hand down on the desk.

Rhea sat across from him, stone faced telling Jeralt that his wife is now dead.

Rhea placed a hand on top of Jeralt's hand to provide some type of comfort, but it did nothing Jeralt had to resist the urge to slap her hand off him. "Sitri died during childbirth" Rhea said in a monotone voice.

Jeralt shook his head, "No" he shouted "No that can't be" he said.

Rhea shook her head, "I am truly sorry Jeralt, I know condolences alone will not make you feel whole again" she said "But know that you are not alone, everyone here at the monastery is here for you" Rhea said "For you and Byleth" she added.

Jeralt felt sick, "Byleth, survived?" he asked.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, she survived," Rhea said.

Jeralt looked down at the desk, tears pricked at his eyes.

A she.

Sitri was right.

Sitri.

"Take me to her," Jeralt demanded.

Rhea removed her hand, "Of course" she said "Follow me" she added and began leading Jeralt to see his newborn daughter.

Rhea guided Jeralt up to the nursery which was nearby the Library.

There weren't any other children, or babies inside of the nursery.

Only Byleth.

Jeralt walked up to the bassinet that held a small baby with a tuft of blue hair.

Byleth, stared up at him with big wide periwinkle eyes.

She only stared.

Jeralt picked up his daughter. She was so tiny and looked so much like Sitri.

Byleth never made a peep, she sat cradled in Jeralt's arms, occasionally reaching out to attempt to grab at pieces of Jeralt's clothing.

Jeralt frowned, Byleth was too quiet.

He didn't have much experience with children but Jeralt did know that babies didn't typically sit around quietly looking at the air, "What is wrong with Byleth" he asked sternly.

Rhea looked at him in a strange way, "There is nothing wrong with her" she said coolly "I have had healers and doctors checking on her to make sure that she is well" she added.

No, she's lying.

Jeralt presses a chaste kiss to the forehead of his and Sitri's daughter.

Nothing.

Just big blank eyes staring up at him.

No.

Something is definitely wrong.

"Jeralt, perhaps we should let Byleth rest, she is still an infant" Rhea said in a monotone voice "I think you should get some rest" she said "I know how losing a loved one can affect a person, Jeralt so please take all of the time you need to heal your heart" she added.

Jeralt put Byleth back in her bassinet slowly.

Heal your heart?

How dare she say that at a time like this.

Jeralt met Rhea's gaze, there was something unsettling about it.

No...

Something is not right here, with his newborn daughter who won't make a peep and his wife who supposedly died during childbirth.

And the look in Rhea's eyes proved it, Jeralt left from the nursery without saying another word to Rhea.

Sitri.

She really is gone.

Jeralt entered his office and shut the door.

Sitri Eisner is dead, the words rang hollowly through his mind. They had been married for two almost three years, his future with Sitri was now gone.

A lump formed in Jeralt's throat, all that remained of her was their daughter.

Their daughter.

Jeralt sighed and sat down at his desk, on top of one of his journals he saw that a ring had been placed.

The familiar purple amethysts gleamed from the little sunlight peeking into the room.

Sitri's ring.

Jeralt reminisced on how he had come about the ring, he hadn't intended to get married, he swore it. But one day when sitting with Sitri it was all he could think of, she sat there with a big wide grin on her face.

She was mesmerizing.

Jeralt's heart raced.

And following that encounter he went to a blacksmith to have a ring made for Sitri.

Flowers.

He knew she liked flowers.

Jeralt requested that the stones shaped out to look like a flower.

Sitri loved flowers...

Next thing Jeralt knew the two of them were engaged.

Then married.

Then Sitri was pregnant.

And... She was so happy.

Sitri loved the little bundle that had been growing in her stomach for the past nine months with every fiber in her body.

And for her to have died, without meeting the child that she brought into this world. It broke Jeralt's heart.

Jeralt opened his journal and wrote.

Day twenty of the Horsebow Moon. All is cloudy. I can't believe she is dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? The child she traded her life for doesn't even make a sound.

Jeralt sighed, he knew it wasn't fair to Byleth, but... He couldn't help but feel a sort of resentment towards her.

No, not towards Byleth.

He couldn't.

It's that woman's fault.

Jeralt just knew it.

Rhea, she did something to her.

To the both of them.

Sitri is dead, and it is her fault. And something is wrong with Byleth as well, which is also her fault.

And Jeralt swears he will get to the bottom of it.


	3. He Who Stays Cannot Leave:

Five days passed.

Five days have passed since Sitri Eisner left from this realm to whatever comes after.

Jeralt never thought of himself to be particularly religious, which people often found strange given the fact he works for the Church of Seiros. But this time he really hoped something of their teachings was true.

Sitri.

I hope you are with the goddess.

Jeralt sighed and rubbed his forehead. There was a dull pain in his head, he couldn't tell if the alcohol had either soothed it or caused it. And frankly he didn't really care.

There was a lot to take in, not only the tragic news that his beloved wife was lost in childbirth but that this... Child. If he could even call her that was definitely not normal.

Jeralt looked at his notebook splayed out on his desk, he read over the words he had written earlier in the evening.

Day twenty-five of the Horsebow moon:

"It's raining. The baby doesn't laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn't cry... Isn't natural"

Jeralt sighed then took another drink from his flask and grabbed his quill to finish his entry.

"I had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there's no heartbeat. No heartbeat!" Jeralt wrote. He sighed and put the quill down.

What could Rhea have done to her.

Is that even his child anymore?

No.

He cannot think that.

Sitri would be repulsed if she knew that Jeralt had even thought that for a moment.

Byleth...

She is their daughter.

And Jeralt will love her as such.

Heart or no heart.

...

The days pass by slowly.

Every time Jeralt leaves from his office he can't help but get the feeling he is being watched.

At first, he thought it was his paranoia, but the sound of footsteps running away when he suddenly turned in a direction where he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye confirmed his suspicion.

Rhea.

He knows she is behind this.

He is watched most when he is with Byleth in the nursery. Sometimes he feels a presence in the room but looks and no one is there. Other times it is a nun entering the room and repeatedly folding the same blanket for hours on end.

What does she want with his daughter?

The sun is shining bright in Jeralt's eyes as he leaves from getting food from the dining hall, to head back to be with his child.

Footsteps.

Behind him.

Jeralt turns around quickly.

He comes face to face with one of the nuns at the monastery.

The nun stared at him with wide eyes, "Why are you following me?!?" Jeralt demands, the color drains from her face.

"I- I'm not following you" she said in a quiet voice.

Jeralt frowns, "Did Rhea tell you to follow me?" he questions.

The nun shakes her head, "No" she squeaks out. Jeralt turns back around and begins to walk away. "Wait-" the nun calls out and Jeralt stops in his tracks. "I wish to speak to you," she said.

Jeralt turns to face the nun, "About what?" he asks.

The nun looks downright terrified, she glances around making sure there are no bystanders "Your daughter" she finally whispers.

Jeralt glares down at the woman, "What about my daughter?" he questions.

The nun shakes her head, "I- I can't say it here" she said "Follow me" she added then turned around and began walking at a brisk pace.

Jeralt stood dumbfounded for a moment unsure of what to do.

Could this be a trap?

But... If it's about his daughter he should at least hear the woman out, perhaps she could give some insight on to why Byleth is so despondent from the world.

Jeralt sighed then ran to catch up with the woman.

The nun led Jeralt to the greenhouse, he stood by the door and the woman checked around to make sure that they were alone.

"What did you have to tell me about Byleth?" Jeralt asked in a stern voice.

The nun jumped a little at his voice, "Byleth..." she said softly while closing her eyes and pauses for a moment. "I was there" the nun whispered.

Jeralt furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean you were there?" he asks.

"The night your wife gave birth" the nun said "I was there" she whispered. "Your daughter... She... She was not moving or crying" the nun said in a low terrified voice.

Jeralt froze, "What do you mean she was not moving?" he asked.

"Your baby... She was a still born" the nun said in a low voice.

Jeralt's heart sank.

What did that monster do to their child!?

The nun was trembling, "You- Your wife" she said "She was begging Lady Rhea to save the child" she said.

Jeralt looked at the nun with wide eyes, "Sitri was alive?" he said in shock.

The nun nodded her head, "Yes she was alive" she whispered "I do not know what Lady Rhea did to her" she said "But I know there is no way that the child should be alive" she whispered.

Rhea...

She killed Sitri.

"What did Rhea do to her?" Jeralt asked.

The nun shook her head, "I am sorry, but I truly do not know" she said "Lady Rhea, excused me from the room after your wife told her to save the child" she added.

"I see," Jeralt said and walks to the door to exit the greenhouse.

He knows what he must do now.

...

Day two of the Wyvern Moon:

"Sunny. I feel I must take the child and leave. But I feel as though the church is always watching us... I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. But now I'm terrified of her"

A few days had passed from Jeralt's encounter with that nun. He has reason to think that she was not the one following him. The footsteps, they still linger.

Outside his office in the dead of night he hears them passing by waiting... watching.

All for Rhea.

Why?

Why?

Jeralt does not know.

How could Rhea kill her own daughter.

And Byleth...

If she were born un-moving...

What in blazes could Rhea have done to bring her back.

What did she do to his daughter?

Footsteps.

He hears them once again.

They linger, stalking him as if he were prey.

Jeralt Reus Eisner is not prey.

They will know that soon enough.

...

Day eight of the Wyvern Moon:

More rain. I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the child's death. Lady Rhea is in a state over the news. But I can't change what I have done. I've got to take the child and leave..." Jeralt writes.

A knock echoes through his office coming from his door. Jeralt jumps up, unsure whether the knock frightened him or the guilt of what he has done.

Jeralt walks to the door and reaches to open it, but something screams in the back of his head not to.

Keep the door shut.

The knock sounds again.

This time more urgent than the last.

"Jeralt" a voice calls out. He freezes, he knows that voice all too well having heard it for well over a hundred years. "Open the door, now" Rhea commands, there is an edge to her voice that sets Jeralt on edge.

Jeralt complies and opens the door.

Rhea is standing outside of it. Her eyes do not mask the anger in them "Come with me" she hisses then begins to turn away down the hall. She leads Jeralt to the Cardinals room, and there he sees it.

A figure dressed in crimson robes. They cover his face but Jeralt knows who he is.

Aelfric.

And in his hands, is Jeralt's child.

No, this can't be possible.

Jeralt looks over to Rhea and the door slams shut behind her. Jeralt figures he has seen the worst of what this meeting will entail but he is wrong. Sorely wrong.

As Jeralt walks closer to his child being held by that man. Jeralt finds... Rhea's mess.

A deep red pool of blood. And a woman's body lying in it.

The nun.

Jeralt stomach churns, he almost vomits.

"Care to explain," Rhea said in a firm voice.

Jeralt turns to face her, "You killed Sitri" he states "I was protecting my daughter" he said sternly.

Rhea has a deep scowl on her face, "No" she said "You weren't" she hissed and raised her hand, smacking Jeralt across his cheek. "You will not take this child" Rhea shouts, "She is mine" she hissed "If you ever attempt to take her, I will hunt you down" Rhea threatened, "I will then kill the child, and then you" she spat, "Do you understand?" she hissed.

Jeralt froze, how... How could she have known. His mind relayed ideas and plans but none of them... None of them would ever work. Especially not with the full force of the Knights of Seiros tracking them. Finally, Jeralt nods his head, "Yes... Lady Rhea" he spoke "I understand" he said.

Rhea's composure relaxed, and she clasped her hands together "Good" she said "The child needs her Father" she said coolly "But as of right now you will be on a mission, you will come back once I deem you have learned your lesson" she said.

Jeralt's heart dropped.

This was the last thing he wanted to happen but looking at the body of the nun on the floor sent the message loud and clear.

You don't mess with Rhea.

Jeralt nodded, "Yes Rhea" he whispered.

Rhea smiled at Jeralt, "Good" she said, then turned to Aelfric who was hiding under his cardinal robes "Clean this mess up" she demanded then walked over to him and grabbed Byleth.

"Yes, Lady Rhea" Aelfric said.

Lady Rhea walked past Jeralt, taking his daughter goddess knows where.

Jeralt felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is this chapter, I intended to publish it on Wednesday but... I am kind of impatient and I felt like this chapter would have been a bad one to have to wait a week for since it's kind of dark. Anyways I will still be posting another chapter on Wednesday, it is going to shift to years down the line from Byleth's birth for now on, but not quite the officers academy time either.


	4. The Heir to The Church of Seiros:

"You will be meeting your Father"

The words rang through Byleth's mind. Her Father? She hadn't even thought of herself of having a Father. Actually, parents in general. She just had her Grandmother and Uncle Seteth... but now, A Father?

How odd.

"Byleth do you understand?" her Grandmother asked, she seemed tenser than usual almost as if she would rather not be having this conversation.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I understand Grandmother" she said.

There was a forced smile upon her usual poised face, Rhea clasped her hands together "Excellent" she sighed "Do you have any questions my dear?" she asked.

Byleth frowned. Questions? Sure she had questions. "Have I ever met my Father?" she asked.

Rhea didn't make eye contact, but she nodded "Yes" she said "When you were a tiny baby" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Why does he want to meet me now?" she asked.

Her Grandmother sighed, "He has always wanted to meet you, it's just being a knight has kept him busy" she said softly.

Byleth nodded. That made sense. All of the knights she had been around were always busy, but still they had time for themselves. Like Alois for instance, he had quite a bit of free time. He always told Byleth weird jokes that she didn't quite understand and said how they were like siblings.

Wait.

Are they really siblings?

"Is Alois my Brother?" Byleth asked with a confused look on her face.

Rhea chuckled slightly, "No darling" she said softly "He was referring to you Father as having been a Father figure to him" she said.

Byleth nodded. Ok, that made more sense.

"Does this mean I will get to meet my Mother as well?" Byleth asked.

Grandmother's face fell, and she shook her head. "No my dear" she said.

Byleth frowned, "Why not?" she asked, it didn't make sense if her Father wanted to see her why didn't her Mother wish to do the same.

Rhea sighed, "There are different planes to our world Byleth" she said "Your mother has ascended to one where she cannot reach us" she added.

Byleth was silent for a moment. There was only so much that a nine year old brain knew, but the way Grandmother said it sounded familiar to how Uncle Seteth comforts those who have lost loved ones.

"She is dead isn't she" Byleth said softly.

Rhea nodded her head lightly, "Yes my dear" she sighed "She died during childbirth" she added.

Byleth looked to the floor. So it was her fault her Mother was dead, perhaps that is why her Father took so long to see her. He didn't want to look the monster that caused his wife's death in the eyes.

"Why is he coming now?" Byleth asked.

Rhea patted her head softly, "He will be coming alongside the King of Faerghus and some high noblemen" she said "He is coming now because he must receive troops to help them on their campaign" she added.

Byleth nodded, "So he won't be here for long?" she asked.

Rhea nodded, "No, he won't" she hummed.

"I see," Byleth said, she felt... relieved. "What's a campaign?" she asked.

Rhea laughed softly, "Always so inquisitive" she said "It's a military campaign" she added. "There has been trouble along the northeastern border between Faerghus and Sreng" Rhea said "That territory is governed by the Gautier's" she added then paused for a moment "In fact we will be meeting them when they arrive" she said.

Byleth's eyes went wide, "Really?" she asked.

Rhea nodded, "Yes" she said "I do believe that they will be bringing both Gautier children to the monastery, and I do believe that they might stay here while their Father is on the campaign" she added. "I think that Lord Fraldarius will also be bringing his eldest son as well" she said.

Byleth smiled, she was excited. There weren't many children at the monastery, and the ones that were there avoided her like the plague. "How old are they?" Byleth asked.

Rhea scrunched her nose for a moment, trying to recall the children's ages. "I do believe that the youngest Gautier is a year younger than you, and the eldest is four years older than you" she said "And the eldest Fraldarius is a year older than you" she added.

Byleth exhaled excitedly. They were all so close in age. That means that they will become friends, she was certain of it "Will we be able to play together?" she asked.

Rhea nodded, "Of course" she said "Do get along with them Byleth" Rhea said "In the future you will all work with one another.

Byleth nodded, "Of course Grandmother" she said "I won't let you down" she added.

Rhea smiled down at Byleth, "Good my dear" she said softly "Now you are excused, I believe Seteth wished to teach you more about the goddess's teachings" she added.

Despite not wanting to learn about the goddess today Byleth nodded her head then left from the audience room to head to Uncle Seteth's office.

Sweet Sothis, Byleth had wished she had never stepped foot in there. Right away Uncle Seteth droned on and on about the goddess and her teachings. And something about the four saints.

"Byleth are you even listening?" Seteth asked in a stern voice.

Byleth's eyes widened, "Yes" she said "I am" she added.

Seteth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Really?" he said "What are the names of the four saints then?" he asked

Byleth frowned at Seteth, "Seiros, Cethleann, Cichol, and Indech" she recited without missing a beat.

"Wrong," Seteth said.

Byleth squinted her eyes at him, "What?" she whispered.

Seteth shook his head, "If you had been listening you would know that Seiros does not count as one of the Four Saints" he replied "The saint you were missing is Saint Macuil" he added.

Byleth nodded her head slowly, "Ok" she sighed "Maybe I wasn't listening" she confessed "But only because I am excited by what Rhea told me earlier" she said.

Seteth nodded his head understandingly, "About your Father?" he asked.

Oh, right her Father.

Byleth shook her head, and Seteth looked surprised. "Rhea said that there will be kids that I can play with here soon," she said.

Seteth sighed "The other children still won't play with you?" he asked softly.

Byleth directed her gaze on the desk and nodded, "They think that I am weird" she sighed "Just because I didn't laugh at their stupid jokes, they didn't even make sense!" she said.

Seteth nodded, letting the child before him vent to him "I see" he sighed "Perhaps Lady Rhea and I should discuss this with them" he suggested.

The color drained from Byleth's face, "No, please don't" she said softly "I don't want to cause them to isolate me further" she added.

Seteth frowned, "Byleth you shouldn't have to worry about those things" he said then paused for a moment "But... Don't worry I won't tell Lady Rhea" he added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Uncle Seteth" she said.

Seteth nodded, "No problem, plus you have that Charon girl keeping you company lately don't you?" he asked "Cassandra is her name I believe" he added.

Byleth smiled, "Yes, Cassandra has been teaching me how to improve my swordsmanship" she said.

Ever since that incident that had happened a few moons ago, where Lady Rhea had to save Cassandra's life she had been teaching her how to improve wielding her blade. Byleth was certain it was her way of paying back Rhea, and Byleth didn't mind since Cassandra seemed nice enough.

Seteth nodded his head in approval, "Good, Lady Rhea will be pleased" he said "I believe she mentioned something the other day about you possibly joining the knights of Seiros for a few years before you take over as her successor" he added.

Successor, scion, heir.

They are all different words for the fate that Byleth had decided for her.

Byleth sighed, she did like the idea of Grandmother giving her leeway to join the knights even if it is just temporarily. "How old will I have to be before I could join them?" Byleth asked.

"Eight, nine years give or take," Seteth said.

Byleth groaned, "But that is so far away" she sighed.

Seteth shook his head, "That is the point Byleth" he said "You are still far too young" he added then paused for a moment, "I think we should end our studies here for today" he said.

Byleth nodded "Thank you Uncle Seteth, I will see you tomorrow" she said then began heading to the training grounds. If she was going to be a knight she would make sure to surpass all of the other knights.

"Hey there Byleth!" Cassandra called out as Byleth entered the training grounds "Came to work on your swing again?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I have to train" she said.

Cassandra tilted her head in confusion and rubbed at her sandy blond hair. "Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

"So I can be the best Knight the Church of Seiros ever had" Byleth declared.

Cassandra laughed, at first Byleth thought she was making fun of her but that was far from the truth. "Alright then kid" Cassandra said "I will help you then" she said and began to walk over to the sparring rink.

Byleth stood dumbfound for a moment then realization struck that Cassandra is going to help her become the best knight she could be. Byleth smiled then ran into the rink after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I wanted to write more information on this, it takes place in Imperial year 1168. And Byleth is roughly nine years old. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	5. Father Dearest:

Two almost three weeks had passed since Grandmother Rhea told Byleth she would be meeting her Father.

As the time passed on, it fell from her mind until Uncle Seteth came for her during her sword practice with Cassandra Charon one afternoon.

"Where are we going?" Byleth asked as she followed beside her Uncle.

Seteth's brisk pace never faltered, "You'll see when we get there" he replied, Byleth groaned.

The two walked swiftly through the monastery ignoring the citizens and nobles that tried to pry their attention away from wherever it was they were heading. But Seteth ignored them.

Byleth found it rather unusual behavior for him and began to worry if maybe something serious had happened. Her mind was wandering, maybe there was an attack, and something happened to Grandmother. Oh goddess no. Byleth wasn't ready to handle the responsibility of running a church. She could hardly handle the responsibilities she has now.

She failed to notice when Seteth came to a stop and crashed into him.

Seteth turned around and looked down at Byleth shaking his head slightly, "Byleth, please do pay more attention" he sighed.

Byleth nodded her head and walked a bit in front of him.

Uncle Seteth had led her to the entrance of the monastery, then it clicked. Her Father, and her possible new friends.

Byleth looked back briefly at Seteth, he had a tense smile on his face as they stood there waiting.

She hummed a tune that Grandmother had sung to her before as they waited, it wasn't long before in the distance she could make out what looked to be someone on a horse.

Huh?

That didn't make sense.

It was supposed to be multiple people, not one!

Where are the children?

Byleth tried to subdue her disappointment as the lone person riding on the horse grew closer to them, until finally he was a few feet away.

The man is tall and rugged looking, he has dirty blond hair that is trimmed in a weird way. Byleth narrows her eyes at the man.

Is... Is this her Father? She looks back at Seteth for any hints, but his attention was elsewhere.

Byleth sighed and looked back towards the man, he was staring at her as well.

After a few moments of staring he finally walked forward to her, Byleth held her breath. She didn't know who this would play out, what if he thought she was weird and decided he never wanted to see her again.

"Byleth" The man said softly as he stood in front of her.

Breath, she reminded herself. Byleth nodded her head, "Yes I am Byleth" she said "I presume that you are my Father?" she asked.

The man nodded, "I am" he said and paused for a moment "Has Lady Rhea told you anything about me?" he asked.

Byleth shakes her head, "No" she said bluntly "I didn't even know I had a Father until Grandmother said that you were coming to the monastery" she added.

The man looked sad by her words, oh no. Now she has done it. He's going to run away like all of the kids at the monastery.

The man however does not run away as Byleth had suspected he would, instead he bows to her awkwardly. "I guess I should introduce myself then" the man said, "I am Jeralt Reus Eisner" Jeralt said "I am also captain of the Knights of Seiros" he added.

Byleth stood still for a moment, that would explain why she hadn't met him yet. The knights were busy and being captain must keep him incredibly busy. But... Still it doesn't really justify not meeting his child for nine years.

Jeralt remains staring at Byleth then it hits her, she should probably introduce herself as well. Byleth bows "I am Byleth Eisner, scion to Lady Rhea" she said exactly how Grandmother and Uncle Seteth had taught her.

Byleth's Father studied her then nodded, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you kid" Jeralt said.

Seteth cleared his throat from behind Byleth, "Perhaps you should both move this conversation inside the monastery" he said.

Byleth nodded her head, "Of course Uncle Seteth" she replied.

"We can have tea in my office if you would like kid" Jeralt said.

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes. He wanted to have tea with her. "Yes of course" she said and bowed, "Lead the way" she added.

Byleth followed behind Jeralt he seemed to know the way, and even stopped by into the dining hall to grab the supplies they would require for tea. Once the items were obtained, she followed him up to the second story of Garreg Mach, it held Grandmother's audience chamber and offices for important officials.

Her Father's office was the one directly across from Seteth's.

"I haven't been here for a while" Jeralt said as he swung the door open and set the tea set and treats on his desk. Byleth noticed the lack of dust and concluded that someone must have been coming in here, most likely the servants.

Jeralt sat down at his desk and Byleth took the seat opposite to him and began pouring the tea. She had let her Father pick out the tea.

Byleth lifted her teacup and sniffed it, it had a strong scent.

"Almyran pine needles" Jeralt said.

Byleth nodded then took a cautious sip of the drink, it was a bit stronger than she liked her tea, but it wasn't bad. "I've never had this one before" she said.

Jeralt smiled softly, "The monastery doesn't really get much diversity on tea flavors huh?" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah we only get in what the merchants bring in" she said.

"I see," Jeralt said and sipped his tea, "So do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Yes" Byleth said "Grandmother said that there were supposed to be others coming with you, where are they?" she asked.

Jeralt laughed, "I'll try not to take offense to that" he said "They should be here within the next day or two" Jeralt said "I decided to come on ahead before them" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Why were you gone for so long?" she asked.

Jeralt took a long sip of his tea, "I was sent on a mission to help King Lambert, and he required my assistance for this whole time" he sighed.

"I see" Byleth said "Does that mean once you get Grandmother's approval, I won't see you again?" she asked.

Jeralt set his cup down, "I don't know" he confessed "It's up for Lady Rhea to decide where I go" he added.

Byleth nodded, that made sense since Grandmother was in charge of assigning where the knights go. "How long will you be here at the monastery then?" she asked.

"My guess is maybe a week" Jeralt said "Ultimately it is for the King to decide" he added.

"What mission do you have to do for the King?" Byleth asked.

"Some kind of border dispute along Sreng" Jeralt replied.

Byleth nodded her head slightly, "Oh, right" she said "Grandmother told me about that" she added. "Is that common in Faerghus?" she asked.

Jeralt had a sad smile on his face, "Yeah..." he said softly.

The two of them finished their tea in relative silence, it was... Awkward.

Once she finished her tea Byleth stood up from her seat, "Thank you for spending the evening with me" she said and gave a slight bow "I should go, I have to get to my studies with Uncle Seteth" she added.

Jeralt nodded, "Of course" he said "Uncle Seteth? Is he that green haired man?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, that would be him" she replied.

"Hmm, I see," Jeralt said, he looked confused but didn't say anything else on that matter. "Well I don't want to hold you from your studies," he added.

Byleth left from the room without another word, she had a sinking feeling that her Father would most like not want to see her again.

Not that she blamed him, why would he want a freak for a daughter. Byleth heard the whispers of the nuns and priests over the child, that never had an expression on her face. At least the children had the decency not to hide their disdain for her.

Byleth sighed then entered into her Uncle's office.

"Oh, Byleth?" Seteth said as she walked into the room, "I didn't think you would be coming for your studies today" he said and paused for a moment "How did it go?" he asked carefully.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know" she said in a monotone voice

Seteth had a sympathetic look on his face, "I'm certain that it went splendidly" he said. Byleth remained silent, and Seteth sighed "Alright then Byleth, what can you tell me about Nemesis?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, this was going to be a long session.


	6. The King's Visit:

A week passed by as quickly as it came.

Turned out her Father was right; it would take the King and his men a week to get here. Byleth thought it was a bit weird that he got the timing precise but maybe it has something to do with the wisdom of elders?

Grandmother is always saying to listen to older monks and nuns, that they carry insight that Byleth will need in the future. But in all honesty, Byleth isn't exactly sure of the accuracy of that, there are some nuns that will tell Byleth about the randomest things. So, she isn't entirely sure what to make of their insight.

Anyways that is digressing from the point.

The King has arrived.

Finally.

Byleth stood beside Grandmother and Uncle Seteth anxiously waiting for the King's carriage to roll up to the gates of Garreg Mach.

"Byleth dear" Grandmother said softly, "Please don't fidget around" she added.

Byleth nodded then stood as still as she could.

"Did the Prince come alongside his Father?" Seteth asked Rhea.

Rhea shook her head, "No, he is still too young" she said.

"I suppose so" Seteth said "A shame Byleth won't meet him this time around" he added.

Rhea nodded her head, "Indeed" she said.

The two of them carried on with their small talk for what felt like hours. "Is that them?" Byleth finally asked when she saw the shape of something beginning to form in the distance.

Grandmother squinted in that direction, "It is" Rhea said "Now Byleth, remember it is important to make a good impression on the children" she said "You will be seeing a lot of them in the future" she added.

Byleth felt her excitement slowly fade away.

It was replaced with the anxiety of her ruining the relationship between the Church and the Kingdom.

Seteth put a hand on Byleth's shoulder and looked down at her with a less serious expression than he normally has. "Don't worry Byleth, you will be fine" Uncle Seteth said "They will enjoy your company" he added then paused for a moment. "I have an idea, why not take them to the training grounds to practice with you and Cassandra" Seteth suggested.

Byleth frowned slightly, "Are you sure they would like that?" Byleth asked.

Seteth nodded his head, "Yes, I am quite certain, they will enjoy it" he said confidently "In Faerghus they value strength and battle prowess" he added. "So, there's really no better way to make their friendship than through sparring" Seteth concluded.

Rhea chuckled, "Seteth is right dear" she said.

Byleth smiled up at Seteth and nodded, "Thank you Uncle Seteth" she hummed "I think I will try that then" she added.

"Here they are," Rhea said as the King's carriage came to a stop at the gates of Garreg Mach.

Byleth's stomach was churning, she feared for a moment she might just throw up her lunch on the cobblestone.

Dear goddess no.

That is the last thing she needs to do right now.

The door to the carriage before them slowly opened, and a tall blonde man stepped out.

He was wearing ornate armor, that was with adorned blue accents to contrast the white and silvers of his armor. And to top it off he dragged behind him a long deep blue cape.

It was quite a sight, Byleth had never seen a person wear such lovely armor.

Then it clicked, this must be the King.

Byleth straightened her posture, and the man walked over to them.

He looked...

Friendly.

"Your Grace" The King said and bowed to Grandmother.

Rhea followed in his lead and bowed to him, "Your Majesty" she replied "I hope the trip was well here was well" she said with a smile that graced her lips.

The King nodded and smiled back as well, "It was pleasant" he said. He looked to Byleth next, "And who might you be?" he asked.

Byleth's face grew red by the sudden attention of the King, "I- I am Byleth Eisner" she said and bowed to him. The last part of what she had been trained to say completely skipped her mind.

The King nodded his head and smiled. "Ah, Byleth Eisner the scion to Lady Rhea" he said "It is an honor to finally meet you" he said. "I do wish I had brought my Son, I am certain the two of you would have made fast friends" the King said then paused for a moment "Oh right where are my manners" he said then bowed "I am Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus" he declared.

Byleth nodded and smiled politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty" she said.

The King smiled down at her, "The pleasure is all mine" Lambert said.

Byleth had just then realized that the others who were with the King in the carriage now got out.

There was a tall red- headed man, with two children. One looked to be Byleth's age and the other looked to be older than her.

"This is the Margrave Gautier" King Lambert introduced, "And these are his sons, Miklan and Sylvain Gautier" he added.

The Margrave looked more stern than the King, he bowed to Lady Rhea "Your Grace" he said "Miss Eisner" then bowed to Byleth as well "Thank you for your hospitality" he added.

Rhea nodded, "It is no trouble," she said.

The King now gestured towards a smiling man with dark blue hair, "And this is Duke Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, and his son Glenn Fraldarius" he said.

"It's a pleasure to be here again, Your Grace" the Duke said "And it is nice to finally meet you Lady Byleth" he said with a smile on his face.

Rhea clasped her hands together, "Perhaps we should let the children get acquainted, and we can begin discussions of your campaign in my audience chambers" Lady Rhea said.

The King nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, of course" he said then turned to Byleth "Lady Byleth, would you be so kind as to show the boys around the monastery?"

Byleth nodded her head, "Yes, of course Your Majesty" she said.

The King smiled, "Thank you, now lead the way Your Grace" he said.

Grandmother nodded her head and began guiding the King along with men to the audience chamber.

Uncle Seteth was about to follow behind them but he hesitated then turned to Byleth. "Just remember what I told you, Byleth" he said then turned back around to follow the archbishop.

Byleth stared wide eyed as her Uncle and Grandmother left. Then it hit her. The other children are still waiting for her to say something. She looked at them and all of their eyes were on her.

Definitely no pressure.

Byleth curtsied slightly to them, "I am Byleth Eisner-" she began but was cut off.

"We know that already" the eldest red- headed boy said.

The boy with dark blue hair frowned at him, "Don't be rude Miklan" he said then looked to Byleth "I am Glenn" he said then pointed to the taller red- headed boy. "This is Miklan, and this is Sylvain," he said, gesturing to the youngest.

"It is nice to meet you all" Byleth said, "My Grandmother said that you might be staying here while the King and your Fathers are on their campaign" she said.

Miklan frowned, "I won't be," he said.

Byleth froze for a moment; she was unsure of why he sounded so... Angry. "Um, why not?" she asked.

The boy just glared at her, "My Father said that I could stay" Sylvain finally said and his brother glared at him as well. "I'm glad such a lovely lady like yourself is going to be with us" he added turning red in the face.

Byleth shifted around uneasily, something felt a little off, but she didn't want to scare off her new friends. She then turned to Glenn, "What about you?" Byleth asked.

Glenn shrugged, "I don't know yet" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she said. Silence fell over them, "Um, would you guys like to see the monastery?" Byleth asked.

"We might as well..." Miklan sighed

"Alright then" Byleth sighed "Follow me then" she added and began showing them around, starting with the dock and greenhouse.

"Hey there kid" a voice called out as Byleth was showing the other children around, she turned and saw her Father.

"Hello Father" Byleth replied.

"The blade breaker is your Father!?" Glenn asked excitedly.

Jeralt chuckled and Byleth nodded slowly, "Yes he is" she said.

"Hmm, well you seem busy right now" Jeralt said "So I'll leave you be for now" he added then turned away.

Glenn's eyes were wide, "He never told us" he said. "That's so cool! What is it like having the blade breaker as a Father!?" he asked.

Byleth looked down, "I wouldn't know" she sighed "I only recently met him" she added.

Miklan looked at her with curiosity, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, "You had to have met him before" he said "He's your Father" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Well I didn't know that he was my Father until recently" she retorted.

Miklan remained silent, "Sorry..." Sylvain said. Byleth was certain it was on behalf of his brother, who glared at him for speaking up.

Byleth shrugged, "It's not your fault" she said "Anyways..." Byleth began "My Uncle told me that in Faerghus they teach you how to wield a weapon at an early age" she said "Would you like to go to the training ground?" she asked.

Glenn and Sylvain's eyes lit up, while Miklan remained indifferent. "Yes!" Glenn said "I want to see how the knights wield their blades here" he said excitedly.

Byleth nodded, "I'll lead the way then" she said and began guiding them to the training grounds.


	7. A Faerghian Tradition:

Byleth guided the three other children to the training grounds, she wondered how long they had known to wield any form of weapon. Is it rude to ask?

"What age did you learn to wield a blade?" Byleth asked to no one in particular.

"I just began earlier this year," Sylvain said.

Byleth nodded "And how old are you?" she asked.

"Eight!" Sylvain said excitedly and with a big goofy grin on his face.

"He started training way later than normal" Miklan said then glared at Sylvain "Because he's a precious crest baby" he spat.

The smile fell from Sylvain's face, and Byleth stopped in her tracks.

"Knock it off already Miklan," Glenn said in a stern voice.

Miklan shook his head, "You don't get it you have a crest as well" he shouted.

Glenn frowned at him, "That has nothing to do with it" he said then shook his head "You know what it's not even worth arguing with you" he sighed then turned to Byleth, "Please continue leading the way" Glenn said.

Byleth was uncertain if that was a good idea, but honestly, she didn't want to cause any further arguing so she shut up and led them to the training grounds.

"Hey there Byleth!" A loud voice called out as she entered into the training grounds, Byleth looked around and saw Cassandra walking over to her. "Aw I see you're making friends" she said "I hope you'll still have time to train with me" she added with a smile.

Byleth nodded her head, "Of course I will," she said.

Cassandra shook her head, "Oh I was only teasing" she laughed then looked over at Byleth's companions who were standing awkwardly "Oh, wait you two must be Gautier's" she said matter of factly "I know that red hair from anywhere" she added then pointed to Glenn, "And you... are a Fraldarius? I think?" she asked.

Glenn nodded, "That would be correct" he said then squinted his eyes at her "How do you know who we are?" he asked.

Cassandra laughed, "My Father is Count Charon" she said.

Glenn nodded, "I see, so you're of nobility as well" he said

Cassandra nodded, "We can talk of that another time" she said "I take you all came here to spar?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes" she said.

"Well, I'll be all of your professor then and help you train" Cassandra said, "First things first pair up" she said.

Miklan paired up with Sylvain, and Byleth with Glenn.

Miklan and Sylvain were up first.

Byleth had to admit, she feared for the younger sibling when his Brother immediately went swinging with all of his might.

Sylvain took a few hard hits from Miklan's training lance before he began to block them. And finally, he landed a hit.

Part of Byleth really wished he hadn't.

A flash of blue in a weird design emitted from Sylvain as he swung his lance. And Miklan fell to the floor, beside Byleth she heard Glenn just barely concealing his laughter.

Miklan sat there glowering at Sylvain, and Sylvain... He looked terrified.

Sylvain extended his hand out to his Brother, "I'm sorry" Sylvain said.

Miklan didn't say anything; he smacked Sylvain's hand away, then got up on his own and left from the grounds.

"What's his deal?" Cassandra said with a frown.

Glenn shook his head, "He's been like that the whole time we have been traveling together" he said "I can't tell if he's just on edge or if that is his personality" he sighed.

Sylvain looked like he was going to cry. "Are you alright?" Byleth asked.

"I- I didn't mean to," Sylvain said softly.

Cassandra sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Don't worry about it kid" she said "His ego's probably just bruised" she added.

Sylvain nodded slightly but remained silent.

"Hey Sylvain you never got to finish your round" Cassandra said, "Why don't you go against Byleth here, but be warned she's been learning from the best" she added as she puffed out her chest proudly.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about Cassandra?" she questioned "You have been teaching me" she added.

Cassandra shook her head and sighed, "You wound me" she laughed "But we have to work on your humor" she said. "Anyways..." Cassandra began "Byleth, Sylvain you two are sparring... Now" she said.

Byleth nodded and walked onto the dirt area wielding her training sword.

Sylvain did the same.

"Fight!"

Byleth immediately lunged at Sylvain, who dodged it with wide eyes.

"Hahaha! Nice Byleth!" Cassandra shouted from the corner of the rink.

"Hey, you can't pick sides" Glenn shouted at her.

"Of course, I can! I taught her that!" Cassandra laughed.

Byleth had been distracted by the conversation of their spectators that Byleth had failed to see Sylvain swing his lance at her.

"Oof" Byleth fell to the floor and quickly got back up. She swung at Sylvain; she saw her own light shine as she hit Sylvain.

"CASSANDRA CHARON!" A man's voice shouted.

Byleth dropped her blade and looked over at the intruder, "Yes Professor Hanneman?" Cassandra said.

"Please explain to me why you have children fighting one another?" Hanneman said "And the Scion to Lady Rhea nonetheless" he added sternly.

Byleth walked over to him, "Pardon me sir" she began, and the professor looked down at her. "But we had permission to use the training grounds from Seteth" she explained "Cassandra was merely supervising" she added.

Hanneman nodded his head, "I see" he said "Hmm, I guess I should be glad you are putting what you have learned to good use by teaching the youth" he said to Cassandra, then looked back down at Byleth "And you..." he said "Lady Rhea never mentioned her successor had a crest" he said in an excited tone "And by the looks of it one that I have never seen before" the professor said "Perhaps you would let me conduct tests? So, I might get a better understanding of it?" Hanneman asked.

"You will do no such thing" A stern voice said.

Byleth looked over and saw her Uncle Seteth coming their way.

"Seteth, the child's crest needs to be studied" Professor Hanneman began but was quickly shut down.

Seteth frowned at him, "No" he said firmly "Byleth is a child, she does not need to be the subject of your studies" he added.

Professor Hanneman sighed, "Fine" he said then turned and left from the training grounds.

Seteth stood there for a moment shaking his head, "I can't believe that man" he said.

Byleth shrugged "He was simply curious is all" she said then paused for a moment, "Wait... Why are you here?" she asked.

Seteth frowned at Byleth, "That is a rude way to ask that question" he said while shaking his head "I came to retrieve you three for supper" Seteth said "I ran into the eldest Gautier boy on my way here, he looked upset did something happen?" he asked.

"I think he may be upset that he got knocked down while sparring," Byleth said.

Seteth nodded, "I see" he murmured "Anyways, you three come on" he said.

Byleth nodded and turned back to Cassandra "Thank you for training with us" she said.

Cassandra smiled at her, "No need to thank me" she said "Now get going you can't have Lady Rhea waiting, we'll finish training another day" she added.

And with that Byleth turned back around and followed Seteth, Glenn, and Sylvain to the dining hall.

The dining hall was emptied out of the normal students and faculty that were usually in it. Byleth's guess was so that the King and his guests would have privacy as they ate.

King Lambert sat at the head of the table, and lady Rhea was next to left, and the Duke Fraldarius was to the left.

The Margrave sat beside the duke. Miklan and Sylvain sat beside their Father, and to Byleth's surprise Glenn sat beside her as she took a seat next to her grandmother.

The adults talked as they ate, about the mission that King Lambert would be leading them on in Sreng.

"I am sorry to be taking your Father from you again, Lady Byleth" King Lambert said.

Byleth looked up from her plate and blinked at him, his words finally settling in. "It is the duty of a knight," Byleth said.

The King nodded his head in agreement, "That is true" he said "Still we will not leave you without company" he added. "Lord Rodrigue has agreed to let Glenn stay, alongside with young Sylvain," Lambert said.

"I can stay Father?" Glenn questioned; the surprise was evident on his voice.

Lord Fraldarius nodded his head, "Yes, you are still too young for us to fight alongside us in Sreng" he said "It is best, this way" he added.

Glenn frowned slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Do I get to stay as well?" Miklan asked.

The Margrave shook his head, "No" he said in a gruff voice.

"He is still a boy," Rodrigue said, trying to sway the Margrave.

It was to no avail, the Margrave frowned at the Duke "Miklan must learn to fight for our territory, it is the least he could do since he does not bare a crest" he concluded.

The King sighed, "My friend, Miklan still has value as an individual regardless of having a crest or not.

The Margrave shook his head, "Right" he said sarcastically, "Just as Rufus did to the late King" he said sternly, "Do not act as though you are above this practice your Majesty" the Margrave said "If your son hadn't come out bearing a crest you would have had more until one did, you know just as well as I do that Faerghus needs those who bare them" he concluded.

The King frowned at him but remained silent. Just what was happening in Faerghus, Byleth glanced over at her grandmother she looked un- phased by this outburst as if it were normal to speak in such a manner to a King.

"I would think you would know better than to speak to our King like that," Rodrigue said sternly glaring at the Margrave.

"Tsk, as if you would understand both of your sons bare the crest of Fraldarius" the Margrave rebutted.

King Lambert slammed his hand down on the table, Byleth was certain she heard it crack a bit "Enough" he shouted a flash of remorse immediately fell over his face, "My apologies Lady Rhea, Lady Byleth" Lambert said.

The rest of the dinner was silent, Byleth glanced around the table, Miklan pushed his food around his plate. Sylvain's hands were at his side, his face was pale. Glenn just ate his food, ignoring whatever had just happened.

Byleth didn't look at the adults, she didn't want to spark anything back up.

So, she just sat there for the remainder of their dinner pushing food around her plate, one thing bothered her. Why does it matter so much that Miklan doesn't have a crest? There were plenty of people that didn't have them. Why was it so bad that one boy didn't?


	8. The King's Departure:

"Grandmother?" Byleth called out, it was nighttime that's as much as she could tell.

Byleth looked around.

Why does this place feel so familiar?

Soon the empty field Byleth is standing in is filled with others, they look like soldiers from a long time ago. There is one who stands above the rest.

"Grandmother?" Byleth calls out squinting at the woman, she is wearing white armor. She resembles her grandmother but there is something else to her that Byleth just can't quite pin down.

"Tell me Nemesis" The woman's voice rang through the air, "Do you remember the red canyon?" she hissed.

The man underneath her never replied.

"You'll die!" she shouted then stabbed him multiple times with the dagger she had hidden.

"Lady..."

"Lady Byleth..."

"Lady Byleth"

Byleth opened her eyes, there was a nun hovering above her.

"Yes..." Byleth replied weakly.

"Lady Rhea requested that you be woken up immediately" the nun said, "You will join her at the entrance gates to see the King and his party off" she added.

Byleth sat up and nodded her head, "Alright, I will be there" she said.

The nun proceeded to leave the room.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, what was that dream about?

Nemesis...

Nemesis...

Why does that sound so familiar?

Then it clicks, Uncle Seteth taught her about Nemesis during their lessons. Perhaps that is what induced a dream like that?

Well, it mattered not. Byleth got up and quickly got dressed then rushed out to the entrance gate.

"Byleth" Uncle Seteth said sternly as Byleth arrived with windblown hair and a red face. "Please tell me you did not run here from your room?" he questioned sternly.

"I was told to come immediately," Byleth said.

Seteth sighed and shook his head, "Byleth you must be careful" he said in a serious voice.

"Sir Seteth, you must loosen up, she is still a child" A voice called out, Byleth turned to see King Lambert was the person who had spoken up.

Seteth bowed to the King, "Your Majesty" he acknowledged "I am afraid I cannot do that" he said "My job is to care for Byleth so she will lead the Church of Seiros to greatness" he said " So, I will have to agree to disagree with you on this Your Majesty" Seteth concluded.

King Lambert smiled, "Fair enough" he said "As much as I want to believe that I won't, I worry that I might do the same to Dimitri" he sighed.

Dimitri... Who was Dimitri again?

Seteth smiled slightly and shook his head, "We have no choice your Majesty" he said "They are the future of Fodlan, we must raise them right" he added.

The King nodded, "Right you are" he sighed.

"Good morning your Majesty" Grandmother's voice called from behind her.

Lambert smiled at her and bowed slightly, "Your Grace" he said.

Lady Rhea put a hand on Byleth's shoulder, "Dear, your Father will be leaving with the King" she said "Perhaps you would like to say good-bye?" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Ah, right of course Grandmother" she said then turned to King Lambert, "Travel well Your Majesty" she said with a bow.

King Lambert chuckled and bowed back, "Of course Lady Byleth, and don't worry you Father will be safe as well" he added.

Byleth smiled then turned around to search for her Father.

He was a few feet away from them strapping a saddle onto a horse.

"Hello" Byleth squeaked out once she drew closer to him.

Jeralt looked up from what he was doing, "Oh, Kid" he said "I am going to be leaving soon" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I figured as much" she said.

What...

What was this feeling?

It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Byleth knew her face did not give her away, so she locked eyes with her Father. There was an expression on Jeralt's face that Byleth couldn't quite understand "I'm sorry kid" he said softly.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows at him, "For what?" she asked.

"Leaving" Jeralt replied, "I know we'd only just meet" he said "I had hoped that we would have more time, but I guess not" he sighed.

Byleth sighed and looked toward the floor, "This is your duty as Captain of the Knights of Seiros" she said "I understand" she added.

Jeralt smiled softly, "Heh, your mom used to tell me something similar to that whenever I would leave" he said in a soft voice. A pained expression fell over his face.

Byleth stared at him for a moment in silence, "What was she like?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Jeralt sighed, "I'll tell you about her... Some other time" he said "We don't have much time to speak right now" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Right, of course" she said and backed away slightly "Travel safe... Father" she said softly.

Jeralt nodded, "Of course" he replied and went back to tending to his steed.

Byleth stood beside her grandmother as they watched the King and his party leave for Sreng.

"How long will they be gone for?" Sylvain asked.

"A moon, maybe two" Seteth said "It all depends on how things go in Sreng" he added.

Glenn and Sylvain nodded their heads.

"Both of you will be accompanying Byleth during her studies for the time being" Grandmother said "We can't have either of you falling behind" she added.

Sylvain nodded his head, "Yes Lady Rhea" he said.

"Does this include our swordsmanship as well?" Glenn asked

Grandmother nodded her head, "Of course" she said.

Glenn's face instantaneously lit up.

"Byleth, you should show them where everything is" Uncle Seteth said

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said then turned to the two boys, "Come, I'll show you two where the important buildings are" she said as they turned around and began guiding them through the monastery.

Byleth had been walking for a couple of minutes before she realized she had no idea where she was taking them, she immediately stopped in her tracks. "Is there anywhere you two want to see first?" Byleth asked.

Glenn's eyes grow wide, "I've heard rumors about this place underneath the monastery" he whispered.

Byleth frowned, she knew what he was talking about.

The Abyss.

"A place underneath the monastery?" Sylvain asked, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah! It's supposed to have all kinds of people down there" he said excitedly then turned to Byleth "Can we go there?" he asked.

Byleth fidgeted around awkwardly, she knew it was forbidden to go down there. "We're not exactly supposed to go down there," she said quietly. The excitement fled from Glenn and Sylvain's eyes. No, Byleth can't lose her only friends. "So, we'll have to wait until nighttime," she whispered.

"Really?!" Glenn questioned.

Byleth nodded, "What kind of people live there Byleth?" Sylvain asked.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't really know" she replied.

"Who cares" Glenn said "If they are bad guys, I will protect you both" he added and puffed his chest out.

"NO!" Sylvain shouted, "I don't need protection, I wanna help protect Byleth!" he added.

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Fine" he said.

Byleth laughed, "My hero's" she said while shaking her head "Come on for now, I'll show you guys the Library" she said and began guiding them once again.

After showing Glenn and Sylvain around the monastery Byleth guided them to their lesson with her Uncle Seteth.

"What's a saint?" Sylvain asked.

Seteth sighed, "A person that is chosen by the goddess" he replied.

Sylvain's brows furrowed, "How do you get chosen by the goddess?" he asked.

"By being devout to her teachings" Seteth replied.

"Does that mean that you are a saint?" Glenn asked.

Seteth laughed softly and shook his head, "No, that's not how it works" he said "How far into your education are you both?" he asked.

"I can write my name," Glenn said.

Sylvain looked at him with wide eyes, "Really!?" he asked in awe.

Seteth sighed, "we'll start with the basics then" he said "Can either of you read?" he asked.

Sylvain shook his head, "A little" Glenn said.

"Alright then, we'll start there," Seteth said.

The lesson went on for longer than normal, Byleth just watched since she had already known all of this information. Although Uncle Seteth didn't let her off the hook he gave her a history book about Nemesis and the 10 Elite.

The Sword of the Creator...

"What's the Sword of the Creator?" Byleth asked.

Seteth looked up at her, "It's a hero's relic" he replied.

"Like the Lance of Ruins" Sylvain enthused.

"Or Aegis," Glenn added in.

Seteth nodded his head in approval, "Yes, exactly" he said "They can only be wielded by a few people" he said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Why did he have such a weapon if he is a bad person?" she asked.

Seteth was silent for a moment, "He wasn't always bad" he said, "Or so the legend goes" he added "Nemesis was corrupted by his power".

Byleth nodded her head slightly, "I see" she said.

Seteth nodded, "Ah, it's getting late, let's end the lesson here" he said "Go wash up then head to supper" he added.

"Will do," Byleth said and got up from her chair, Glenn and Sylvain followed behind her.

After supper Byleth had retired to her room and had long forgotten her promise to Glenn and Sylvain.

Byleth had been soundly asleep when a knock on her room door woke her up.

Puzzled, the child sat up, looking at the door.

Again, another knock.

Byleth got up and went to the door and opened it.

Glenn and Sylvain.

"Byleth" Glenn whispered, "Come on you said you would show us the Abyss" he said excitedly.

Oh... Right.


	9. Night Endeavor:

Byleth led them through the monastery quietly. 

The cold of the stone prickled against the soles of her feet, why didn't she think to put her shoes on?

She could already imagine the lecture she would receive from Uncle Seteth or Grandmother from her being in such a state.

"Byleth?" Glenn whispered, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"By the sauna" Byleth replied quietly "There is an entrance nearby there" she added.

Her stomach was churning, perhaps this really is a bad idea...

"What do you think we'll see down there?" Sylvain asked quietly.

"I bet there are monsters down there," Glenn whispered excitedly.

Byleth frowned, was that even a possibility?

Sweet Sothis is she bringing them to their dooms?

"There is no way Lady Rhea would allow monsters in the monastery" Sylvain said

Ah, that was true. There was no way Grandmother would allow that.

Glenn frowned, "I was just kidding" he sighed while shaking his head.

They walked the rest of the way in silence till they finally reached the little path hidden by the sauna.

"Um, do you think we will get in trouble?" Sylvain asked.

"Obviously" Glenn said, "But only if we get caught" he added.

Sylvain was quiet for a moment, "What are the chances of us getting caught?" he asked.

Byleth opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud voice, "Who goes there?!".

Glenn grabbed both Byleth and Sylvain's hands "Come on!" He whispered and began running into the tunnel dragging them along with him.

Byleth isn't sure exactly how long they have been running for, but eventually they stop to catch their breath.

And it hits Byleth.

They are in the Abyss.

"It smells funny in here," Sylvain said in a muffled voice.

"And it's dark," Glenn said.

"Perhaps we should go back?" Byleth suggested.

"No!" Glenn shouted "We just got here; we aren't cowards" he added.

"Are you sure Glenn?" Sylvain asked in a small voice.

Glenn laughed, "Of course" he said, "We are from Faerghus a dark tunnel is nothing to us" he added proudly, "Now come on, let's explore" he declared and continued dragging them along.

Glenn led them through many twists and turns in the Abyss, there were some parts that they could see in when they ran into the occasional torch. Other times they saw people lying on the floors, asleep and the ones who were awake asked for spare coins. With the exception of the one that chased them.

Byleth was certain that they were going to die here.

"Glenn, I think we should try to find our way back," Byleth said softly.

Glenn froze, "Um, I don't want to worry either of you" he began "But I have been trying to find the path back and..." he trailed off.

Goddess no, Byleth should have known better.

"So, we're lost?" Sylvain squeaked out.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, pretty much" he said casually.

Byleth felt the blood drain from her face.

"Byleth?" Sylvain called out "Are you ok?" he asked, eyes wide.

Byleth nodded but remained silent.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here" Glenn said with confidence.

"Maybe we could ask someone to show us the way out?" Sylvain suggested.

"NO!!" Byleth and Glenn shouted together in union.

"The last thing we need is a deranged maniac leading us around here" Glenn added.

Sylvain's eyes grew wide, "Do you think that we might run into that guy who chased us?" he asked quietly.

Glenn shrugged, "I dunno" he said "Probably" he added.

Byleth frowned at him, "Glenn" she said sternly shooting him a look, then turned to Sylvain "We will be fine" she said calmly "We just need to find an adult who isn't going to harm us" she added.

Sylvain nodded, "Ok" he said.

Byleth clasped her hands together, "Alright, Glenn" she said "Lead the way" she added.

Glenn nodded and began guiding them, hopefully this time back to the monastery and not further into the Abyss.

They had been walking for quite some time now.

"Hey, I think I see light!" Sylvain said excitedly.

Sylvain was right.

Further in the distance there was the glow of light.

Relief flooded through Byleth.

Thank Sothis they were saved.

As they grew closer to the light Byleth realized that it was not indeed the light from outside, but light peeking through a door that was left partially open.

The three of them stood outside of the room for a moment, "Should we go in?" Sylvain asked.

"Maybe there is someone in there who can help us?" Byleth said.

Glenn nodded taking these factors into account, "You both wait here, and I will check" he concluded.

Byleth frowned, "We should probably stick together" she said.

Glenn shook his head, "Sorry Byleth but I promised to protect you both" he said "And in case a deranged person is in run like hell" he concluded.

Sylvain giggled at his use of hell.

And with that Glenn opened the room door Further and went inside, Byleth and Sylvain peaked from the door frame.

"Glenn?" Byleth called out.

The blue haired boy froze and was looking at something.

"Glenn?" Sylvain called out this time and entered the room slightly.

Glenn swiftly turned around his eyes were wide and face pale, "Stay right there" he shouted.

Sylvain frozen in place, "Glenn are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Glenn quickly regained his composure, "Of course come on" he said and began walking to the door.

Byleth felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder and turned her around, "What are you children doing in here?" the man asked.

Goddess they were going to die.

Byleth froze, and Glenn came running at the man.

He was kicking and screaming.

Byleth and Sylvain stood off to the side in shock, as Glenn was beating the man in the red robe.

"Glenn stop," Byleth shouted.

Glenn got one last kick in then stopped.

"Come on, let's run," Glenn said out of breath.

Byleth shook her head and went over to the cardinal who was lying on the floor, "Um, excuse me sir" Byleth said softly "You work for the church, correct?" she asked.

The man nodded, and sat up, "Yes" he said in a hoarse voice.

Byleth kneeled down beside the man and attempted to cast a heal spell. Her magic wasn't very proficient like Grandmother, but it should help a bit. "Sorry, I'm still learning magic" she murmured then scooted back from the man to give him space.

Silence fell over the four of them.

"I'm sorry" Glenn finally said "I thought that maybe you were a bad guy" he added.

The man chuckled slightly, "That is understandable" he said then stood up and turned to Byleth. "You are Jeralt Eisner's daughter correct?" he asked.

Byleth frowned slightly and stood up, she was used to people knowing who she was, but none have ever referred to her by her Father, since no one had known she had one.

"Who are you?" Byleth asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

The man bowed slightly, "I am a monk for the church of Seiros" he said "I knew both of your parents, my name is Aelfric" he added.

Byleth paused for a moment, he knew both of her parents.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about them but... Now was not the time.

Byleth sighed, "Can you help us get out of here?" she asked.

Aelfric nodded, "It would be my pleasure Lady Byleth" he said then began guiding them through the many twists and turns of the Abyss.

Byleth fell beside Glenn.

He kept his gaze to the floor, "Are you alright?" she whispered to him. Glenn looked up at her, there was something off in his expression "What was in that room?" she asked assuming whatever it was that he saw there caused his discomfort.

Glenn frowned and turned his gaze back to the floor, "It was nothing" he said sternly.

Byleth flinched a little at his tone.

"Are you sure?" Byleth asked hesitantly, Glenn ignored her.

Finally, they reached the entrance where they had entered from, "I take none of the adults know either of you were here do they Lady Byleth?" Aelfric asked while shaking his head.

Byleth hung her head in shame, "No, they don't" she confirmed.

Aelfric sighed, "Alright, my lips are sealed then" he said "But only this once, and I never want to see either of you three in here again" he added sternly.

Byleth felt relieved, she was certain that she would get scolded by Grandmother or Uncle Seteth for sure. "Thank you, Aelfric," Byleth said with a slight bow.

Aelfric smiled, "Good, now be off" he said then went back into the Abyss.

"He went back in there," Sylvain said in shock.

"Come on, let's get back to our rooms" Glenn said.

The three of them walked in silence as they reached the third floor of the monastery.

Glenn and Sylvain entered into their quarters, then Byleth went into hers and laid down.

Sleep evaded her.

Byleth really wanted to know.

Just what was it that Glenn saw in that room?


	10. The Prospects of Friendship:

"Lady Byleth" a voice called out.

Byleth immediately shot up in her bed and looked to see one of the nuns.

"Yes?" Byleth asked.

The nun shifted around uncomfortably for a moment, "Lady Rhea has requested your presence in Seteth's office" she said.

Byleth frowned, this early in the morning? And her Grandmother normally didn't meet with her till at least the afternoon. "Did she say what this is about?" Byleth asked.

The nun's face went pale and she shook her head, "Go there as soon as you are dressed Lady Byleth" she concluded then left from the room.

Oh, sweet Sothis.

Byleth isn't sure how but Grandmother must have found out.

Aelfric said he wouldn't tell, is it possible that he lied about keeping it a secret?

Maybe... That was always a possibility.

Byleth got up and slowly got dressed, how would Grandmother react? She had never really seen her angry before, perhaps she would just get scolded and that was it? Although that seemed like wishful thinking if Byleth were being honest.

Would her Uncle be there as well? If Grandmother didn't scold her Uncle Seteth would without a doubt.

Byleth sat on her bed for a moment and sighed, she really shouldn't have gone down into the Abyss. She went against all of her better judgement and look where it got her.

Well for all she knew Grandmother didn't know, maybe it was just some news about something else? Like turmoil in the Adrestrian Empire or something? Or maybe the Count from the Alliance was visiting again?

Right?

Byleth's stomach churned, there is no use stalling the inevitable. She stood up and left her room to go to Uncle Seteth's office.

It was the longest walk of her life.

Byleth stood outside of the door for a moment then knocked.

"Come in" Seteth's voice rang out.

Oh, sweet Sothis he sounded upset.

Byleth opened the door and walked in.

"Close the door" Rhea said, and Byleth complied.

"Grandmother, Uncle Seteth..." Byleth squeaked out

Grandmother furrowed her eyebrows at her, "Dear, are you feeling alright?" she asked "You look pale take a seat" she said and gestured to a chair at the opposite side of Seteth's desk. "We have good news Byleth'' Rhea said.

Byleth sat down, "Good news?" she recited. She still feared that they knew, they had to know.

Seteth nodded, "Yes, good news" he said "My younger Sister will be paying a visit to the monastery for a couple of weeks" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Uncle you have a Sister?" she asked "Why is this the first you have spoken of her?" she questioned.

"You never asked," Seteth rebutted.

That... Was a fair point.

"I see" Byleth murmured "My apologies then" she said.

Uncle Seteth chuckled, "Worry not young one" he said "My sister is quite young, I am certain the two of you will be fast friends" he added.

Byleth's eyes widened at the prospect of a new friend, "Really?" she asked.

Seteth nodded, "Indeed" he said.

"Anyhow Byleth, that is all we wished to speak with you about" Grandmother said "You should go and join Glenn and Sylvain for breakfast, they are already in the dining hall waiting" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Will do, thank you Grandmother" she said "I will see you both later in the evening" she added then left from Seteth's office.

Sweet Sothis, she can't believe they didn't know. It felt like every worry just melted away from her. Byleth smiled softly then went to join Glenn and Sylvain in the dining hall.

When Byleth arrived at the table both Glenn and Sylvain were quiet. Glenn sat there pushing around food on his plate, he looked up to Byleth as she approached them, "Oh, took you long enough" he said quietly.

Sylvain stared at her with wide eyes, "You didn't get in trouble did you, Byleth?" he asked in a loud whisper.

Byleth shook her head and set her food down besides his and then took a seat, "No" she said quietly "I thought I had but it had nothing to do with that" she added.

"Phew!" Sylvain sighed "When Lady Rhea told us that she needed to speak with you, we thought that you had gotten in trouble" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I thought so as well" she said "But I think Aelfric kept his word" she added.

"I still can't believe Glenn beat him up" Sylvain snickered.

A grin grew on Glenn's face, "Hey! In my defense I thought he was going to kill us" he said, "It was self-defense" he added "Plus he should be worried if a kid is able to overpower him like that" Glenn concluded.

Byleth shook her head, "You have a crest" she said "He more than likely doesn't" she added.

Glenn frowned, "So?" he said "It's just a crest, it does nothing" he declared "An adult should have had no problem overpowering a kid" he added.

Sylvain looked down at the table.

"I agree" Byleth said "But from what Grandmother has told me it is a big deal where you are from" she said "Also in the Adrestrian Empire and the Leicester Alliance" she added.

"That's stupid" Glenn replied, and Byleth nodded her head in agreement.

"So why did Lady Rhea ask you to meet with her so early?" Sylvain asked, changing the subject.

Byleth quickly took a bit of her food, "My Uncle's Sister is coming to the monastery for a couple of weeks" she said as soon as she swallowed her food.

Sylvain frowned, "Does that mean that you'll be spending your time with her instead of us?" he asked.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Can't I spend time with all of you?" she questioned. She didn't really get Sylvain's concern on the matter.

"I guess" Sylvain huffed, "You promise you won't ditch us?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said "Who else will spar with me" she added.

Glenn chuckled slightly at that remark, "Sylvain, you know we won't be here, forever right?" Glenn asked.

The younger boy's face grew red, "Well, yeah..." Sylvain murmured "But it doesn't change anything, Byleth already promised" he added then paused for a moment "Plus we'll be back again" Sylvain said "Oh! Maybe next time His Highness, Felix, and Ingrid will be with us"

Byleth furrows her eyebrows, "Felix and Ingrid?" she said in a questioning tone.

Glenn opens his mouth to speak but Sylvain beats him to it. "Felix is Glenn's Brother and Ingrid is Glenn's fiancée" Sylvain declares.

Byleth's eyes widen, "Oh my, you already have a betrothed?" she said, a little surprised.

Glenn was silent but nodded his head.

"I think you would like Ingrid Byleth, she's a lot like you" Sylvain said, "Actually scratch that" he said "You're nicer than Ingrid" he concluded.

Byleth wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, "Uh, thanks?" she said in an unsure tone.

Sylvain smiled at her and Glenn kept his gaze on his food, Byleth was worried. The second the chance arose she would question him on what he saw in that room in the Abyss, she was certain that is what was plaguing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who reads this! I have some slightly bad news, I will be putting this story on a temporary hiatus, I am guessing that it will be for two to three weeks. worst case scenario four weeks. But once I am back I will be able to update this story more frequently if that's any consolation. I am drawing to the close of my first fanfic that I started and I wanted to invest my full energy into it's ending, I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Anyhow till then I guess?


	11. Changing Times:

Byleth feared her days with her friends were numbered.

Grandmother had received a letter from the King that he would be returning to the monastery immediately. 

In all honesty it confused Byleth why they were returning, they had yet to complete their goal in Sreng. Grandmother had said something about the King needing to take care of more important things in Fhirdiad.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "What does that mean?" she asked.

Grandmother sighed, "Oh dear Byleth, there are things more important than fighting" she said.

"I know that!" Byleth said defensively "But why does the King need to return to Fhirdiad so soon?" she asked.

Lady Rhea was quiet for a moment, "There is an illness that is rampant in Faerghus right now" she said.

"A plague!?" Byleth questioned.

Rhea nodded, "Yes my dear" she said.

Byleth frowned, "Should we be worried?" she asked.

Grandmother shook her head, "No, so far it has only been plaguing Faerghus no other nation has gotten it" she added.

"But what if the King gets sick?" Byleth questioned.

"He won't" Rhea replied "There are precautions that are implemented to ensure the wellbeing of the royal family" she added.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not just have that in place for all of Faerghus?" she asked.

Rhea chuckled, "That's not possible dear" she said softly.

That didn't make sense... But she knew arguing about it wouldn't change it, Byleth nodded her head "I see" she sighed "So that means Glenn and Sylvain will be leaving soon, right?" she asked.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, they will," she said.

Her friends...

Byleth looked to the floor, she had known it would be temporary but... She had to admit a part of her had hoped that this day would never come. Maybe she could hide them so their parents couldn't... She sighed. That won't work. 

They're nobility, she can't just hide them here. Byleth looked back up to her grandmother and nodded, "Alright..." she murmured.

The concern on her grandmother's face was apparent, "Dear you will have Seteth's younger sister with you by that time" she reminded "You won't be alone" she added.

Right.

She would at least have one person to be with, and Cassandra was still here as well. Although it wouldn't be for that much longer.

A sense of dread filled Byleth, she would be alone once again. Seteth's sister was family; it hardly counted as a friend in her opinion.

Byleth nodded her head, "I know" she said.

Rhea smiled, "Good! Now you may go" she said excusing Byleth.

She quickly left. Byleth was going to go with Glenn and Sylvain, but...

They're just going to leave her.

What's the point?

Byleth winds up at the Library, she has work she needs to do. Uncle Seteth will be disappointed in her if she gets behind on her studies. She has already been distracted enough as it is, she has to rectify her mistake.

In the distance Byleth can see a couple of the monastery orphans running around with one another, they keep their distance.

She didn't want to play their stupid game either way.

Byleth is busy.

She isn't certain how long she had been there as she works through a book on the History of the church of Seiros, it was long and boring. Although she would never admit that out loud, or to her Uncle and Grandmother.

"Byleth".

Her jaw clenched, no she needed to focus.

"Bylethhh".

"Ah! There you are!" Sylvain's voice called out.

Byleth looked up, it was just Sylvain, "What do you want?" she asked.

Sylvain looked hurt, "I... I thought you wanted to play" he murmured.

A wave of guilt hit Byleth.

Byleth sighed, "Why don't you ask Glenn to play?" she suggested.

"No, Glenn is being moody" Sylvain sighed and pulled out the chair beside Byleth and sat down and leaned his head on the table "What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book on the church of Seiros" Byleth replied.

Sylvain grimaced, "Sounds boring" he murmured.

Byleth shut the book, "I can read to you if you'd like" she offered.

Sylvain seemed to consider it for a moment, "You don't want to spar?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, not today" she said.

"Ok, just not that book" Sylvain said and scrunched his nose at it.

"Alright" Byleth said and went to retrieve a different one that would be more palatable for him.

...

Hours passed by and Byleth finally finished reading a book about the differences of magic, Sylvain looked bored, but he listened intently with every word.

Was... Is he with her out of pity?

"You can leave if you are bored," Byleth finally said after a while.

Sylvain tilted his head in confusion, "But who else am I going to play with?" he said.

Byleth frowned, "There are plenty of children here" she rebutted.

"Yeah, but... You're my friend" Sylvain said.

Byleth looked away, "What's the point" she murmured "You're just going to leave anyways" she added.

Sylvain was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, but I'll probably come back too" he said "I'm certain of it" he added.

Goddess she may have scared off her only friend.

"I'm sorry" Byleth sighed.

Sylvain was quiet for a moment, "You don't have many friends do you?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I don't" she confessed.

"Lucky for you Glenn and I are here now" Sylvain said with a smile.

She didn't feel lucky.

It just reminded her how lonely she would be once they left.

But... Sylvain was right. They were bound to see each other again in the future.

"Thank you, Sylvain," Byleth said.

Sylvain smiled at her, "Come on let's go find Glenn!" he beamed and dragged her by the wrist out of the library.

Glenn didn't want to play with them.

In fact, he never wanted to for the remainder of the time that Sylvain and Glenn spent at the monastery.

Whenever they went to retrieve Glenn they were met with a locked door, and Glenn telling them he didn't want to join them.

Aside from sparing, eating, and their studies they didn't see Glenn.

Byleth had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he never gave her the opportunity, even Sylvain had been thrown off by Glenn's sudden shift of behavior.

Byleth had anticipated that Seteth's sister would have been here by the time Glenn and Sylvain would depart but that was not the case.

The King, Duke, Margrave, and her Father all returned quickly.

They wouldn't be staying.

That is what Grandmother had said, they all needed to return to Faerghus immediately that circumstances have changed, the plague that ails Faerghus has spread to Fhirdiad and worst of all...

To the Queen of Faerghus.

The King had stopped to rest momentarily at the monastery upon his arrival, he stood tall and proud but there were parts of him that were disheveled such as his facial hair and the bags under his eyes were prominent.

Not that anyone else had looked any better.

Even Miklan had bags under his eyes, the anger he had in his face was replaced with exhaustion.

Lady Rhea had tried to talk King Lambert into at least getting a proper night's sleep here, but he declined saying it was of the utmost urgency that they returned to Fhirdiad.

Byleth's goodbye to Glenn and Sylvain were rushed as they were essentially forced into the carriage.

Byleth watched them ride away.

"Hey there Kiddo" Jeralt said as he stood in front of her. His horse was nearby munching on a nearby patch of grass. "I'm sorry but, I have been given orders to go with the King" Jeralt said.

Byleth nodded, "I figured as much" she said coolly "Travel safe" she added.

Jeralt was silent for a moment then nodded, "Right... I'll see you around Kid" he said and got on his horse "Take care of yourself, you hear?" he added and rode off.

Byleth stood there for a moment staring at the now empty space.

She's all alone again...

A hand falls on her shoulder, Byleth looks over to see Uncle Seteth standing there. "Come on Byleth" Seteth said "I believe they are serving peach sorbet in the dining hall today" he added.

Byleth nodded and followed after him.

...

It was roughly a week that passed before Seteth's younger sister arrived at the monastery, like Grandmother and Uncle she had green hair and eyes.

"Ah! You must be Byleth!" the young girl beamed, she looked to be maybe fourteen or fifteen at most. "My name is Flayn!" Flayn introduced "It's nice to finally meet you, my Brother has mentioned you before it is nice to put a face to the name".

Seteth had mentioned Byleth to her? Then why hadn't he done the same to Byleth and mentioned Flayn before? That confused her greatly.

It took Byleth a moment to realize that Flayn was waiting for a response of some sort from her, "Ah, sorry where are my manners" Byleth said "It is nice to meet you as well" she added and bowed slightly.

Flayn giggled "There is no need to be formal, we are family" she said happily.

She seemed... Nice.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?" Byleth asked.

Flayn's smile faltered for a moment, "You know that is quite rude to ask" she huffed.

Byleth didn't quite understand how it was rude, but she figured it was best not to ask, "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend" she said.

Flayn smiled once again, "Worry not" she said then paused for a moment, "Tell me Byleth, have you ever fished before?".

Fishing?

Byleth shook her head, "No, I've only ever seen Uncle Seteth and a few of the knights' fish in the fishing pond" she replied.

Flayn's eyes lit up, "Would you like me to teach you to fish?" she asked.

To fish... No one had ever offered to teach her to fish before. Did she even like fish?

Byleth thought it over for a moment then nodded her head, "Yes, I would be honored if you would" she said.

A wide grin fell over Flayn's face and she clasped Byleth's hands within her own, "Excellent, lead the way!" she said.

...

Byleth frowned down at the pile of worms Flayn had gathered.

"Is it really necessary to impale them on the hook?" Byleth asked as she grabbed a worm.

Ew. Eww. It's moving gross.

Flayn nods, "Yes!" she said loudly.

"Alright" Byleth said in a monotone voice and put the worm on the hook, she didn't want to see how it squirmed. How is that even possible? Gross. "What now?" Byleth asked.

"Now we cast our lines" Flayn said with a bright smile.

Byleth nodded, she watched Flayn do it first then cast out her own line.

"And now what?" Byleth asked.

"Now we wait" Flayn said "Also we have to be quiet when we speak" she added.

Byleth nodded.

Time passed by slowly. Do the fishes really eat the worms? That makes her stomach churn a bit at the thought.

"Ah! I think I got one!" Flayn calls out breaking her rule of speaking in a low voice.

Byleth watches Flayn's line struggle against her in the opposite direction, then slowly but surely, she sees the fish dancing along the surface of the water. Still struggling against a losing fight. And then finally it's in the air.

"Yes!" Flayn shouts "I caught it at last!" she adds proudly.

Byleth smiles, "What do we do with it now?" she asked.

Flayn smiles, "We get to eat it now!" she said happily.

To be fair, she should have expected that answer.

"Alright, I'll show you to the dining hall," Byleth replied.

Flayn frowns, "Wait, you haven't caught anything yet, so we can't leave" she said "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't ensure my student's success" she added.

Byleth nodded and sat back down on the deck with her rod in the water.

Sweet Sothis please give her a fish so she could go, the promise of eating fish has her hungry. Maybe, they'll also have sweets...

What was that?

Byleth stares out at the water with her brows furrowed, she feels it again.

On her line something is tugging, "I think I got one" Byleth whispers and looks over at Flayn.

"Now you reel it in" Flayn instructed.

Byleth nods and does it exactly like she had seen Flayn do it. It was weird to feel the fish fighting so strongly to stay in the water, did they know what would happen to them once outside?

Probably not.

The fish Flayn caught looked pretty stupid, she's certain this fish will be the same.

It isn't long before the fish she has on her line is dancing along the surface of the water just as Flayn's had, "Now tug on your rod" Flayn said and Byleth did as she said and the fish was now in the air.

She did it, she caught a fish.

Flayn is smiling at Byleth, "Congratulations on your first catch!" she beams "Now let's go and cook them up" she concludes as she begins to gather up their things.

Byleth stares at the fish she caught its gray scales shine in the sunlight, it's a little enchanting to see how the scales glimmer.

Maybe having Flayn around could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will once again start weekly updates for this story, I finally finished my first story last week and now I can start up on this on again! I will be doing just one update a week for a while so I can get a better handle on it, then I will switch it over to two updates a week. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! : )


	12. A King's Plea:

A few moons pass, Byleth is no longer a naïve child. With a great age comes great wisdom, or so she is told. Although she doubts there is much wisdom at the ripe age of ten years old.

The nuns and priests seem to think so, but she is certain that the supposed wisdom she has derives from her being Lady Rhea's granddaughter. It has nothing to do with her age.

Slowly they began trying to infiltrate Byleth into taking over some more church tasks it ranged from speaking with town folks to leading the hymns during choir practice.

It eased people around her, the nuns and priests began to see her more as Byleth rather than someone who needed to be feared and respected. But the children still avoided her, but that didn't bother her so much anymore. Flayn was there with her, although she may be a bit... Excitable at times, it was still nice to have her company.

Byleth hadn't seen Glenn or Sylvain since they had left, although not long ago she did receive a letter from Sylvain, his handwriting was horrendous and there were scribbles everywhere but... It meant the world to her that he put in the effort to write her. Byleth had feared that maybe she would be forgotten by them and disregarded just as the other children at the monastery did to her. So, it was a nice change of pace.

That being said today was the day.

This year's students were graduating and then they would leave, the ceremony was performed in the cathedral and afterwards they had a grand celebration in the dining hall. There were many happy faces as they celebrated with their friends for the last time before life would split them apart for good.

Cassandra Charon, her self-proclaimed mentor would return to her territory in Faerghus, Byleth would miss her but... Like Sylvain had told her before they would see each other again. She was certain of it.

"You gonna miss me Byleth?" Cassandra asked as she shoved a spoonful of cheesy Verona into her mouth.

Byleth stared at her for a moment, of course she would miss her. "I guess" Byleth said.

Cassandra laughed, "You wound me so" she said "Keep in touch ok?" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said.

Flayn laughed "I'm certain Byleth will miss you dearly" she said.

"Agreed" Cassandra said with a smile "And I'm certain that Byleth will be fine with you watching over her Flayn" she added.

Flayn smiled, "I shall" she beamed "We can spar too Byleth!" she added.

Byleth doubted that strongly, she remembered their attempt to teach Flayn to wield a blade... Let's just say Uncle Seteth was very, very displeased with them and Flayn was prohibited from learning how to wield a blade. Although... He never said anything about teaching her to wield a lance.

Cassandra shook her head, "That's really a horrible idea Flayn" she said.

Flayn pouted, as she picked at her fish with her fork.

The next morning Cassandra left.

Byleth and Flayn woke up early and saw the carriages off as they took the students back to their respective territories.

Byleth sighed and then walked back in through the entrance gates.

They'll see each other again.

A small part of her fears that it won't come true but... She'll cling to the idea with all that she is.

...

"How did you do that?" Byleth asked with furrowed brows.

In an attempt to strengthen their Faith magic, Grand Mother and Uncle Seteth thought it best that the two of them help with healing the injured soldiers in the infirmary.

Flayn smiled, "It's a secret" she said.

Byleth frowned, "He was poisoned, you didn't even use an antidote and he already looks way better" she said "What spell was that?" she asked.

"Restore" Flayn said and busied herself on the next patient.

Byleth had never heard of that but then again, she was more interested in reason magic than in Faith. "Are you sure that you need to practice your Faith magic?" Byleth asked.

Flayn laughed, "It never hurts to keep practicing" she said "It's like you and your blade if you don't practice often your skill will diminish" she added.

That made sense.

"I see," Byleth said.

Flayn nodded, "Now heal him" she said and pointed to a soldier that was lying unconscious on a bed.

"Alright" Byleth said and began to cast a heal spell on him, she was getting better at it than she was before that was for certain.

Flayn smiled, "Excellent job" she said then looked around the room, "It appears he was our last patient; we are free to go now" she added.

Byleth nodded, she was glad that there weren't too many soldiers in there today but... That meant she would have to help in the cathedral till noon. Maybe after lunch she can squeeze in training practice?

"Byleth".

Her thoughts were quickly disrupted by Seteth who was standing at the doorway of the infirmary.

"Oh brother, do not tell me you are injured" Flayn said with concern.

Seteth shook his head, "Worry not Flayn I am well" he said then turned to Byleth, "It's urgent that you go to speak with Lady Rhea immediately" he said.

Byleth frowned, "Has something happened?" she asked.

Seteth sighed, "It's nothing that affects us per say, but it is urgent nonetheless" he said "Lady Rhea is in her quarters, go at once" he added sternly

Byleth nodded and began to head there.

What the heck could it be about?

Byleth climbed up the stairs that led up to where their rooms were held, Grandmother's was the biggest one at the end of the hall with the star terrace right across from it.

She stood at the door for a moment then finally knocked, "Grandmother?" she called out "Uncle Seteth said that you summoned me?" she added and waited.

It took a few seconds before Lady Rhea came to the door and opened it, "Dear child come in" she said.

They both took a seat at a table that was in Rhea's chambers, "Has something happened Grandmother?" Byleth asked "Uncle Seteth made it seem as though something serious happened" she added.

Grandmother is quiet for a moment, "I received a letter from His Majesty" she said.

The King? Did they denounce the Church? Byleth tensed up, this didn't sound good. "King Lambert?" she said.

Rhea nodded her head, "His Majesty has asked that I go to Fhirdiad to attempt to heal his beloved wife" she said "He believes that I am one of the only people who could do it due to the churches connection with the Goddess Sothis" she added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I thought the Queen was better" she said.

Rhea shook her head, "No my dear, while the Kingdom has brought people into help with the plague problem that did not cure the Queen" she said "It is a battle she has been fighting for the past moons" she added "And his Majesty fears that she may lose, so I must go to Fhirdiad and help where I am needed" she said and paused a moment "Which is why you will come with me my dear Byleth, as next Archbishop it is of the utmost urgency that you are present as well my dear" Rhea concluded.

Byleth's eyes went wide, "But, who will lead the church during our departure?" she asked.

Rhea smiled softly and a look of pride fell upon her face over Byleth's question, "Seteth will, alongside the help of the Cardinals" she said "The church will be in good hands" she added.

Byleth nodded, she trusted Uncle Seteth. But... The Cardinals were a different matter, but then again it is hard to trust people who you've never met.

"When do we leave?" Byleth asked.

"Immediately" Rhea replied.

Byleth was a little taken aback by that. They would leave immediately? She had never even left Garreg Mach before, she figured her Grandmother would take her to the Alliance first, since Faerghus is more... Unpredictable.

But she supposed this was urgent, so it called for drastic measures.

"Fhirdiad is cold right?" Byleth asked.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, it is, I've already asked the maids to pack your winter clothing" she said "For the time being go eat lunch, we'll leave right after" she added.

Byleth nodded and stood up from her chair, "Will the knights be accompanying us?" she asked.

Rhea smiled, "Dear, of course" she said, "It wouldn't be safe just the two of us" she added "Now go my sweet Byleth" Rhea concluded.

She left from the Archbishop's quarters and to the dining hall.

Her nerves were rattling, would the Queen be alright? She remembered how the King looked after he found out his wife was ill; she could only imagine he isn't fairing too well at the moment. It seems horrible but... Byleth would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited to go, and finally see the territories around Fodlan and finally leave the monastery.

Although she'd never admit that to Grandmother, it might make her sad.

Would... Would her Father be there?

He did leave with them.

A sense of dread filled her for a moment, what if he had gotten ill?

No, no.

She cannot think of that.

He is fine, the Queen will be fine. Everything will be fine.


	13. To Faerghus:

They had been traveling for a few hours now.

Byleth hadn't anticipated that it would be this cold the moment they crossed into Faerghus; it was maybe two times colder than Garreg Mach was.

"Ah, Byleth I forgot to mention we will be spending the night in a nearby noble's territory" Rhea said.

Byleth nodded, "Whose?" she asked.

Rhea smiled, "Count Charon" she said "I believe you are familiar with his daughter, right?" she added.

Cassandra.

Byleth's eyes widened, "Really, we'll be staying there?!" she questioned.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, but just for the night" she said "Tomorrow we will ride to Fraldarius territory and Duke Fraldarius will ride with us to the Kingdom capital" she added then paused for a moment "I believe his eldest will accompany us as well" she added.

Glenn...

"I see" Byleth murmured "How far are we from Charron territory?" she asked.

Rhea smiled softly, "A couple of hours, we'll be there by dusk at the latest" she added.

The ride was long.

It wasn't difficult in any way, well aside from it being cold. It was just hard to be cooped inside of a carriage for so long, as much as she wanted to see around Fodlan she didn't like the idea of having to be stuck inside of a carriage to do so.

The sun was beginning to set as they reached Charon estate, the count met them at the entrance of their property and walked them to their family home.

"Your Grace" Count Charon said and bowed "I am honored to host both you and Lady Byleth for the evening" he said "And I must give my gratitude as well, Cassandra told me that you saved her life your Grace, I am forever in your debt" he added.

Grandmother smiled, "Worry not Count Charron" she said "Cassandra was our responsibility, it was my duty" she added.

The Count smiled, "Regardless you have my thanks" he said then turned to Byleth "Cassandra has spoken of you much young one" he said "I look forward to seeing how you grow as well" he added.

Byleth bowed, "Thank you" she said "And thank you for your hospitality" she added.

The Count smiled "I believe Cassandra is at our training grounds, with the Gaspard boy" Count Charon said.

"Ah, Lord Lonato is here I take?" Lady Rhea asked.

The Count nodded, "Indeed".

Rhea placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder, "Go ahead dear" she said

Byleth nodded and went off in search of the training grounds.

Charon estate was very different from the monastery, there weren't nuns and priests everywhere, although there was the occasional maid. Not to mention the décor of their home was different as well but that was to be expected since Faerghus has different styles than they do.

It wasn't long before she heard the clashing sounds of swords, she peered into the room and saw the sight of her friend sparing against an older boy.

Byleth watched them and it wasn't long before the older boy was able to overpower Cassandra.

"Dammit!" Cassandra shouted as she tossed her training sword onto the ground "I almost had you that time" she added.

The older boy shook his head, "I'm afraid not Cassandra" he said and glanced over to the door frame where Byleth was lingering "Ah, we have an audience I see" he said and headed over to her.

Cassandra turned around and looked at Byleth, "Oh no, I wanted to be there at the gate when you got here" she said and walked over to her "How was the trip?" she asked.

"Long," Byleth said and looked at the older boy, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen you lose before Cassandra" she said.

Cassandra groaned, "You didn't have to say that in front of him" she sighed.

"The undefeated Thunder strike Cassandra has been defeated" The boy said "I take great pride in this achievement" he added with a laugh.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she groaned "Oh, right Byleth this is Christoph Gaspard" she said "He is Lord Lonato's son" she added and paused for a moment "Christoph, this is Byleth Eisner, she is Lady Rhea's Granddaughter" Cassandra concluded.

"Nice to meet you," Byleth said with a slight bow.

Christoph smiled, "No need for formalities" he said "Cassandra has mentioned you, a lot actually" he said.

Cassandra's face turned red, "I did not," she said.

Christoph laughed, "Oh yes you did" he said "Anyways, Cassandra said she was that you two spared together often, care to demonstrate what she taught you?" he asked and held a training sword out for her.

Byleth stared at it for a moment then nodded, "Of course" she said "Worry not Cassandra, I will avenge your good name" she added.

Cassandra smiled, "My hero" she laughed and patted her shoulder "Come on show him what you've got!" she shouted

Byleth nodded and walked to the center of the grounds.

She lost.

No, she sorely lost.

Byleth fell with a loud thump as Christoph was able to disarm her and trip her.

Byleth looked up at him, "I yield" she sighed and looked over to Cassandra "My apologies, I wasn't able to redeem you" she added.

Cassandra laughed and walked over to Byleth, "Don't worry about it" she said and extended a hand down to her "You know Christoph, Byleth is younger than us" she said "You could have gone easier on her" she added while shaking her head.

Byleth grabbed her hand and Cassandra helped her up, "It's alright" Byleth said "I appreciate you not going easy on me" she added.

Christoph laughed, "See, Byleth doesn't mind" he said.

Cassandra sighed "Whatever just don't injure my student" she said sternly

Christoph threw his hands up, "How else will she learn if she's coddled" he said.

Cassandra scratched her head and was silent for a moment, "Hmm, I guess you're right" she murmured "Anyhow supper is probably done by now, come on you two" she said and began leading the way.

She guided them through the twists and turns of the Charon estate till they reached the dining hall, where Grandmother, Count Charon, and who Byleth assumed to be Christoph's Father Lord Lonato were all gathered and waiting for dinner to arrive.

Byleth took a seat and it wasn't long before the meal was served to them.

Derdriu- style fried pheasant.

It wasn't exactly a custom to the Faerghus diet, or so she had been told so they must have prepared it, specifically on their behalf.

Byleth listened to the conversation the grownups were having at the table, "Ah, I see you wished to meet the royal family's newest mage" Lord Lonato said to Rhea.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, I heard she is doing excellent work with keeping the plague at bay" she said "I pray to the goddess that we remain unaffected, but I must prepare nonetheless" she added.

Byleth was confused, she thought that they were going to help the Queen?

She looked to her Grandmother who smiled at her from across the table, hmm maybe it's best to wait until they are in private to ask.

"Indeed, your Grace" Count Charon said "That is wise, the citizens of Garreg Mach are quite fortunate" he added.

Grandmother smiled softly, "Thank you" she said softly.

After dinner was finished Byleth and Lady Rhea said goodbye for the night to their hosts then were guided to their quarters for the evening. Byleth's room was besides her grandmothers, both were very extravagant with their décor, these must be guest rooms for church officials such as grandmother or even quite possibly for the royal family themselves.

Byleth swayed awkwardly on the toes of her feet to her heels, Grandmother eyed her suspiciously, "Is something the matter dear?" she asked finally after watching for a few more moments.

Byleth stopped, "Grandmother, I thought that we were going to the Kingdom to help the Queen" she said.

Rhea nodded, "That we are" she said "But we are also going to learn from them to figure out how to best protect our people" she added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see..." she murmured "Then why didn't you tell them about the Queen?" she asked.

"His Majesty wished for secrecy on this matter" Grandmother said "It will cause frenzy within Faerghus nobility if they find out the Queen may be passing" she added.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is that?" she questioned.

Grandmother sighed, "It leads to uncertainty, within the Kingdom" she said "Well that is until the King were to take a new bride" she added "As long as a future is secure the people are happy" she said.

That didn't make sense.

"But the King already has an heir? Isn't that secure enough?" Byleth asked.

Rhea shook her head, "His Highness is still so young, there is no telling what could happen" she said "Which is why they rely on the Queen so heavily to produce children" she added.

Byleth nodded, she didn't really get it but maybe in time she will. "I see," she mumbled.

Grandmother smiled, "It's quite late Byleth, go onto bed now we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow" she said.

"Of course, good night Grandmother" Byleth said and left from her sleeping quarters to go to her own.

...

Faerghus is very, very cold.

Byleth had been deceived by the warmth of the Charon estate. The early chilly morning air stung at her skin, warmth was something she took for granted all her life at Garreg Mach, oh how she misses it so. She'll never complain about the heat during the summers again, although she knows that is a lie.

Count Charon and Cassandra see them off this time as they say their goodbyes and get back into the carriage to begin their journey to Fraldarius territory. A few of the knights set off before them so that they will reach Fraldarius territory before they do and prepare the Duke to set off once the Archbishop arrives.

Goddess the ride was unbearably uncomfortable, it felt weird to just be sitting for so long without anything to do. There were books but... Reading with the constant movement of the carriage did not bode well with her.

Oh, sweet Sothis she was going to have to be trapped in this carriage on the way back to Garreg Mach as, well wasn't she?

The hours passed by slowly it was afternoon by the time they had reached the outskirts of Fraldarius territory. They had met Duke Rodrigue Fraldarius and his Glenn in a town nearby there.

"It is good to see you your Grace" Rodrigue said and bowed "You as well Lady Byleth" he added and smiled at her.

Lady Rhea smiled, "The feeling is mutual, Rodrigue" she said.

Byleth bowed as well, "Thank you Duke Fraldarius, I'm glad your travel was well" she said.

The duke smiled, "Well now, I think we should be on the way, we'll reach Fhirdiad within the next hour or two" he said.

Glenn was quiet and stood aside.

"Hello Glenn, I'm glad you are doing well," Byleth said.

Glenn nodded, "Hello there Byleth" he said and paused for a moment "This is your first time outside of Garreg Mach isn't it?" he asked, and Byleth nodded. "I see" he murmured "In any case I think you will like Castle Blaiddyd, it's quite impressive" Glenn added.

"Indeed, it is," Rodrigue said with pride.

"I look forward to seeing it then" Byleth said.

And once again they were forced to ride in the carriage with Glenn and Rodrigue with them now. It wasn't as bad since there was more conversation, but it did make things more cramped.

"We're almost there," Glenn said as he moved the curtain aside on the window of the carriage.

Byleth peered out there were tall pine trees everywhere.

"All I see are trees" Byleth murmured.

Glenn tsked, "Be patient, Castle Blaiddyd will be in view soon" he said and pointed off in the distance at one spot in particular.

Byleth kept her eyes glued to it, and as a few minutes passed by she began to see something there in the distance.

She squinted trying to get a better view, but it was to no avail, they would need to get closer.

A few more minutes passed by and it finally began to look more like a structure than a blob of nothing in the distance. "Is that the Castle?" Byleth asked with wide eyes, looking to Glenn for confirmation.

A small smile formed on Glenn's lips, and he nodded "Yes, that's Castle Blaiddyd" he said and stared out the window with her watching as the castle grew bigger and bigger until they reached the large gates leading into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S COMING NEXT CHAPTER! Hahaha, anyways I hope you guys enjoy.


	14. The Prince of Faerghus Part One:

Fhirdiad...

It was beautiful.

The castle town that surrounded it was lively, people walked past them carrying goods or holding the hands of their young. There were market stalls around them, it was lively.

Or so it looked from the carriage window.

The plague was starting to die down but Grandmother and Rodrigue thought it best to avoid being in a public space such as this.

Byleth stared out the window longingly as the people walked besides their loved ones so happily.

It made her miss Uncle Seteth and Flayn.

Maybe one day they could visit it together. Although she knew the reality of it, Byleth would never get to experience things the same way as the common people of Faerghus do. 

Her fate was sealed.

Being the next Archbishop to reign over Fodlan took away her freedom to enjoy things as kids her age would. She knows she should be happy to have such a fortunate life but...

She can't help but wonder what it's like. To live life without having to follow the rules and expectations set on her.

"Here we are" Glenn murmured to her as they arrived at the large entrance gate of Castle Blaiddyd.

They got out of the carriage and of course it was cold, it was probably far colder here than it had been in any other territories, Byleth snugged her cloak around her tighter and looked around with wide eyes at the castle. It was huge.

Far bigger than Garreg Mach.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Glenn said as he stood beside her looking at the castle.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, it is" she said softly.

Glenn smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Rodrigue cut him off, "Come it's best we get to His Majesty at once" Rodrigue said and began to guide them through the castle till they reached the throne room.

King Lambert sat in his throne speaking with some nobles that had come to court that day, as they drew closer to him, he quickly waved off the nobles he was speaking with.

"Your Grace" Lambert called out as he rose from his throne and began walking to them, "I hope that your travels went well" he said.

Rhea smiled, "Yes, our trip here was fine" she said.

The King smiled softly then looked to Byleth, he looked exhausted "Lady Byleth, I am glad you came as well" he said "I hope you enjoy your time here" he added.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Byleth said.

"Your Majesty, I think we should speak later" Rhea said "The Queen's life is more urgent at the moment" she said.

King Lambert nodded, "Yes, thank you Your Grace" he said and bowed "I am forever in the debt of the church, follow me I'll guide you to my beloved" he added and began walking away.

"Glenn, do show Byleth around the castle" Rodrigue called out "I am sure His Highness is somewhere around here" he added and followed after King Lambert and Lady Rhea.

Byleth and Glenn stood in silence in the throne room for a moment "Is there anywhere in particular you want to see?" he asked.

Byleth thought about it for a moment, "Is there a garden?" she asked.

Glenn laughed, "I thought you might ask to see the training grounds first" he said "I'm a little surprised" he added.

"Oh," Byleth said, "We can go there first if you would like," she said.

Glenn shook his head, "Nah, it's fine" he said "Just keep in mind the royal garden isn't quite as impressive as the gardens in Garreg Mach" he added.

Byleth cocked her head in confusion "Why is that?" she asked.

Glenn stared at her for a moment, "Uhh, the weather isn't exactly as good here as it is there" he stated "It's harder to grow vegetation here because the soil is poor, hard, and cold" he said.

Byleth nodded "I'm not too familiar with Faerghus's agriculture" she said, "Sorry" she added.

Glenn sighed, "Why are you apologizing you did nothing wrong" he said while shaking his head "Come on, I'll take you to see it" he added and began walking away. Byleth followed him closely, it wasn't exactly cold in the castle, but it wasn't warm either. There were a lot of servants and maids that passed them by in the halls as well.

Glenn was a few feet ahead of her guiding her through the twists and turns of the castle until he stopped in front of a thick wooden door and opened it, the cold air hit them immediately. It led to a pathway that had pillars on both sides leading into the royal gardens.

Glenn was right, it was nowhere near as impressive as the garden at Garreg Mach, but it was still beautiful nonetheless the pale blue petals that mixed in with mute yellows on flowers beside it.

"What do you think?" Glenn asked.

"It's beautiful," she said, "How are these flowers even growing here if the soil is so bad?" she asked as she touched the petals lightly.

Glenn walked beside her and sighed, "The Queen is the one who takes care of them, this garden is her pride and joy" he said "Ever since she got sick his Majesty has made sure that it has been well taken care of for her return" he added.

"I see" Byleth said "I hope she gets better; I would like to meet her" she added.

Glenn laughed "You know what I think you would like her" he said "She's a lot like his Majesty, just way prettier" he added.

"His Majesty is pretty," Byleth said and Glenn started laughing hard.

Glenn patted Byleth's shoulder, "Thank you for that" he said and wiped away a tear from his eye.

Byleth smiled softly. It was nice to see him laugh especially since she had been concerned about him the last time that, now was as good a time as ever to ask him. 

"Glenn there's been something I've been meaning to ask you" Byleth said and shifted nervously for a moment, Glenn tilted his head and waited silently. "Was there something that you had seen in that room in the Abyss?" she asked.

Glenn's smile faltered and he cleared his throat, "Don't worry about it Byleth" he said "It was nothing important" he added.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Glenn the monastery is my home, if there was something there I need to know" she said "Also I was concerned about you, after that you... Were different" she said quietly.

Glenn was silent for a moment, "Sorry Byleth, but you're too young" he said "There are things that you need to be protected from" he added.

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes, "What?!" she said and furrowed her eyebrows "Glenn you're only a year older than I am" she said defensively.

Glenn shrugged, "It matters not" he said "I'll tell you once you're older and I think you'll be able to handle it" he added.

Byleth frowned, "That's not fair" she said sternly.

"Glenn is like that sometimes" A voice called out from behind them.

Byleth jumped a little at the intrusion and turned to look at their assailant.

It was a boy, a bit shorter than Byleth, he had long blond hair that fell to his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Your Highness you know it's rude to intrude without making your presence known" Glenn said while shaking his head.

Your Highness?

Ah, so this is the Prince.

What was his name again?... Darius? no that didn't sound right. Dominic?

The boy's face turned red, "My apologies" he murmured.

Glenn laughed and ruffled the boys hair then looked to Byleth "Oh, right Byleth this is Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd" he began "He is the Prince of Faerghus" he said then looked to Dimitri and gestured to Byleth, "This is Lady Byleth Eisner, Granddaughter to the Archbishop" he concluded.

Right Dimitri, that was his name.

Dimitri looked at Byleth and gasped, "You are Byleth!?" he asked "Sylvain told me all about you" he said.

"He did?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Mhm, he said that you are his friend" he said "And that you are quite skilled with the blade" he added excitedly.

The image of losing to Christoph burned in her mind, "He may have overexaggerated a bit" she sighed.

Glenn scoffed, "Yeah right" he said "Cassandra had you trained pretty well" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Not enough" she said sternly the bitterness of the loss suddenly felt overwhelming.

"Well I guess I'll have to take over your training now then" Glenn said.

"No! I wanna to be her teacher!" Dimitri shouted.

Glenn laughed, "Oh really?" he asked "How about this, we'll spar, and the winner gets to be the teacher for the day" he suggested.

Dimitri stood there for a moment mulling over the proposition, "Alright! You're on Glenn" he said excitedly and took off running in the direction they had come from.

Glenn shook his head, "His Highness can get... excited easily" he said "You'll get used to it" he added and began guiding the way to the training grounds.

The prince stood in the center of the training grounds, he shed his cloak and gloves having thrown them off to the side of the wall.

"Prepare to lose Your Highness" Glenn said as he plucked a sword over from the training rack, Byleth stood off to the sidelines and watched as Glenn walked over to the center of the grounds waiting for Dimitri to strike.

A few seconds passed and Dimitri still didn't lunge at Glenn, so he took initiative and sprang at the younger boy, he raised his sword and managed to block the blow then delivered a strike of his own.

A bright blue light emitted as Dimitri's training sword hit Glenn in the stomach, fear was plastered on both of their faces.

"Ugh" Glenn moaned as he dropped to the floor.

Byleth rushed over to Glenn, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Dimitri stared down in horror at Glenn, "I'm so sorry" he said.

"Calm down your Highness, you just caught me off guard is all" Glenn said then winced as Byleth poked at where he had been hit "Byleth be careful" he hissed out.

"Sorry" Byleth murmured and put her hand over it completely and began casting a heal spell on his wound. She didn't think that it broke skin but she cast a spell to ease the pain regardless.

Glenn sat up, "Thanks Byleth that should be fine" he said, and she removed her hand. Dimitri still remained hovering over them nervously chewing on his thumb nail.

"Glenn... Are you sure you're ok?" Dimitri asked.

"Your Highness, I'm really fine" he said and stood up "Byleth healed me, I'm all good to go now" he said then turned to Byleth "You got better at that, before you weren't really able to" he said.

Byleth nodded, "That is correct" she said "Grandmother and Uncle Seteth thought it would be good for me to hone my skill alongside Flayn" she added and watched as the light glow faded away from her hand.

"You have a strong affinity for it" A voice called out from behind them, Byleth turned to see a woman with wavy long orange hair and blue eyes. "I saw the glow of your spell from the doorway" the woman said and eyed Byleth. "You aren't from here, you must be the guests from Garreg Mach" she concluded "Which would explain the strong affinity for it" the woman murmured. "Do you have a crest that strengthens it perhaps?" she asked then shakes her head "Ah, where are my manners? I am Cornelia Arnim" she said.

Byleth stood up and looked at the woman, she bowed to her slightly, "I am Byleth Eisner" she introduced.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes slightly, "Eisner..." she repeated "That sounds very familiar" she added.

"Captain Jeralt is her Father" Glenn called out.

Dimitri gasped, "Your Father is the Blade Breaker?!" he asked in shock, Byleth looked at him and nodded then looked back at Cornelia.

Cornelia smiled at her, "That makes sense now" she said "Your Father is a frequent visitor in my infirmary" she added.

"I see" Byleth murmured "Is he here at the moment?" she asked.

"I think he may be on duty at the moment, although I do not know for certain" Cornelia responded, "You came alongside the Archbishop correct?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, that is my Grandmother" she said.

Cornelia's eyes widened, "Ah! That explains your affinity for faith now" she said "Although you probably do have a crest, I can do tests If you would allow me" she added.

"No" Glenn said sternly "Byleth's Uncle already said no to tests on her crest to a professor at Garreg Mach, you wouldn't want to anger the church" he said.

Cornelia sighed, "I take that was Hanneman Von Essar?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it was" she confirmed.

Cornelia groaned, "Damn him" she sighed "Well I'll leave you be now" she said and turned around and left from the training grounds,

"She's a bit scatter-brained" Glenn said "But she's a damn good physician" he added.

"Ohhh" Dimitri said "I'm going to tell Rodrigue!" he said with a grin on his face.

Glenn shook his head and laughed, "Perhaps I ought to tell his Majesty how I was nearly fatally wounded" he retorted.

Dimitri's smile fell, "Glenn" he groaned "I'm sorry it was an accident" he added.

Glenn sighed and ruffled his hair, "Come on your Highness, I think we should take a break from training" he said "Let's show Byleth around, you know this castle best" he added.

Dimitri smiled and turned to Byleth, "Right! I'll guide you" he said and extended his arm out for her to grab.

Byleth stared for a moment then grabbed onto his arm and Dimitri and Glenn began guiding her around Castle Blaiddyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was thinking I am going to start publishing two a week. There will be another chapter update on Friday, but starting next week the updates will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays from then on! Anyways thank you for reading! : D


	15. The Prince of Faerghus Part Two:

Glenn and the Prince guided Byleth through the castle, and she was shown the secret paths that were built to get the royal family where they needed to go with ease. She was shown the royal library, which had more fiction work and a wider variety of books than she had seen at Garreg Mach.

And finally, Dimitri stopped in front of a wooden, there was a sad smile on his face "This is my Mama's room" he said sadly.

Glenn put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder "It's only temporarily your Highness" he said.

Dimitri's head fell "That's what Papa said, but..." he began "It's been too long" he whined "I miss my Mama" he added.

Glenn opened his mouth to say something, possibly words of comfort but he got cut off. "You kids can't be here" the loud voice boomed, and the footsteps drew closer to them.

That voice...

"Captain Jeralt" Dimitri called out "Can you sneak me in?" he asked.

Byleth turned to her Father, the man shook his head, "Not today kid" he said "The King said no visitors since she has a special guest today" he added.

The Prince frowned, honestly it looked like he was about to cry.

Glenn must have picked up on this too because he patted the Prince on the back lightly "I think they will make us Saghert and Cream if we go ask for it in the kitchen" he said.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Ok" he said quietly, as Glenn began to guide him away.

Glenn looked back to Byleth, "We'll give you time with your Father" he said "Come meet us in the kitchen once you're done" he added then continued walking away.

Byleth stood in silence for a moment looking at her Father, "So how was your trip here Kid?" Jeralt asked.

"It was fine," Byleth replied, "I hope Faerghus has been treating you well," she said.

Jeralt nodded, "Yeah... It has" he said "His Majesty is a good man" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Indeed" she agreed "I take that you will still be staying in Faerghus after Grandmother and I leave, correct?" she asked, that question left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I don't know" Jeralt confessed "I'll have to ask Lady Rhea if I can return to Garreg Mach, I believe I told you before she decides where I go Kid, not me" he said and paused for a moment "I want to be there at Garreg Mach with you, you're my daughter after all" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured "In that case I apologize" she said.

Jeralt laughed, "Don't worry about it kid" he said "Do you want me to take you to the kitchen?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "It's alright, Glenn and His Highness already showed me where it was earlier" she said "Thank you for the offer but I will be fine" she added.

Jeralt nodded, "Alright then Kid... I'll see you around" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Good-bye Father" she said and left in the direction that Glenn and His Highness left through.

Byleth walked through the halls of the castle till she reached the kitchens in there she saw Glenn and the Prince pestering one of the chefs in there until they gave them what they wanted.

"Ah, there you are Byleth" Glenn said as he walked over to her and handed her a small plate with the baked good on it, "Come on, we're going to eat it in the dining hall" he added and began leading the way.

The dining hall was a bit different than that of Garreg Mach, it was one long grand table. It looked like it was more status based; those who were of higher power were closer to the King than those who weren't although... She doubted that King Lambert followed that structure. He seemed to be a man who valued loyalty above all.

"Byleth sit by me!" Dimitri said as he took his seat.

Byleth glanced at him then nodded, "Sure" she said and pulled out the chair beside him and sat down beside him.

Glenn sat on the other side of Byleth, "How'd it go with your Father?" he asked then shoved a spoonful of the confection into his mouth.

Byleth shrugged, "Fine, I suppose" she said.

"What's it like having Captain Jeralt as your Father!?" Dimitri asked with wide eyes.

Glenn shook his head, "You don't have to answer that" he said and shot Dimitri a stern look.

Byleth's throat went dry.

Pity.

Oh, how she hated it.

But... Call it a hunch but she felt Glenn didn't pity her, or maybe she hoped he didn't.

"I heard that you and Lady Rhea stayed at Count Charon's territory yesterday" Glenn said changing the subject "How was that?" he asked "Were you able to spar against Cassandra?" he questioned.

Byleth shook her head and sighed, "No, but I did spar against Christophe" she said.

"Christophe?" Glenn said "Gaspard?" he asked.

"Who is that?" Dimitri asked.

"That's Lord Lanato's son I think" Glenn said in an unsure voice.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah he is" she said.

Glenn was quiet for a moment, "Did you win?" he asked.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "You know Glenn that's a pretty rude question to ask" she huffed out.

Glenn laughed, "You lost, didn't you?" he asked.

Byleth crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Maybe" she murmured.

"Woah, he must be good then" Glenn said, "I hope to spar him one day" he sighed then paused for a moment "But I'll need to get stronger to beat him first" he added.

Byleth doubted that for some reason, Glenn already seemed plenty strong for someone so young, he was able to take down Aelfric with ease.

"You'll need to get stronger to beat me too," Dimitri said.

Glenn laughed, "No your Highness, that is your crest that aided your win" he said "You'll have to get stronger to beat me fairly" he added.

Right that was that light that shone earlier.

"You have the crest of Blaiddyd, right Your Highness?" Byleth asked.

The Prince frowned, "Call me Dimitri" he said.

"No" Byleth said bluntly "You are the Prince, therefore you are called by your Highness" she said "Uncle Seteth told me how this works" she added.

Dimitri groaned, "But I give you approval to say it" he said "That means that you can" he added loudly.

Did it?

Byleth would have to ask Uncle first to be sure.

"Your Highness, your behavior isn't befitting of a prince at the moment" Glenn said and shoved another piece of the desert into his mouth.

Dimitri sulked and slowly ate his cake.

Byleth didn't get it, but then again, she also didn't care to. The Prince's mood flipped often from what she had seen, and it confused her. It was best to let Glenn handle it.

Ah. He never answered her question. Although it was safe to assume, he did, most nobility bore crests from the 10 Elites.

...

"How did you like exploring Castle Blaiddyd" Grandmother asked.

Byleth looked over to her, she looked exhausted. "It was nice" she said softly "I enjoyed it" she added and paused for a moment "Are you alright Grandmother?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Rhea giggled softly, "Of course dear child" she hummed "I just may have overexerted my magic a bit" she sighed "It's nothing too serious" she added.

Byleth frowned, "Be careful Grandmother" she said sternly "What would Uncle Seteth say if he found out you were working yourself to the bone.

Rhea stared at her for a moment, "Was... That a joke? Just now" she laughed and shook her head "I think these Faerghus children may be good for you" she said "I know how lonely it could be sometimes my dear... It's the struggle of those in our position" she added in a somber tone "I'm certain his Majesty and his Highness would agree" she added.

It was lonely, but it seemed... Selfish to complain over it. After all they will live lives that common people can only dream of, maybe it's the price to pay for such a life.

Wait... Could that be why his Highness made such a big deal over her calling him by his title?

"We have Uncle Seteth and Flayn still" Byleth rebutted.

Rhea smiled, "That we do" she said "Still I am glad to see you making friends" she added.

Byleth smiled softly, "Thank you Grandmother" she said quietly.

Rhea hummed lightly as she sat at the vanity and brushed her long green hair, she looked at Byleth through the mirror, "And what did you think of His Highness?" she asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment. What did she think of his Highness?

He's annoying.

But she can't tell Grandmother that. "He's ok," Byleth said.

Grandmother raised an eyebrow and stared at her through the mirror, "He's still young dear" she said "You should give him a chance" she added then laughed.

Byleth frowned, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"His Majesty has brought up the possibility of uniting the Church of Seiros and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus" Rhea said.

What.

Byleth stared at her dumbfound for a moment, "I don't get it" she said "How would the Church and Kingdom unify?" she asked.

Grandmother turned around on the stool and faced Byleth, "It would be through marriage Byleth" she said.

No.

"You're going to marry Flayn off to His Highness? I don't think Uncle Seteth would be too happy about that" Byleth said, her stomach was churning.

Rhea pursed her lips together, "Dear, this isn't set in stone yet" she said "But His Majesty wished for the engagement to be between His Highness and you dear" she said softly.

The color drained from Byleth's face.

Byleth stood up from the bed, "Grandmother... Please tell me you are joking" she said in a frantic voice "I'm only ten, I don't want to marry him" she added.

Grandmother stood up and walked over to Byleth, she cupped Byleth's face within her hands "Calm down Byleth, this isn't a for sure thing" she said in a stern voice "I won't force you to marry his Highness, it was merely a suggestion that the King had" she added.

Right. She was too young to marry, she can't. She won't.

Byleth nodded her head slowly, "Thank you Grandmother" she said in a small voice.

Rhea smiled, "Of course dear, I trust that when you do marry it will no doubt be for the best of the Church of Seiros" she said softly and let go of Byleth's face.

Byleth's throat went dry.

The best for the church of Seiros?

Byleth nodded her head, "Of course Grandmother" she said quietly "Now if you'll excuse me, I should be off for bed now" she added and rushed out of the quarters that Grandmother was staying in and rushed to her own.

She had always known that it was a possibility, but...

It doesn't matter, it's the price she must pay.


	16. The Death of the Queen of Faerghus:

They had been in the Kingdom for two weeks. It hadn't actually crossed Byleth's mind that they would actually be staying there. She imagined that it would be one day that they stayed overnight and then first thing in the morning they were heading back to Garreg Mach.

But that did not happen.

For two weeks.

They had been in cold icy Faerghus, it had been a nice break from Byleth's duties for maybe the first three days, but she soon found herself longing to be back at Garreg Mach, eating fish with Flayn and Uncle Seteth.

At this point she would even guide a sermon without complaint, whatever it took to get her back to Garreg Mach... It feels wrong to be away from there.

No, it's not that it feels wrong, it's more that she doesn't really like Fhirdiad.

Or maybe she was just home sick.

Flayn had written to Byleth, she missed the older girl dearly. It was odd to think how dependent she'd become on Flayn now that she wasn't here. Byleth made a mental note to go fishing with her once she'd returned home.

Everything had been going well.

The Queen seemed to be healing.

The bags under the Kings eyes were less prominent, Byleth was glad he'd finally found ease.

And the Prince... Well he was still annoying there was no way that would change in two weeks.

These castle walls had started to suffocate her. Grandmother had said that it was up to her to decide who and when she is to marry but... It didn't feel that way her Grandmother's words rang cold in her mind countless times.

"I trust that when you do marry it will no doubt be for the best of the Church of Seiros".

That's what she had said.

It felt wrong and confining to have to think of such things, she's only a child.

But... It was her duty to do what was best for the Church.

Byleth knew that.

It didn't change her opinion on the Prince though.

He was still annoying.

She may be forced to marry him, but that doesn't mean she has to like him.

Well, that's the conclusion she comes to anyways one late night.

She had been turning in already for the night when she was disturbed by the sounds of shouting outside the hall of her quarters.

Byleth sat up swiftly, oh goddess the castle is under attack isn't it?

She gets up from her bed and creeps to the door to listen to the noises outside.

It sounds like women shouting, not the guards so maybe it isn't an attack? Then what in Sothis's name is going on?

Byleth creeps open the door a tiny bit to see what is going on, Grandmother's door is wide open and Byleth can see two women speaking with her.

She can't make out what they are saying exactly but she is certain she hears the Queens name mentioned.

Grandmother takes off and Byleth swings open her room door. "Grandmother" Byleth calls out, and Lady Rhea stops to look at the child "Is everything alright?".

Grandmother is quiet for a moment, "It's late Byleth" she said sternly "Get to bed now" she adds sternly then continues on her path to wherever it is that she is needed at this hour.

Byleth closes the door softly then lies back down.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Sothis, please spare the Queen.

...

It was the dead of night that the Queen of Faerghus passed away.

Byleth didn't get it, the Queen was getting better? How could this have happened?

Grandmother said that these things happen sometimes, that it is the goddess's way to give closure. That a person close to death gets better for a while before the inevitable happens.

It felt cruel.

To give a man hope, then rip it away.

How can the goddess be so cruel?

The King...

He was a wreck.

Byleth and Lady Rhea stood before the King, Grandmother was delivering a speech of it being fate and the goddesses will. And most importantly that his beloved wife was no longer in pain.

The King nodded his head, the dark bags under his eyes were back.

Lady Rhea took that as her que to leave, Byleth was about to as well but... She felt bound to the spot.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry for your loss" Byleth found herself saying.

The King looked up at her and put on a small weak smile, "Thank you Lady Byleth" he said softly then paused for a moment "Would you please speak with my son, he hasn't left his room since he received the news..."

"Of course," Byleth said without hesitation and bowed her head to the King then turned around in search of the Prince's room.

In theory he knew how to console someone after a loss of a loved one. Byleth has seen Uncle Seteth and Grandmother do it more times than she can count. But she has never had to console another person before, she isn't exactly the most expressive person as is.

But she'll still do it, well... Try to at least.

She stood outside of the Prince's room door for a moment then knocked.

No response.

"Your Highness?" Byleth called out as she knocked a little louder this time, maybe he didn't hear her the first time?

She waited a moment then knocked again, "Your Highness?".

Byleth is certain that she heard shuffling within the room this time.

And still no response.

Maybe he doesn't want company at the moment? she couldn't blame him for that. His mother did just pass, and she could imagine how people may be trying to use this as leverage of some sort.

Nobility can be... Insensitive sometimes.

Most times actually.

Byleth sighed and knocked on the door again, "Dimitri?" she called out this time.

Sure, enough she heard small footsteps coming to the door, and then it creaked open a bit.

She could see the blonde little boy. His eyes were red and looked swollen.

He had most likely been crying a twinge of guilt struck her.

Byleth stood there silently for a moment, the Prince didn't say a word either "I came to check on you" she finally said.

The Prince swung the door open and lunged at her, he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

Byleth was certain now at this point she didn't know how to console someone.

She just stood there as the Prince cried into her shoulder.

A few minutes passed by and she patted his head, "Your Highness, come let's go into your room" Byleth said quietly.

The younger boy pulled away and nodded, his face was discolored with red blotches of color from his crying. Byleth felt bad.

She had never seen someone look so... Heartbroken.

Byleth followed the Prince as he led her to a seated area in front of a grand window of his room.

Byleth sat a few feet away from him, she kept her gaze on him. His Highness didn't look up from his gaze on his hands, poor kid.

"I'm sorry for your loss Your Highness" Byleth finally said.

The Prince was silent, his gaze didn't waver from his hands.

Goddess she really didn't know what to say.

"My Mother passed away when I was a baby" Byleth blurted out, the Prince looked up "I can't imagine what you are going through, so I am sorry".

Byleth knew that normally Uncle Seteth of Lady Rhea would mention something of it being the goddesses plan, but... That didn't seem like an appropriate thing to say to a child.

"Thank you" Dimitri croaked out, tears fell freely from his eyes.

There was no further conversation than that. Byleth didn't think that words would help at this point, she stayed there in silence until exhaustion claimed the Prince and he dozed off into sleep.

...

The funeral service was a quiet one.

There weren't many people in attendance aside from the royal family, Rodrigue and Glenn Fraldarius, and Byleth and her Grandmother.

Grandmother had been the one to speak before the Goddess to offer the Queens soul to her.

She was laid to rest in the royal family's catacombs, it was dark and scary down there. Similar to down in the Abyss.

Byleth never met the Queen but... It felt wrong to leave her alone in such a place.

The Prince clung to his Father's side as they sealed the Queen in the tomb.

Byleth decided at that moment that she hated funerals.

They stayed in the Kingdom for a day after that and then began to return to Garreg Mach.

They failed.

Grandmother failed to save the Queen and now His Highness was without a Mother and His Majesty without a wife.

Maybe if Byleth had been stronger with her Faith skill she could have done something to help...

No Grandmother said it was Her Majesty's time, but the feeling of guilt was overwhelming.

Byleth should have tried, something, anything...

The King and Prince stood silently at the entrance gate as Byleth and Grandmother arrived at their carriage.

"I must thank you for your service, Your Grace" King Lambert said his words felt hollow.

But Byleth didn't blame him, the love of his life just passed.

Grandmother nodded, "I am sorry that there wasn't more that we could do" she said.

The King was silent for a moment, "It was out of your hands, Your Grace" he said.

Silence fell around them.

"Ah. Before I forget" King Lambert began "I don't think that Sir Jeralt's services will be needed in the Kingdom for the time being" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion.

Grandmother's posture tensed, "Are you sure that is wise?" she asked "With the death of the Queen, Faerghus will no doubt suffer turmoil" she said "It might be wise to keep a well-seasoned knight like Jeralt around".

The King was silent for a moment then shook his head.

"No, I've kept Jeralt away from his daughter long enough" King Lambert declared "She will only be young for so long, his place is with her at the monastery".

From behind the royal family Byleth could see her Father making his way to them guiding his horse.

So.

He finally returns.

"I see" Rhea murmured "Captain Jeralt you will return with us to the monastery then" she said and turned to the carriage and got in.

Byleth didn't understand what had just happened, but she got the feeling Grandmother didn't like it.

Jeralt smiled as he approached them, "I'll miss Faerghus your Majesty" he said "But I think it will be nice to go back to Garreg Mach".

The King nodded, "I knew this day would come soon, take care Captain Jeralt" he said "If you ever wish to return you are welcome to" he said then turned to Byleth "The offer stands for you as well Lady Byleth".

"You will still visit us right Captain Jeralt?" Dimitri asked.

Jeralt laughed, "Of course Kid" he said and ruffled the Prince's hair "Take good care Your Majesty" Jeralt said then turned around and went with the Knights of Seiros who were waiting for them to leave.

Byleth looked back to the King and Prince and bowed slightly "Thank you for your hospitality, I am sorry for your loss" she said.

The Prince lunged forward and hugged her, Byleth was caught off guard. She patted his back awkwardly until he let go.

There was an amused smile on the King's face, "Travel safe Lady Byleth" he said.

Byleth nodded and went to the carriage, she was glad that she would be returning to the monastery. Although she wished that it had been over different circumstances.

Grandmother sat across from Byleth; her face was unreadable as they began their voyage back to Garreg mach.


	17. Garreg Mach:

Grandmother had been silent for most of the trip back to Garreg Mach, they once again stayed in the territories of nobles for the night and then left early in the morning.

They were none of real significance, but had they not gone, Byleth was certain they would have gone to the monastery and preached how they were disregarded without a thought. Grandmother was simply saving them the earache later on.

Byleth didn't quite understand why it was that they would take offense to it, but Grandmother was insistent on it being true.

So Byleth didn't question it.

Her Father rode alongside the Knights of Seiros in the front.

Which made sense now that she thought about it, he was the captain after all.

Him being here now made her a bit nervous, while Byleth wanted to know her Father she couldn't help but get the feeling that Grandmother wasn't exactly thrilled about Jeralt being there.

They were drawing closer to the monastery, "Grandmother" Byleth called out and looked to Lady Rhea. "There's been something I have been meaning to ask you".

Lady Rhea tilted her head in confusion, "What is it dear child?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would be able to do lessons with me on magic?" Byleth asked.

Rhea smiled, "Of course child" she said and paused for a moment "Why the sudden interest?" she asked.

Byleth sighed, "I can't help but feel that I could have helped with the Queen" she said "I had training, I know how to heal I'm just... Not strong enough".

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "Dear... There was nothing that anyone could have done to prevent the Queen's death" she said softly "It was her time to pass, but I do think that is a good reason to improve your magic skill" she said "You may not have been able to save the Queen but, you can still save others".

Byleth nodded, "I know" she said.

She understood it, that death was something inevitable for every being, but she had never seen firsthand how it could impact a person.

It was terrifying to some degree.

Grandmother smiled, "Then of course I will teach you Byleth" she said.

...

Byleth missed Garreg Mach.

There was a nice chill to the weather nowhere near as intense as a chill in Faerghus.

It was perfect.

"Byleth!".

She looked up from the desert that was in front of her, "I have been searching all over for you" Flayn huffed out and took the seat across from Byleth "Although to be fair I should have guessed that this is where you would be" she sighed "Sorry we weren't at the gate the priests and nuns have been... Consuming most of our time since you both left" she added.

Oh, goddess did Byleth feel her pain.

"Yes, they can be a bit... Overbearing at times" Byleth said.

Flayn laughed, "I was thinking obnoxious, but I suppose it should be framed in the nicest way possible" she said and watched as Byleth was eating her sweet bun trio.

Byleth looked up to her, "Would you like one?" she asked.

Flayn shook her head, "No, I've just missed you is all" she said with a smile on her face.

Byleth smiled softly, "I missed you too" she murmured.

Flayn giggled, "Good" she said happily "Now tell me! How was it in Faerghus?" she asked.

"Cold" Byleth replied and bit into the bread.

Flayn groaned, "I know that" she said sternly "What did you do? How was the King?" she asked "Were there any activities you did or any stories you heard?" she interrogated.

"That's a lot of questions," Byleth said.

Flayn frowned, "Your impossible sometimes Byleth" she sighed and paused for a moment "Ok, were there any activities that you did there?" she asked.

Byleth shook her head, "Aside from sparing and wandering the castle aimlessly, no" she said.

Flayn groaned, "Byleth this was your opportunity to learn more about their customs or traditions" she said loudly "How could you waste it!".

"Their traditions probably involve hunting" Byleth retorted "I don't really see Faerghus to have events like we do" she added.

Flayn was silent for a moment, "I suppose you're right" she mumbled, "But that's not the point" she said sternly.

Byleth sighed, "You know this is perfect fishing weather" she said, changing the subject.

Flayn's eyes lit up and she shook her head, "No, that won't work" she said.

Byleth wasn't convinced.

She nodded, "You're right" Byleth murmured "I guess we'll just let all of the knight's take all of the Teutates Pike then I suppose" she sighed.

Flayn broke.

Flayn stood up from the table, "Come on" she said sternly "But this conversation isn't over" she added.

It was.

Byleth was certain that the chances of Flayn scolding her over this again were impossible, especially once there is a cooked fish in front of her.

...

Things began to go back to normal.

Byleth was given a few days to get rest from their travels but once that passed, she was thrown back to the wolves.

Expected to lead hymns in the cathedral, teach children she was only a few years older than, about the teachings of the Church of Seiros, and worst of all.

Her own lessons with Uncle Seteth.

She normally didn't mind them but... He's had her making up for the lost time, Uncle even mentioned bringing in a private tutor to take over her schooling, to teach her about the other areas of Fodlan that he is not as familiarized on.

And not to mention that she was also learning magic from Grandmother now.

Although Byleth found it more interesting than not, since Grandmother had decided to focus on teaching her the basics of reason magic before she advances any further with her Faith magic.

It had been going... Fairly well.

There was only one small incident where Byleth had been trying to conjure a fireball and accidently set a tablecloth in Grandmother's room on fire, they moved her lessons outside after that.

And as for her Father...

They hadn't spoken much with one another, she often found herself wondering if he wished to be back in the Kingdom.

After all it seemed as if Jeralt and the King were friends, and to leave during his time of need.

... For all of them to have left so fast it felt wrong, as much as Byleth had wanted to leave from the cold wasteland that is Faerghus she felt bad.

Or maybe it was just guilt?

She didn't really understand, all she knew there was a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that would not relent.

Perhaps she should ask Grandmother to send a letter on her behalf?

Byleth sighed.

She was tired.

But these thoughts kept creeping back into her mind demanding her attention.

Byleth sat up in her bed and into the dark that consumed her room, she should definitely sleep.

But.

She would sleep better knowing she had written a letter to the Prince and King to make sure they were well.

Annoying or not, it was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guy I am going to try to post three chapters next week on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I will try to keep it on that schedule but it all depends on how it goes with making chapters. Any ways thank you for reading!


	18. Queen Consort of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus:

Two years had come and gone.

Not much had changed at the Monastery but the rest of Fodlan was a different story.

There was mass political turmoil in the Adrestrian Empire, for a few moons they were afraid that there was going to be a coup and Emperor Ionius IX would be overthrown or worse murdered.

But no requests for aid ever arose from the Empire, or maybe they never reached them, Byleth isn't certain.

Uncle had said that it was due to the Emperor trying to solidify his power of the throne, but the head noble houses of the Adrestrian Empire did not like that in the slightest.

It led to the Insurrection of the Seven. Which was the seven major houses of the Adrestrian Empire banning together to stop the Emperor from solidifying his power. Uncle said that they just enacted laws and regulations to keep the Emperor from gaining too much power.

Truth be told Byleth doesn't quite understand it, wouldn't that make his power like King Lamberts? Maybe the Emperor isn't a good ruler? She doesn't know, so she tries not to dwell on it too much.

And things in Faerghus aren't any better, while they had thought it best to keep the death of the Queen quiet there has been much speculation about it.

It has led to some tensions among smaller noble houses, Grandmother has had to send the Knights of Seiros out on more than one occasion to handle them.

Although on the bright side the plague has been completely eradicated from Faerghus.

While the Leicester Alliance isn't facing issues like Faerghus or the Empire, Uncle says that their situation may be the direst.

Two of the main houses in the Alliance are fighting for leadership over it, despite its claim to being a democracy. Uncle said that all of the squabbles and fights they have over territorial disputes threaten to lead to something more, the ominousness of his words left Byleth slightly unsettled.

How can she be expected to lead this after Grandmother?

Byleth sighs as she leans on the chair to her desk, she knows she shouldn't complain but she can't help but feel constricted by the expectations of Grandmother sometimes. And it doesn't help when her Uncle constantly reminds her of that duty as well.

Byleth looked back down at the letter she had been reading, she doesn't remember a lick of what she'd just read.

I guess that's a good stopping point then.

Byleth gets up from her desk, through her window she could see that it is dark.

Normally that would deter her from roaming the monastery aimlessly but... She feels cooped up in her room and needs to feel the chill of the night air.

And so, she begins wandering aimlessly till she reaches the Cathedral, it looks so ethereal from a far with the moonlight glow cast over it.

Byleth stops on the bridge and just stares at the building, she won't go inside. She doesn't want to risk running into priests or nuns that will talk her ear off and then turn around to her Grandmother and tell how she was out late at an ungodly hour doing who knows what.

"What are you doing out here kid?".

Her Father.

"Sleep evades me" Byleth responds then turns to him, "Now why are you out here?" she asked.

Jeralt chuckles, "I'm guarding the monastery" he said "Captain or not, I am still required to do lookout just like everyone else".

Byleth nodded, "That makes sense" she said.

It has been nice having her Father at the monastery, he became like Flayn to her a constant presence in her everyday life. Although she wouldn't say that they are completely comfortable with one another, but... Byleth knows that her Father cares.

And unlike Flayn Uncle won't make threats of sending him away over bad behavior or mischief. Although now that Byleth thinks about it, Grandmother could probably do that.

"You alright there Kiddo?" Jeralt asked.

Oh, she spaced off.

"Yeah... Sorry" Byleth murmured "I didn't realize how tired I actually am" she added.

Jeralt shook his head and sighed, "It would help if you went to sleep at normal hours you know" he said "And not wake up before the sun even rises" he added sternly "You're only twelve it's not good for you" Jeralt concluded.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "We have good healers here" she said in rebuttal.

Her Father was silent for a moment, "Alright Kid I think you must be exhausted because that sounded like a joke to me" he said.

Byleth frowned, "I can be funny" she said "Alois thinks I'm funny" she added.

Jeralt sighed and shook his head, "Kid, don't listen to the man who keeps a joke journal" he laughed "Now come on, Lady Rhea would be furious to find out that you were out so late" he said.

Byleth stood there for a moment then followed, he was right Grandmother would be angry to find out she was wandering late at night again.

...

The morning was fairly normal, in a few moons this year's students would leave and the new students would arrive once the new year started.

It was routine at this point to prepare for this.

"Byleth" Flayn called out to her.

She looked up and saw her approaching Byleth in the library.

"Yes?" Byleth replied.

"Lady Rhea wishes to see you," Flayn said.

Dammit.

Someone must have seen her last night, and to think she was so close to getting away with it.

Byleth sighed and shut her book.

Flayn giggled, "Don't tell me you're in trouble again" she said while shaking her head.

Byleth stood up and smoothed the skirt of her dress "One could only assume so" she said and began heading to Grandmother's audience room.

As she walked into the audience chambers, she noticed the lack of the priests and nuns that wished to be in the light that is the Archbishop, damn she must really be in trouble.

"Hello child" Grandmother said in a soft voice with a smile on her face.

She didn't look angry by any means.

"Hello Grandmother" Byleth replied "Flayn said that you requested my presence" she said "Has something happened?".

"Shut the doors please, dear" Grandmother said "This is a private conversation, I don't want to risk prying ears".

Byleth nodded and did as told then returned to her Grandmother, "This must be serious, I suppose?" she asked.

Lady Rhea laughed, "Not really, Child" she said "It's a good thing if anything" she added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?" she asked.

"We will be receiving a visit tonight," Grandmother said.

"From who?" Byleth asked.

"Faerghus's royal family" Grandmother said.

Oh, the Prince and the King.

But why at night?

"What's with the secrecy surrounding this visit?" Byleth asked.

Grandmother smiled, "Inquisitive as ever Byleth" she hummed "The King is bringing company that it is best the word does not get spread about" she said.

How Grandmother phrased that made Byleth unsettled, "What kind of company?" she asked.

"His Majesties soon to be Queen Consort" Lady Rhea declared.

Byleth was stunned to say the least.

"Is that why His Majesty is coming?" Byleth asked "So that you will perform the marriage ceremony?" she added.

Grandmother nodded, "Indeed it is" she replied.

Byleth frowned, "But her Majesty died not long ago, isn't it too soon?" she asked.

Grandmother's brows furrowed, "That's insensitive dear" she said sternly "Everyone heals at different paces, and as King he is expected to have a Queen" she added.

That is true she supposed.

But could two years really have been long enough for them to heal?

As if Grandmother knew what she was thinking she began to speak, "Loss leaves a void in people my dear" she said "Imagine the heartache and loneliness that both his Majesty and his Highness feel" Grandmother said softly "His Majesty needs a wife and His Highness needs a Mother, it's time for them to move past the pain" she concluded.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she murmured "Will they be leaving immediately after the ceremony?" she asked.

Rhea shook her head, "No they will be here for maybe a week" she said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "How are we going to keep the Queen consort hidden then during that duration of time?" she asked.

"Well she'll have to remain on the third floor so that she won't be seen" Rhea said "Although as long as she isn't in the company of His Majesty it should be fine for her to roam the grounds" she added.

That sounded restrictive to say the least.

"If she is to be the new Queen why aren't they open about it?" Byleth asked and narrowed her eyes at Grandmother.

"The last Queen was loved tremendously by her people" Grandmother said "And she was of Faerghus nobility" she added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "And the new Queen isn't?" she asked.

Grandmother shook her head, "No, dear" she said "The new Queen is of nobility from the Adrestrian Empire".

That didn't make sense...

There weren't many opportunities for a noble from the Adrestrian Empire to meet a noble from the Kingdom, but... the King, nonetheless? That was irregular.

"I see" Byleth murmured "Do I need to be present for the ceremony?" she asked.

Grandmother quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oh? Is this getting in the way of your wandering hour?".

Dammit.

She should have kept her mouth shut.

"I don't recall" Byleth hummed and swayed back and forth on her heels.

Grandmother sighed, "You've become quite the handful child, I don't think I recall Sitri ever sneaking out in the middle of the night" she murmured.

Byleth stopped her swaying, "Maybe she was better at it then I?" she mused.

Grandmother shook her head "Perhaps" she said "Anyway that is all dear, you are free to go" she added.

Byleth nodded and left from the audience room.

Well... It seemed the Cathedral was booked for the night.

...

It was dark outside when Grandmother came to Byleth's room in the middle of the night and dragged her to the entrance gate of Garreg Mach.

She had been used to staying up late, her duties often required that, so it was normal. But... This was late, she could feel the exhaustion through her little body.

Byleth was standing beside Grandmother for a couple of minutes before she realized that Grandmother had been conversing with her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Byleth asked and shook her head to attempt to case the drowsiness away.

It was to no avail.

Grandmother chuckled softly.

Byleth couldn't tell if she was smiling or not, the lantern she had was too close to the ground. It illuminated only a small part of her face before the darkness swallowed it.

"Once the ceremony is done you may rest dear" Grandmother said "I'll tell the nuns to leave you undisturbed in the morning as well".

Sothis was gracious indeed.

It wasn't long before Byleth heard the sound of a horse drawn carriage approaching the gates of the monastery.

And then the King was standing before them, with a drowsy Prince, and a petite brunette woman adorned in Imperial silk.

"Your Grace" King Lambert said with a bow "I would like to introduce my bride to be" he said.

Grandmother cut in, "there is no need, I remember Lady Anselma from her year at the academy".

"Lady Patricia" the woman said.

Grandmother nodded, "Of course, it makes sense to change your name in the Kingdom" she said.

The King smiled, "Indeed" he said then turned to Byleth "Lady Byleth, this is a late hour to be up, is this on my behalf?" he asked.

Byleth stared at him for a moment and blinked slowly, it took longer than she would like to admit for her to register that she had been asked a question.

"Oh, sorry" Byleth began "Yes" she concluded.

The King nodded, "Well in that case I appreciate the gesture" he said "Dimitri is having a hard time staying awake as well, isn't that right Son?" he said with a hearty laugh.

"I am not!" the Prince huffed.

"You are so" The King said "Dimitri dozed off countless times, you seem to be holding off better than Lady Byleth" he said "I take this isn't your first time being awake at such an hour?" he asked.

Dammit.

He didn't need to remind Grandmother.

Lady Rhea chuckled softly, "Indeed" she said and placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder "Byleth has picked up the habit of wandering through the monastery at late hours" she confirmed.

And Grandmother didn't need to tell them that either.

"Anyways, follow me and we may begin the ceremony" Grandmother said then turned and began leading the way to the Cathedral.

But there was something bothering her.

Why did the Queen's former name sound so familiar?


	19. Poor Prince:

Uncle Seteth and Flayn had been waiting in the Cathedral for their arrival, ensuring that the priests and nuns knew that they were not allowed in here tonight.

"I can't believe we get to witness His majesty getting married!" Flayn said beside her in a loud whisper.

Byleth had no clue how the girl was so... Energetic at the moment.

"I have never been to a wedding before" Byleth murmured, "Have you?".

Flayn nodded, "A few, but it was a long time ago" she hummed.

Byleth doubted that.

Grandmother was discussing things with the King and would be Queen consort and the Prince stood awkwardly at their side.

"Byleth, you should bring his Highness to sit with us" Seteth suggested, although she was certain it was a command of what to do.

Byleth sighed and walked over to them, "Your Highness, you can sit with us on the first pew during the ceremony" she said.

Dimitri's eyes were wide, and he nodded and looked to his Father, "Is it alright?" he asked.

The king nodded and smiled, "Of course" he said.

The Prince nodded and followed after Byleth to the first pew where Seteth and Flayn were now sitting at.

Uncle looked up as they approached the pew, "Hello your Highness" he greeted "I am Lady Rhea's advisor Seteth, and this is my Sister Flayn" he said.

The Prince nodded then sat down beside Byleth, "It's nice to meet you" he said.

Seteth smiled, "You must be excited for your Father" he said.

The Prince grimaced for a moment, "Yes... Of course," he replied, and silence fell over the four of them.

He didn't sound very happy. Byleth peeked a look at the Prince, his face showed nothing except exhaustion.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Grandmother began the ceremony; it went on and on and on.

And the sudden realization hit Byleth that she would be expected to do this as well once she got old enough.

Oh, goddess that was a horrible idea.

She could hardly sit through it, how could she be expected to recite it.

Byleth needs to focus.

She focuses on the King and about to be Queen Consort, the moonlight casts a glow over them as their vows are being said.

And then Grandmother clasps her hands together, "You both have given yourselves to one another under the eyes of the Goddess" Grandmother declared "From this moment on you are now man and wife" she said and smiled "May the Goddess grant you both long fruitful lives" she conclude.

And the King and Queen...

Byleth shut her eyes.

Gross.

Flayn giggled from beside Byleth, she opened one eye.

Good it was over.

No one said anything about kissing at weddings that was disturbing.

Goddess didn't they know there are children present?

It was over now and Grandmother guided the King and Queen to their quarters for their stay, "Byleth, be a dear and take his Highness to his room, it's the one across from yours" Grandmother said and turned around without waiting for a response.

Flayn is conversing with the Prince as they walk further down the hall on the third floor till, they reach their rooms. Byleth stops in front of the Prince's quarters and opens the door, "Here you are your Highness".

Dimitri looks at her for a moment and nods, the poor kid looks on the verge of toppling over. But then again, she wasn't doing any better either, "Thank you" he said "Rest well, both of you" Dimitri added then entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Byleth sighed and turned to Flayn, "Good night" she said and entered her own room without waiting for a response.

She immediately climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

No.

The cold of the cobblestone seeps through Byleth's nightgown.

Not again.

She keeps her eyes shut.

Byleth doesn't like this dream.

A few minutes pass and still nothing, she doesn't understand it. And eventually Byleth stands up and opens her eyes.

The room is dark but there is a green glow. Byleth never finds what the source of the glow is, but it's everywhere.

Byleth sighs and begins climbing up the stairs, the cold of the stone makes her feet ache. Couldn't her imagination dream up shoes or something?

She's tried it countless times and it never works.

Byleth eventually reaches the top of the stairs and like the other times there is the green haired girl fast asleep on the throne.

No matter how many times she yells and screams at the girl, she never wakes, shaking didn't do the trick either.

Byleth plops down on the floor and watches the girl as she sleeps, she wonders what happens when she wakes up.

Maybe she'll die or something.

Or maybe the girl wakes up when Byleth wakes up... But that doesn't really make sense.

The girl never stirs.

Byleth cups her face in her hands, she hated waiting before her consciousness was regained and she woke up.

Sometimes it was quick, other times... It felt like an eternity. But all she could do is wait.

...

Silvery gray light filtered in through the window, the sun was barely beginning to rise.

Byleth sat up and sighed, she didn't get much sleep and when she dreamt of that girl it felt as though she had been awake the entire time.

She had considered telling Grandmother about it but Byleth eventually decided against it. The last thing she needs to do is add another problem onto Grandmother's plate. She could handle them, Byleth was sure of it.

She sat in her bed for a few minutes then got up.

Grandmother said she would be left alone today to make up for the late ceremony.

That meant she could whatever she pleased at the moment, maybe Flayn will want to go fishing?

Hmm, she'll think it over during breakfast.

Sautéed pheasant and egg sound exceptionally good at the moment, and so Byleth leaves from her room and begins heading to the dining room.

She had gotten maybe five feet away from her room when a door slammed open.

"Byleth".

She recognized the voice as the Prince's, Byleth turned to look at him "Yes?" she said then frowned. "Wait what are you doing up at this hour, get back to bed" she scolded.

Dimitri frowned, "You can't tell me what to do, I'm a Prince" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Byleth scoffed, "Can so" she said sternly "I'm older than you, so that means you have to listen to me" she stated.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows, "You're only a few years older than I am" he said "It doesn't count" he declared.

It does so.

Byleth frowned and turned around and began continuing her pursuit of breakfast. Stupid annoying Prince.

Footsteps followed after her, "Byleth!".

"Wait, I'm coming with you" the Prince called out as he caught up to her.

She picked up her pace a bit in an attempt to lose the Prince, but it was to no avail. Byleth had to admit his persistence was impressive, she'll give him that.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri called out, Byleth stopped and the Prince crashed into her.

"Be careful" Byleth scolded and shook her head "You'll hurt yourself if you don't watch your surroundings" she added.

The Prince rolled his eyes, "You were the one that stopped suddenly" he said "So technically it's your fault I crashed into you".

Byleth frowned and glared at him, how dare he?

"So... Where are we going?" Dimitri asked.

We?

"I'm going to go get breakfast, your Highness," Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, breakfast sounds nice" he hummed "Let's go!".

Byleth sighed, she didn't think she had much of a choice in this decision anyways "Fine" she said and began guiding the way at a pace the Prince wouldn't have to run to keep up with.

"Sylvain told me when he first came here you showed him and Glenn around" Dimitri said "And that you even sparred" he added.

"So?" Byleth asked "Are you wanting to spar?" she questioned.

The Prince shook his head, "That's not the point" he groaned "You and Glenn and Sylvain are friends" he said.

They were still friends? She hadn't heard from them or seen them in two almost three years.

At this point Flayn was Byleth's only friend, was that sad? Yeah, probably.

"I want to be friends too," Dimitri declared.

Byleth was silent for a moment, Friends.

When she might be forced to marry him in the future?

Byleth didn't think it could be possible, but... Maybe she was being too harsh to him.

"Fine" Byleth sighed and stopped walking. She turned to the Prince, "We are friends then I guess Your Highness" she said.

The Prince frowned, "Since we're friends now, you have to call me Dimitri" he said.

"Glenn didn't call you Dimitri," Byleth pointed out.

"That's different" Dimitri replied "You have to call me Dimitri since we are friends now" he concluded.

Byleth frowned at him and sighed, "Alright Dimitri" she said "Now come on, I'm hungry" she said.

The Prince laughed, "Me too" he said "Let's go then" he added.

Byleth nodded and continued the rest of the way till they got to the dining hall.

Byleth got her Sautéed pheasant and egg while the Prince got Cheesy Verona stew, "So... What do you do around here?" Dimitri asked in between bites.

"Normally I have duties to attend to, but Grandmother said today I was exempt from it" Byleth replied.

Dimitri nodded, "What kind of duties?" he asked.

"Leading church hymns, teaching the children about Seiros and whatever the nuns of priests ask of me" Byleth said.

"That's a lot," Dimitri gasped. "All I have to do is my studies" he said.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "That's because you are still too young to do important tasks" she said.

"Wait, so for my whole visit you will be doing stuff, won't you?" Dimitri groaned.

That thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I guess so," Byleth said and shoved a forkful of Pheasant in her mouth.

The Prince frowned, "Then what will I do for the week" he sighed.

"Spend time with your Father or Step- Mother?" Byleth suggested.

The Prince frowned, "I don't want to" he murmured.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Why not?" she asked.

Dimitri's face went red and Byleth saw what she believed to be tears forming in his eyes.

Was he going to cry again?

Oh goddess no.

"Because" Dimitri murmured and looked away "What if she doesn't like me" he added sadly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, she honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Did she say she didn't like you?" Byleth asked.

The Prince shook his head, "No" he said quietly.

"Has she done anything that made it seem like she didn't like you either?" Byleth questioned.

"No," the Prince replied.

Then what was the issue?

"Maybe spend time with her?" Byleth suggested she is his Mother now so it's not like she can dislike him.

"Will that work?" Dimitri asked in a small voice, his eyes were wide as he waited for an answer.

It worked for Byleth and her Father, it should work for the Prince.

"I don't know, probably" Byleth replied.

The Prince was silent for a moment, "I hope it does" he sighed and kept his gaze to the table.

Byleth felt bad for him, he had lost his mother not too long ago and to now have to worry about Lady Patricia not liking him... It was a bit sad, but she understood the feeling. She had felt the very same way with her own Father, terrified of the rejection.

"Dimitri... I'm certain she will like you if you give her the chance" Byleth said and watched the younger boy.

Dimitri looked up to her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Byleth nodded.

The Prince smiled, "Thank you Byleth" he said softly and began digging into his food, Byleth watched for a moment then began eating her own food as well.


	20. The Royal Families Departure:

Byleth hadn't spent much time with the royal family from Faerghus, she saw them every now and then during dinner. Although she did catch the Prince on more than one occasion lingering around in the area that she had a duty in.

"Lady Byleth are you listening?" a Priest asked with a scowl on his face.

Byleth stared at him blankly for a moment, "My apologies, what did you say?" she asked.

"You messed up on the hymn today" the Priest said.

Byleth frowned, "No I didn't" she retorted "I said it all correctly and in order" she added.

The Priest shook his head, "You need to work on your pitch, it was all wrong" he huffed.

Byleth clenched her fist, he was nitpicking for something to complain about. "I see" she murmured "Perhaps you ought to lead the next one so I can see how it's done then" Byleth said through gritted teeth.

The Priest frowned, "As the next in line to be Archbishop-" he began but Byleth cut him off.

"It is my duty, yes I am aware" Byleth said sternly "How will I get it right if you refuse to show me" she added.

The priest scoffed at her and left her.

Byleth sighed, he will most definitely tell Grandmother.

"Pssst".

"Byleth".

Byleth looked around and saw the Prince hiding behind a pillar.

"Are you finished with your duties?" Dimitri asked in a loud whisper.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I think so," she said.

She probably wasn't but seeing how the head priest just left to tell Lady Rhea about her disrespectful Grandchild Byleth figured she may as well take the day.

"Wanna go to the training grounds?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded and led the way to the grounds.

Once there she grabbed a sword off the weapons rack, "Have you gotten your crest under control?" Byleth asked and turned to the Prince.

Dimitri lowered his gaze to the floor, "Not yet..." he murmured "I can practice with a dummy if you don't want to spar" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "It's alright" she said "We should be fine to spar".

The Prince looked up with a grin and ran to grab a weapon from the rack, and Byleth waited patiently in the rink while he made his selection.

"A lance?" Byleth questioned once Dimitri approached her.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, my Father has been training me with them" he replied "My family's relic is a lance, so I must be proficient in them".

That made sense.

"I see" Byleth said and pointed her blade at him, "Ready?".

The Prince nodded and raised his lance, "Ready" he said.

Byleth waited for the Prince to strike, he frowned at her waiting as well.

She isn't going to take the first strike, she remembered how it turned out for Glenn all those years ago.

Dimitri watches her for a moment longer before he lunges at her swinging his lance. His swing is wide and Byleth is able to dodge it with ease and strikes him with her blade.

The Prince grunts but he doesn't back down. He takes an offensive position and begins swinging at random, Byleth backs up as he lashes.

It would be best to avoid taking a hit from him, she knows it will pack a punch if she does. So strategically it is smarter but... It kind of takes the point out of sparing if she's just running away.

Byleth has to face the music and fight back.

And so, she tries to block his swings with her blade it works.

The first time.

The second... Wasn't nearly as successful.

The Prince successfully managed to disarm her.

"I yield" Byleth sighed as she looked at the fallen sword then to the Prince.

Dimitri had a wide grin on his face, "I won" he said out of breath "And you kept running away!" he added.

Byleth shrugged.

"You won't get better if you don't take a few hits" a gruff voice called out from the entrance of the grounds.

"Hello to you too Father" Byleth said.

Jeralt chuckled and walked over to them "Hey there Kid" he said then looked over at Dimitri "Your Highness" he added with a nod of his head.

Dimitri stared up at the man with wide eyes, "Captain Jeralt will you tell me one of your stories please?!" he asked.

Jeralt smiled and nodded, "Of course" he said, "Ah but first" he said and looked to Byleth "Lady Rhea is wanting to speak with you Kid" he said "Is it for any particular reason?".

"Ah, yes that would be for my unruly behavior and inability to hold a high pitch" Byleth said.

Jeralt sighed, "Same priest?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "I'll get going now" she said.

"I'll see you later, Kid" Jeralt called out as Byleth left from the training grounds.

Great.

She knew there would be repercussions to speaking to the Priest in such a manner but... She was so sick of his constant disdain for Byleth.

She'll probably have to host two choir practices for now on.

The audience room doors are open as Byleth enters and sure enough she sees the Priest from before standing beside Grandmother with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

Byleth chooses to ignore him and focuses on Grandmother instead.

"Hello Grandmother" Byleth said in a neutral tone, "You summoned me?" she questions.

Grandmother nodded, "That I did" she said then turned to the Priest "You are dismissed" she said sternly.

The Priest had a look of shock on his face, there was no doubt in Byleth's mind he wished to see her get scolded.

Once the Priest leaves Grandmother sighs, "You were off pitch?" she questions.

Byleth shrugs "I suppose so" she replied.

Grandmother shook her head, "Seteth had told me they were being difficult lately" she said "I just didn't realize the full extent" she sighed.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "So... I'm not in trouble?" she questioned.

Rhea shook her head, "No, dear child" she said "And I think for now you will be assisting me with my tasks" she added. "That way you will be better equipped to handle situations like you did today" Grandmother said, "Unfortunately you will face a lot of scrutiny Byleth but, you mustn't let your emotions get the better of you as the future archbishop you must learn that your actions have consequences" she concluded.

Byleth was silent for a moment, she already knew that "I understand Grandmother" she said "What is it exactly that I will be learning under you?" she questioned.

Grandmother giggled, "How to handle difficult nobility" she said "And well... difficult people in general" she added.

Thank Sothis, finally.

...

It wasn't long before the week came to an end and the royal family of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus departed.

The sun was just beginning to rise, they were sure to leave at a discrete hour so that no one would be able to see the new Queen Consort.

Byleth couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Kept away from others, her existence treated as a secret.

She must be lonely.

"May the Goddess grant you safe travels" Grandmother said and smiled at the royal family.

The King, he looked happy.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Lambert said and bowed slightly.

Lady Patricia was the first to leave for the carriage while the King and Prince remained.

"Do we have to leave so soon?" Dimitri whined.

Lambert chuckled and patted his son's shoulder, "Yes, Dimitri the Kingdom needs it's King" he said.

Dimitri groaned, "But I won't get to see Byleth" he said sadly.

"Oh? So, Felix, Glenn, Ingrid, and Sylvain no longer matter?" Lambert asked.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows "That's not what I mean!" he sighed and paused for a moment "We'll take her with us to the Kingdom, Byleth is already friends with Glenn and Sylvain so she'll be fine" he added with confidence.

Grandmother smiled, "I am sorry Your Highness, but Byleth has duties to attend to her so she must remain" she said.

"Also, it's cold there, I don't want to go," Byleth said firmly.

"Hey!" Dimitri shouted.

King Lambert laughed "Who knows, perhaps you'll call Faerghus home one day" he said.

Byleth frowned and she felt Grandmother's hand fall on her shoulder.

A warning.

"Perhaps we ought to save that conversation for when the two are older" Grandmother said with a small laugh.

King Lambert nodded his head in agreement, "Right, of course" he said and looked to Byleth, "My apologies Lady Byleth, I didn't realize it was a touchy subject" he added.

Byleth nodded, "It's alright" she said. The King meant well, Byleth understood that but...

It... Doesn't matter.

"Travel safe Your Highness and Your Majesty" Byleth said and bowed.

The King smiled, "Thank you Lady Byleth" he said and paused for a moment "Ah, I almost forgot I have a bit of news for you" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "News?" she questioned.

Lambert nodded, "Yes, Duke Fraldarius I'm certain you remember him" the King said and Byleth nodded, "Ah well his eldest son Glenn will be in attendance here at the academy soon" he concluded.

"Glenn will be a student here?" Byleth asked.

By the time the next year started he would be fourteen, that was fairly young for a student.

"Yes" The King replied.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Isn't he too young to attend?" she asked and looked over to her Grandmother.

Lady Rhea laughed, "Dear, there is no set age for attendance" she said.

"So, I can attend?" Dimitri asked.

The King shook his head, "No, Dimitri, you are still a child, you need more schooling before you are ready to attend" he said.

Dimitri frowned "But Lady Rhea just said at any age" he said.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, but there are requirements to attend" she added "Once you get older and reach them you will be able to attend" Grandmother concluded.

The Prince didn't look sold, but he kept his mouth shut.

The King laughed, "Come we best get going now Dimitri" he said and began to head to the carriage.

The Prince lingered for a moment longer then followed after his Father. As he reached the carriage door Dimitri turned back and waved, "Bye, Byleth" he shouted and went into the carriage.

Grandmother giggled, "Come on Dear" she said "We have much work to do" she hummed and turned around.

Byleth stood there for a moment watching as the carriage left from view then followed after Grandmother.


	21. Imperial Year 1172:

The moons passed by slowly, the students that were there the prior year finally left and the new students for the new year were beginning to move into the student quarters.

Somewhere among the halls of Garreg Mach Glenn was wandering.

Or maybe not... Since she had shown him around when they were children.

Grandmother had told her that there were a few other nobility that would be attending, there was one from the Empire the heir to House Bergliez if she remembered correctly. Two from the Alliance, neither of them were any houses of importance, just minor lords. And from the Kingdom there were two as well.

Glenn and Christoph.

"Byleth!" Flayn called from outside Byleth's room door "Don't you want to meet the new students?" she asked.

Not particularly.

But... Grandmother had stressed the importance of her having social grace and wanted Byleth to get used to dealing with nobility more. Naturally, it meant her interacting with them.

Normally Byleth would have been thrilled at the prospect of a friendship... But that isn't what this is about.

She needs to set an image that she is capable of leading the Church when her time comes.

It doesn't matter if she has barely reached the early age of adolescence, Grandmother said that they cannot show any weakness that will cause the people to lose trust in them.

It seems so... Hollow.

To make connections like that. Byleth had to wonder, is that how Grandmother saw all of her allies? Was there no one she truly trusted?

"Byleth!" Flayn shouted once more.

Ah, right.

She gets up from her desk and opens the door, "Sorry Flayn" Byleth murmured as the girl stared at her with a stern expression.

"You know how Brother gets when I meet new people" Flayn groans "I only have so long before he will intrude" she sighed and grabbed Byleth's wrist "We cannot waste time" she concluded before dragging Byleth along the familiar monastery halls.

It wasn't long before they saw the fresh new faces of the monastery.

It was always the same, they looked around in awe of it.

Byleth couldn't blame them, there were times she would do the same and she had lived here her entire life.

Flayn released Byleth's wrist and went off to a group of girls to make friends.

Byleth smiled softly at the scene.

So carefree...

"Lady Byleth?" a voice questioned from behind her, she turned to face the person.

A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes...

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, he looked familiar but where had she seen him?

And then it finally hit her, it was Christophe.

"Ah, sorry Christophe," Byleth began. "It took me a moment to realize it was you," she added.

The older boy chuckled, "It's alright Byleth" Christophe said "Tell me do you still study the blade?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she replied. A sour memory came to mind of her losing that match to him all those years ago, "I do believe a rematch is in order from our last fight" she added.

"Is that right?" Christophe asked "If you are willing to lose, I'll be more than happy to oblige" he added.

Was that a challenge?

"As if," Byleth said sternly.

"If you care to test your luck, guide the way to the training ground" Christophe said.

Byleth thought about it for a moment and glanced over at Flayn. She was entertained by the group of girls "Alright, you're on" she said and turned and began guiding the way to the training grounds.

Byleth hadn't trained as much as she used to when she was younger, but she knew she was still decent with her skill.

Although... Christophe had probably honed his skill as well.

But if Byleth still wanted to join the Knights of Seiros before she took over her as Archbishop then she would need to get stronger.

"So... How've you been?" Christophe asked as they walked through the halls of the monastery.

"Well I suppose" Byleth replied "And you?" she asked.

Christophe shrugged "I can't complain" he said, "Cassandra still talks about you" he laughed "You know you should write to her" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment "I wouldn't be bothering her?" she asked.

Christophe laughed, "No, trust me you wouldn't" he said "But the choice is yours" he added.

"Thank you," Byleth said softly.

The rest of the way to the training grounds they walked in silence.

"Ah, so this is the training grounds," Christophe said and looked around. "It's impressive," he added.

Byleth nodded, "That it is, we have to be well equipped here for the Knights" she said and walked over to the weapons rack. "Do you still use a sword?" she asked and turned to the older boy.

Christophe nodded, Byleth grabbed two swords and handed one to Christophe then waited in the center of the rink.

Christophe twirled the sword in his hand for a moment, "Are you sure you're ready to lose?" he asked.

Byleth readied her stance, "Only if you are" she retorted.

Christophe chuckled and the fight commenced.

Byleth lost again.

"Dammit" she cursed and put her sword back on the rack.

"You put up a good fight" Christoph said "You know it would help if you didn't spar in a dress, it restricts your movement" he added.

Byleth was silent, she had never thought about that before, "Does it really?" she asked.

The older boy nodded, "Of course, why else do you think the students have a different uniform?" Christophe said.

That... Did make sense.

"I see" Byleth murmured "In that case I may need to rethink my outfit options for now on" she said "Thank you Christophe" she added.

Christophe nodded, "It was no trouble, I look forward to our future spars" he said and put his blade on the rack.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here" someone called out from the entrance of the training grounds.

Byleth turned to look at their unexpected visitor.

Oh, "Glenn" Byleth said "It's good to see you again" she added.

Glenn nodded and entered the grounds "It's good to see you too" he said and looked at Christophe "Already testing the mettle of the students this year?" he asked.

"No, it was a rematch" Byleth replied "Glenn this is Christophe" she said and gestured to the older boy "Christophe this is Glenn" she added and gestured to Glenn.

Glenn furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, "Ah! He's the person you lost a match against" he said.

"Two matches against" Christophe corrected.

Byleth sighed, "I've also lost to his Highness" she said.

Glenn nodded, "So I've heard, His Highness wouldn't shut up about it for moons" he said "But to be fair so have I, his crest packs quite the punch" he added, then looked to Christophe "I look forward to defeating you" he concluded.

"Likewise," Christophe said and eyes Glenn for a moment, "You're a little young to be attending the academy" he said.

Byleth isn't sure if it is meant as an insult or just an assessment that he made.

"So?" Glenn said.

Christophe shakes his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way" he clarifies "I'm just curious is there a reason, or you just wanted to get it over with?" he asked.

Glenn stared at him for a moment, "I am going to be a Knight" he said "And in order to protect His Highness I need to be strong" he added sternly.

Byleth's eyes widened, "You're in charge of protecting His Highness?" she said.

Not to be rude but... That didn't seem entirely smart on the King's behalf, sure Glenn was skilled but there were so many seasoned Knights as well.

Glenn nodded, "Yes" he replied "I will be the one to look after His Highness" he confirmed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Christophe asked, "You are still young yourself, how can you be expected to protect the Prince?" he said.

"It's my duty as the shield of Faerghus" Glenn said through clenched teeth.

Uh, oh.

Byleth didn't like the tension that was brewing.

"Hmm, I see" Christophe murmured then bowed slightly "In that case I wish you the best Sir Glenn" he said "Good day to you both" he concluded and left from the training grounds.

"What an ass" Glenn muttered, "Now I especially look forward to defeating him" he added.

Byleth sighed and shook her head, "Glenn you know he will be a fellow classmate of yours, right?" she asked "It would do well to get along with him" she added.

Glenn frowned "You sound like my Father" he said.

Was... That supposed to be an insult. Byleth wasn't sure so she won't say anything about it.

"I didn't know you were to be Dimitri's guard," Byleth said.

Glenn looked at her for a moment, "Really? I thought it was fairly obvious" he said "Why else would I have gone with you and Lady Rhea to the Capital when the Queen was ill" he added.

Hmm.

She had never really thought much into it.

"I just thought it was because you are nobility" Byleth answered.

Glenn was quiet for a moment, "I guess I could see why you came to that conclusion" he said and scratched the back of his head "But that doesn't change my purpose, I am the shield for the royal family" he concluded.

Byleth knew Glenn said that with pride but... She couldn't help but feel that it was a bit morbid. He is still so young; how does he know for certain that is what he wishes to do...

But then again.

Is Byleth really one to judge him?

She wishes for the same thing to join the rank of knighthood and in order to do that she will have to be willing to lay her life on the line for the Church of Seiros.

"I understand," Byleth said, "Our duties come first" she added.

Glenn nodded, "Exactly" he said and smiled, "Anyways, I should go and finish unpacking my stuff" he added and turned around "I'll see you around Byleth he said then left from the training grounds.

...

The year went by with ease, there was nothing of notoriety that occurred.

Although Byleth had used the time to improve her swordsman skill, it helped that she had the constant competition.

And despite their uneasy first meeting Christophe and Glenn reached an uneasy alliance that they would not kill one another.

Byleth saw that as a win given the circumstances.

A knock on Byleth's room door broke her train of thought. "Who is it?" she called out and arose from her chair to open it.

"Hello sweet child" Grandmother said once the door was opened.

"Ah, Grandmother has something happened?" she asked.

Lady Rhea shook her head, "No, I just came to visit" she said "I came to see how you were doing. I know that you were close with the students of this year".

Byleth was silent for a moment.

"And with Captain Jeralt having left for his mission in the Alliance last month, I wanted to ensure that you were doing well my dear" Grandmother added.

Was she?

"I think I will be able to manage Grandmother" Byleth said "After all I won't be alone, I still have you, Uncle, and Flayn" she reminded.

Grandmother nodded and smiled, "That you will my dear" Rhea clasped her hands together softly "Come Byleth the graduation ceremony is starting soon, you wouldn't want to miss it" she hummed and left from the room.

Byleth remained there for a moment then followed after her Grandmother.

The ceremony was the same as it was every year.

It was held in the cathedral and Grandmother stands before them to give the blessing of the Goddess.

And once that is done the celebration commences in the dining hall.

"So, you're really still going to be a knight?" Christophe questioned.

Byleth glanced at him, in the year that Glenn had been here he'd grown a lot, sure. But there was only so much that a fifteen-year-old boy can do.

Glenn nodded, "It's my duty to the crown" he concluded.

Christophe nodded, "I understand" he said "Just don't be reckless" he added.

Glenn scoffed, "Me? Reckless?" he said "I'm certain that is defamation of character" he added.

Byleth sighed and shook her head, "Glenn, Flayn and I had to heal you the most out of your classmates" she reminded "It is fact" she added.

Christophe laughed "see, even Byleth here agrees" he said "Remember Glenn a good knight uses his brains just as much as he uses his blade".

"You use your blade before you use your brains," Glenn retorted.

Christophe nodded, "And that's exactly why I am not a knight" he said "The future of Faerghus rest upon your shoulders Glenn, remember that".

Glenn was silent for a moment, "I know" he said "I won't fail his Highness or his Majesty" he declared.

Byleth was certain he wouldn't.

Christophe smiled, "Good".

The rest of the night went on, it was filled with cheer as the students celebrated their freedom late into the night. And once it was early morning they slowly began to leave from the monastery.

Byleth stood by the entrance gate watching as the students slowly left, some took their belongings and departed on a horse, other had family that had come for them.

"You're being weird" a voice called out from behind her.

Byleth turned to see Glenn, "Hm? Am I?" she asked "Why's that?".

Glenn sighed and walked beside her, "How long have you been out here watching people leave?" he questioned.

"Since morning" Byleth replied.

"Why?" Glenn asked.

Why?...

Honestly Byleth wasn't certain.

She told herself that it was to make sure that the students who left were ok, but... Maybe it was just a reminder of her position, those around her will come and go.

It was a natural fact; she is like her Grandmother. And who knows maybe there will come a time when she doesn't care anymore.

"I don't know" Byleth murmured.

Glenn was quiet for a moment, "Can I ask you something?" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Sure, what's the matter?" she asked.

Glenn shifted around uncomfortably for a moment, "Do you think what Christophe said last night is true?" he asked "Am I too reckless to be a knight?".

Byleth frowned, "I don't think that being reckless will mean you are a bad knight" she said "I think you will make His Majesty and Dimitri proud" she added "You just have to think before you throw yourself into a fight".

She paused a moment "Remember, here we trained you but the knights were always there to make sure things never escalated to a point that it would harm you" she said "You will be facing that kind of danger and you will be expected to do whatever it takes for his highness to survive, even if that means giving up your own life" She glanced over at Glenn "Is that something you are willing to do?".

"Yes," Glenn said without hesitation.

Byleth had figured as much, despite his cold exterior at time Glenn was the embodiment of the ideals that Faerghus held.

"Well then Sir Glenn, may the Goddess protect you" Byleth said and bowed slightly.

Glenn laughed, "Don't do that," he said.

Byleth hummed, "Alright Glenn, now answer my question" she said "What's in the Abyss?".

Glenn went silent, he'd managed to avoid the question all year long.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Glenn finally asked.

Byleth looked at him with a neutral face, "Really a ghost?" she said in an unconvinced voice "I have a hard time buying that" she added.

Glenn shrugged "That's what I saw" he said.

Byleth sighed, that was the end of that.

All of these years, she waited and waited for her question to finally be answered only for it to be so unsatisfying.

"Tell me is it the same ghost said to haunt the halls here?" she teased.

Glenn laughed, "Who knows, maybe" he said "You don't sound impressed by it, what'd you expect?" he asked.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know" she said "A beast of some sort or something" she sighed "I didn't think it would be a ghost" she added.

Glenn hummed lightly, "They never do" he said "Well, Lady Byleth" Glenn said and bowed deeply "It has been a learning experience sparring against you this past year, but alas destiny calls" he concluded.

"You still need to pack don't you" Byleth sighed.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah" he said "Till next time Lady Byleth".

Byleth smiled softly, "Good- bye Sir Glenn" she called back and watched as he disappeared in the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to let you guys know from this point on the story will be moving faster. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. Oh! Right, I have recently made a discord for talking about this game and bouncing ideas between writers! Feel free to join us if you would like!  
> https://discord.gg/QpGPBNrqJK   
> Anyways till next time! Thanks for reading! : D


	22. Imperial Year 1173

There was a moon of preparation before the next year started and the new students came for the Academy. It was the same every year.

As the new year began the new semester at the academy began as well.

Byleth walked through the halls with Flayn as they made their way to where the students would be.

"Ah! Byleth, Lady Rhea told me your Father will be returning soon from his mission in the Alliance" Flayn exclaimed.

Byleth nodded, "My Father wrote me the same thing" she said "I guess things cleared up there fairly fast" she added.

Flayn smiled, "I am glad" she said.

The second they walked into the entrance hall they were met with shouting.

Byleth frowned and looked around, "What's going on here?" she said.

Flayn stared ahead with wide eyes "I think those two students may be fighting" she said then looked to Byleth "What do we do?".

Uhh.

"I'll handle it," Byleth said and walked over to the older boys who were fighting.

"You really think you can take the almighty Grappling King, Goneril?" The taller boy with dark hair called out.

The other boy was a bit shorter than him and with a shade of dark pink hair, "Ha, is that what you're calling yourself now, Baltie?" he sneered.

Byleth made her way through the crowd of students, "Excuse me" she called out.

The two boys ignored her and continued making comments at one another.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose and made her way closer to them, "Hey, you both are causing a scene" she scolded. "We have training grounds for fighting, you are interrupting the flow here" she added.

The pink haired boy glared at his opponent one last time then turned to Byleth, "Ah, sorry you're right" he said "Balthus and I got a bit ahead of ourselves" he added.

Byleth looked around and she saw the students that had gathered had begun to dissipate, except for a red-haired boy who was still lingering. And out of the corner of her eye she saw Flayn making her way to Byleth.

"Yeah, we're really sorry" Balthus said, although he didn't sound sorry and the Pink haired boy punched him in the arm immediately after he said that.

Byleth sighed, "Listen just spar in the training grounds, you don't want Seteth or Lady Rhea to scold you" she said, it felt weird referring to Grandmother by her title.

"Why were you both fighting?" Flayn asked as she stood beside Byleth.

"To test our strength, wasn't that obvious," Balthus said.

Byleth decided she didn't like him.

Flayn frowned, "No it wasn't" she said "Be wary of doing such a thing again the nuns and priest will not hesitate to get you in trouble, you are lucky Byleth was the one to stop you and not one of them" she added.

The pink haired boy's eyebrows furrowed "Wait... Byleth as in Lady Rhea's Granddaughter?" he asked.

Balthus laughed "Calm down there Holst, she isn't the Archbishop yet" he said.

Byleth frowned but chose to ignore his statement "Yes" she responded to Holst "Please just be cautious next time" she concluded then turned and left from the two of them.

"What idiots".

Byleth glanced in the direction of the speaker, the red headed boy...

But now that she has a better look, she knows who he is.

"Miklan" Byleth said and nodded her head to him "I didn't know you were attending this year" she said.

"Disappointed it isn't the crest-barer?" Miklan asked in a nonchalant tone.

Byleth stared at him for a moment, "Should I care that you don't have a crest?" she asked "And to answer your question, no I'm not disappointed" she added.

Miklan was quiet for a second, "Byleth!" Flayn's called out cutting off whatever it was that he had to say "I do not like those boys" she huffed "The dark haired boy is very rude" she concluded then glanced at Miklan "Ah, who's this?" she asked.

"Miklan Gautier" Byleth said "A noble from Faerghus" she added.

Flayn nodded, "It is nice to meet you" she said.

Miklan stared at her for a moment then nodded, "Yeah... you too" he said.

Flayn smiled then patted Byleth on the shoulder, "I will leave you be now" she said "I shall see you at dinner" she added and took off.

"I think your menacing demeanor scared Flayn off," Byleth declared.

Miklan frowned, "Or maybe it was because-".

"She was here for two seconds. How could she tell you didn't have a crest?" Byleth said cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

Silence fell over them.

Byleth wasn't used to being the one to initiate conversation, normally the others would talk, and she would be fine just listening in but... Miklan didn't seem in the talking mood.

"So, why did you come to the officer's academy?" she asked.

Miklan's gaze bore into her eyes, "To prove my worth to my Father" he said then turned and left Byleth standing alone in the entrance hall.

She felt bad for Miklan.

...

"I don't like the student's that arrived this year!" Flayn huffed out as the two of them roamed the monastery after dinner "They're so rude!".

Byleth hummed in agreement, "Perhaps they'll get better as the year progresses" she said "Maybe this is just their nerves causing them to act in such a manner" she added.

Flayn frowned, "Do you actually believe that?" she questioned.

Byleth shrugged, "Who knows" she said "But it's only a year and then they'll be gone from our lives" she concluded.

"That's certainly one way to look at it," Flayn sighed.

The two walked in silence for a moment before a soldier approached them, "Lady Byleth" he said "I have a letter for you from Captain Jeralt" he added and pulled it out from his pouch.

Byleth grabbed it and bowed, "Thank you" she said.

The soldier nodded and took off.

Flayn watched Byleth as she opened the letter, "Well? What does it say?" she asked.

"Hmm, my Father will be arriving today" Byleth said and folded the letter back up, "I suppose I should go and wait for him at the stables then" she added "Would you like to join?"

Flayn shook her head, "No, it's alright" she said "I don't want to intrude, you haven't seen your Father in a few moons" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I suppose, well I'll see you later then Flayn" she said and headed to the stables.

She waited there till the knights that were alongside her Father began to arrive.

Most of them averted from her, few of them sent a smile or an acknowledging nod.

"Ah, I didn't think you would wait here for me Kid" Jeralt's voice called out "You weren't waiting too, long were you?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, just a few minutes" she said, "I came as soon as I received the letter" she added "How was the Alliance?" she asked.

Jeralt sighed, "Eh, it's the same as usual Kid" he said "Although, we did make a quick visit to the Kingdom" he added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Why?".

Her Father smiled, "I got to witness a friend of yours being Knighted" he said "Glenn and His Highness send their regards" he added.

"I see, are they doing well?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt laughed and nodded, "You won't believe it, but His Highness is taller than you now" he said.

Byleth frowned, "Surely you're mistaken" she said sternly "He's younger than me therefore shorter than me" she concluded.

"Kid... That's not how it works" Jeralt said while shaking his head, "Regardless, the both of them are doing fine".

Byleth nods, "That is good" she replies and pauses for a moment, "I am glad you are back Father" she said.

Jeralt chuckles and a wide grin falls across his face, "It's good to be back Kiddo" he said "I hope your Lady Rhea didn't overwhelm you with duties while I was away" he added.

Byleth hummed slightly, she wouldn't answer that they both knew the answer.

It didn't matter if she was still young, she needed to be fully competent for when the time came for her to become Archbishop.

Although... Byleth prays that it won't be for a long, long time.

...

The doors to the infirmary flung open and slammed against the wall, Flayn jumped up and made a sound of shock. Byleth turned to see the person making a ruckus.

Miklan Gautier.

"What brings you here Miklan" she said, and the rest of her sentence dies on her lips when she gets a better look at the boy. His lip is busted, and eye is swollen that is beginning to bruise.

Byleth gets up from her seat and approaches him, "What happened? Byleth asked as she touched the bruising on his eye.

Miklan winces slightly.

"Hey, move out of the way" someone calls behind Miklan.

Byleth raises an eyebrow but moves and guides Miklan to a cot in the infirmary, "Sit here Miklan" she said then turned to the other person.

Oh.

It was Balthus.

It now clicked to Byleth what has happened, blood is streaming from his nose. It looks like it may be broken, there was also a cut on his forehead into his hairline.

"You both fought, didn't you?" Byleth sighed and led Balthus to the other cot across from Miklan, she could already hear Flayn digging through the cabinets for bandages.

"This dumbass thought he could take on the all mighty grappling king" Balthus said.

Byleth frowned, "It looks like he did a fairly good job at it being that you have a broken nose" she said sternly a snort came from Miklan's direction, she then grabbed Balthus's face and turned it to get a better look at it.

yup definitely broken.

"At least take me to dinner first before you man- handle me" Balthus said and Byleth released his face, there was no way she's healing him now.

"Flayn I'm not healing him, you can if you would like but I won't" Byleth declared and went over to check on Miklan.

"Hey! I was only kidding" Balthus began "You have to heal me" he groaned "How else will I get the ladies during the ball" he added.

Miklan scoffed, "Yeah, as if any of the girls are dense enough to dance with you" he began and paused for a moment "The all mighty grappling king" he sneered.

"Oh, yeah?" Balthus shouted "As if they wanna dance with a-".

"Enough" Byleth said sternly.

Flayn handed Byleth a few rags, then went over to Balthus "I don't think we should heal either of them" she mused "It will be a teaching lesson" she added.

"I'm fairly certain you can't do that," Balthus said matter of factly.

Flayn put on a fake smile, "If this were a life or death situation, no we wouldn't" she said "But since this is something that your own body can heal it is pointless" she hummed.

Balthus shut up, "Fine, I'm sorry can you please heal me?" he asked.

Flayn hummed and began her work, Byleth walked over to Miklan and began inspecting him. He really didn't take as much damage as Balthus.

"Does it hurt?" Byleth asked and tapped the swollen eye lightly.

Miklan shrugged, "A bit" he murmured "I don't need to be healed" he said and tried to stand up but Byleth pushed him back down. "It's pointless to waste energy on a pointless injury," Miklan said sternly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, she agreed but... she had to wonder if this was really about the injury.

"Maybe" Byleth said and began to cast a heal spell on it "But if I don't heal your eye it could hinder your sight, and that could lead to trouble when competing missions" she concluded.

"In other words, I would be useless," Miklan said sternly.

Byleth flinched a little at his tone, his gaze bore into her. How can eyes that looked so much like Sylvain's look so menacing? "No, just a liability" Byleth said "What if you die, or you cause someone else to die" she pointed out "It would be stupid to let that happen if it was easily preventable" she added.

Miklan went silent.

"So, I had to beg to get healed" Balthus begins "And he doesn't?" he added "Wow, talk about biased" he added.

Byleth frowned and looked over to him, "What do you mean biased?" she asked.

Balthus laughed, "You really don't know do you?" he asked "The church has a clear preference for the Kingdom's nobles" he said.

Byleth was silent for a moment, she had never thought about it that way...

"My apologies" Byleth said "I had no idea" she said "I'll be sure to speak with Grandmother on this matter" she added and looked over at him.

Balthus looked surprised, like he hadn't been expecting that response. It would be pointless to deny it, Byleth hadn't even realized it but they had been biased. It would probably be good to get on better terms with the Adrestrian Empire as well.

"You know he was just saying that to complain right?" Miklan asked in a low voice.

Byleth frowned, "Was he?" she asked then shook her head "It... Doesn't matter, he's right" she concluded.

Miklan rolled his eyes, "Maybe but think of it like this, what happens if the church becomes more involved there" he said "They won't like it" he added and shook his head "The Church of Seiros and the Kingdom have a mutually beneficial relationship with each other" he concluded.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured, "So in other words..." She began but trailed off.

"He thinks you are a fool" Miklan said with his gaze never wavering.

She frowned slightly, "Ah" that was all Byleth could think to respond.

It upset her yes but... Grandmother had told her not to let her emotions get the best of her, especially when handling nobility.

A few minutes of healing and both were free to go, although Byleth had a feeling they would be back.

"I do not like those boys" Flayn huffed out once it was just the two of them in the infirmary "So rude" she concluded and began to busy herself with medicine away in the cabinets.

...

The ball.

Byleth didn't like it.

Too much noise, and people crowded around one another.

It was suffocating.

Like the ball last year Flayn bounced around the ballroom much to her brother's dismay. It was an exact repeat of the prior ball, hopefully that meant next time they would be forbidden from attending.

She looked so happy, Byleth smiled softly at the sight of it. How did she do it? Flayn was so carefree and without a thought at times.

Byleth longed for that.

She sighed and stood off to the side watching Flayn move from partner to partner on the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you be trying to suck up to the nobles?" someone called out from behind her.

Byleth turned to see Miklan, "Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?" she asked.

Miklan was silent for a moment, "It's a waste of time" he said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is that?" she questioned.

"You know why" Miklan retorted.

Byleth sighed.

"You have a crest, don't you?" Miklan asked "So why aren't you behaving like those two idiots?" he questioned and gestured in the direction of the only two crest bearers from this year.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'd rather be judged by my merit than by blood" she replied "I thought you out of everyone would understand that the most" she added.

"Whatever" Miklan said and remained by her side.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Why does it matter to you so much?" she questioned "About crests" she clarified.

"It doesn't matter to me" Miklan said "It matters to my Father".

Byleth frowned, "The Margrave? Why would he care?" she asked.

"Goddess how ignorant are you" Miklan said and shook his head, "Of course you don't get how you've never dealt with the issue of not being born with a crest" he spat.

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, "I didn't ask to be born with a crest, just as you didn't ask to be born without one" she said.

Miklan frowned "That is easy to say when you've never faced hardship over your lack of one" he scoffed.

Byleth frowned, "Crest have no correlation to hardships Miklan" she said sternly "Just because your Father thinks that doesn't mean it's true" she said "There are countless knights and nobles who don't have crest and build their way up" she concluded.

"Right, we have to build our way up" Miklan laughed "While people like you are already up there without having to work for it" he spat "You will lead the church, and why?" he said "Because of your blood".

"You're wrong," Byleth said in a shaky voice.

"Am I?" Miklan said "What qualifications do you have to lead the church? The only reason is because you were born into the position and happen to have the qualifications to do it".

Byleth looked away, "I didn't ask for it, any of it and yet it was thrusted upon me" she said "You at least have the choice to walk away from it".

"Walk away from my Birthright?" Miklan said "Never, I will fight tooth and nail to ensure that Sylvain doesn't get it" he snarled.

Byleth's chest tightened, "I don't know what to say" she murmured "I am sorry that your Father is the way he is, but that has nothing to do with Sylvain and I having crests" she concluded.

Miklan shook his head, "It has everything to do with it, our system puts faith in those who have them and why?" he asked "Because you have the ability to wield some divine weapon, that's all that is special about crest bearers".

Shame stung into Byleth.

he was right. She knew that, maybe she wasn't treated the way she was because of her crest, but the fact that she is related to Lady Rhea.

"I see," Byleth said in a quiet voice, she no longer felt in the mood to force herself through the rest of the ball. "Have a good night Miklan" she choked out and left the party.

...

"Byleth?" Flayn called out in a soft voice "That is the fourth time this morning that you have spaced off" she said "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, of course" Byleth replied while nodding her head "I just didn't get much sleep is all" she added.

Flayn shifted around, "Byleth... This behavior isn't a one-time thing" she began "I held off saying anything, but you've been like this the past few weeks" she said and paused for a moment, "Are you certain nothing is wrong?".

Byleth's gaze fell to the floor, how could she tell Flayn she felt like a fraud. That the fear that she really isn't qualified to lead them keeps her up at night, Miklan's words had been a harsh wakeup call it wasn't just her who believed that. Other people had the same belief, and if Byleth can't convince herself of her own ability to lead... How can she expect others to?

"It's nothing Flayn," Byleth said and gave a small smile.

Flayn nodded but didn't look convinced, "Well, I think we're done for the day" she said and clasped her hands together "We're free to go, would you like to go fishing with me?" she questioned.

Byleth shook her head, "I'm alright Flayn, there were some magic books in the library I wanted to brush up on" she said.

"I see, if you change your mind I will be at the dock" Flayn said with a smile then left from the room.

Byleth sighed then left from the infirmary to the library.

Byleth sat in a corner of the library and got to reading her book until she was disrupted.

"You".

Byleth flinched slightly, she recognized the voice to be Miklan's.

"What?" Byleth questioned and set her book down.

Miklan stood there for a moment, "I need to speak with you" he said in a stern voice.

Byleth frowned, "Ok? So, speak then" she countered.

"I think you are naïve," Miklan said sternly, "Your Grandmother has raised you terribly shelter from the truth of how nobility works" he added "But..." he trailed off and sighed. "You don't treat your privilege as a given like most nobles, you work in the infirmary and I have seen you tailing behind Lady Rhea learning her duties" Miklan said "But that doesn't change the privilege you have, but I will acknowledge that your dedication to not relying on your blood alone as admirable" he concluded.

Byleth sat there staring at him for a moment, was... "Is that an apology?" she asked.

"No," Miklan replied, "I believe what I told you the other night, but I won't deny that you put forth the effort of a person without a crest".

"I see" Byleth murmured, "So why speak with me on the matter, did you suddenly grow a conscience?" she questioned.

Miklan sighed, "Your anger is just, but so is mine" he said.

"No, your anger is at your Father but you choose to lash it out on everyone else" Byleth said "If you were hostile to him, it would be just but instead you choose to take it out on those who have nothing to do with it" she concluded.

Miklan stood there for a moment, "I see your point, I don't agree but I understand it" he said then turned around "I... Hope one day you'll see my point" Miklan concluded and left Byleth alone in the library.

She didn't know what to make of what happened if it were an apology...

Dammit.

Stupid Miklan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyways I just wanted to say that there will also be a chapter tomorrow as well this week. Thank you for reading! Sorry if these are getting more fast paced lately. Anyways if you guys ever want to talk about this game or writing in general join me and a few other writers on   
> discord https://discord.gg/QpGPBNrqJK  
> Thank you for reading once again! : D


	23. Imperial Year 1173 Part Two:

The Imperial year of 1173 was quickly drawing to an end.

Byleth's situation with Miklan hadn't changed much in the following moons after the ball, but at least he didn't think she wasn't working to be a worthy heir to the church of Seiros.

Not that she cared what Miklan thought, he was... A mean boy.

Yes, very mean.

"Byleth" Uncle Seteth's stern voice called out.

"Yes?" Byleth replied and looked at him.

"Focus, what I have to say is important" Seteth sighed "Your Grandmother and I have been discussing you joining the knights recently" he began "You have been showing us your dedication not only to wielding a blade, but to magical prowess as well" he said "And so we think it may be best to start training you within the next couple of years".

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes, in all honesty she never thought that they would actually allow for her to join, "Wait... Why not just tell me then?" she questioned.

"Because, that way you do not lose drive to achieve excellence in these fields" Uncle said "As future Archbishop, you will not be called to action unless it is absolutely dire" he began "It is of the utmost importance that you are able to fight not only for yourself but the good of the church of Seiros" he added "Do you understand?"

Byleth nodded her head, she knew her duty to the church "Of course Uncle" she said "I won't let you or Grandmother down".

Seteth smiled, "Good, you're dismissed now Byleth" Uncle concluded and Byleth stood up and left from his office.

The Knights of Seiros...

Byleth had always wanted the chance to join them, when Grandmother and Seteth teased the idea over the years she never believed that they would actually allow for her to join.

"Ah! Byleth!" Flayn voice called out from behind her as she climbed down the stairs leading to the first floor of the monastery.

"Yes?" she replied and continued down the stairs and only stopping once she reached the bottom.

Flayn rushed down, "You could have waited for me" she huffed out.

Byleth shrugged "It's easier this way" she said "What's up?".

Flayn smiled, "Lady Rhea told me what my Brother was telling you" she said "So, you are to join the rank of knights" she hummed.

Byleth smiled softly "Not for a few more years" she said.

Flayn giggled, "Oh that is only a minor detail" she said "I can't believe that they are actually allowing you to" she added.

"Me neither" Byleth replied "It will certainly be a learning experience" she said excitedly.

"A knight?" someone called out from behind them.

Flayn jumped up in surprise, Byleth remained calm and faced the intruder.

"Ah, mister Gautier" Byleth said "To what do we owe the pleasure of this conversation?".

"You're going to be a knight?" Miklan repeated.

Byleth nodded, "That is the plan" she said.

Miklan furrowed his eyebrows, "But that doesn't make sense, you will be archbishop why dirty your hands with battle" he said.

Flayn shifted awkwardly, "You know Lady Rhea is actually really skilled in the art of combat, right?" she questioned.

Byleth stared at her, she did not know that.

"I didn't," Miklan replied.

Flayn nodded her head, "It's quite customary, starting with Seiros every following Archbishop has been proficient in not only fighting but magic as well".

"Really?" Byleth questioned and Flayn nodded, Miklan didn't look convinced.

"Regardless, doesn't it seem needlessly endangering" Miklan said.

Byleth frowned, "The Kingdom does the same thing with its youth, your own Father had you trained with a lance and fighting off foreign soldiers at a young age" she retorted.

Miklan stood there for a moment, "That's because I'm the disposable son" he said through gritted teeth "He would never send Sylvain out there" he concluded.

"What about Glenn?" Byleth said "He also has a crest and is the heir to House Fraldarius, and he is a Knight" she said "It is the same case" she concluded.

Miklan shook his head, "It really is not" he said "You will be archbishop, Glenn will be another noble" he said "It would be as if King Lambert made his Highness become a knight" he said "It just... Isn't conventional" Miklan concluded.

"I need to be able to protect the Church should the occasion calls for it" Byleth replied "The same as you with Gautier territory" she added.

"That... This is not the same" Miklan replied.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that my privilege as you called it before, comes with a price" she said sternly

Miklan was silent.

Flayn coughed, "Well, it doesn't really matter anyways" she said to ease the tension.

Byleth would beg to differ.

"Come Byleth, let's get going we need to practice your reason magic" she said and grabbed Byleth by the wrist and pulled her away.

Once they get far enough Flayn sighs, "What was that about?" she questioned.

"Crest politics" Byleth replied.

Flayn was quiet for a moment, "I see" she murmured "In any case, just ignore him" she said.

Byleth nodded, that was the plan she can't change his mind on the crest system and quite frankly she doesn't understand his disdain for it either.

But... It's not fair to condemn him for that either, to believe so strongly about something in that manner, there must be some truth to it.

Although... Byleth wishes there weren't.

...

The graduation ceremony went flawlessly as it did every year.

However, this time around Byleth didn't enjoy the feast as she did at the end of every year. Instead she was stuck in the audience chamber with Lady Rhea, she was told that the Margrave had come to the monastery to see Miklan's graduation from the academy and was now pestering Lady Rhea for more information about it.

Byleth was mildly disappointed when she walked into the audience room only to see Margrave Gautier and Miklan, she had hoped that maybe Sylvain might have joined but... It appears he didn't.

"I hope Miklan wasn't any trouble to you this year, your Grace" the margrave said with a deep bow.

Oh, goddess this is a school meeting isn't it? Why would Grandmother insist on her remaining by her side for this?

Miklan's gaze was glued to the floor.

"Not at all" Lady Rhea said, Byleth wondered if she knew what a pain he had really been and was just simply lying. Although... Grandmother is a busy Woman, it would make sense she didn't know.

The Margrave nodded his head, "Good, I'm glad he wasn't a burden" he said "I hope you taught him well, now the boy might finally prove his worth to house Gautier" he concluded.

Byleth froze, proving his worth? Miklan kept his gaze towards the floor.

"I see" Grandmother murmured "Miklan was top of his class, I have no doubt that he will" she said.

"He better" the Margrave replied then bowed, "Thank you, Your Grace for your audience, we better get back to our territory Sylvain is still too young to hold the front for too long" he added and left from the audience chamber and Miklan followed after him.

Byleth stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Grandmother broke the silence, "I'm certain you are wondering why I wished for you to see that" she said.

"Yes," Byleth said and looked to her Grandmother.

"Flayn told me of your conversation with the Gautier boy" Rhea began "What the margrave thinks is what most nobles feel towards their children that do not bear crests" she said "It is not pleasant to see, but you must be aware of it" she sighed.

Byleth's mouth felt dry, "Why? Why does he think Miklan is useless? It's not right" she concluded.

Grandmother nodded, "I agree, but... It is the way of nobility, Faerghus is quite different from here dear" she said, "As future Archbishop you must see that there is value within everyone" she said "Crest or no crest".

"Why don't we do something to stop them?" Byleth asked.

Rhea sighed, "It's not our place" she said, "We keep peace among Fodlan, disrupting such a system would wreak havoc on the people" she concluded "Do you understand?".

Byleth was silent, she didn't. It felt... Wrong, but Grandmother knows best.

"Yes, Grandmother" Byleth said in a small voice, "I understand".

Rhea smiled, "Good" she hummed "Now come, we don't want to miss the festivities" she said and headed for the door and Byleth followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!


	24. The Tragedy of Duscur:

Things... Have been hectic lately around the monastery.

There is a new professor and any time she catches sight of Professor Hanneman it ends in them arguing, although Byleth has to admit she is a bit enchanted by her voice. Flayn and Byleth read a novel on sirens and that is what she imagined to be the voice to lure sailors to their deaths.

Flayn thought it was a grim thought, Byleth is certain she's just being a baby.

Although, it's not just professor drama that plagues the monastery. At every new day there seems to be an issue arising, an insurrection here and an uprising there. Sometimes it feels as though something is brewing and they have no means of stopping it.

"You aren't paying attention Byleth".

Crap.

Byleth looks up to the woman with dark hair, and Grandmother introduced her as Shamir. She had recently joined the ranks of Knights for the Church of Seiros, she was said to have formerly been a mercenary.

"My apologies," Byleth said and bowed.

Shamir sighed, "Don't apologize" she said sternly "What do you think would have happened had we been on a battlefield?".

Byleth hung her head in shame, "I would have died" she replied.

"Exactly" Shamir said "You need to be focused on your surroundings at all times," she concluded.

"Oh, loosen up Shamir" Alois's voice rang through the training grounds "We'll always be with Byleth, so she doesn't have to fear" he added.

"Don't listen to him Kid" Jeralt sighed and came up to the three of them then turned to Alois "She needs to be just as prepared as us out there if she is to become a knight" he said "It doesn't matter if we are there to protect her, she needs to be able to protect herself should it come to it" Jeralt said sternly.

Shamir nodded, "I agree".

Alois huffed dramatically, "Well! I will protect Lady Byleth no matter what!" he shouted.

Byleth is certain he just missed their point.

Jeralt laughed, "Alright Alois" he said as he patted him on the shoulder "Come on, Shamir needs to train Byleth let's get out of their hair for the time being" he said and guided Alois away, Byleth was grateful for her Father's sacrifice.

"Finally, peace and quiet" Shamir sighs while shaking her head "Alright, now aim right there for the head on the dummy" she said and Byleth draws her bow.

When Shamir suggested learning it Byleth was... Apprehensive to say the least but, Shamir had good judgment as far as she could tell so Byleth listened and did as told.

She fired her bow at the dummy, "Did it hit?" she asked.

Shamir nodded, "Not the head but you did hit the body this time, not bad Byleth" she said "Now... Keep firing" she commanded.

Byleth nodded and did as told.

Using a bow wasn't her most favorite but, it certainly would be advantageous to know if the need ever arose.

Which was also why Alois was teaching her the basics with an axe.

In case her blade ever broke, or she used up her magic, she needed to learn other forms of fighting. Which is what led to her learning hand to hand combat against Grandmother who was significantly stronger than Byleth would have assumed.

"You are losing focus again" Shamir called out, disturbing her train of thought causing Byleth to shoot an arrow off in a random direction.

"Sorry" Byleth murmured.

Shamir sighed, "Let's call it a day for now" she said "Well try again in a few days" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course, thank you Shamir" she said.

The older woman nodded and left from the training grounds.

She put the bow back on the training rack and reached for a training sword.

Byleth Eisner was now seventeen years old, meaning... She was now old enough to fight alongside the Knights of Seiros.

Although... There were heavy restrictions that came with it,

She must always have someone beside her, never forget her blade. Don't eat random berries in bushes, stay away from the male knights that weren't approved by Seteth and her Father, the list was endless.

But... It still gave her more freedom than she currently had.

Was that sad?

Yeah... That had to be sad.

Byleth grabbed the sword and began training with the dummy.

She must get stronger.

She isn't certain how long she has been there for, but she hears someone clearing their throat at the entrance of the training grounds.

Byleth turns and sees Seteth, she stops swinging her blade and gives him her attention "Oh, hello Uncle is something the matter?" she asked.

"I came to bring you to join Lady Rhea, Flayn, and I for dinner" Seteth said "You must be sure to moderate your training Byleth, otherwise you may grow fatigue" he warned.

Byleth nodded, "Right, I will" she said and put the blade back on the rack then followed him to the dining hall.

Everything went how it always did until Flayn slammed her little hand onto the table, "Lady Rhea received a letter from the King" she shouted.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "So?" she questioned and looked towards Grandmother for further clarification.

"His Majesty is going on a diplomatic mission to Duscur" Rhea began "And after that he will visit the monastery" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Is that a bad thing?" she questioned.

Grandmother pursed her lips together for a moment, "Dear... You have recently become of age" she said quietly "His visit will no doubt raise the question of unifying the Church and Kingdom.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, "I see" she murmured "What a shame I can't marry His Highness, I must dedicate myself to the Church and to do so requires that I never take a husband, only occasional lovers nothing more".

Flayn stifled a giggle and Seteth choked on his drink for a moment.

Grandmother sighed and shook her head, "Dear, now is not a time for jokes" she said sternly "You must consider his proposition" she added.

Byleth frowned, "You never took a husband, why must I?" she questioned.

Grandmother frowned, "This is different" she said "You must think of what is best for the church" she concluded.

"Lady Rhea, if I may" Seteth began "Byleth is still young, and His Highness is even younger" he said "Perhaps it would be best to hold things off until he comes of age" he suggested.

Grandmother was quiet a moment, "I suppose that makes sense" she murmured.

Silence fell upon the table the rest of the evening, and once dinner was over Byleth retired to her bedroom.

Byleth sat at her vanity brushing her hair slowly, she didn't want to think about her argument with Grandmother during dinner, but... It wouldn't leave her mind.

She didn't want to marry His Highness, she already had to lead the church. The last thing she needs to do is to be Queen of a Kingdom that needs someone who will be there fully for it.

Byleth knows that is not something she would be able to do.

Why couldn't Grandmother realize this?

...

Almost a week had passed since the whole engagement ordeal, Byleth had been beside Grandmother listening to the people who had come from towns nearby to seek the ear of the Archbishop.

It had been normal, a regular day.

And it all changed in an instant when a soldier came in with a bright red face.

Byleth's gaze jumped up to him immediately, and Grandmother continued listening to the woman before her and finally turned to the soldier once the lady had finished talking.

"Your Grace" the soldier said, his voice was shaking.

"Yes?" Grandmother replied, "Is everything alright?" she asked, Byleth could hear the concern growing in her voice.

"His Majesty" the soldier said "He... He's been assassinated".

"What?".

"The Royal family, their guards everyone" the soldier choked out "They're all dead, the Prince... He's the only one who survived".

Dimitri...

"I see," Grandmother said, her nervousness was apparent, "I will send the Knights of Seiros out to aid them, come Byleth we have work to do" she said and began making her way out of the audience hall into Seteth's office.

Uncle was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork, "Lady Rhea?" he questioned when they stormed in.

"His Majesty has been assassinated" Grandmother said, "Assemble the Knights, I will be making a trip there we will conduct an investigation of what has transpired" she said then turned to Byleth "Dear child... You will lead in my stead" she said "I know you will do well" she said and cupped Byleth's face and kissed her forehead then left from the room.

Byleth stood in shock, Uncle Seteth looked exactly the same.

A bombshell was just dropped on them, and Grandmother handled it gracefully and quickly.

Would... Byleth be able to do the same one day?

Now isn't the time to think of such things, the Kingdom...

Poor Dimitri.

"The King has been assassinated?" Seteth said quietly "May the goddess have mercy on his soul" he said and stood up from his desk "Go find your Father, the Captain will accompany Lady Rhea" he said "I'll assemble the rest of the knights" he concluded and left from his office.

Byleth left from Uncle's office and began to search for her Father, her mind was whirling over the news.

And then it hit her.

Glenn...

He was a part of the royal guard.

So that means he's...

Dead.

Byleth stops in her tracks, a pit forms in her stomach.

One of the first people she considered a friend, lost.

Tears pricked at her eyes but never fell. Glenn wouldn't want her to feel pity over his death.

He knew the risks, but...

This feeling.

It hurts.

"Kid?".

Byleth turned and came face to face with her Father, "Are you alright?" he questions with his eyebrows furrowed.

Byleth nods, "Yes... Uncle told me to find you" she said quietly "Grandmother, will be taking the Knights of Seiros to the Kingdom, His Majesty... Was assassinated" she choked out "Everyone that was with them perished, except Dimitri" she added.

Jeralt's face fell.

Her Father had been fond of the Blaiddyd King, she had figured that out a long time ago.

"I'll prepare to leave at once..." Jeralt said, there was a pained expression plaguing his face, and he began to turn away.

"Wait," Byleth called out and grabbed his arm, "Please make sure Dimitri is ok, Father" she said.

He no longer has his parents, and his stepmother died alongside the King.

Did he even have any other family?

Jeralt nodded, "Of course" he said "Take care of yourself Kid, we'll make sure the Kingdom is fine" he added and left down the hall.

Byleth stood there until her Father was out of view, she felt sick.

It felt so normal when the day started, and then everything just came crashing down around them.

The Kingdom... What would this mean for them?


	25. Retribution:

The situation in the Kingdom was volatile.

It had been two weeks since Lady Rhea had left for the Kingdom with the Knights of Seiros besides her.

Grandmother had written back as soon as she arrived, Prince Dimitri was in bad condition.

There were burns covering his body that were left unattended to. Grandmother was furious that the physician there, Lady Cornelia hadn't done anything to ease his pain.

She had just left the Prince there to suffer not only the loss of his family but pain of his wounds.

Grandmother said that he was speaking very little, she wasn't sure whether it was due to trauma or damage. However, there was one exception, Grandmother said that he had been speaking to a boy that the Prince had saved.

Amidst the flames that consumed his family... Dimitri had saved the life of a young Duscurian boy.

Byleth couldn't help but feel a bit proud of him for doing that.

The pride never lasted long when she remembered all of the lives lost.

The King...

Lady Patricia...

Glenn.

Grandmother confirmed it, Prince Dimitri had seen him fall himself.

Glenn Fraldarius is dead.

The words echoed through her head at night, tormenting her.

No tears fell for her fallen friend, Glenn he... Wouldn't want that.

Byleth tried to find meaning in it, she found comfort, knowing that it wasn't in vain. His Highness is alive but... Couldn't they have both survived, all of them even?

A rage built up inside her.

He knew the risks, Byleth reminded herself but it did nothing to ease the anger.

She didn't even know who it was directed to, Dimitri? Glenn?

No, they had nothing to do with it, his murderers...

Yes, they will pay.

...

Another two weeks passes before Grandmother returns with the Knights of Seiros.

Apparently, His Highness did have some other family, although from what Byleth had heard they didn't get along.

Dimitri was mourning the loss of his family, while his Uncle King Regent Rufus was enjoying being in charge.

He was the eldest child of the previous Blaiddyd King but lost the throne because he was born without a crest...

But... That doesn't matter at the moment.

Grandmother and Uncle have been locked in their office going over everything she had learned in the Kingdom about the tragedy, it was rough.

A lot of the nobility began accusing other nobility of being in cahoots with the people who committed regicide.

There was a list of countless names, and there were two that stood out to Byleth.

Cassandra Charon.

And Christophe Gaspard.

Byleth stood outside of the office door waiting, she wanted to know could they really have done it?

How could they betray their homeland in such a way?

Betray Glenn?

Byleth dug her nails into her palm, now wasn't the time to think that way.

Perhaps it is just an accusation?

People had gone as far to even accuse Prince Dimitri, who had been injured in the tragedy of being a conspirator. Although that was quickly disregarded as gossip.

A few more minutes passed and then the door swung open, "Come in Byleth" Uncle said in a stern voice.

"We have narrowed the list down of those who we are investigating" Grandmother said in a solemn voice.

Byleth nodded her head, "Are they on it?" she knew no names were needed Grandmother knew who she meant.

And she nodded her head in confirmation, "Yes, my dear child... they are on it" Grandmother said quietly.

"I see" Byleth choked out.

Glenn.

They killed Glenn.

"Byleth... They are under investigation" Uncle began "It is our job to find whether or not that they are guilty and then cast judgment".

Byleth frowned, "Cast judgement?" she questioned.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Those who are deemed to have been involved in the Kings murder will pay with their lives" Grandmother said sternly.

Execution...

The possibility of that had never crossed her mind.

"Oh".

Uncle Seteth has a look of concern on his face, but Grandmother has her gaze set to the list, "We will summon them to Garreg Mach, and question them ourselves" she concluded and left from the office.

"Byleth..." Uncle said quietly.

"Do you think they did it?" she asked and turned to him, "Killed the King? Glenn? Everyone there?".

Seteth was silent, "I don't think it was them per say who killed them Byleth" he said "They are conspirators at the least" he added.

Byleth frowned and looked to the floor, "It's essentially the same thing" she concluded.

"It's really not" Seteth sighed "I know Glenn was your friend, but you must be rash. Byleth everything is still being investigated" he said "Do you understand?".

Byleth nodded her head slowly, she did. But... It didn't change how she felt, Christophe and Cassandra both knew Glenn and to have done something like this to him... To the King, it was despicable.

"I know Uncle" Byleth replied.

...

Word got out in the Kingdom of those who are believed to have been conspirators. Byleth isn't certain how it happened or why there are spies from the Kingdom within the walls of the monastery.

The townspeople took justice into their own hands, is what Grandmother had told her some nobles who were accused were slaughtered in cold blood.

Byleth isn't sure what to make of all of it, she was angry yes that they may have been affiliated with the tragedy of Duscur but... They had yet to be sentenced, whether or not they were guilty or innocent and the people took it upon themselves to thrash out justice.

It was the middle of the Knight when a loud knock woke Byleth up from her slumber.

"Who is it?" Byleth croaked out she was still hazy with sleep.

"Byleth, come quickly to my office" she recognized the voice as Seteth's.

Byleth quickly got dressed and left for her Uncle's office, he hadn't waited for her.

What could have happened to call for her to be summoned at this hour?

The cold night air nipped at her skin as she made her way to Uncle Seteth's office, and in the room, she saw Uncle, Grandmother, and...

Cassandra?

Byleth blinked a few times to ensure it wasn't an illusion of some sort.

It wasn't.

Cassandra Charon.

Her friend...

And a possible conspirator of the Tragedy of Duscur.

She stood there for a moment, Cassandra sat in the chair across from her Uncle, she looked dirty and disheveled.

Byleth looked to Grandmother for any insight on what was going on, "The peasants around Charon territory found out about Cassandra's possible involvement in the tragedy of Duscur" Rhea said.

"They tried to kill me" Cassandra said in a small voice, "I had nothing to do with it, and they didn't care".

Silence fell across the room, "And so I fled" Cassandra said in a shaky voice "This was the only place I could think to come" she concluded.

"You know we are currently investigating you for being a conspirator to the Tragedy of Duscur" Seteth said "Why come here?" he asked.

Cassandra lowered her head, "Because I knew you would find that I had no affiliation with it" she said "My Father, and my family have been dedicated to every single Blaiddyd King" she said "I would never betray my country in such a manner" she declared.

"I see" Grandmother mutter, "Regardless, we must still conduct an investigation" she said "But if what you say is true than we will offer you solace here" she said "Bathe and rest for the evening, Seteth and I will discuss everything in the morning" she concluded and left from the room.

...

It took a few days before Grandmother and Uncle Seteth before they came to their conclusion on Cassandra.

She had no part in the Tragedy of Duscur.

Byleth was relieved, Cassandra was allowed to stay in the monastery where she chose to join the Knights of Seiros.

She also came to the decision that she no longer would go by Cassandra, from this point on she was Catherine. Byleth was certain that it was due to any nobility or townspeople who would be able to figure out who she is by her name.

Uncle had said just because she was found innocent, the people may not believe it and so it was best for her to change her name.

A lot more nobles were cleared of suspicion, and there were some that were convicted.

Amongst the convicted lied Christophe Gaspard.

Uncle Seteth had been the one to tell Byleth the news, and now Grandmother summoned her to the audience chambers to discuss it.

Lady Rhea looked tired, there was no doubt that she hadn't gotten much rest.

"Sweet child" Grandmother called out as she entered the room.

"Hello Grandmother" Byleth replied and approached her "You summoned me?".

Grandmother nodded, "Yes... I know we are still training you to be a Knight" she said "But... You will be going with them in my stead".

Byleth frowned, in her stead? For what?

"Grandmother... What are you talking about?" Byleth questioned.

"You will guide the Knights of Seiros to Gaspard territory, Christophe Gaspard has been convicted and he must face the wrath of the goddess now" Grandmother said.

"What?" Byleth choked out, "I am to kill Christophe?" she said.

Grandmother shook her head, "No" she said sternly "You are going with the knight's to arrest Christophe, you will deliver his sentence" she said "And then bring him back, Christophe will face the punishment for treason here" she concluded.

Byleth stomach churned, she would condemn Christophe "I see" she choked out "I take this is not an order I can refuse is it?".

"No, it is not" Grandmother said, "You must grow accustomed to giving these punishments" she said "When you are archbishop you will be expected to do this" she concluded.

Byleth nodded, her throat felt dry "I understand" she said in a quiet voice "I... Won't let you down Grandmother".

Lady Rhea smiled, "Good, now prepare to leave at once" she said "The Knight's will be waiting for you at the stables" she concluded.

Byleth left from the audience chambers to her quarters to begin getting ready for her mission.

Christophe... He assisted those who killed His Majesty and Glenn.

But this feeling... Could Byleth really bring herself to condemn him? Well it's not like she has a choice now does she.


	26. The Execution of Christophe Gaspard:

Byleth quickly packed for her travels, she would finally wear her church of Seiros armor. She had been excited for it but now... She didn't feel as good putting it on as she thought she would have.

Once she was finally finished Byleth arrived at the stables where a few of the knights were waiting for her, it consisted of her Father, Alois, Catherine, and Shamir.

Catherine... Would she be ok for this mission?

"Byleth" Grandmother's voice called out from behind her, "I came to see you off" she said and paused a moment "This is also for you" she added and gave Byleth a folded piece of parchment paper.

"What is this?" Byleth tilted her head and looked to Lady Rhea.

Rhea was silent for a moment, "That is what you will recite to Christophe before he is detained" she said.

Byleth stood there for a moment she considered crumpling it but... The thought of Glenn and the King lying dead amongst Kingdom soldiers flooded her mind.

Christophe had a part in their murder.

She cannot ignore that.

"I understand" Byleth finally said and put the paper in her satchel.

Grandmother smiled, "Good" she said "May the goddess give you a safe voyage" she said.

Byleth took this as her que to leave.

"You alright there kid?" Jeralt called out as Byleth approached them.

She nodded, "Yes, of course" Byleth said "Let's get going" she said and headed over to the horses.

Byleth was glad that it was just a group of those that she had known that were knights, but then again it made sense that Grandmother requested those who would not hesitate to protect her should things turn bad.

Would things go bad?

What would happen if Christophe refused?

Grandmother hadn't said anything on any sort of protocol, but then again... Byleth's Father would be here, and he knew what to do.

She was certain of it.

...

The sky was gray and cloudy, the crisp air of Faerghus stung at them as they made their way to Castle Gaspard.

Byleth couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.

She wanted justice for Glenn and the King but... At the cost of Christophe's life?

The closer they got to the Castle the more doubt about the mission she began to have. How do they know for certain he was involved?

Catherine walked beside Byleth in silence.

They were getting close to their final destination, and once they reached there...

Guilt pooled in Byleth's stomach.

How could Grandmother do this?

The night before Byleth had read over the note from Grandmother with what she must recite to Christophe. In her tent she practiced it "Christophe Gaspard you have been found guilty of regicide. For your crimes against the crown and the goddess you shall pay with your life. May the goddess have mercy on your soul".

Her voice hitched on every vowel... How can she do this?

Christophe is only a little older than she is surely this must be a mistake?

But... King Regent Rufus Blaiddyd and Grandmother don't seem to think so.

And for that reason, Christophe must die...

She had wondered, is this what His Majesty would have wanted?

He was a good and fair King.

And Byleth couldn't help but feel that nothing about sentencing Christophe to death was fair.

"We're almost there," Shamir's monotone voice called out. "I don't think they will be hostile but brace yourselves in case" she added.

Byleth nodded, she knew this would be significantly different from all the training that she had with Alois, her Father, and Shamir if things were to turn ugly.

...

They entered Castle Gaspard. It was noticeably empty.

Did they flee?

They stuck together as they searched through the rooms for them and then they found them waiting in the dining hall.

"So, you have come" Lord Lonato said in a stern voice, he sat at the head of the table Christophe was beside him with a solemn expression. "And Lady Rhea set you in her stead I see Lady Byleth" he added.

Byleth walked to the front of them, "That she has" she replied.

Lonato stared at her with cold eyes, "Do you have what it takes to do the dirty work of the Church child?" he sneered then looked behind Byleth "And you... How dare you" he hissed "How could you side with them" he spat.

Byleth knew it was directed at Catherine.

"Enough Father" Christophe said, slamming his fist on the table then looking at Byleth, he looked tired. "Let's get this over with," Christophe said.

Byleth nodded, her throat felt tight, "Christophe Gaspard..." she began "You have been found guilty of regicide" Christophe's head lowered, and he stared at the floor "For your crimes against the crown and the Goddess... You will be executed" she choked out "May the Goddess have mercy on your soul".

"How dare you!" Lonato shouted and slammed the table.

Christophe walked to them slowly and looked back at his Father, "It's alright Father" Christophe choked out then turned back to them, brushing past Byleth.

"Christophe!".

Byleth didn't see who called out the name, she felt sick.

She just condemned him to death... Was... This the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry" Byleth choked out to Lonato.

The old knight scoffed, "Your words mean nothing to me" he spat "Get out".

Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Kid" Jeralt said and pulled her out of the castle.

Catherine walked in front of Byleth. Christophe was farther ahead walking in the middle of Alois and Shamir.

He didn't resist anything... So, does that mean...

Christophe really did have a part in the tragedy of Duscur?

Glenn, King Lambert... They're dead. And he helped?

...

"You did a good job dear" Grandmother said as Byleth was reporting her mission to her.

That did nothing to ease her conscience, "When is Christophe scheduled to be executed?" she questioned.

"The day after tomorrow" Grandmother replied.

"I see," Byleth said quietly.

"Byleth my dear..." Grandmother began softly, her face full of concern "I know that Christophe was your friend but..." she began.

"He killed Glenn and His Majesty" Byleth said sternly.

Grandmother looked away, "Yes...".

"May I speak with him?" Byleth questioned.

Lady Rhea frowned, "Byleth... I wouldn't advise it" she said softly "But, if it is something you wish to do, I won't stop you just" she sighed "Just take someone with you" she added.

Byleth nodded and left from the audience chamber.

Christophe... She needs to know why he did it.

"Byleth!" Flayn's called out from behind her "Finally you've come back" she beamed "How was your mission?" she questioned.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, "Flayn, would you care to join me in visiting the dungeons?" she asked and turned to face her.

Flayn's eyebrows furrowed, "The dungeons? Why are you going in there?" she questioned.

"To speak with Christophe, I already have Grandmother's approval she just said I needed to bring someone with me" she added "Hence why I asked you".

Flayn nodded, "Hmm, I don't think my Brother would approve but... Let's go!" she said.

"Alright" Byleth said and turned and began leading the way.

...

It was dark in the dungeon, but... That was to be expected now that she thought about it.

Flayn pressed close against Byleth, "It's a little scary in here" she whispered.

It was.

There weren't many prisoners in there, just a few nobility, who had been brought back just as Christophe had.

"It's fine, I'll protect you," Byleth said.

They walked through the halls quietly not to let their presence known and then finally, she saw him.

"Christophe" Byleth called out as she touched the bars to his cell.

He looked up at her from the cot he was sitting on.

"Hello Byleth" Christophe said in a monotone voice "Why have you come here?" he asked.

Byleth frowned, "I want to know" she began "Why did you do it... Why would you betray your country" she questioned.

Christophe stood up from the cot and came up to Byleth, she felt Flayn grip her arm ready to pull her back should anything happen.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you the truth" Christophe said "But I suppose it makes sense to keep you in the dark Byleth" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Byleth questioned.

Christophe leaned against the bars, "I would never do anything to harm the Kingdom" he said "My execution has nothing to do with that".

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" she said "Then why would you go along with-it Christophe if you are innocent" she said sternly.

"Because I was guilty of something else" Christophe began "Cassandra... I made the mistake of trying to get her involved" he sighed and shook his head "And when I heard she fled from the Kingdom to Garreg I knew my time was fleeting" he sighed "Tell me Byleth... Do you really want to know why I am to be executed?" he asked.

Flayn's grip tightened on her arm, "Yes" Byleth replied.

Christophe sighed, "I suppose you deserve to know the truth" he said "With the fall of the King the Western Church saw it as the perfect opportunity to assassinate the Archbishop" he said.

Byleth backed away from the cell slightly, "Why... Why would you try to do something like that Christophe?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"They said it was for the sake of the world, that Lady Rhea must die" Christophe said "You... had to die".

Byleth flinched, "I see" she choked out "Goodbye Christophe" she said and turned and left from the dungeon.

Her mind was whirling, he wanted them dead.

"Byleth..." Flayn said softly "Are you alright?"

Was she?

Christophe... Her friend or so she thought, wanted her dead.

Wanted her Grandmother dead.

"Of course," Byleth said quietly "Thank you for coming with me Flayn" she added.

Flayn nodded, "Of course" she said with a smile.

...

Christophe was executed, Byleth didn't see it. She had chosen to remain in her room that day instead.

He's dead.

Byleth wanted to be angry.

It was much easier to blame him when it had been for Glenn and the King, but...

No, he wanted them dead... Why? What did they do?

Byleth sat in her bed thinking it over, but she could never come up with the answer. What is she missing?

A soft knock came from her room door, "Byleth?".

Catherine.

Byleth got up and opened the door, Catherine's eyes were red "I came to check on you" Catherine said "Flayn... She told me what Christophe told you" she added "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I want to be angry" Byleth said and looked to the floor "But... I'm alive and Christophe he's dead" she whispered "And it dragged you into this too" she sighed "I'm so sorry... Cassandra".

Catherine flinched, "Don't be" she said "We did what we had to... We were doing the right thing" she concluded.

Did they?

Byleth didn't feel like they did.

"Did you see it?" Byleth asked in a whisper.

Catherine looked away and nodded, "Yes... He's gone".

A lump formed in Byleth's throat.

"I'm sorry" Byleth choked out.

She saw tears stream down Catherine's cheeks, "Me too".


	27. Imperial Year 1177:

Things began to cool down slightly after those who were convicted of treason against the crown were executed.

But... Things were still not good.

In the Kingdom specifically, things were chaotic, King Regent Rufus Blaiddyd was not popular with the people nor the nobles, Grandmother had said it was due to him being crestless. That a lot of people questioned whether or not he is fit to lead them. Even though it is just temporarily so that Prince Dimitri can first come of age before he claims his right to the throne.

Alongside the nobles that paid with their lives the people of Duscur were believed to have been involved. Although it is said that the Prince has heavily denounced this accusation countless times, especially since he saved a Duscurian child during the tragedy.

But... It didn't matter.

The people wanted someone to blame. It was said that countless Duscurian men and women were slaughtered in retaliation, their children enslaved to work in noble houses as servants. And their lands were annexed from them and given to Viscount Kleiman.

What confused Byleth was why the Viscount was never found guilty, they have been exceptionally hostile since the assassination of the King, and yet...

Ugh. It didn't matter she supposed.

Things at the monastery were well, they had a new Knight join their ranks. It was an older gentleman named Gilbert Pronislav, he looked a bit familiar but... Byleth couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before, he did seem to know her Father well though.

Byleth sighed and flopped down on her bed, she needed to pack.

She didn't want to but... She needed to.

And to her dismay it wasn't easy casual going on a mission for the Knights of Seiros pack, it was diplomatic. So, she needed to look nice and neat so the church looks good.

It was going to be hell.

And to top it all off it meant going into Faerghus.

Grandmother had been secretive with the purpose of the visit but, they would be going to Gautier territory for maybe a week. Something about the Margrave? Honestly Byleth wasn't sure what it was about, her and Flayn had been guessing about it since they found out about the trip a few days ago. And Uncle was of no help, he refused to divulge any further information about it.

It was driving Byleth insane, it had to be a big deal though. It was said that the Prince and King Regent would be visiting there as well.

Byleth had feared that it may be of her being forced into an engagement with the Prince, but it didn't make sense why the Gautier's would be involved so she had ruled that though out fast.

Despite being worried about the reason for their visit Byleth had to admit she was excited. She had not seen Sylvain since they were children. And she supposed it would be nice to see Miklan again, although she wasn't looking forward to his crusade against crest speeches.

She could live without that.

Byleth had to wonder did Sylvain have to hear the way he speaks of crests all the time?

Poor him if so.

Byleth laid on her bed for a moment longer than began packing her winter clothes.

Goddess it was going to be much colder there than any other part of Faerghus she had been to since Gautier territory was closer to the mountains, it was going to be miserable.

...

Flayn and Uncle Seteth had seen Byleth and Lady Rhea off at the entrance gate to the monastery, it was decided that Alois and Shamir would be the two Knights escorting them.

Byleth's Father had been unable to since he was currently on a mission in the Alliance, and Catherine... She was unable to go for the obvious reason of her being labeled a traitor in Faerghus. It mattered not that she was cleared of the charges, it didn't remove the negative stigma surrounding her.

And so, it was best that she didn't go where she would be surrounded by Faerghus nobility.

Shamir and Alois rode ahead of Byleth and Grandmother as they rode in a carriage, goddess how Byleth wished she had been allowed to ride alongside them.

But then again... Maybe it was for the best since it would get chilly fast.

Byleth hummed lightly while staring out the little window on the carriage, "So, Grandmother" she began and looked to her "Why are we going to Gautier estate?" she questioned.

"Hmm, nothing of importance dear" Grandmother replied.

She wasn't convinced, "Then is it necessary to go?" she questioned.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "Yes, it is" she concluded.

Byleth sighed, it didn't seem like Grandmother would spill the purpose of this visit just yet "I see" she murmured, she didn't like being left in the dark on things but... That's how it went most times, just as it had with Christophe's execution.

She wasn't a child anymore... Why did they feel the need to hide important things from her?

...

It took three days before they reached the Gautier estate, they stayed the night in a few random nobility territories until they reached Gautier territory.

"We've arrived" Shamir's voice called out, as the carriage came to a stop.

The cold air was like a punch to the face as the carriage door opened, oh sweet Sothis. Byleth really didn't want to be here now.

The Margrave was the one to greet them to Gautier territory, he was a tall stern looking man with a scraggly red beard. She saw who Miklan got his scowl from.

"Your Grace" the margrave said and bowed then looked to Byleth, "Lady Byleth, I am glad that you both have come" he said.

Byleth curtsied, "Thank you for having us" she said.

The Margrave nodded, he seemed a man of few words "I'll guide you both to your quarters" he said and began guiding them into Gautier estate.

It was nicer and fancier than Charon estate. It was obvious that the Gautier's are an important noble house in Faerghus.

Byleth's room was beside her Grandmother's, "The rest of the guests should be here by later in the day" the Margrave began "You can prepare for the celebration here or explore, the choice is yours" he concluded.

Grandmother nodded, "Thank you" she said, and the Margrave turned away and left down the hall.

A celebration? What for?

Byleth turned to her Grandmother for an answer but was met with a closing door.

She sighed, perhaps getting ready would be the best option since there would no doubt be a lot of nobility but... Byleth was a bit curious about Gautier estate. She didn't have the opportunity to explore places such as this too often.

And unescorted, nonetheless.

Byleth glanced at the door to her quarters one last time then continued walking down the hallway to explore.

She found her way outdoors nearby their stable.

"Ah! Lady Byleth!" Alois's voice rang out, Byleth turned in the direction and saw him and Shamir.

"Hello" Byleth greeted.

Shamir nodded in acknowledgment, "Where is Lady Rhea?" Alois questioned.

"Her quarters" Byleth replied.

Shamir raised an eyebrow, "Are you playing hooky?" she asked.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Hooky?" she recited.

"Ditching essentially" Shamir said.

Ah, that made sense.

"No," Byleth said while shaking her head, "Margrave Gautier said it was ok to explore and so I am" she said.

"On your own" Alois gasped.

Byleth nodded.

"Be safe, keep your guard up," Shamir said coolly.

"Will do," Byleth said.

"What! Come on Shamir, we'll join you Byleth" Alois began.

Oh Goddess no.

"Alois, give the girl her free time" Shamir said in a monotone voice "She already has countless people following her all the time, it's safe here Byleth will be fine" she added sternly.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "I'll be fine" she said "I just want to explore a bit" she added.

Alois sniffled, "You wound me Lady Byleth" he said with a laugh "Alright I suppose" he added.

Byleth nodded and left the two of them, she was forever grateful to Shamir.

She wandered through the halls of the estate. It was certainly warmer inside than it was outside, but it was still fairly cold.

How could they live in this weather all year long?

After a bit of wandering Byleth stumbled upon the training grounds, she stepped inside and saw someone swinging around a blade.

Her stomach sank.

Glenn?

Before Byleth could formulate any sort of response the boy turned around and looked to her, Byleth ran out of there before he could speak.

It's not Glenn.

That boy had brown eyes instead of blue.

Oh goddess.

Byleth kept going down the halls as far away from the training grounds, "Why are you running?" A voice called out from behind her.

She froze in her tracks, oh goddess no.

She didn't want to meet the Glenn look alike.

After a few seconds of silence, she turned around to face the person.

Miklan.

Oh.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, "I... Thought I saw a ghost" she murmured.

Miklan raised an eyebrow, "A ghost?" he repeated "I didn't take you as the type to believe in those sorts of things" he said.

Byleth frowned, "I don't" she said sternly "It was... Just my head playing tricks on me" she concluded and looked away.

Miklan was quiet for a moment, "I see" he said, and an awkward silence fell around them "I heard you joined the knights" he said after a few seconds.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah... I did" she replied.

"That's good," Miklan said.

Byleth frowned and stared at him, "Why are you being weird?" she questioned "You haven't even brought up crests once" she added.

Miklan looked away for a moment, "I don't just speak of crests" he scoffed, a shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

"I have a hard time believing that" Byleth rebutted and shook her head, "Anyways do you know what the purpose of this celebration is?" she asked "I have tried asking my Grandmother but... She refuses to tell me" she added.

Miklan tilted his head in confusion, "That's odd" he replied "I think some sort of announcement? He probably married off Sylvain" he added, tensing slightly at the mention of his younger Brother.

Byleth nodded her head, "I see, that would explain it" she said "Poor Sylvain" she added.

Miklan frowned, "Yeah, poor Sylvain" he scoffed.

Byleth ignored the shift in his demeanor, "Well goodbye for the time being Miklan" Byleth said and turned around to head to her quarters.


	28. Heir to House Gautier:

Byleth made her way to her room in silence.

Poor Sylvain.

Although... It did just seem to be speculation, Byleth still felt bad for him. She couldn't think of the countless times she was afraid to be thrusted into an arranged marriage.

Luckily, she had Uncle Seteth who was more often than not the voice of reason to Grandmother.

Byleth had reached the door to her quarters when someone down the hall behind her called out, "You know, I thought I would have been the first person you came to see once you got here".

She stopped, "Sylvain?" Byleth questioned then turned around to see if her suspicions were true.

The young boy she had once known was now all grown up, he smiled at her "I thought we were friends?" he laughed.

"Sorry Sylvain" Byleth replied, he was different from Miklan. Sylvain seemed more carefree, he kept softer expressions on his face while Miklan had a permanent scowl.

"Might I say Byleth" Sylvain began pausing for a moment "You look utterly captivating this fine morning" he said and winked at her.

Byleth grimaced.

Sylvain's eyes crinkled and he laughed, "Ouch, you didn't even say a word and yet you wound me so" he said while shaking his head.

The fact that Sylvain had come on to her in such a manner... Well it was safe to say that he wasn't getting married anytime soon.

"That was painful to watch" someone called out, Sylvain turned his head to look at the intruder, a blonde girl came into view.

"Ingrid, you wounded me as well," Sylvain sighed.

The blonde girl shook her head in disapproval, must you always do this Sylvain?" Ingrid sighed then turned to Byleth, "You're free to go, I'll handle him" she said.

"Hey!" Sylvain said loudly "I'll have you know Byleth, here is perfectly ok with my advances, isn't that right Byleth?" he questioned.

The girl Ingrid glared at Sylvain and Byleth grimaced once more. "I'll pass Sylvain," Byleth replied.

"Ah, man" Sylvain sighed "After years of friendship I get rejected" he said and shook his head.

Ingrid snorted, "I have a hard time believing that you have friends outside of His Highness, Felix, and I" she said.

Sylvain's eyebrows furrowed, "I do so, Byleth here is proof" he said "We've been friends since I visited the monastery when we were kids" he added.

Ingrid looked to Byleth for confirmation, and Byleth nodded her head.

"That is true" Byleth said "He came alongside the King and other delegates from the Kingdom, Miklan, and..." she had begun to say but trailed off.

Glenn.

Sylvain seemed to pick up on it, a sad expression fell over his face momentarily, "Yeah..." he murmured then shook his head "Anyways, we've known each other for quite some time" he added to Ingrid.

The blonde didn't seem to pick up on what they were avoiding discussing, but then again how would she know.

"Hmm, well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Ingrid began "I am Ingrid Brandi Galatea" she said "And you are?".

Byleth bowed slightly, "Byleth Eisner" she replied.

Ingrid's eyes widened, "Ah! You're Byleth" she said "His Highness has mentioned you to us, and so has..." she began but trailed off.

Oh.

Silence fell over the three of them.

Sylvain coughed, "Yeah... Anyways it's good to see you again Byleth" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Likewise" she said then turned to Ingrid "It was nice to meet you Lady Ingrid" she said then turned around "I should get going now" she concluded then opened the room to her quarters and shut it promptly after her.

Great.

Byleth sighed and plopped down on the bed.

She didn't want to be in Faerghus, it was too close and too soon. Byleth had just started to get over Glenn's death and Christophe's and to be here... With them.

No, it's not their fault. They probably feel the same way.

...

Getting ready was a horror.

Byleth never really had to dress in formal wear too often and when she did Flayn was always there to do it for her.

There were powders of different colors on the vanity, Byleth wouldn't use them though Grandmother never did so why would she.

She searched through her chest, there were a few formal dresses in there.

There was a long sleeve silk gown, common fabric of most of her gowns but... Wasn't cotton more popular here since it was a colder region?

She did have a cotton one in here, but... It would be scratchy no doubt...

Ah so comfort or warmth.

Byleth knew her choice, silk it was. There was no doubt that they would have fires to warm the room as well so she would be fine.

Hopefully.

A soft knock echoed through the room, "Byleth, dear?" Grandmother called out from the other side.

Byleth got up and opened the door, "Hello Grandmother" she greeted and moved out of the way so Rhea could enter.

Once in Byleth's room Grandmother clasped her hands together, "Ah! You look lovely" she cooed "Are you finished getting ready?" she questioned.

Byleth nodded, "Yes" she replied and stopped for a moment, "Can I know what the purpose of our visit was now?" she questioned.

Grandmother stood there for a moment thinking it over, "Sorry, but no" she said "You'll find out soon enough" she added.

Oh, goddess she didn't like how that sounded.

"Grandmother you didn't marry me off right?" Byleth asked hesitantly.

Rhea chuckled, "No my sweet child" she said and shook her head "Now come, lets join the others I'm certain His Highness is here by now" she added.

Dimitri...

Glenn...

No, she doesn't want to see Dimitri.

"I see" Byleth said in a dry voice.

Grandmother must have picked up on her dissatisfaction on the matter, "Dear, His Highness and you were getting along last time he was at the monastery. Why the grim face?".

Byleth sighed and looked away, "That was six years ago" she said sternly "People change" she concluded.

"Maybe so" Grandmother hummed, "But there is a possibility your future and his may be entwined" she said.

The reminder stung.

"Wouldn't you rather know him better at least?" Grandmother said softly.

Byleth frowned and remained silent.

Grandmother was right in some ways, but... "I'll think about it," Byleth murmured.

Rhea smiled, "Alright" she said "Now come, let's go" she said and opened Byleth's room door and began leading the way through Gautier estate.

...

It was warm in the ballroom.

Byleth stuck to her Grandmother's side as people cleared a way for her.

Your Grace.

That's what they called her, could Byleth ever be as respected as she is one day?

Some nobles they passed reek of alcohol, Byleth wrinkled her nose at the smell. The other knights would smell like that after rough missions.

Goddess it was crowded, when did all of these people even show up?

Were Shamir and Alois somewhere in here?

"Byleth" Grandmother called out "You are free to go on your own" she said "You don't have to follow me around" she added "You are free to go meet people, make connections" she concluded.

Byleth stared at her with wide eyes, dear Sothis no. "Ok" she replied, and turned around from Grandmother and took off in that direction.

The people closed in from every angle.

There were couples that leaned in a little too close to one another, and others laughing in groups.

Music filled the air, there was too much going on.

Byleth panicked a bit and made her way towards the edge of the room. From there she'll try to find a door that leads outside, she needs air.

She had to push her way through the crowds of nobles, some sent her death glares as she squeezed past them others ignored her entirely to focused on the gossip and merriment that filled the room.

Byleth finally managed to reach the edge of the room, Goddess why would Margrave Gautier want to invite so many people? She leaned against the wall and looked around.

Maybe she could find Alois and Shamir in this mess.

Blonde hair not too far away catches her attention, she would have chalked it up to a random noble, but wide brown eyes from behind the blonde meet Byleth's.

"Byleth!" Sylvain shouts.

Oh goddess no.

Byleth watches as the blonde perks up and begins to turn around, she didn't stick around to see if he ever caught sight of her.

She promptly threw herself into the sea of people and pushed her way through.

Grandmother.

Yes.

She'll find Grandmother.

"Stop bumping into people before you anger someone" a stern voice calls out and she feels someone grip her wrist.

Byleth looks back at the person.

Miklan.

She has never been so relieved to see him.

"Sorry" she murmured.

Miklan frowned, "Be careful, last thing you want is to tick someone off here" he said then released her wrist.

"I'll heed your advice," Byleth said.

Miklan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Why were you crashing through people?" he asked.

Why?

She didn't want to think of her dead friend, that's why.

Byleth glanced to the floor then back at Miklan, "I'm... Not well adept in these sorts of situations" she said.

Miklan stared at her for a moment, "Have you told them you have a crest?" he asked "because that will make your night go by much smoother" he added.

Byleth frowned, "I'm not trying to socialize" she said "I just wanted air, it's overwhelming".

"Oh" Miklan said and scratched at the back of his head, "You might want to hold off on that, I think this is going to be moving to the dining hall soon and it gets significantly better in there" he added.

Byleth strongly doubted that, "Alright" she sighed, and as if right on cue she heard the voice of Margrave Gautier announcing that the feast will begin.

"Told you" Miklan said, "Come on, I'll show you where it is" he added and began guiding the way.

Not many of the guests cared that they had just been summoned to eat, there were plenty that remained in the ball room, refusing to let the festivities end.

"Is there a certain place we have to sit?" Byleth questioned.

"For most people no" Miklan said "But since you are with Lady Rhea, and I'm the son of the host, we need to be seated close to him" he said "Basically anyone of significance is up there" he concluded.

Byleth nodded, "So it's hierarchical?" she questioned.

"Yeah" Miklan replied, she figured as much.

They walked to the head of the table that held the Margrave, on one side of the table she saw Grandmother and a spot open beside her.

"This is where we part Miklan" Byleth said "Thank you for your assistance" she added.

Miklan looked away, his face was pink "Don't worry about it" he huffed and went to take a seat beside his Father with Sylvain.

Byleth walked over to her Grandmother and sat down, "Hello Grandmother" she said once she was seated.

Rhea smiled at her, "Did you enjoy the event?" she questioned as the servants began to bring platters and sit them down in front of them.

"Not really," Byleth said.

Grandmother hummed softly, "You must get used to them dear" she said.

"Or I could just never host or attend any parties" Byleth rebutted.

Grandmother chuckled, "I don't think Flayn, nor Seteth would allow you to do that".

Damn.

That was a good point.

"You win this round Grandmother" Byleth murmured.

"Oh, dear Byleth it was never a battle" Rhea rebutted.

Ouch.

That stung a little.

"You wound me dear Grandmother" Byleth replied.

Grandmother shook her head, "I think that you have been going on to many missions with Alois" she said then paused for a moment to look at the opposite side of the table "Byleth, have you by any chance not spoken with the Prince?" she questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Byleth hummed.

Grandmother sighed, "The poor boy has been staring at you since the start of dinner" she said.

"That's unfortunate" Byleth said then peeked to the other side of the table, directly across from her was the Duke Fraldarius, and to his right was the Prince.

Byleth didn't look at him but she could see his blonde hair from beside Rodrigue.

To the left of Duke Fraldarius she saw him.

The boy that looked like Glenn.

And now that she thought about it, he was probably Glenn's Brother.

Byleth gazed back at her dinner plate.

She only has to be here a week. One week then they go home.

Back to the Monastery, back to Flayn and Uncle Seteth.

"Lady Byleth" someone calls out from across the table.

Byleth looks up to see Duke Fraldarius staring at her with a warm smile, "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you" he said "Lady Rhea mentioned earlier that you had joined the knights?" he questioned.

She had grown?

Huh, now that she thought about it, she had. The thought had just never come to mind each time she got dressed or stared at herself in the mirror.

Byleth nodded her head, "Yeah... I did" she replied.

The Duke smiled, "That is excellent, how is it to work alongside the Knights of Seiros?" he asked.

Alois's horrible jokes came to mind.

"It's... A learning experience" Byleth replied, that was true enough.

"His Highness and my youngest Son Felix will be working with the Knights of Faerghus soon enough, perhaps you'll get missions with them" Rodrigue said.

"I see," Byleth said "Maybe we will one day" she added.

Rodrigue opened his mouth to continue saying something but was cut off by a clinking noise.

Byleth looked in the direction of the noise, it was the Margrave Gautier tapping his glass with a fork.

Silence fell upon the room.

"Good evening my friends" the Margrave said in a gruff voice, "I won't keep your attention for too long" he began "As you all know things in the Kingdom have been... Less than perfect since the loss of our King" he said "Which is why in these dark times we must be prepared for anything which is why I shall be declaring my Heir to House Gautier".

Byleth glanced at Grandmother... She looked nervous, oh no.

It hit her now.

Sylvain was staring at the table slightly slouched, and Miklan looked utterly confused.

Sylvain he was going to be...

And Miklan...

Byleth could only watch in horror as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"With these dark days ahead of us, it only makes sense that I pick my Heir" the Margrave said "My youngest son, Sylvain shall lead our House after me" he declared.

Sylvain's face paled and anger fell over Miklan's.

There were cheers from the nobles, unaware of what had just been done.

Or maybe they were, and they just didn't care.

"Grandmother" Byleth whispered.

She felt her Grandmother's hand fall upon her own, "I know Byleth" she murmured back "This is the way it is" she added.

Miklan stood up silently and left from the dining hall.

"Byleth" Grandmother said in a stern voice, but she ignored her and stood up and chased after him.

The night air of Faerghus was a slap in the face after the warmth from indoors.

"Miklan?" Byleth called out after him, he was a few feet ahead of her and promptly stopped in his tracks.

"Did you know?" Miklan shouted and turned to face her, Byleth froze. She had never been spoken to in such a way before. "You knew, didn't you?" he spat, "I... I thought you understood" he said then trailed off.

Byleth stayed silent for a moment, "Miklan... I'm so sorry" she said in a hurt whisper.

"That means nothing to me," Miklan spat.

Footsteps sounded from behind her, "Enough boy".

The Margrave.

"You've humiliated our family enough," the Margrave shouted, Byleth flinched at his tone and Miklan glared at him.

"Miklan" Byleth said softly and reached for his wrist.

"Don't touch me" Miklan spat and smacked her hand away.

Byleth stood there staring at Miklan with wide eyes, he hit her...

her hand stung a little, but it was nothing too bad, but that was beside the point.

Miklan stared at her for a moment, then frowned and ran off.

Byleth felt a hand fall upon her shoulder, "Are you alright dear?" her Grandmother asked softly.

She nodded.

"Lady Rhea, Lady Byleth I apologize for my son's appalling behavior" the Margrave began "I will find him and ensure he pays for what he has done" he added.

"No" Byleth said sternly, as much as she wanted to be angry... "It's fine, leave him be" she concluded then turned to face him.

The Margrave Gautier frowned down at her, "It's fine?" he repeated in a mocking tone "That Boy hit the future Archbishop for Sothis's sake" he shouted "Child, if you wish to lead the church properly you cannot be so lenient" he added while shaking his head.

Byleth frowned and glared up at him, "I am no child" she said sternly "You said it yourself, I will lead the Church of Seiros" Byleth declared "You have no authority over me" she concluded.

The Margrave glared down at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Grandmother raised a hand to silence him "As the person who was assaulted Byleth has the right to decide Miklan's fate" she said in a stern voice "And she has chosen to give compassion rather than further his disgrace" she concluded.

The Margrave scoffed, "She is only a girl, she does not understand" he said.

Grandmother frowned, "We are not Kingdom nobility" she declared "Ignoring my orders holds greater consequences" she reminded, "So, I believe that Byleth has full authority over this matter" she concluded.

The Margrave's face paled, "Yes, Your Grace" he said.

"Good" Grandmother said then turned to Byleth "Go get your things dear" she began "I'll alert Alois and Shamir that we are leaving" she added.

"Lady Rhea, there is no need to leave so soon," the Margrave said with wide eyes.

grandmother frowned at him, "I will not stay in a place where my successor's judgment is questioned" she declared then turned and walked away.

Byleth stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then bowed to the margrave "Thank you for your hospitality" she said then followed after her Grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that I will be taking a break from writing for a while. I will finish publishing the chapters for this week but after that I won't publish for a couple of weeks. Anyways thank you for reading : )


	29. Departure for Gautier Estate:

Byleth shut the door behind her promptly, her mind was whirling.

Everything had just happened so fast... It had gone wrong so fast...

She hadn't wanted to make matters worse, if she'd just shut up and stayed seated then none of this would have happened...

Byleth sighed, as much as she believed that it was her fault, she also knew that this was the Margrave's doing.

How could he just thrust that information onto someone, at a party, nonetheless?

Byleth's dresses were strewn upon the bed where she had left them before. She quickly shoved them back into her chest.

A loud knock came from the door, "Lady Byleth?" Shamir called out.

Byleth opened the door to let her in, "Lady Rhea informed Alois and I of tonight's events" Shamir began "Alois and the Archbishop are ready to go now" she said then walked over to her chest "You go, I'll take this there" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Shamir" she said and left the room.

While Byleth felt bad... She was also relieved.

They would return to the monastery. Uncle would scold her, and everything would go back to normal after that.

She would go on her missions, and fish with Flayn during her free time.

Byleth walked through the halls of Gautier estate.

"Byleth".

She stopped in her tracks and turned to her caller.

Oh.

Bright blue eyes stared at her. His eyebrows were furrowed.

Dimitri had grown.

A lot.

"My Father told me you had grown taller than me" Byleth said in shock "I didn't want to believe it" she added "But it seems he was telling the truth".

Dimitri was silent for a moment, and the corner of his lips curved upwards "Yes... I couldn't be shorter than you forever" he replied then paused awkwardly "The Margrave said that you and Lady Rhea are departing" he said and shifted around "I... Had hoped that we would have been able to rekindle our friendship while you were here" he added.

Byleth's gaze fell to the floor.

Their friendship...

"I got the feeling you might have been avoiding me as well" Dimitri said.

"Ah" was all Byleth managed to say before awkward silence fell over them once again.

She wasn't going to deny the accusation... However, it didn't mean she would acknowledge it either.

Dimitri coughed, "Byleth... The Margrave mentioned that you and Miklan got into an argument of some sort?" he questioned "Are you alright?".

Byleth frowned, the Margrave worked fast she'll give him that "Yes, perfectly fine thanks for the conversation Your Highness now if you'll excuse me" she said and began to turn away.

"Wait! Byleth I didn't mean to pry if it was personal" Dimitri stammered out "I just didn't realize that you were friends with Miklan" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Miklan isn't my friend" she stated "I just wanted to ensure he was ok, but I failed and made things worse" she stood there a moment in shock, she hadn't meant to blurt that out. "I have to go. My Grandmother is waiting" Byleth said quietly "Goodbye Dimitri" she concluded and left down the hallway.

"Goodbye Byleth".

Grandmother had been waiting in the carriage already by the time Byleth got to the stables.

They rode in silence for a while, "You knew since beforehand" Byleth finally said "Why didn't you say anything Grandmother, we could have warned Miklan of what was going to come".

"Life doesn't always work that way dear" Grandmother said "Nothing is set in stone for us, it could be snatched in the blink of an eye" she added.

Byleth frowned, "This isn't about that Grandmother" she said sternly "If I didn't have a crest would I be disposable like Miklan?" she questioned.

Grandmother frowned, "No, you wouldn't" she said "The church and the Kingdom have different ways of running things Byleth, that is the way it has always been" she stated.

Byleth sighed and rubbed at her face, "I know..." she said.

But... Just because it was custom doesn't mean that it is the right way of doing things.

...

Uncle Seteth was furious.

Not at Byleth but rather at the Margrave for how he treated Byleth.

"We should put a ban on goods from that region" Uncle declared as they were eating dinner.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, "Where else will we get milk and cheese from?" she murmured.

Uncle frowned, "There are plenty of places... I'm certain there are some in the Leicester Alliance or the Empire" he said.

"But of the same quality?" Byleth asked.

"This isn't about cheese Byleth" Uncle said "They are questioning the church's authority and there needs to be consequences" he declared.

"Oh no, I am rather fond of the cheese we receive from there" Flayn sighed.

Byleth smiled softly she knew the argument was now over, since Flayn enjoyed it as well.

Uncle shook his head, "You are both menaces" he sighed.

Flayn giggled, "Oh, you enjoy it as well" she said "We would simply be punishing ourselves" she concluded.

That... Was a fair point.

Seteth sighed "I thought I'd raised you both better than this".

"I'm a good child, Flayn is the menace" Byleth said.

Flayn gasped, "Says you! You wield swords and fight people. I am the innocent one" she declared.

"As if" Byleth scoffed "You are the one who empties out the fish in the pond, you have taken more lives than I" she rebutted.

Flayn thought it over for a moment, "Touché" she murmured.

Byleth smiled softly, she had missed this. She wasn't even gone for too long, but she had missed being at the Monastery.

"Ah, has my Father sent anything about his mission in the Alliance?" Byleth questioned.

Jeralt had been sent out on behalf of the church with a few other knights to investigate the death of a noble man.

Well not just any nobleman, it was heir apparent of House Riegan. He had been making a trip to purchase a painting from another noble and was found dead.

Byleth's father had been assigned with finding out what had happened, alongside the noble a few merchants had died as well.

"Yes" Uncle sighed "He believes that there may be foul play involved" he added "And by the Count Gloucester" he added.

Byleth's eyes widened, she had never met Count Gloucester, but she'd heard a lot about him through Grandmother.

To summarize he was a pompous narcissist, although Grandmother would never say it in that manner.

He did donate a lot to the church though, but only in an attempt to gain a better standing with them.

"Is he going to be arrested?" Byleth questioned.

Uncle sighed "Probably not, Count Gloucester has a lot of influence" he said "No doubt he'll manage to find a scapegoat and weasel his way out of it" Seteth concluded "Also all of the evidence we've managed to find is circumstantial".

"Why would he do it?" Byleth questioned.

"Power" Seteth said "The Gloucester House is the second most important after House Riegan and so he wishes to be the highest-ranking House in the Alliance".

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "That's stupid" she murmured.

Uncle nodded, "I agree" he said "But that is how nobility is, nothing is never good enough" he said while shaking his head.

Byleth paused for a moment, did Duke Riegan have any other children aside from Godfrey? "Who is the next in line to be heir for House Riegan?" she asked.

"There isn't one" Uncle replied "Godfrey was his heir, I know of a daughter, but she has been missing for years" he added.

Oh.

"So, House Riegan will end with Duke Oswald, won't it?" Byleth asked, she had met him once years ago at the monastery when he came for a visit and he was pretty old then.

"Most likely" Uncle replied.

House Riegan was not as devoted as other houses but... It didn't mean that they deserved to just fade into History.

Seteth watched her for a moment, "Your Father did however report that Duke Oswald has begun looking for any members of his family to carry on the Riegan name" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Do you think his search will bear fruit?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Uncle replied.

All they could do is wait and see.


	30. To the Kingdom's aid:

A loud knock sounded on Byleth's door, she shot up immediately.

Crap.

She'd slept in.

"Lady Byleth?" Alois's voice called out from the other side, "Are you packed and ready to go?" he questioned.

"I- I'll be down there in a few minutes" Byleth shouted back as she got up and quickly put on her armor.

She had been assigned a mission, some sort of rebellion that the Kingdom needed help with. Apparently, Lord Kleiman was leading a rebellion against the crown wishing to seize it for himself.

Byleth cursed herself inwardly a bit, she had always thought Lord Kleiman was suspicious after the Tragedy of Duscur and now she had the confirmation that her hunch had been correct.

And yet... She had done nothing about it.

She sighed then grabbed her blade and left from her room.

Part of her was worried, she had never helped quell an uprising before. What would happen if they had to fight civilians?

Could she live with the guilt of their blood on her hands?

It was one thing taking the life of a soldier, it was another for a civilian.

But... Hesitation in battle will kill her, if push comes to shove, she will do what she must.

"Took you long enough" Shamir called out to Byleth as she approached them at the stables "Most of the other knight's already rode ahead" she added "Come, let's not waste any more time" Shamir said then hopped onto her horse and began guiding them to the others.

Alois, Byleth, and Shamir had been tasked with leading the Knights of Seiros through the battle ahead.

Byleth had wished that Grandmother would have allowed for her Father to accompany them on this mission, but she said it wasn't wise to leave the monastery so defenseless.

Which was true, but... There were plenty of other knights and she hadn't seen much of him lately, oftentimes as soon as he arrived, he was sent upon a new mission of great urgency.

And when he was actually at the monastery she was sent out on missions, it was unfair.

But... It was pointless to complain, they both had responsibilities that they had to attend to, she was just being selfish to want more.

"You're quiet this morning Byleth" Alois said as they were riding to Kleiman territory.

"I'm still waking up," Byleth replied.

Shamir snorted, "Not everyone has an abundance of energy like you Alois" she said.

Alois shook his head, "We just need to get the body moving" he said "Let's stop and warm up!".

"No," Shamir replied, "We are already behind the others," she said.

"Hmph" Alois pouted at the rejection of his proposal.

"Byleth, we received a report while we were waiting at the stables" Shamir began "Apparently His Highness is going to be present at this battle, we will be assisting his forces".

Dimitri?

Byleth frowned, "What?" she said in shock "Why would they send the Prince of Faerghus out to quell this rebellion" she said "This is a joke right?" she questioned.

Shamir shook her head, "No, I leave the joke to Alois" she replied.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "That's not a smart idea, they are trying to overthrow the crown, he is the rightful heir to the throne, all they have to do is kill him and they'll have achieved what they were after" she added.

"I guess we'll just have to ensure he doesn't die then" Alois said.

Byleth sighed, "Does he even have experience with fighting?" she questioned.

"Who knows?" Shamir replied, "Probably, you know how Faerghus is," she added.

Yeah... That was true enough.

There was no way they'd send their Prince in unless success was guaranteed.

...

Goddess Byleth forgot how cold Faerghus could get.

It didn't help that the armor for a swordsman didn't offer much warmth either.

For the past day they had been corresponding with the Knight's from the Kingdom of Faerghus, they were to join forces at Tailtean Plains, it was close to Fhirdiad and from there they would go to Kleiman territory and stop the usurper.

The plains were barren.

This is where it was said to have happened.

Grandmother and Uncle had often told Byleth the story of Nemesis, and this... Is where he was said to have finally fallen at last. By the hands of Saint Seiros.

She was chosen by the Goddess.

It was strange to think that the goddess had been selecting people for higher purposes, how did they know it was true and not just a bout of insanity?

"I think I see them," Alois called out.

Byleth turned her head, and sure enough she saw it too.

The large blue banners representing the Kingdom. Flying proudly in the icy winds of Faerghus.

"Should we go ahead and greet them?" Alois asked and looked to Byleth.

Byleth nodded.

"Stand guard" Shamir commanded the other knights under their order "We'll be back with the Kingdom's knights" she added and turned away from and headed towards the knights.

"Lady Byleth, stay behind us in case" Alois said as they drew closer to them.

Byleth nodded and followed their orders.

Three people came to greet them.

Byleth recognized Dimitri immediately, and the Fraldarius boy she had seen at Gautier estate at the party last year.

But the man that led them she couldn't recall meeting him, although he looked familiar.

His hair was a dirty blonde, and he wore the royal blue.

Oh.

It's the King Regent, duh.

"Knights of Seiros I presume?" The King Regent asked sternly.

Shamir stared at him a moment, "No" she said "We're from the Alliance" she said in a monotone voice.

Silence fell around them.

"Excuse me?" The King Regent said.

Alois quickly jumped in, "She's kidding, we are from the Church of Seiros".

The Blonde man nodded his head, "I see" he murmured "Where is your commanding officer?" he questioned.

Shamir and Alois looked to each other, "Hm, I suppose that would be Lady Byleth" she said, and they parted to let her come forward.

The man stared at her scrutinizing her, Byleth held her gaze with him.

"I am King Regent Rufus Blaiddyd" he declared and stared at her "Aren't you a bit young to be leading people into battle?" he questioned.

Byleth frowned, "I could say the same for the Prince" she rebutted "It doesn't seem wise to send the heir to the throne to quell a rebellion against the crown" she said sternly.

Rufus looked amused, "Hm, I see" he murmured "That is the way it goes I am afraid" he began "The crown is responsible for protecting the crown" he declared "You are the heir for the church, correct Lady Byleth?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes".

"I assume you would do the same for the Church if the problem arose, wouldn't you?" Rufus questioned.

Hmm.

She hadn't thought of it that way.

"I suppose so" Byleth replied

The King Regent nodded, "Good" he said "Lady Byleth, lead my men well" he said then turned around to Dimitri "Don't disappoint" he said to him then continued off.

"What a d-" Shamir began.

"Hey!" Alois shouted "Keep things appropriate" he scolded then looked ahead to Dimitri "Your Highness we are here to help you quell the uprising" he declared.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, of course" he said "Thank you".

Alois nodded, "No problem, follow us and we'll rejoin the rest of our knights" he said then turned to guide the way.

Byleth followed, it wasn't long before the sound of metal boots fell in step beside hers.

"Hello Dimitri" Byleth said as she continued walking along, she kept her gaze forward.

It was easier to be around Dimitri now than it had been at Gautier estate, but... The same wasn't said for the other Fraldarius boy.

Byleth had been avid about keeping her gaze away from him.

"Hello Byleth" Dimitri replied, there was a certain edge to his tone "You really believe I am too young to be on a battlefield?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do" Byleth responded "But then again it doesn't seem to matter, the youth is always the first to raise their blades" she concluded.

Alois turned around and looked at her, "That's a bit morbid Byleth" he said.

Byleth shrugged.

"She is right," Shamir butted in.

"Hmm, I see" Dimitri murmured "Ah, Byleth I forgot to introduce you" he began and stopped in his tracks.

Dammit.

"Byleth, this is Felix Hugo Fraldarius" Dimitri said and gestured to the blue haired boy beside him.

Byleth stared at him for a moment, "Hello" she squeaked out.

Felix stared at her for a while, "I have heard a lot about you" he stated "I look forward to watching you fight" he added and continued walking.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief and continued onward. The Prince fell back into step beside her "Forgive him" Dimitri began "Felix is... Well excited, this is his first battle" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright" she replied, while watching the blue haired boy from behind.

He reminded her of Glenn so much.

But... It was wrong to project the image of Glenn onto Felix. No matter how alike they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone as I mentioned on the chapter that I published on Monday I will be taking a break for a couple of weeks from this story. I of course will be back, I just need to figure out a part that I am on better before we progress. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	31. Western Faerghus Rebellion:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all had a great past couple of weeks! Ok so, I will be publishing for now on on Tuesdays and Thursdays every week. Anyways I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

Kleiman territory was drawing closer and closer with every passing minute.

Byleth wasn't sure what to expect when they got there, she hoped. No prayed that Lord Kleiman was a wise man and left his people out of his battle.

"We're almost there, Byleth" Shamir called out.

Byleth nodded, "Do we try to de-escalate the situation before we begin fighting?" she asked.

Shamir was quiet a moment, "I don't know, Lady Rhea made it seem as if that is out of the question. I think it is the Prince's call though" she added.

Byleth looked over at Dimitri, he had a stern look on his face "My Uncle said that we shouldn't negotiate with them" he said "That we need to set an example" he added and paused a moment "However... I would like to try to maybe reason with him".

Felix groaned from beside Dimitri, "Great so we might lose our chance to battle.

Shamir chuckled, "There are plenty other opportunities to fight if this one doesn't happen" she said.

Byleth glanced over at him, he didn't look convinced.

"Lady Byleth" someone called out.

Byleth turned and looked to her caller, it was a soldier in their unit.

"Yes?" She replied.

The man pushed forward a letter, "We received this a few minutes ago for you" he said it comes from Lady Rhea herself".

Byleth frowned, that didn't seem good "Has something happened?" she questioned.

"I don't think so, I'm sure whatever it is about is in the letter" the soldier replied.

Byleth nodded, "Alright thank you" she said, and the soldier turned around promptly and fell alongside the other knights.

"A message from Lady Rhea?" Alois said "It must be urgent" he added.

Byleth frowned "I think if it were urgent it would come from Uncle instead" she murmured "Although this can't be good either" she added then opened the letter and began reading its content.

Oh.

It's about the House Riegan?

To summarize, Duke Oswald has found his heir to House Riegan, and Byleth needs to get to Derdriu as soon as she is finished with this mission.

Huh.

She has never been there before, and warm weather sounds pretty nice right now.

"Well?" Shamir asked, "What does it say?".

Byleth folded the letter up and tucked it into her pouch, "House Riegan has found an heir" she said.

Shamir raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that a good thing?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it is" she said "Once we finish up here, we are to go straight to Derdriu" she added.

"That's rather abrupt," Shamir said.

Byleth nodded, "I agree but Grandmother requested it so I must oblige" she said "But think of it this way, we'll have nice sunny weather to look forward to".

"I suppose" Shamir murmured.

"Ah, you three can travel with us as you make your way to Derdriu" Dimitri exclaimed "Of course you trip will be longer than ours but we can keep you company till we reach Fhirdiad" he added.

Byleth was about to refuse but Alois cut her off.

"What an excellent idea, Your Highness!" Alois said loudly

And that's how it was decided, silence fell around them once again.

"You know Byleth, I think I may be attending the academy soon," Dimitri began.

Byleth looked over at him, "Why?" she questioned.

A hurt expression crossed his face momentarily "I had wanted to become more experienced for my country" he said.

That made sense, "I see" Byleth replied "That's good" she added.

The Prince smiled, "I wish to be a King like my Father, kind and just" he said.

King Lambert.

"I'm sure you will, just give it time" Byleth said and paused for a moment "You know, you are starting to look a lot like him" she added.

Dimitri's eyes widened and a smile fell over his face, "Thank you, Byleth".

...

There was no negotiating with Lord Kleiman.

The second that they crossed into their territory they were attacked by guerilla soldiers.

They fell quickly, it was obvious they were not well trained. The thought made Byleth sick.

"Lady Byleth, Your Highness are you both alright?" Alois calls out as he approaches them.

Byleth nodded, she had hopes that they could work things out...

But that is no longer an option.

"We need to keep moving forward, the attacks will stop once Lord Kleiman is dead" Byleth declared then looked around, Dimitri was beside her holding his lance in a fighting position waiting for someone to attempt to strike them.

Felix...

"Where's Felix?" Byleth asked and kept looking around.

The question snapped Dimitri out of his reverie, and he looked around frantically as well. "Ah, there he is" Dimitri said and grabbed Byleth's wrist pulling her with him to Felix.

The boy loomed over a fallen soldier, Byleth assumed this was his first kill.

Felix swiftly turned to face them with his blade raised, then lowered it once he recognized them.

"Sorry" Felix murmured.

"Don't worry about it" Byleth said "Stick close to us, a battle-field can be unpredictable".

Felix nodded, "Will do" he replied.

Byleth turned to Alois, "What way do we go now?" she asked.

"North, I bet Lord Kleiman is somewhere there since that's where the soldiers are coming from" Alois replied "Now come on no use dilly dallying we need to find Shamir" he concluded and began guiding them through the battle-field.

"I think they are going to set a fire" Shamir called out and approached them.

Byleth stared at her in shock for a moment, she had no clue how that woman managed to be so quiet to do things like that.

"Don't scare me like that" Alois said sternly "You just about gave me a heart attack" he said while shaking his head.

"That doesn't matter" Shamir said "They are trying to start a fire. We need to work fast before this gets ugly" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright guide the way Shamir" she said and followed the older woman.

Dimitri and Felix stuck close to Byleth, as they fought their way through soldiers.

It was going well, Byleth had believed the battle would be over soon but... The overwhelming stench of fire soon filled the air and made it hard to see.

Crap.

It stung to breath, and soon Byleth realized that she had been split from the others.

That's not good.

But she can't panic.

She is trained for this.

Byleth lifts her blade ready to strike if someone attacks her.

She pauses a moment.

What's that noise?

Byleth frowns, is... Someone laughing?

No... It's more like a cackle. It unsettles her nonetheless that someone is laughing as they end someone's life. Byleth moves closer to the noise and then she sees...

Dimitri?

What is he...?

Byleth gasps and takes a step back, the Prince immediately turns around and lunges forward at her swinging his lance.

Byleth parries it and his lance clatters on the floor.

"What the hell Dimitri?" Byleth cries out.

Dimitri stares at her for a moment before recognition finally falls over his face, "My apologies" he murmurs.

Byleth looks behind him at the soldier... Well... What's left of the soldier.

Byleth opens her mouth to speak but someone else beats her to it.

"What the hell was that?!" Felix shouts and comes face to face with Dimitri.

Byleth is certain he saw what she did. How Dimitri was...

"I was getting rid of those who opposed us," Dimitri replied in a cool voice.

"No, that was something else entirely Dimitri" Byleth butted in.

Felix nodded in agreement, "You killed him, like a wild animal you... You... Boar" Felix spat.

This is bad.

"Enough" Byleth shouted, "We'll discuss this later, we need to win this battle first" she said sternly "Dimitri stay close to me" she added "You too Felix".

Both boys complied and were at her side.

Byleth guided them through the smokey haze that filled the skies, she tried to focus on the battle but...

She couldn't.

All she could imagine, was Dimitri standing over that soldier repeatedly stabbing him over and over with his lance. The light was long faded from his eyes, and Dimitri continued to impale the fallen soldier.

What was the point of such desecration?

Byleth's eyebrows furrowed as she thought it over, and a chilling thought came to mind... Dimitri. He will guide Faerghus.

How...

What will become of Faerghus under his rule?

What would King Lambert do?

...

"Are you alright Lady Byleth?" Shamir asked.

The battle had ended with the death of Lord Kleiman. It was an ugly battle, Byleth had never witnessed one like this.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Byleth said then looked around "Do you know where His Highness went by any chance?" she asked.

After everything had begun to die down Dimitri parted from their side and so did Felix.

"I think he went to check for survivors" Shamir replied, and Byleth stood up "Do you need my assistance with searching for him?" she asked.

Byleth shook her head, "I think I can manage" she said and walked away and began searching the areas around them.

Buildings were burnt to crisps and some of them were still ablaze. The soldiers had begun to gather the dead and pile them up together and there she saw him.

Hunched over a soldier, inspecting something.

"Your Highness" Byleth called out and Dimitri stood up and turned to face her "What are you doing?" she questioned.

Dimitri stared at her with blank eyes for a moment, "The soldier he was wearing a locket" he said.

Byleth frowned, "So?" she questioned.

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head, "Never mind, it's nothing" he said.

Silence fell over them.

"What was earlier about?" Byleth questioned, there was no use dancing around the obvious.

Dimitri stood there for a moment, "I'm sorry... I lost myself in the moment" he said.

Lost himself in the moment?

That wasn't good enough.

"No, that isn't a good reason" Byleth said while shaking her head "Dimitri that soldier he was already dead, you just can't do that" she said sternly.

Shame fell over the Prince's face and he looked to the floor, "I'm sorry Byleth" he said "I don't know what to say, I know nothing I say can justify what you saw I can only hope one day you see that I am truly sorry" he concluded then walked away.

Byleth stood there a moment longer, staring at the pile of fallen soldiers.

What the hell happened to Dimitri?


	32. The Heir to House Riegan:

Everyone was quiet as they traveled beside each other. The other Knight's that had come along with them were heading back to the monastery while Byleth, Alois, and Shamir headed to Derdriu to join Grandmother,

The Prince kept his distance from the others, Byleth watched them as they traveled. She still couldn't wrap her head around why he had behaved in that manner on the battlefield. Could it have something to do with the tragedy? She didn't know much of it aside from the basics, which was that Dimitri was the sole survivor but even so.

To desecrate a corpse of a fallen soldier...

The annoying Prince she knew as children has changed.

And she fears it is not for the better.

Felix refused to go near the Prince. He kept his head down and stared at the floor as they walked.

Truthfully Byleth couldn't blame him.

Dimitri... Concerned her now.

Byleth sighed and rubbed at her face, "Why the long face Byleth?" Alois asked.

"Just tired is all" Byleth said "That battle got kind of ugly" she added.

Alois nodded, "That happens sometimes, but we cannot weaver from the fight" he declared.

Byleth nodded, "I agree" she said.

"We're getting closer to Tailtean Plains" Shamir murmured "The Knights of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus will soon be splitting from us" she added.

"Good" Byleth replied "From then we only have a day till we reach Derdriu, right?" she asked.

Shamir nodded in confirmation.

Derdriu...

She couldn't wait.

...

"Travel safe Your Highness" Alois said to Dimitri as they began to head their separate ways.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, of course thank you" he said with a small smile on his face "I wish the three of you safe travels as well" he said then looked to Byleth "May I speak with you for a moment, Byleth?".

Byleth tensed a bit then shook her head, "Sorry but we should probably get going already" she replied.

A hurt expression fell on the Prince's face, and Alois patted Byleth on the shoulder. "It's fine Lady Byleth, we'll wait for you over there" he said and pointed off somewhere in the distance "Come on Shamir" he added.

Damn him.

"Byleth?" Dimitri said softly.

Byleth frowned at him.

"I've been thinking about what happened at Kleiman territory" Dimitri began "And I'm sorry, I know that I can't give into those types of feelings" he sighed and shook his head "It's just... The overwhelming desire to get justice for my Father, Stepmother, and Glenn blinded me" he concluded.

Byleth was silent.

She had forgotten that this was personal to him.

Everyone who he cared for died that day, and Kleiman was let off of his sentencing because there wasn't enough evidence he was involved.

"I see" Byleth murmured "I get where you are coming from but that doesn't justify it Your Highness" she said sternly "We have to set examples, think rationally at all times not give into our emotions" she scolded "It's apparent that you still have much to learn".

Dimitri nodded his head and stared at the floor, "Yes... I know" he said.

"Goodbye Your Highness" Byleth said then turned and left to rejoin Alois and Shamir.

"Goodbye Byleth...".

"Are we going to have to give you the talk?" Shamir asked bluntly as Byleth approached them.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "The talk?" she questioned.

Shamir nodded, "Yes, on how to be safe" she said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "But... I thought you had already taught me how to be safe?" she asked.

Shamir sighed "Not that kind of safe" she said, Alois looked uncomfortable. "Safe when you are with men" she said "You are at that age where you may be curious of those things, do we need to discuss it with you?".

Byleth felt heat rise to her face, "No" she said quickly "That... That's not necessary" she added and looked away from Shamir's unwavering gaze.

"Alright" Shamir said, "If you change your mind let me know" she added then paused a moment "We should get going then".

Byleth nodded and followed after them trying to ignore the embarrassment she felt over Shamir's question.

...

They had reached the Riegan estate by mid-afternoon the following day.

"Hello Lady Byleth" the Duke Oswald greeted as she stood before him "You have grown much, I hope your trip was well" he said "The Archbishop mentioned you were on a mission for the Kingdom" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it was a rebellion" she said "But we handled it, and all is well now" she added.

The Duke nodded, "As expected of the future of the Church" he said.

"I would like to congratulate you on finding an heir for House Riegan" Byleth said "I was worried that other houses may take over as Alliance leader" she added.

The Duke laughed, "I understand completely" he said "I can't blame your disdain for House Gloucester, they can be rather... Opportunists" he added then paused a moment "But now is no time for such talk, come with me and I'll guide you to your Grandmother now" he said "She is waiting in the dining hall, I believe Claude should be there as well" he added and began guiding the way.

Claude?

"Is Claude the name of your heir?" Byleth asked.

The Duke nodded, "Yes, he is my Grandson" he said "Born to my only daughter Tiana".

"Ah, I see" Byleth replied they walked the rest of the way in silence. Byleth didn't know much of Duke Oswald but he had always seemed nice enough to her, a bit stern at times but ultimately, he did what was best. And for that she respected him.

"Ah, Byleth dear" Grandmother called out to Byleth as she entered the room. Grandmother stood up and gave her a hug "I am glad all was well with your trip" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I am alive and well" she hummed "I'll admit it was odd not to go back to the monastery, but I understand the importance".

Grandmother smiled, "Byleth I would like to introduce you to the next leader of the Alliance" she began and gestured to the boy sitting at the table.

He was watching them intently with bright green eyes.

Byleth curtsied to him, "I am Byleth Eisner" she introduced "And you are?".

"Claude Von Riegan" Claude replied and stood up from his seat "So you will lead the church after Her Grace correct?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes" she replied.

Claude nodded his head, "Then it makes sense for us to get acquainted, right?".

Byleth raised an eyebrow in confusion, she had thought they were getting acquainted "I suppose so" she said in an unsure tone.

Claude smiled at her, hmm. It appears she isn't the only one who puts a façade up when dealing with nobility. What does he hope to gain? "Excellent" Claude said and winked at her then extended his arm out to her "What do you say Lady Byleth, shall I give you the grand tour?" he asked.

"Alright" Byleth said and grabbed the boy's arm, "Guide the way" she added.

She had no doubt that he wanted to pick her head, so she would do the same.

"I'll see you at supper Byleth" Grandmother said and turned to speak with the Duke.

Claude led Byleth through the halls of Riegan estate showing her the art that hung from the walls.

"So, I heard you were in the Kingdom" Claude began "What's it like?".

And so, it begins.

"Cold" Byleth replied "So, you are the Duke's Grandson?" she asked "Where have you been this whole time?" she questioned.

Claude chuckled, "Hmm, good question" he replied and paused for a moment "With my Mother and Father" he said.

Touché, Von Riegan.

"Have you met the Royal Family of the Kingdom?" Claude asked.

Byleth nodded, "I have" she said "Why?".

Claude smiled, "Can't a guy just be curious?".

"I suppose" Byleth said and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are they like?" he asked and paused a moment, "Well... His Highness at least, what was his name again...".

"It's Dimitri," Byleth said in a monotone voice, "I don't know him well enough to give an accurate depiction of him," she added.

Well that was kind of true...

Claude nodded, "Hm I see, I heard he's quite the princely archetype".

"I suppose?" Byleth replied "Why the interest in the Prince of Faerghus?" she questioned.

Part of her was worried after Dimitri's... Outburst had it gotten out?

Now that she thought about it... Should she discuss this with Grandmother?

"Well it's not like I could just ask for church secrets out right" Claude said bluntly "I have to ease into it slowly".

Byleth released her hand from his, "Excuse me?" she questioned, shocked over his boldness on the matter.

"Come on we both know the church has them, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" he said.

Byleth sighed and pinched her nose, "Listen Claude, I would advise that you don't say that to anyone else" she said "Most nobles will not take kindly to those accusations" she added.

Claude nodded, "Hmm, I see" he said "I'll heed your warning" he added and watched her a moment "I guess I'll just have to learn them by other means".

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "You're a strange one" she said while shaking her head.

"You don't seem exactly church conventional either" Claude rebutted.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Fair enough" she replied "Any how what's next on the tour?".

Claude smiled, "Come on, I'll show you the library here, there are tons of text" he replied "Why don't you tell me about the Church's History in return" he said "Just basic stuff since you don't want to share the secrets yet" he added.

Byleth shook her head in disapproval, "Fine" she sighed "Lead the way Riegan".

...

They stayed in the Riegan estate for roughly a week before they returned to the monastery.

Grandmother had wanted to get a better understanding of the new heir to house Riegan, and truthfully Byleth couldn't blame her.

Claude was... Well to put it lightly an enigma of sorts.

He was clever and quick witted, but they knew absolutely nothing about him. And Claude was keen on keeping it that way. But nonetheless Grandmother had accepted Claude as Duke Oswald's heir.

His wit and charm won her over, well that the conclusion Byleth came to anyways.

"I've been meaning to ask Byleth how did suppressing the rebellion go in the Kingdom?" Grandmother asked as they were in the carriage back to the monastery.

Byleth froze for a moment.

How did it go?

It disturbed her and made her question the Kingdom.

But... As much as she wants to tell Grandmother, the thought of this spreading and harming Dimitri's reputation could be bad.

"It was ok" Byleth replied "The battle was rough, they set the town ablaze, but we pulled through" she added.

Grandmother nodded, "As expected, good job Dear" she hummed "And how was His Highness?".

"He was alright," Byleth responded quickly.

Grandmother watched her for a moment, "You know he will be coming of age within the next two years" she said.

Byleth tensed up, "Wouldn't it be wiser to keep His Highness as an ally rather than a husband" she suggested "After all we should improve our ties elsewhere like in the Adrestrian Empire" she said "They have been drifting further away from us with every year" she added.

Grandmother sighed, "Your persistence on this matter impresses me Byleth" she said "But give it time, perhaps your feelings for the Prince will change after all he is still a growing boy" she added "And there is no doubt that he won't look like the late King" she added.

Heat came to Byleth's face, "Grandmother!" she said sternly and looked at the window in the carriage "That is inappropriate" she scolded.

Her Grandmother simply chuckled, "Oh, my dear Byleth you'll understand one day" she said while shaking her head.


	33. Remire Village:

Two years had passed as swiftly as they came.

It was weird.

Lately... She had been having these dreams.

Not the usual dream of the girl on the throne, but a dream of a war.

She has never seen the full dream it normally ends on the man landing in the dirt as flames circle around him. There's something else that bothers her, it's the blade he wields in the dream. It looks just like the blade that Nemesis was said to have wielded.

The Sword of the Creator.

But... Byleth was derailing from the point.

Right now, she needed to speak with her Grandmother.

There had been... Weird things happening lately in one of the nearby towns.

Remire village.

The Villagers had been reporting weird things happening in the woods, something about weird looking mages? People disappearing, it was certainly strange. Honestly Byleth had no clue if it were true but... It was her duty as a Knight of Seiros to investigate.

And truth be told, she wasn't exactly wanting to be at the monastery at the moment.

She had found out there would be a lot of familiar faces around her this year... Including the Prince of Faerghus.

Much to her dismay this fact had been kept from her, Byleth had only just found out about it a week ago.

When she received a letter from His Highness.

She immediately confronted Grandmother on the matter, and she admitted to keeping it hidden from her for fear she would try to leave on some mission.

Which was absolutely preposterous, and definitely not what she was trying to do.

But Byleth had a duty to carry out as a knight and to wash over such a rumor seemed foolish.

Well... That's what she will tell herself at least, and Grandmother.

Byleth walked through the halls of the monastery till she reached Grandmother's audience chambers.

She was busy talking with a tall man with dirty blond hair.

Byleth hadn't seen him before, she stared at him and then he turned and met her gaze.

"Byleth, what brings you here?" Grandmother called out to her.

Byleth walked over to them, "I came to speak with you, but I can wait until you are finished" she said.

"It's alright, we are already done here" Grandmother began "Byleth this is Jeritza Von Hrym" she said "He will be teaching swordsmanship here at the academy".

Byleth nodded, the man kept his gaze on her. There was something... Unsettling about him "I see" she murmured "Nice to meet you" she added.

Jeritza nodded, "Likewise" he said then turned around and left from the audience chamber.

"He isn't much of a talker" Grandmother said "Now, what have you come here for my dear?" she questioned.

Byleth stood there a moment, "Ah, well we have been receiving reports from Remire Village about strange occurrences there" she began "People have supposedly gone missing and there have been sightings of strange looking mages in the woods at night" she said "I want to go and investigate it" she said sternly.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "This does sound serious" she murmured "Are you certain?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, we have been getting news on this for a few weeks now" she added.

Grandmother sighed "Alright" she said, caving into Byleth's request "But you can't hide from the monastery forever Byleth" she said "You know you will have to face His Highness eventually" she added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I know Grandmother" she replied "Is it alright if I ask my Father and Alois to join this mission with me?" she asked.

"You can take your Father, but I need Alois here to accompany the students when they do their camp exercise near Magdred Way" Grandmother replied "Be sure to take other knights with you as well in case you find the source of the problem" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she replied, then paused a moment "Thank you Grandmother" she added.

Lady Rhea smiled down at her, "Of course dear child" she hummed, and Byleth took it as her cue to leave from the audience chambers.

She went to her Father's office and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Jeralt's gruff voice called out, and Byleth opened the door and entered.

"Oh, hey there Kid" Jeralt said "Is something up?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, we are going on a mission to Remire Village" she said.

Jeralt's eyes widened, "Your grandmother actually let you go on a mission right now?" he asked "Or are you trying to sneak off?".

"I have permission," Byleth replied.

Jeralt nodded, "Alright then Kid, go get ready I'll get some other knights and we'll head out" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, thank you" she said and left from his office and headed for her quarters to change into her armor.

She had recently purchased new armor there had been a merchant in the entrance of Garreg Mach that had been making custom pieces for other knights and it dawned on Byleth it wasn't necessary for her to wear the Church provided white armor.

The armor that got dirty with every battle, and stained with dirt, grass, mud, and blood.

So she opted for a darker set of armor that was easy to move in, her uncle said it drew unnecessary attention to herself but Grandmother defended her and claimed she was a young woman who was allowed to express herself.

And so, she had.

Byleth quickly put her armor on, the long coat she wore over it was a nice touch in her opinion, although Flayn and Catherine told her it looked a little weird. But it didn't matter, she liked it.

Once finished she rushed down to the stables and sure enough her Father had already managed to gather a good amount of men to join them.

"You ready Kid?" Jeralt called out.

Byleth nodded "Of course" she replied.

Jeralt smiled and chuckled, "Alright then Kid, let's get going" he said.

...

Roughly a week had passed since Byleth and Jeralt led the knights of Seiros out to Remire village and almost immediately the sightings of the mages and people disappearing stopped.

It was terribly frustrating.

"Kid... I don't think we're going to find whoever was responsible for the strange stuff here" Jeralt said.

Byleth sighed, she knew he was right but... "It feels wrong to go back empty handed" she replied.

Jeralt laughed and tousled her hair, "I think it will be fine" he said "Those people have moved on, and we'll investigate again if they come back" he added.

"Alright" Byleth sighed.

Jeralt smiled, "Alright, then turn in for the night" he said "We leave before the sunrises tomorrow" he added.

Byleth groaned, "That's unnecessarily early" she replied.

Jeralt chuckled "Too bad Kid, now get rest" he commanded.

Byleth complied and went to her sleeping quarters and drifted off to sleep.

Pillars of light...

Fell from the sky once again and fire engulfed a battlefield as the lone man, who she presumed to be Nemesis landed in the mess.

He immediately got to work and lashed his blade out at the soldiers that came at him, he easily overpowered them.

There was a woman with braided hair, was she blonde? Or was her hair green? It was hard to tell in this lighting.

She kind of looked like...

No, that's silly.

The woman stares at him for a couple of moments then raises her blade and runs at him. He lashed his blade at her, but it was to no avail, she tugged it as it wrapped around her own blade and pulled it out of his grip.

The man was now sword less and the woman lunged forward and knocked him down.

"Do you remember the red canyon, Nemesis?".

Those words echo around them, so she must be...

Saint Seiros.

"You'll die now!" Seiros screams as a dagger plunges into the man's chest multiple times "You took everything from me!" she sobs.

The dream ends with her cradling the sword of the Creator, then it fades to black.

Byleth had expected to wake up, that's what normally happened, but... She had also never seen the full thing.

Instead of waking up in her bed, she finds herself on the cold stone floor with the stairs that lead to the unconscious girl.

The stairs are much shorter this time and...

"Hm? What are you doing here?" she yawns "How odd".

Byleth stares at her, and before she could respond she feels her body being shaken awake.

The girl's gaze remains as it slowly fades away.

"Kid wake up" Jeralt calls out.

She slowly blinks her eyes open, staring at her Father then gets up from the bed.

Jeralt shakes his head and sighs, "Come on Kid, we have to get back to the monastery" he said then stares at Byleth "Bad dream?" he questions.

Byleth rubs her forehead, "I- I don't know" she replies "It was just a battle of some sort".

Jeralt nods his head and scratches at his beard, "I see" he murmurs "Well no use dwelling on it, you've got to keep your mind clear from distractions" he added then paused a moment "Now, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Byleth opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by the door slamming and swinging open, "Captain Jeralt we have a problem" the soldier said in a stern voice "There are three people outside, something about bandits following them" he added.

Jeralt looked to Byleth, "Get ready and meet me outside, looks like we might be fighting" he sighed and left from the room with the soldier.

Bandits huh?

Byleth quickly got dressed and left the house to find her Father and sure enough she found him surrounded by three people...

Oh, great.


	34. A Fateful Encounter:

Byleth stood behind her Father, obscured from their sight. She recognized two of them immediately. Claude Von Riegan and... Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

Both were dressed in the house leaders' uniform for their respective class, as was the third person with them.

Oh.

Byleth knew her.

Albeit not personally but she knew her by name, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, heir apparent to the Empire.

"Captain Jeralt!" Dimitri called out as he spoke to her Father "Will you please assist us, we were split from the others and chased by bandits" he said.

And right on cue another soldier came up to them, "Captain Jeralt, the town's surrounded by bandits" he reported.

Jeralt sighed and rubbed his head, "Alright, you and the other knights go and start dealing with them" he commanded "You three with me" he said and turned around to Byleth "Yesh Kid, make your presence known" he scolded. "You lead these three into battle and I'll be your back up" he commanded "Got it?".

Byleth nodded, "Understood" she replied and turned to the three staring at her, "Come on, let's not waste time" she said and began guiding them through the town till they reached a wooded area.

The woman with white hair was the first to speak, Byleth was thankful that Claude and Dimitri had been quiet thus far.

"You have a strange aura about you..." she murmured "Are you a mercenary?" she questioned.

Claude chuckles from behind her, and the woman frowns "What's so funny?" she questions.

"Oh, you'll see," Claude said.

"Enough Claude, focus on the battle" Dimitri scolds.

The four of them hide in a wooded area and soon enough they see the bandits.

"What's our game plan?" Claude asked and looked to Byleth.

Byleth was quiet a moment "Stay together" she replied "We'll fight together to win" she added.

Claude nodded, "Alright, lead the way" he said.

Byleth drew closer to them and got their attention and once in distance Claude fired at them and Dimitri jumped forward to help her defeat them.

"Thank you for your assistance," Dimitri began.

"Now isn't the time" Byleth scolded, and the Prince nodded.

"Right... Sorry" Dimitri murmured.

There weren't as many bandits as Byleth anticipated that there would be and eventually they came face to face with their leader.

He was a loud obnoxious man that had been plaguing the area for a couple moons now. Somehow always managing to evade the Knights of Seiros.

But now...

He will perish.

"Hey, you with the blank stare" he calls out, looking directly at Byleth "Prepare to die!" he shouts and lunges forward with his axe.

Byleth manages to dodge it in just the nick of time, then slashed him with her blade.

The bandit leader staggers back a bit and then Dimitri rushed forward and hit him with his lance and the bandit leader fell to the floor.

Byleth had assumed he had died.

Edelgard was a few feet away from them, and it all happened in an instance. The bandit leader leapt up and began to lunge at Edelgard.

Crap.

The girl drew a dagger.

Against an axe?

Byleth rushes forward and attempts to push the girl out of the way, she feels a searing hot pain in her back for a moment then everything goes black.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that little stunt!?".

Byleth opens her eyes. She's back in the room with that little girl who is angrily staring down at her.

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" She shouted at Byleth as she sat on her throne with an uninterested look, "Well it's fine" she sighed "If you don't know the value of your life you aren't going to protect it very well, now are you?" she said, then stood up from her throne "I guess it's up to me to have to guide you from now on" she declared and clasped her hands together.

The girl paused for a moment "You can call me Sothis" she declared.

"Sothis?" Byleth choked out.

Ok she most definitely died.

"Yes, but I'm also known as the beginning" Sothis said.

Byleth backed away, oh goddess.

She is either dead or she lost her mind, neither of the options were particularly good.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sothis questioned then shook her head "Never mind it matters not" she sighed "I was not able to recall my name until just now... How odd".

"You couldn't remember your name?" Byleth questioned, unsure why she was standing before the Goddess.

Sothis frowned at her, "Hmph, do you think I am some sort of child who just forgets her name!" she scoffed "Ha! This child just saved your life!" Sothis shouted then crossed her arms "Now what does that make you?" she sneered.

Byleth frowned, "I am no child" she said sternly "At least I can recall my own name" she added.

Sothis glared at her "You look the part, but I don't believe that you are truly an adult, not with such arrogance" she retorted.

Ouch, that stung a bit.

"Not to mention you threw yourself in front of an axe to save one girl" Sothis said.

Byleth sighed, "I wasn't trying to die, I just tried to push her out of the way, and it backfired" she said.

Sothis pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright, fine" she sighed "All is well for now since I have stopped the flow of time, otherwise you would have died" she said sternly "You're welcome by the way!".

Byleth bowed, "Thank you Sothis" she said "I am in your debt" she added.

Sothis smiled, "Finally some gratitude, I did find you worth saving after all" she hummed "Although... This is only momentarily" she murmured.

Byleth stood in place, "So when time resumes, I will die, won't I?" she questioned.

Flayn, Grandmother, Uncle Seteth, and Her Father... That would be the last she saw of them.

Sothis was silent a moment, "Yes, you will meet your end" she sighed "Once time resumes that axe will tear into your flesh, all for that girl" she said while shaking her head. "You're quite troublesome, dragging me into this" Sothis said sternly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Would you be able to turn back the hands of time?" she asked.

Sothis eyes went wide, "Ah! Yes, of course that should work" she beamed "I knew you weren't a fool after all" she hummed.

A circle of light formed in front of the girl and she moved them around.

"Hmm, I can't go back too far" Sothis murmured "But... That's irrelevant, you know what is to come, so you can be better prepared now" she said then paused for a moment "Now go. You with the flames within, drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek" Sothis concluded and everything went black again.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air and a purple hue covered around them, for a moment and then it was back to how it was.

The bandit leader was on the floor and Edelgard stood a few feet away, and then it happens again.

This time Byleth had a better start and ran towards Edelgard blade drawn then stopped in front of her ready for the bandit's strike.

His axe came crashing down and Byleth was able to parry it, causing the bandit to go flying back.

"Hey! Over here!" Claude's voice rang out and the sound of footsteps grew closer to them.

Claude and Dimitri stood beside Edelgard, who kept her gaze on Byleth.

"Worry not student's the Knights of Seiros are here!" Alois's voice rang out and she saw her Father approaching him.

Byleth should have stayed with the students but...

She wanted to know why this happened first, and so she walked over to Alois and her Father.

"Ah! Good thing you and Lady Byleth were here Captain Jeralt" Alois beamed.

Jeralt shook his head, "You guys got lucky we were already about to head out when they arrived" he said.

Alois smiled "Huh, it appears the goddess really was on our side then" he said happily.

Yeah... More than he knew.

"Ah! I know! We'll all make the trip back to the monastery together!" Alois said happily.

Oh goddess no. Byleth and her Father exchanged a look with one another, "We don't have a choice, do we?" Jeralt sighed.

"Of course, not" Alois laughed "Now come on Captain Jeralt" he said and patted him on the back.

Byleth stood there a moment, watching as they walked away.

"The knights of Seiros, huh?".

Oh goddess no.

"They seem rather skilled" Sothis hummed, "Oh, it looks like those three wish to speak with you" she murmured "They haven't stopped staring".

Byleth glanced over and sure enough, they were there watching her.

Great.

Better to get it over with now then, and so Byleth walked over to the three of them.

"I appreciate your help" Edelgard began "Your skill is beyond question, are you a mercenary?" she asked as she stared at Byleth.

A mercenary? she gazed down at her appearance, she supposed it could look that way.

"I have to ask would you consider lending your services to the Empire?" Edelgard questioned "I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am the heir to the Adrestrian Empire's throne".

Silence fell around the four of them for a moment and then Claude snorted, "Umm, Edelgard you're kidding right?" he asked.

Edelgard frowned but Byleth jumped in before anything else could be said, "I'm sorry but I will have to decline, my allegiance lies with the church" she said "I think I might need to introduce myself now" she added "I am Byleth Eisner Successor to Lady Rhea" she introduced.

The girl tensed up, "I see" she murmured "I didn't realize you worked with the Knights" she added.

"I must defend the church should the time arise. I am certain that is why you are here as well" Byleth replied.

The girl fell quiet.

Had she said something wrong?

"Well Byleth, I was wondering when you would pop up" Claude said "I have been searching the monastery, I can't tell you how many times I have been kicked out of the cathedral at this point" he added.

"You two have met?" Edelgard questioned.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, and I have also met His Highness as well" she said, giving him that acknowledgment.

"Alright, that's enough talk over here Lady Byleth" Alois called out and approached them "We need to head back to the monastery" he said and paused for a moment "You might want to brace yourself Byleth" he added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Why?" she asked.

Alois laughed "Flayn, wasn't happy with you leaving on a mission without saying goodbye, and because you weren't there to meet the students with her" he replied.

Byleth sighed. Right, how could she have forgotten that. "I'll make it up to Flayn" she murmured and began walking back to Garreg Mach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank you all for bearing with me this far lol, It took far longer than I had anticipated to reach the point in the monastery but we got here nonetheless! Anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, also I wanted to say if anyone wants to talk about the game or if you are a fellow writer and wish to talk about ideas and such with other people I made a discord a while back ago for that purpose. https://discord.gg/QpGPBNrqJK  
> That's the link to join if you want to, we're small in numbers but feel free to join if you want. Any how back to the point Thank you for reading and starting next week I am going to update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Well till Monday I guess : )


	35. The Start to a New Year:

"So, Byleth..." Claude began as they were walking back to Garreg Mach "Why exactly were you in Remire Village?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "We went to investigate" she replied.

Claude chuckled, "Ah, the vague answers again" he said "Care to elaborate more?".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "There were sightings of people in the woods at night" she said "And disappearances" she added.

"What did they look like?" Dimitri asked.

"Mages supposedly, we searched but it proved to be fruitless" Byleth sighed "And I can only neglect my duties for so long" she added.

Dimitri chuckled, "Ever so dutiful".

"You know Byleth, I heard a rumor at the monastery that you were trying to run away," Claude said.

Byleth raised her eyebrows in shock, "Run away?" she questioned "No that's ridiculous" she said while shaking her head "Who told you such a thing?".

Claude had a smug look on his face, "Oh, just a few people here and there" he said "Something about you being on edge for a few weeks now" he added.

Byleth frowned, "It seems you ran into nothing but gossip, Claude" she said.

"A curious one that one is, I do wonder what his point is" Sothis murmured.

Byleth had to stop herself from flinching at Sothis's voice.

Goddess, she most definitely lost her mind.

"Hmm, maybe" Claude murmured "I can only imagine what it's like living there all your life, it's essentially Fodlan in a nutshell" he said "The good and the bad".

"I suppose, but the same can be said for the Alliance, none of our territories are void of it" Byleth replied.

Claude chuckled, "Yeah, your right" he said "Honestly, it takes a lot to get under your skin doesn't it?" he questioned.

"Ah, so that's what it was about Claude" Dimitri said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on your Princeliness, it was all in good fun" Claude said "Your just upset Byleth here was able to withstand it while you and Her Highness over here couldn't handle it" he said while shaking his head.

Edelgard glared at him, "You're an idiot" she said.

And that was the start of it, the three of them began bickering. Goddess this march back to Garreg Mach taking far longer than Byleth thought it would and then it finally came into view.

"There it is, Garreg Mach Monastery" Edelgard said and silence fell upon them.

Byleth could hear her Father and Alois chatting away and soon enough they reached the entrance gate of the monastery.

Home sweet home.

"Byleth!".

Oh crap.

Byleth looked around and she saw Flayn coming straight for her.

"Uh oh, Byleth looks like you are in for it now" Alois called out.

"Hmph! Byleth you left me alone, Brother almost didn't allow me to meet the new students this year!" Flayn scolded and stopped in front of Byleth

"Sorry, Flayn" Byleth sighed "I was on a mission" she added.

Flayn sighed, "Yes, I heard" she sighed "And you didn't even say good-bye either" she scolded and shook her head "Come on, you should probably report to Lady Rhea first" she added "Afterwards well eat dinner" she concluded.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, was Uncle angry I left without telling him?" she asked.

"I think he was more hurt than upset, but I would expect that he will still scold you" Flayn replied.

Byleth sighed, "Fair enough" she said then turned to Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard "Well this is where we part, good- bye" she said and left.

...

Flayn waited outside the audience chambers as Byleth discussed the mission with Grandmother. 

"So, they disappeared?" Grandmother questioned with furrowed brows.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, we couldn't find any tracks of them, it's possible they moved on to a new town or... They are just waiting until we leave" she said.

Grandmother was silent a moment, "I see" she sighed, "We'll need to keep an eye out for in that case" she murmured "Ah, dear what happened with the three house leaders I heard they were attacked" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Yes they were, my Father and I helped them defeat the bandits that chased them" she added.

Grandmother smiled "Excellent!" she beamed "Although we do have an issue now" she sighed.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well one of the teachers ran off during the attack and now we are short a professor" Grandmother sighed and paused a moment "You know Byleth, you have all the knowledge to teach these students" she said.

"Grandmother that is a horrible idea" Byleth replied "I cannot teach them, they're the same age as I am" she added "They need someone who is able to give them insight, I cannot do that" she added.

Grandmother sighed, "Fine" she said "I think you would do a good job, but if you think otherwise...".

"Ah! Why not ask Uncle" Byleth said, "He can do the teaching portion and so it doesn't interfere with him all the time I can do their weaponry" she added.

Grandmother was silent a moment, "I suppose that could work" she said "Excellent, I'll speak with Seteth on the matter" she added "It's probably for the best, Seteth isn't as sprightly" she giggled.

Byleth smiled, "Don't let Uncle hear you say that" she said while shaking her head then turned around "I must go now Grandmother the dining halls call me" she declared and left the chambers.

Flayn was outside speaking to one of the servants, it was a boy from Almyra. Cyril? She thinks he came with Grandmother after she visited a House in the Alliance last year.

"Ah! Byleth you are finished!" Flayn called out and rushed to her, "Come, let's go eat now!" she beamed and tangled her arm in Byleth's, then led the way to the dining hall.

...

Flayn sat across from Byleth watching her as she ate.

Byleth sighed and set her fork down, "What is it Flayn?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, about you and... Well you know" Flayn said.

Byleth frowned, "What about him?" she questioned.

"Well... Have you thought about it?" Flayn asked "You know Lady Rhea will be asking you about it soon" she added.

Byleth sighed "I know" she said quietly.

"And with him here now..." Flayn said "I can only imagine she'll be on you more now" she added then gasped "Wait! Is that why you left so abruptly on that mission?" she asked.

Byleth nodded her head, "Just... Don't tell Grandmother or Uncle" she sighed.

Flayn giggled, "Your secret is safe with me" she said happily "But... Now that you have seen him again what do you think?" she pried.

What did she think?

It was Dimitri?

What else was she supposed to think.

"I don't understand what you are asking," Byleth replied.

Flayn groaned, "Well, did you like what you saw?" she asked "Like did you think he was attractive?".

Attractive...

Byleth stared at Flayn a moment, "I don't know" she replied.

It's not like she had the opportunity to stare at him, they were fighting. Plus, after everything she's seen of Dimitri... It was hard to be around him without thinking of the brutality he displayed on the battlefield all those years ago.

"You're no fun Byleth" Flayn pouted.

Byleth hummed lightly, "Ah, so how are the students this year?" she asked.

Flayn smiled "They seem very nice so far" she said happily "I just hope that Brother doesn't interfere too much this year" she sighed and looked off in the distance "Ah, speaking of him here he comes now" she said "Brace yourself" she added.

Byleth turned around and watched as Uncle Seteth came over to them and sat down at the table "Byleth, Lady Rhea discussed with me that I am to take over a class this year" he said "And that you are to be assisting me with the weapons aspect?" he questioned.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, that is correct unless you would like to?" she asked.

Seteth shook his head, "No it's probably for the best, I already have my other duties to maintain" he said then paused for a moment "Lady Rhea has decided it best for us to teach the Blue Lions" he added and stared at Byleth.

Byleth sighed, she figured this might be a possibility but... For Grandmother to be so blatantly obvious about it.

"I take that this isn't up for debate is it?" Byleth asked.

"No, Lady Rhea seemed adamant on it" Seteth replied "She thinks it would be best for you and the Prince to become... Better acquainted".

Byleth frowned, "I should have known" she sighed.

Flayn patted Byleth's shoulder, "It'll be fine, who knows maybe you'll end up falling for him" she said "Wouldn't that be wonderful!" she said excitedly.

"It won't be all that bad Byleth there are other students in that house as well, you aren't expected to be at his side" Uncle said "It would do you well to get acquainted with the students this year a lot of them you will be seeing in the future" he said "And not only in the Blue Lions house, but the others" he concluded.

"I suppose so, the three heirs to Fodlan are here" Byleth murmured "It would be convenient to know them better I suppose" she sighed.

Seteth smiled, "I am sure Lady Rhea would be happy to hear you say that" he said, "Anyways we need to start immediately than to prepare them for the mock battle"

Byleth nodded, "Right, are you going to guide them in the battle?" she asked.

Uncle shook his head, "No, you will" he replied "I must watch, you will guide them" he declared.

Byleth frowned, "I should have known" she groaned then stood up from her seat, "I'm going to turn in for the night then I suppose" she said.

"Be sure to get up early, tomorrow we'll start their training" Uncle called out.

Byleth nodded then left from the dining room to her room.

"Hmm, so who is this Prince that you are disdain about seeing?" Sothis's voice cut through her head as she walked.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, "Stop doing that" she hissed quietly "You scared me half to death"

"It's not my fault you are weak of heart" Sothis retorted.

Byleth sighed and kept walking, how long was she going to have the goddess in her head. Was this real or had she lost her mind?

"Excuse you, I am quite real, thank you very much!" Sothis said sternly.

Yeah... She's lost her mind.

"You fool, why must you be so difficult!" Sothis shouted.

Maybe she could just ignore her?

Live life with a five-year old's voice in her head, yeah... That could work.

"Five years old!?" Sothis said sternly "How dare you, hmph".

To Byleth's relief that seemed to silence her... For now, at least.


	36. The Blue Lions:

"Get up!".

"Do you intend to sleep all day?!".

It takes Byleth a moment to realize the voice screaming in her head is that of Sothis, she had thought her being offended meant that she wouldn't speak to her anymore but... It seems that didn't happen.

"I'm getting up" Byleth sighed and sat up in her bed, "You know, there was no need to shout" she added.

"Hah, I tried waking you up without it but, you are far heavier sleeper than I would have guessed" Sothis replied, "We have things to do today, now get to it" she commanded.

"We?" Byleth scoffed "There is no we, I have things to do" she said.

The girl tsked at Byleth, "You really are a fool" Sothis sighed "I am stuck to you so unfortunately that means the both of us" she said "Now get up before we are late".

That was a valid point...

Byleth got up and quickly got dressed, it was still early out. The sun had risen, classes had most likely started already.

Luckily, it was customary to lecture before they jumped into training.

She rushed over to the classroom and peeked in through the doorway, sure enough the students were in there and her Uncle was at the front of the class speaking with them.

"Are you just going to stand her like a fool or go in there?" Sothis sighed.

Byleth frowned and ignored her, she was starting to have her doubts on the whole Goddess thing.

But she was right. It was a bit weird to just stand outside the door watching, and so she entered the classroom and waited around the desks in the back. Which were thankfully empty.

Uncle was going over the basics of everything that they would have expected of them here at the academy, he droned on for a couple of minutes then finally looked at her.

"Ah, I see you finally woke up," Seteth said, halting his lecture then beckoned her to the front of the class.

Goddess, this was a horrible idea.

She complied though and walked to the front besides her Uncle.

Seteth patted her shoulder, "This is Byleth, and she will be helping you with your training to ensure you are battle ready for the monthly missions" he said "And she will be guiding your class during the mock battle that is coming up soon as well" he added and paused a moment, "Well, I'll leave it to Byleth for the rest of the day to prepare you for the mock battle, good day".

Byleth looked to him with wide eyes, "Uncle... What are you doing" she hissed.

"You'll be fine, you just need to speak a bit then head to the training grounds and see what they are made of" Seteth replied and left from the room.

Oh crap.

Byleth looked at the class, a total of eight students ok that's not so bad. She recognized a few of the faces in the class as well, so that was good at least.

"Ok, so" Byleth began "I don't know what the last professor has done with you so far, so I will speak with you one at a time so we can figure out what is worth learning for you" she said "Any questions?".

A few hands slowly rose. Byleth pointed to the red headed girl near the front, "You are to be the next Archbishop, correct?" she asked.

Ah, so they were jumping into it then.

Byleth nodded, "Yes" she replied "But I assure you I have experience with fighting, I have served with the knights of Seiros for years now" she said.

The girl's eyes widened, "Ah, sorry I didn't mean it like that" she said nervously "It's just... How do we address you?" she questioned.

"Byleth is fine" she replied.

The other hands went down.

Goddess this was going horribly.

Byleth pointed to the red headed girl, "Ok your first up" she said and beckoned her over to the desk.

The girl sat down across from her with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" she said quickly.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? You didn't do anything wrong" she said, "Don't worry about it" she added "Oh, what's your name?" she asked.

"Annette Fantine Dominic" the girl introduced, she reminded Byleth of Flayn just a bit more skittish.

Byleth nodded and grabbed a paper and quill to write her work down, "Ok what are you focusing on?" she asked.

"Reason Magic" the girl replied.

Byleth nodded, "Any weapons?" she asked "If you aren't into up close combat, we can teach you with a bow or anything you may have a preference for" she added.

Annette was silent for a moment, "My family's Hero's Relic is an axe, maybe it would be helpful so I can wield it" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, that is smart" she replied "Um... Do you by any chance know your classmate's names?" she asked "Sorry, I know this is unprofessional" she sighed.

Annette shook her head, "No it's alright" she said "I know you must have been shoved into position rather abruptly" she added. "Ah, well there is His Highness but... You probably know him already" she said "Then there's his vassal Dedue" she added.

Vassal?

Byleth looked around the classroom briefly, could it be that Duscarian man? That would make sense.

"There's also Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain they tend to stick together" Annette said "Oh! Mercedes, you'll like her, she's very devout to the church" she added "And I feel like I am missing someone..." she murmured "Oh! Ashe, I almost forgot" she exclaimed and rubbed her forehead.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you so much Annette" she said "I greatly appreciate it" she added.

Annette smiled at her and stood up, "Of course, thank you professor!" she said then rushed to her desk.

Oh goddess no.

She doesn't want to be called professor.

Byleth sulks at her desk for a moment before another student comes up to her desk and sits across from her.

Sylvain.

"Well, Byleth you're not gonna greet me?" Sylvain sighed "You wound me so".

Byleth stared at him for a moment, "What happened to your hair?" she said and squinted at him "It looks kind of weird".

Sylvain was quiet a moment, and then he chuckled "And here I thought the ladies liked it" he said and shook his head, "I heard you saved His Highness's butt" he said changing the subject.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I guess?" she replied "Anyways Sylvain what are you going to be focusing on?" she asked.

"Your eyes" Sylvain replied and winked at her.

She grimaced, "Be serious," she said sternly.

"Ugh, fine Lance I guess" Sylvain sighed "and horse riding".

Byleth nodded, "Alright, that's all I need to know you can go sit down now" she said.

Sylvain shook his head, "After all these years, I'm just cast aside how will I ever recover Byleth?" he said dramatically and stood up and left from the desk.

Goddess he will be a handful.

It wasn't long before another student came to the desk and sat down.

"Swords". Byleth looked up, Felix.

"Ok, is that all?" Byleth asked.

Felix nodded then stood up and sat back down at his seat.

That was easy.

The next student to come up was a woman with long dirty blonde hair, tied off to the side "Hello, I am Mercedes" she said and took the seat across from Byleth.

Byleth nodded, "Nice to meet you Mercedes" she said "And have you thought of what you will be learning?" she questioned.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, I was thinking Faith Magic" she said happily.

Byleth nodded, "That's good, you should also learn how to wield some sort of weapon in case you run out of spells" she said "Annette was learning how to wield an axe alongside her reason magic, but you can pick whatever you like".

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh no, I am not best with physical activity" she murmured.

"How about a bow?" Byleth suggested "You get to keep a distance and it isn't physically taxing" she added.

Mercedes smiled, "Ah! That's a great idea, thank you Professor!" she said happily.

"Oh, you can call me Byleth" she said quickly, Byleth needs to nip this in the bud.

"Hmm, how about Professor Byleth?" Mercedes asked.

It seems professor may stay after all.

"I suppose" Byleth said.

Mercedes smiled, "Excellent, thank you so much Professor!" she said and stood up and left.

She dropped her name rather quickly.

The next student to come up to was a blonde, it took Byleth to recognize who it was.

"Oh, Ingrid, right?" Byleth asked.

Ingrid nodded, "Yes, it's good to see you again Professor" she said.

"Oh, you don't have to call me professor" Byleth said quickly.

Ingrid shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't think I could call you by your name it seems so improper" she said.

Byleth grimaced, "Alright" she sighed "So did you pick your weapon choice?" she asked.

Ingrid nodded, "Yes, I will be using the lance" she said "I was also thinking of flying as well" she added.

Oh goddess, Byleth was going to have to learn how to fly now, wasn't she?

"Alright, sounds good thank you Ingrid" Byleth said and the girl stood up and left from her seat.

Byleth looked up, there were three students left, His Highness, the Vassal, and Ashe.

It took a couple of seconds then Ashe, who she narrowed down to being the gray hair man heading toward her.

"Ashe, correct?" Byleth asked as he sat down.

The boy nodded, he looked deeply uncomfortable "Yes" he choked out.

"Ok Ashe so what were your choices?" Byleth asked.

Ashe was silent for a couple of seconds, "A bow, and axe" he finally replied.

Byleth nodded, "Alright Ashe, thank you" she said.

Ashe nodded and stood up from the seat and left back to his seat.

That was a bit weird.

Oh well.

It took a bit longer this time for a student to come up to her desk but eventually the Dedue did.

"Hello Your Grace" Dedue said.

Byleth grimaced, "Oh please don't call me that" she said quickly "Anything but that" she added.

Dedue nodded, "My apologies Professor" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't worry about it" she said "You're Dedue right?" she asked.

The man nodded, "Yes, I am" he said, "I serve His Highness" he added and paused a moment, "He has told a lot about you" he concluded.

"I see" Byleth said and nodded her head "Any ways, what were you going to focus on?" she asked.

"Whatever will best protect His Highness" Dedue replied.

Hmm.

"How about armor and Axe?" Byleth suggested.

Dedue was silent a moment, "Would that be helpful?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, because as an axe wielder you would be able to make strong attacks, and you will also be able to take them" she said.

Dedue nodded his head, "Thank you Professor, this has been helpful" he said and stood up from the seat.

"No problem Dedue" Byleth replied, and Dedue left to go sit down.

And then there was one.

Byleth had a few seconds of solace before the sound of metal boots on the stone floor filled the air.

She didn't need to look to see who it was, Byleth already knew.

"Hello Byleth" Dimitri said softly as he sat down across from her.

"Your Highness" Byleth greeted and nodded to him.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "I want to thank you first, Byleth for coming to our aid yesterday" he began "Without your assistance, I am certain we would have perished".

Byleth looked away from him, she couldn't stop thinking about what Flayn said. "I'm certain you three would have been fine but regardless it was no problem" Byleth replied "A lance right" she asked changing the subject.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Yes... That and I was thinking about focusing on authority as well" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, good choice" she said.

"Byleth... Have I done something to upset you in any way?" Dimitri asked quietly "I can't help but get this feeling that you are irritated with me" he added.

Byleth finally made eye contact with him, "No, Your Highness everything is alright" she said "But we do need to hurry and start training for the mock battle" she reminded.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Ah, right of course my apologies" he said and stood up from the chair and sat down at his seat.

Byleth sighed, it's time.


	37. Training Grounds:

Byleth stared at the class for a moment, goddess was she unprepared.

"Ok" she said and clasped her hands together "From here we'll go to the training ground, based on your performances today I will decide who is going to be in the mock battle" she said "Now let's go" she concluded and guided them to the grounds.

As she led them, Byleth had been thinking up possible sparring partners.

And once they reached the grounds, she paired them off, "Annette you will spar with Mercedes. Ashe you're against Ingrid, Felix you and Dedue. And Sylvain you're against His Highness" Byleth called out as they gathered their weapon.

Sylvain groaned, "Can I switch with someone else?" he asked, then looked at Felix.

Felix promptly shook his head, "I'm not fighting the boar" he said sternly and grabbed a blade.

That was going to be a problem.

Aside from those comments there was no real opposition on the pairings, and soon enough the fighting began.

She already had a general idea on who would probably be best to send out for the Mock battle. But it was wise to start noting their strengths and weaknesses.

To no surprise of Byleth, Dimitri managed to take Sylvain out with ease. But it was pretty much a given that he would be in the mock battle, he was the house leader after all.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out, "What do we do now?" he asked.

Byleth beckoned them over to her, "Just watch them fight with me" she replied "You too Sylvain" she added.

The red head groaned and went to her side, "You know there are Lady Knight's here that I need to get acquainted with" Sylvain sighed.

Byleth shook her head, "Leave them alone" she sighed "I don't want to hear it on missions".

"You're no fun," Sylvain groaned.

"Enough Sylvain" Dimitri said in a stern voice, "So Byleth, have you thought about who will be representing us in the mock battle?" he asked.

"That's why I am watching your class spar one another" Byleth replied and kept her gaze glued to the students, "I am thinking Mercedes would be good, she's a bit weaker but having her heal could be useful on the battlefield" she murmured to him.

Dimitri was quiet a moment, "Hmm, perhaps you should keep her nearby someone who can take a hit, and attack as well" he replied.

Byleth nodded, she was watching Dedue and Felix spar now. Felix was fast and able to dodge, Dedue's hits but Dedue was able to take his attacks like nothing.

"Perhaps Dedue?" Byleth asked and looked to Dimitri.

The Prince nodded, "He would be good for it" he responded.

Byleth nodded and looked back to the other students, Ashe and Ingrid seemed to be evenly matched in their fight but in the end, Ashe ended up winning.

Slowly all of the other paired sparring sessions end as well and they all gather around her at the side of the training grounds, "Ok, you all did good so far" Byleth began "But we will need to work harder in order to win, and for us to be ready for our missions'' she said "But, I do know have an idea of who will be fighting on during to mock battle". She looked around at them, they seemed excited "His Highness, Mercedes, Dedue, and Ashe" Byleth declared, "You four should train more in preparation, any questions?".

Silence fell over them, the four that hadn't been chosen looked a bit hurt, well three actually Sylvain looked as though he could care less.

Ingrid was the first to speak up, "Would you be able to do more on hand training?" she asked "I need help with correcting my swing" her face grew a bit pink as she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course".

"Oh! Would you practice magic with Annie and I as well?" Mercedes called out and hugged the other girl's arm.

Byleth nodded, and before she could respond another demand went through "I want to spar against you" Felix demanded.

"Felix, have more respect" Ingrid said sternly and smacked his arm.

"It's alright Ingrid" Byleth said "And yes we can spar as well" she said and paused a moment "I'm in here most of the time either way so that is no issue".

Felix nodded, "Good, I look forward to beating you".

Byleth flinched slightly, he was so much like Glenn...

"Good luck with that Felix," Sylvain laughed.

"Well, I think this is all we needed to do today so you are all free to go now" Byleth said and bowed slightly.

A few of the students left immediately and others lingered as Byleth put back weapons on their racks.

"So, Lady Byleth" Sylvain called out, "What do you have planned for this fine evening?" he asked.

"Oh, simple I'm going to scold my Uncle for throwing me into this headfirst" Byleth replied.

Sylvain chuckled, "Hey, you didn't do half bad" he said "I think some of others were just a bit afraid of you" he added.

"Afraid of me?" Byleth questioned and looked at him.

"Don't listen to Sylvain" Dimitri cut in and joined the two of them, "You did a fine job".

Sylvain shook his head, "Yesh, your Highness I didn't say she did bad it's just some of the students may find working with Byleth here intimidating" he said "It's nothing personal it's just some of them don't know you as we do, they just see the next Archbishop" Sylvain said nonchalantly "It's like with His Highness, they aren't comfortable being casual with him since he will be King" he concluded.

Dimitri frowned, "I suppose you have a point" he sighed.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured.

Could that be why Ashe fled from her presence earlier?

"I'm sure they will come around eventually," Dimitri said and smiled at her.

Byleth wasn't so sure, he should know best out of them that it never happens that way.

"Maybe" she replied coolly, "Anyhow, I need to get to my Uncle now" she said.

"Woah, woah you're just going to leave like that Byleth?" Sylvain called out, "You've been gone the whole time we've been here" he began "Let's go celebrate you and me what do you say I know this excellent inn-".

"Sylvain enough with your perversion" Dimitri scolded, then turned to Byleth "I apologize for him, Sylvain is a well... Skirt chaser" he said and turned red in the face.

Sylvain scoffed, "I'm a lady's man your Highness, I can't help that they ladies like me" he retorted.

"Ha, as if" Dimitri scoffed, "How many times have you been rejected?" he asked condescendingly.

Sylvain frowned, "Well I apologize for being a hopeless romantic unlike you" he said sternly "I look for my one love" he sighed.

Dimitri looked at him, thoroughly unconvinced "You look for someone to warm your bed, you philanderer" he replied.

Ok, this is getting a bit personal now.

Byleth tries to slowly back out of their conversation, "Well what else am I going to do, it's not like marriage for love is an option for any of us" Sylvain said sternly.

Byleth frowned and patted Sylvain on the shoulder, "Let's just drop this" she said. The last thing she wanted was to talk about forced marriages with the person she may be forced into a marriage with right beside her.

Dimitri sighed, "You don't know that for certain Sylvain" he said softly.

Sylvain frowned, "Really? Ok, Byleth are you going to be able to marry whoever you want?" he asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I... Don't feel comfortable discussing this" she said quietly.

Dimitri stared at her with wide eyes, "I see" he murmured "I'm sorry I let my arrogance get to me, my apologies" he said and bowed slightly to them both.

Sylvain was silent, "Don't worry about it Your Highness" he sighed, an awkward tension filled the air.

"Well, I'm going to go now then," Byleth said and turned and left from the room before they could further any discussion of anything.

There was one thing bothering her most about that altercation...

Does Dimitri know?


	38. The Mock Battle:

"Ah, Byleth how did it go?" Seteth asked as she swung the door open, causing it to slam against the wall.

Byleth frowned at him, "Uncle" she began "How could you do such a thing?!" she asked sternly "You threw me into that without a single explanation, do you know how out of my depth I was?!".

Uncle simply stared at her, "Byleth, you will have to do a lot of things as Archbishop. You won't always have the set routine, there are times you will have to do things that you don't like" he said "Get used to it".

"Get used to it?" Byleth recited "Uncle, you are unreasonable sometimes" she sighed and paused a moment "Most times actually".

Seteth sighed and shook his head, "How did it go?" he asked.

"Horribly" Byleth replied.

Uncle raised an eyebrow at her, "I am certain it wasn't that bad" he said in an unconvinced voice.

"That's where you would be wrong my dear Uncle" Byleth sighed and paused for a moment, "It's just... Weird" she said. "They are so close to my age, what could I know that they don't?" she asked.

Seteth sighed, "Byleth... You have to give it time, you can't just expect it to be easy right away" he said.

"Yeah... I suppose" Byleth murmured, "I'm still telling Flayn" she concluded.

Uncle furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you think that's a bit excessive now?".

Byleth shook her head and turned to the exit, "Not at all" she called back and left from his office in search of Flayn.

The halls of the monastery were filled with new faces.

Sometimes it was odd how often it changed around them, but... It did keep things interesting at least.

She searched in all of the spots that Flayn normally lingered in during the day and she was nowhere to be found.

That left only one place she could think of.

The cathedral.

She didn't typically go there unless she was conducting her duties, memories of the choir conductor scolding her as a child flood her mind.

Right...

But she does wish to get Seteth in trouble with Flayn, so she will.

There are nuns and priests here and there, she even sees a few students. One of which is from her classroom.

"Ah! Professor Byleth!" Mercedes calls out happily "Have you come to pray to the goddess?" she asked.

Byleth shook her head, "Not at the moment" she replied "I'm actually searching for someone" she added.

Mercedes nodded, "Oh, I see would you like me to help you look for them?" she asked.

"Oh, it's alright Mercedes" Byleth began "I don't want to take up your time".

Mercedes shook her head, "Nonsense, it would be no issue to me" she said "Come, let's search who is it that you are looking for?" she asked.

"Ah, well her name is Flayn" Byleth said "She is on the shorter side and has green hair" she added.

Mercedes was silent for a moment, "I think I saw her earlier actually" she said "I believe she is looking at the statues of the saints".

That certainly sounded like Flayn.

Byleth bowed, "Thank you very much Mercedes" she said.

Mercedes smiled and nodded, "Of course, let's go find her now" she said and began guiding the way.

And sure, enough there she was, "Byleth!" Flayn called out "Come help me!" she commanded.

"What's going on?" Byleth asked.

Flayn let out a sigh of frustration, "Someone keeps leaving garbage in front of the statues of the saints".

"Oh my, who would do such a thing?" Mercedes said sadly "I would like to help too" she said and began gathering the scraps that were scattered in front of the statues.

Hmm.

It certainly was odd.

Byleth went over to the other statues and began picking up the mess.

"There! We're all done now!" Flayn exclaimed once the trash had been disposed of properly. "Thank you very much," she said to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and smiled at her, "Of course it was no problem" she said.

Flayn smiled back, "Oh! Why don't you join Byleth and I in the dining hall?" Flayn asked "Ah right, I am Flayn" she added, finally introducing herself.

Mercedes clasped her hands together, "That would be lovely" she said "I am Mercedes Von Martritz".

"Excellent!" Flayn beamed and grabbed her arm and then grabbed Byleth's "Come, let us go at once!" she declared and began guiding them both to the dining hall.

...

Byleth never got the chance to tell Flayn of Uncle's betrayal, leaving her to teach a class on her own.

It... Just didn't seem right to discuss that in front of one of her students.

By the time Byleth left from the dining hall after being with Flayn and Mercedes it was already starting to get dark.

Maybe she could still squeeze in training?

And so, she heads to the training grounds, it was fairly empty aside from that new professor.

What was his name again... Jeritza? Right?

Yeah, that sounds right.

He was in the middle of practicing against a dummy when she was selecting her blade.

The swing of the sword stopped.

"Care to duel?" Jeritza called out.

Byleth grabbed her blade and faced him, "To the death?" she asked, she had meant it as a joke, but he looked thoroughly confused.

"I only wanted to spar..." Jeritza said in a monotone voice.

Byleth nodded, "Alright" she said and went to the center of the grounds.

He wasted no time and jumped straight into the battle.

He was fast and strong. It took Byleth a moment before she was able to figure out his attack pattern.

He focused heavily on the offensive and left himself open to attacks, but albeit it was hard to make a strike with the flurry of his strikes.

She just had to wait for the right moment and...

Ha.

Jeritza made too wide of a swing, Byleth used this to her advantage and struck her training sword hard into his stomach and kicked his legs which caused him to fall to the floor.

She won.

Narrowly, but that didn't matter she won.

Jeritza stared up at her with an unreadable expression.

Ah, right she should help him up.

Byleth extends her hand out for him to grab and he only stares at it then rises on his own.

"Impressive" Jeritza finally said in a cold voice, "You look weaker than you actually are. I look forward to defeating you" he declared.

Byleth nodded, there was something about him that just felt... Off.

"You fight too confidently" Byleth said in a monotone voice "As if you are untouchable, that will be your downfall".

Jeritza stared at her for a moment then opened his mouth to speak. Only to be cut off.

"Ah, Professor Jeritza".

Heels clicked on the cobblestone and Edelgard came out from the shadows of the room...

Had she been in here this whole time?

"Sorry Lady Byleth, I need to speak with Professor Jeritza about something urgent" Edelgard said.

Byleth nodded, "Right, of course sorry for keeping him for so long".

The Princess simply nodded her head, then turned in her tracks and exited the grounds with Jeritza following behind.

That was odd.

"Something about that man doesn't bode well with me" Sothis murmured.

Byleth flinched at her sudden intrusion, "Stop doing that" she hissed.

Sothis ignored her, "I do wonder what the Imperial Princess needed him for at this hour" she mused.

"Perhaps they are having an affair?" Byleth suggested.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so" Sothis murmured "Just be wary of him" she added.

Byleth shook her head, but... she felt the same thing "Alright" she said.

"Good," Sothis said "Now off to bed, you have to train the young ones tomorrow" she concluded.

Byleth sighed and followed her orders, call it a hunch but she had a feeling if she just did what the girl said things would go by much smoother.

...

Byleth had to admit... The Blue Lions students were impressive.

Each and every one of them had a great amount of potential, if she hadn't known most of them to be nobility, she would have tried to get them to join the Knights of Seiros.

Initially things were a little rough with them, it was harder to teach some then others but ultimately, they were a good strong group. Byleth was certain this win at the mock battle would be a given to them.

"Hey there Kid".

Byleth turned to face her Father, "Hello" she greeted.

"Nervous?" he asked "I can't believe you'll be leading those Brats" Jeralt laughed.

"I know, I never expected this either" Byleth said.

Jeralt smiled and tousled her hair, "You'll do fine Kid" he said then pointed off behind Byleth "It looks like His Highness wishes to speak with you" he added "I'll leave you to it then, I'll be watching you out there Kid, good luck" Jeralt concluded and took off.

It was a few moments before Dimitri swooped in, "Good morning Byleth" he said "Are you ready for the mock battle?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I am confident we will win" she declared.

Dimitri smiled, "I am happy for your confidence" he said "But we mustn't underestimate the competition, ah and speaking of here they come".

"Well, well, well" Claude said as him and Edelgard approached them "Ready to lose to the Golden Deer today?" Claude asked.

"Ha! As if, the Black Eagle house will be taking home a victory today" Edelgard declared.

Byleth shook her head, "It had been years since the Black Eagle house has claimed a victory" she said "And I don't plan on letting the streak end this year" she concluded.

Edelgard's eyes narrowed, "Is that right?" she asked "All the more reason to break the chain" she said.

"I'm certain you have a plan Byleth" Claude said with a grin "How about you tell me about it?" he asked.

Edelgard shook her head, "Is that the only way you'd be able to win?" she mused.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course not, I was asking on your behalf" he retorted "You know how that pesky pride of yours can be".

"Excuse me?" Edelgard said in shock.

"Oh, come on I am only kidding" Claude said "In any case good luck to you all out there" he said then grinned at them "You'll need it" he concluded and left the conversation.

Edelgard stood there a moment then followed after him.

"Hmm, it appears Claude has something planned" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth shook her head, "Or he is just trying to get into your head" she said "I wouldn't think much of it".

"Right, of course" Dimitri said "Thank you Byleth, I am glad you will be on the battlefield with us" he said "Now come on, we wouldn't want to keep the others waiting any longer".

Byleth nodded and followed after him to the other Blue Lions.

...

The mock battle was always held at the outskirts of the monastery, this would be the first year that Byleth hadn't watched the fighting from above with the rest of her family.

While it was exciting, she would be testing their strength she was saddened a bit by that fact.

But... It matters not at the moment.

She needs to be focused and...

"Professor! I'm so excited!" Annette called out. She was grinning happily "I know I am not fighting but this is still so exciting!" she added.

"I for one can't wait to comfort the losers" Sylvain laughed.

Felix frowned at him, "You're a pig" he said and shook his head.

"Professor" Dedue called out "Do you know which side we will be taking?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "That one right there" she said and pointed off to the area with forest in front of it.

"That's not exactly good for defense," Ashe murmured.

"We aren't taking the defense" Byleth said, "The best way to win is to attack them".

"Hmm are you sure that is wise?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I have been watching these battles for years. It is rare that a house that is taking offensive loses" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Alright then Byleth, guide us well" he said.

Annette, Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain left from the field off to the sidelines to watch the battle ensue.

From a distance she could see the other houses getting into their positions, "Everyone get ready" she called out.

The Golden Deer were the closest to them, it would be wise to lure them out if possible.

The sound of trumpets soon filled the air.

It's time.

Once the instruments ceased playing she turned to her students, "Alright, let's stay close together" Byleth said "The Golden deer have a few students close to us, we'll lure them out and attack" she said then turned to Ashe and Mercedes "You two will fire at them once they come into range, and we'll finish them off" she declared "Any questions?".

None.

"Follow my lead" Byleth hissed and made her way to the edge of the forest, she'll bait herself out to the other class.

And sure, enough a student from the Golden Deer class takes the bait and lunges at her.

"Back up Lorenz, Ignatz!" Claude yells from somewhere further away.

Byleth takes Lorenz's hit and strikes one on him as well and one of her archers finishes him off.

"What!? I cannot believe I lost!?" the purple haired noble calls out and throws his lance to the ground in rage then storms off.

"Are you alright there professor?" Mercedes asked.

Byleth nodded, "Don't waste a heal spell on it" she said "I'm good".

Mercedes nodded.

Byleth hadn't even realized that the others moved forward and began their fight against the archer that Claude sent.

One hit from Dedue and he was on the sidelines, that left three more people in the Golden Deer.

"Byleth, there is a Black Eagles student coming our way" Dimitri called out.

"Let her come to us" Byleth said "They are trying to draw us there" she said "We have already started a fight against the Golden Deer, it's stupid to fight both at once" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "Alright I'll draw her over here then" he said.

"Ashe, go with his Highness and strike when she gets close" Byleth commanded.

"Yes Professor" Ashe said then took off after Dimitri.

The Brunette cast a few spells at them before Dimitri reached her and took her out of the battle.

"Mercedes, can you heal them please?" Byleth asked.

She nodded, "Of course Professor!" Mercedes said then took off after them.

Dedue and Byleth waited till the others arrived back before they continued on.

"What now Byleth?" Dimitri asked as he approached them

"Now we go for Professor Hanneman and Claude" she said and began walking to the left side of the field.

As expected, she could see Claude, he was hiding behind barricades that were set up.

"Professor there's a wooded area to the left of Claude, perhaps we should draw them there" Dedue suggested.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I agree" she said "His Highness and I will draw their attention there, and you, Ashe, and Mercedes wait here until you see them attack us then jump in".

Dedue was silent a moment, "A surprise ambush?" he asked.

"Essentially" she replied, " Unless they have already seen us" she added, then turned to Dimitri, "Come on" she said and guided the way.

They made it to the wooded area without being spotted, "You know Byleth it seems like you have had this planned out for a while" Dimitri said.

"I think I mentioned it earlier, that I have seen a lot of these battles" Byleth whispered "Of course I had an idea for how I would win" she added.

Dimitri chuckled, "I see".

From where they were squatting in the woods, they had a clear view of Claude and a pink haired girl. "I'm going to draw them over here now, be ready" Byleth said quietly then leapt out of the woods.

"Oh crap, where did you come from" the pink haired girl called out.

"Enough talking Hilda, just fight" Claude groaned.

"Ugh fine" Hilda groaned and ran out at Byleth, "Go easy on me, I'm a delicate flower" she said and proceeded to chuck a hand axe at Byleth with full force.

Delicate flower? Byleth didn't believe that.

Byleth took the hit and lunged at Hilda, striking the girl with her blade.

It was a good hit, but it wasn't enough.

That was until Ashe began firing arrows down on her.

"Aw, man" Hilda sighed "Sorry Claudie, you're on your own now" she said and walked off the field.

Byleth felt the warmth of a heal spell cast over her. She had to admit Mercedes's Faith was strong, "Thank you Mercedes" she said, and the older woman nodded and smiled at her.

Now time to get Claude out.

He was a few feet away from them twirling an arrow in his hand, "Well, Byleth I have to admit I'm impressed" Claude said "How about this, you let me win for old times' sake" he said and winked at her.

"Sorry Von Riegan, but I'll have to pass" Byleth replied and lunged at him with her sword.

After a few hits Claude threw his hands up, "Alright, I yield" he sighed "Too bad we didn't get the chance to have you training our class" he added and left off the field.

Now that just left...

Professor Hanneman.

Who was getting hit by Dimitri's lance at the moment, what a brave soul he will forever be remembered.

"I know when I am defeated" Hanneman called out, Byleth drew closer to them "Excellent work training them Byleth, I have to say I am impressed" he said "I would have never thought you to be such an excellent Professor" he added.

Byleth nodded and the older gentleman left the field.

Now all that is left are the Black Eagles.

"I think the Imperial Princess is leading her class this way" Dedue called out, Byleth turned and looked sure enough they were heading to them.

"What do we do Professor?" Mercedes asked.

"Let them come to us" Byleth said "If we go to them, they will hide in the wooded area and have the advantage, plus if we stay here, we have a heal tile".

"Ah, I hadn't even realized there was one here," Dimitri said and stared at it "That is a good point" he added.

As they drew closer, the two men that were left from the Black Eagles class were a few feet ahead of her, most likely so she could swoop in and finish someone off.

Before Byleth could think of a plan of attack a miasma ball was hurled at her.

Dark magic.

Hmm.

She took the hit.

"Dimitri, Dedue, take the other guy" Byleth commanded "Mercedes, Ashe help me with him" she called out.

"Lady Byleth" the dark haired man called out "I do have to say I am grateful for you saving Lady Edelgard" he said "However, not enough to go easy on you" he sneered and fired another shot.

Byleth dodged it but she heard Ashe cry out.

Dammit.

She ran forward and slashed at the mage.

"Urgh, it seems I may have underestimated you" the man said "I am sorry Lady Edelgard I must retreat" he sighed.

"It's alright Hubert" Edelgard called out to him and the mage fled from the field.

Byleth looked back, Ashe had left the field as well, they were now down a man.

Luckily, that was the only one who got out, Dimitri and Dedue took out the tall ginger with ease.

Which only left...

"Hello Byleth" Edelgard said in a cold tone, wielding her axe ready to strike "Ready to taste defeat?".

"Cute" Byleth retorted and lunged at her. Edelgard was strong, Byleth will give her that. But she bothered her; it felt as though Edelgard was evaluating anything she did.

Byleth wasn't sure how long they had been fighting each other, but Byleth refused to back down to her.

"Sorry Edelgard".

Byleth looked up at the speaker, Dimitri.

He stood to the side of Edelgard and struck her with his lance causing her to fall to the floor.

Edelgard frowned deeply, "I lost?" she said.

"You put up a good fight" Byleth said, it didn't seem to console the Princess in the slightest. She just got up and left the field.

Now that only leaves their Professor.

And knowing Professor Manuela, well... It was safe to say this battle was in the bag.

"Come on, we've almost won this" Byleth called out to her class and began leading them to where the Black Eagles Professor would be.

As expected, they were able to defeat the Professor of the Black eagles.

The trumpets sounded once again, and Uncle began to speak. "This year's Mock Battle winner is the Blue Lions" he declared. She heard the pride in his voice "Good job everyone" he concluded.

They did it.

They won.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword.

She was exhausted.


	39. A Celebration:

Byleth didn't march back besides her class.

Instead she had joined Grandmother and Uncle.

"You did excellent out there dear!" Grandmother beamed happily, "Right Seteth!?".

Uncle nodded, "You have trained them well Byleth" he praised "But you must continue to grow with them, the other classes will not be so easy to defeat the next time" he added.

Byleth nodded her head, "Of course" she said "We will have to work harder for now on then".

"Good" Uncle replied.

"You know dear, I will be assigning your class their first real mission soon" Grandmother said.

So soon?

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "I see" she murmured "What is it about?" she asked.

Grandmother shook her head "I cannot say yet" she hummed "But you will know soon enough".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Could this be about the mission you sent Catherine and Gilbert on?" she asked.

Grandmother tensed up, "No, they are looking into something else" she said "For now just reveal in your victory sweet child" she hummed.

Byleth wasn't convinced but... She supposed she was right.

...

As soon as she arrived at the monastery Byleth bathed, she wasn't dirty per say but the feeling of sweat was something she wanted gone.

There was a celebratory feast in the dining hall, Flayn and Jeralt had both told her about it. She was tempted to join but... It was best to let the students have their fun and not worry about their professor watching over them.

Well... Not exactly their Professor, but Lady Rhea's scion watching them.

They worked hard, the last thing they would want is to have to be on edge due to her.

But goddess, the food she would be missing out on.

And right on cue her stomach growled.

"Traitor" she hissed at it.

She could always just sneak in and out of there, no one would see her.

Yes.

That could work.

It was already night, she thought as she walked through the halls quietly there was a good chance things had died down, already right?

"Byleth! There you are, I have been searching all over!"

She turned to see Dimitri jogging to her, "Where have you been?" he asked.

"My room" Byleth replied "What do you need?" she asked.

Dimitri stood there for a moment, "I was hoping that you would join us in celebration of our victory today" he said.

Oh.

She hadn't been expecting that.

"I didn't know I was invited" she replied "Plus I doubt your fellow classmates would feel comfortable with their Professor beside them in celebration" Byleth added.

"If they could celebrate with their Prince beside them, I think they can with their Professor as well" Dimitri said and smiled at her.

Byleth looked away, "That's different Your Highness, we are not in the Kingdom and I am not just their Professor" she said sternly.

"I'm certain the others would like you there as well Byleth" Dimitri replied "And while on the topic of us not being in the Kingdom, I have a request".

Byleth looked back at him, "A request?" she repeated "what is it?".

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "You have been calling me Your Highness" he responded, "I thought we were past this years ago" he sighed "Please Byleth, just call me Dimitri".

That was because things were different then, before he had succumbed to... Well she isn't quite certain what it was.

Dimitri was the annoying child who died in Duscar, what stood before her was the mangled corpse of that kid.

"I'll think about it," Byleth replied and began walking to the dining hall. Dimitri walked beside her.

It was quiet for a few moments then Dimitri cleared his throat, "For someone who just led us to victory you don't seem to happy" he said.

Byleth stopped and shook her head, "You're mistaken" she retorted.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "You say that, but... Your eyes... they tell a different story" he said softly.

"Excuse me? My eyes?" Byleth scoffed "I'm sorry your Highness but you are severely mistaken".

How ridiculous.

What would he know any ways?

A sad expression fell over Dimitri's face, "My apologies if I offended Byleth" he said quietly "I just wish for you to join in on our joy, after all happiness is fleeting".

"I see" Byleth murmured, perhaps she had acted too defensively "Come, let's not keep the others waiting" she sighed then turned and began walking to the dining hall once again.

Byleth's altercation with His Highness was quickly shoved to the back of her mind once in the dining hall.

It was loud and festive. People were happily celebrating with one another. Most did stick to their class but there were a few who lingered to new people.

"Ah, Byleth".

She turned and saw the Golden Deer House's leader, "What do you want Claude?" she asked.

Claude chuckled, "What? I just can't speak to you without their being some alternative motive?" he scoffed "Yesh Byleth, and here I thought we were friends".

"Enough Claude".

It was the Purple haired noble from before, what was his name again?

"Lorenz go away" Claude sighed.

Ah, right Lorenz.

"Excuse me?!" Lorenz said, "How dare you".

Claude grinned at him, "Gonna tell Count Gloucester?" he asked.

Lorenz frowned, "My Father has nothing to do with this" he said sternly "Come Lady Byleth, let's leave this miscreant alone" he said.

"No thank you" Byleth said, she would not associate herself with anyone from that House "I can form my own opinion of Claude on my own" she added.

He looked shocked but nodded his head and walked away.

"Nicely done Byleth" Claude said and patted her shoulder, "I wish I could do that" he sighed "I'm a bit surprised by you in all honesty I figured that you and Lorenz would be friends, they donate a lot to the church do they not?".

Byleth nodded, "They do, it's just... I'm not too fond of that house" she said "I feel the count is corrupt".

Claude nodded his head, "And what do you think of House Riegan?" he asked.

"Duke Oswald is a good man" Byleth began "I think the situation in the Alliance is unstable and he does as best as he could" she said "And as for you I don't have enough on you to know if you will be a good leader" she concluded.

Claude nodded, "I see, so you have thought of this before" he murmured.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I have thought of it" she said "We will work together in the future, I have to know" she said.

"So, what are your thoughts on the other two?" Claude asked.

"Dimitri and Edelgard?" she asked hesitantly, Claude nodded. She was concerned about Dimitri and what kind of King he would be and Edelgard... Well, she wasn't exactly set on her. But Edelgard did make her feel on edge. "Having trouble forming your own opinions?" Byleth asked.

Claude shook his head, "No, I just want to see if our thoughts align" he said.

"I see" Byleth murmured "Well regardless it doesn't matter" she said and paused a moment, "Have a good evening Claude, I should be joining my class".

"Woah, no need to flee from me so fast Lady Byleth" Claude said with a wink "How about you join my class over there, I know a few of them have been dying to pick your brain specifically Leonie" he said.

Leonie?

"Who is that?" Byleth asked.

Claude chuckled, "Come with me and you will find out".

Byleth frowned, but... It would be good to know the other classes to see what they will be up against later on down the road.

"Alright" Byleth said and nodded "Lead the way".

Byleth regretted it immediately.

The Golden Deer were... A rather rambunctious group. There were a few that were ok and then there were some that she felt would take time to get used to.

And then she met Leonie, who promptly began to rave on how Byleth was undeserving of her Father. Byleth didn't even know who she was and yet she felt inclined to share that.

Undeserving.

Was she?

The girl glared at Byleth with disdain when she asked how she knew her Father. "I am Captain Jeralt's first and only apprentice" she declared "I will get stronger than anyone, even you" she declared.

"I see," Byleth murmured, she's lost interest in the girl and turned to a different student.

They were a weird bunch and they were pretty diverse compared to the other classes that was for certain.

Why was she even with them?

Byleth stood up and walked over to where the Blue Lions were celebrating.

"Ah! Professor Byleth!" Annette called out cheerfully "We were wondering when you would join us" she said with a smile.

"My apologies," Byleth said and bowed slightly "I got caught up by the Golden Deer".

Annette shook her head, "Don't worry about it Professor!" she said "Come on let's go get some sweets before they run out!" she said and pulled her along to the table that had them on it.

The Blue Lions were an interesting bunch to her, she hopes to lead them well.

...

The following day she made it to the class early, "Hello Uncle" she greeted as she came into the classroom.

None of the other students had gotten there yet.

"Ah, Byleth" Uncle greeted with a nod "I am surprised to see you up so early" he said.

Byleth frowned, "That's rather rude Uncle" she said sternly.

Seteth shook his head and sighed, "Ah before I forget you will receive your mission today from Lady Rhea" he began "When His Highness arrives, you both will go and speak with her".

Byleth nodded, "Care to tell me what it is beforehand?" she asked.

Uncle frowned, "You will find out soon enough, be patient".

Easy for him to say, he knew what the mission entailed.

"Fine" Byleth sighed, well it wasn't like she had much of a choice either way.

It was a few minutes before His Highness entered the class, "Your Highness" Seteth called out "You and Lady Byleth must go and speak with Lady Rhea at once, regarding your mission for this moon".

Dimitri nodded "Of course Sir Seteth" he said then looked to Byleth, "Shall we get going?" he asked.

Byleth nodded and walked over to him, "Come on Lady Rhea be in her audience chambers" she said and began leading the way.

"Did you enjoy the feast last night?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it was fine" she said.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Claude, you and him seem to be well acquainted" he said.

What was his point?

"Not really" Byleth replied "We met once a few years ago at Riegan estate" she said "He merely wishes to find out about Fodlan I think".

"Is that so?" Dimitri murmured "Hmm, that would explain it" he added.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, "What, you don't think I could make a friend without them wishing to use me?" she teased.

Dimitri turned red, "No- That's not what I meant" he began.

Byleth nodded, "I know, what you meant I am only teasing" she said "I understand your apprehension on me associating with Claude but worry not, I am not one to be swayed by words".

"Ah, I see" Dimitri murmured "I wasn't worried about that per say" he began "I think you are more than capable of handling yourself".

Oh.

"Thank you" Byleth said, silence fell over them all the way until they reached Grandmother's audience chamber, the doors were wide open, and Grandmother stood in the center of the room waiting for them.

"Hello dear child" Grandmother greeted as she entered "Ah and hello Your Highness".

Dimitri bowed respectfully, "Hello Your Grace" he said.

Byleth stood a few feet before her, "So Grandmother, why the secrecy with this mission?" she asked.

Grandmother chuckled, "There was no secrecy dear, you just have to find out when your pupils do for now on".

Byleth frowned, "Uncle knew, and he is their teacher as well" she reminded.

"He is also my advisor, there is nothing he doesn't know" Grandmother rebutted.

Hmm, she did have a point.

"Fine" Byleth sighed "What is our mission then?" she asked.

Grandmother nodded, "This month you have been tasked with disposing of bandits at the Red Canyon.

What?!

"No, they aren't ready," Byleth said firmly.

"What?" Dimitri called out "Byleth with all due respect, we are capable of handling this" he said.

Byleth frowned, "Perhaps you and Felix are Your Highness but the others aren't" she said "They have only fought in a mock battle" she added "They are not prepared to fight those who will stop at nothing to kill them".

Dimitri fell silent.

"Byleth, enough" Grandmother said sternly "You will guide them through this mission it is your duty" she declared.

Byleth flinched slightly, "Fine" she said then turned and left from the audience chamber.

Byleth had reached the halls between her father's office and Uncle Seteth's when a familiar voice began to speak.

"Sending children to fight..." Sothis murmured.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, how many times must Sothis scare her.

"I am not certain that I will be able to sleep after witnessing that" Sothis sighed.

"Me neither" Byleth murmured.

"Then it's settled, I will let you use my powers to save those little fledglings of yours" she hummed happily.

"To reverse time?" Byleth asked.

Sothis chuckled, "Duh, you know you are quite slow" she said "It is a blessing for you to have been stuck with me indeed" she hummed.

Right now, yes. It was indeed a blessing.


	40. Saint Macuil Day:

"You told Lady Rhea that your class wasn't ready to go on their mission?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes, that's because they aren't" she said "The other classes aren't doing these missions yet" Byleth began "I know she expects a lot from me and Uncle teaching them, but it will put them in danger for nothing".

Her Father nodded his head patiently, "I see" he murmured "In the end, there is nothing you can do though am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah... I know" Byleth sighed.

"You just have to train them as best as you can" Jeralt said "But... I'll admit it is rather sudden to send you Kids out there" he murmured "Anyhow, you are strong enough to care for yourself, and I am certain that you will be able to help those little pups of yours" he added and laughed.

"Thank you" Byleth said softly, he was right she had the training. She just needed to pass it onto them now. "You were immensely helpful Father. I appreciate it greatly" Byleth said and stood up from the chair in his office and left the room.

She understands that it is her duty to teach the Blue Lions to fight... But she can't help but feel heavy hearted teaching them to kill. It's different with them, they can live normal happy lives, untainted by the horrors of the world, although... They did choose to attend this school knowing what it would entail.

They made their choices to be here, to fight.

And now she must ensure they don't die.

"Byleth" Dimitri's voice called out.

She jumped at the intrusion and whipped around to face him, "Yes?" she replied.

His brows were furrowed, "You really don't think we can handle this mission?" Dimitri asked sternly "Byleth, we aren't children we know the consequences of battle".

"There's a difference between the consequences of battle and actually battling Your Highness" Byleth retorted "And I stand by my belief, they aren't ready right now but I don't really have much a choice on the matter so I have to make them ready for anything that can be thrown at them on a battlefield" she said sternly "It has nothing to do with whether I believe that they are capable of fighting, I know in time all of them will be but right now they are not".

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I see" he said then turned and walked away.

It appears she upset the Prince.

"Hmph, he should be more grateful you don't want to send them off to kill" Sothis murmured to her, Byleth didn't reply to her what was there to say on the matter.

She knew why it upset him, but it didn't change things.

They were not ready to fight, well not yet at least.

...

The Blue Lions had begun training hard for their mission.

Dedue, Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid had all risen to the challenge that Byleth put them under, the Prince had been particularly determined to show that they were capable.

But the others... They struggled a bit more.

Sylvain was strong and capable. She just had a hard time getting him to take her seriously and to take his training seriously.

Annette tried her hardest, she had gotten the hang of her reason magic really well. But then again, that is because she had schooling in it previously, so it made sense. But with the axe... She wasn't that great at it. But in due time she would get better.

Mercedes... Was easily winded and had a hard time keeping up with rigorous training sessions. However, she excelled in her faith magic and it looked to be stronger than Byleth's. That would be good to have on the battlefield. But what took Byleth by surprise was how skilled of an archer she had become. Perhaps distanced attacks would be her forte? Maybe during the mission she'll pair her with Dedue, that should be a good duo.

And Ashe. He had promise of a knight. One-time Ashe had let it slip that's what he wished to be one day, and he promptly shut his mouth on the topic. It threw Byleth off, but she didn't have time to think it over much. He was good with a bow and seemed to have a knack for a lance rather than the axe that he wanted to use for his second choice of weapon.

"Lady Byleth" Shamir's voice called out from the entrance to the training grounds.

Byleth looked at her, "Yes?".

Shamir walked over to her, "I heard you are training your class hard" she said "Nicely done".

Byleth smiled softly, "Thank you, I just don't want anything to happen when we go on our mission".

Shamir nodded, "I understand" she said "Keep up the good work" she added then left from the grounds.

That woman... Was confusing sometimes, but she was glad Shamir thought she had been doing a good job.

Hopefully, her students thought the same.

...

The month flew by rapidly.

She hadn't even realized that she had missed a birthday of one of her students.

Poor sweet Annette.

Byleth realized it the following day when she had checked her calendar, she apologized profusely to her and gave her flowers from the greenhouse.

Annette's eyes grew wide and she gave Byleth a big hug over her gift, she hadn't expected that. The young girl had also given her the tip that Mercedes Birthday was later on the twenty- seventh of the moon.

But she was glad nonetheless that Annette liked it.

Alongside preparing for her mission at the end of the month, Byleth was also given a task from Grandmother to lead the Hymn on Saint Macuil day.

Grandmother had mentioned there was something she needed to do that day and so Byleth was tasked with handling it much to her dismay.

At least Flayn and Uncle would be there, and she wouldn't have to face the nuns and priests alone.

Flayn had come barging into her room early in the morning that day, "Byleth" she shouted, waking Byleth from her slumber.

It took her a minute to process what was going on, but then it clicked in her head that Flayn was in her room.

"Five more minutes" Byleth said in a hoarse voice and rolled to the other side of her bed.

"Byleth, don't make me drag you out of bed" Flayn threatened.

"Ha, as if" Byleth retorted.

She really shouldn't have said that her blankets were yanked off of her and tossed aside, Byleth frowned "Hey! I'm cold" she said sternly and glared at Flayn.

Flayn puffed her chest out and kept her hands on her hips, "I think not" she said "You will get up this instance Byleth Eisner".

Byleth groaned and sat up, "Fine" she sighed and rubbed at her face "Did I oversleep?" she asked.

Flayn shook her head, "No, it's still early which is why I came to wake you up".

She was able to compose herself rather quickly, "Alright" Byleth replied and stood up from her bed then went straight to her wardrobe and plucked a dress out and tossed it onto her bed.

"Are you excited?" Flayn asked as she was observing Byleth's choice of dress, it was a plain long white dress similar to Grandmother's.

"No" Byleth replied "I simply want to get it over with" she said then paused a moment, "But I am excited for the feast that follows it" she hummed.

Flayn's face lit up, "Brother ensured me that there is going to be fish at this one!" she said happily.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, fish and all of the sweets we can eat" she said and sat down at her vanity to brush out the tangles in her hair.

"Are you going to style your hair?" Flayn asked.

Byleth shook her head and finished brushing it, then set the brush back down. "I have no reason to," she said.

Flayn groaned, "You're no fun Byleth", throwing her hands up dramatically while shaking her head, "Can I fix it for you?" she asked.

Byleth frowned, "I think not my dear Flayn" she hummed and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and then we can leave" she said and grabbed her dress and went behind a screen and quickly changed.

"How does it look?" Byleth asked and smoothed out the front of the dress.

Flayn smiled, "Oh, you look lovely!" Flayn beamed "Come let's get going now then!" she said and grabbed Byleth's arm, dragging her all of the way to the Cathedral.

Byleth hadn't anticipated that any students would come to the sermon held today, it was much to her dismay when she saw Dimitri and Mercedes mixed among the crowd. There were also a few others from the other classes too. She saw the red headed noble from the black eagle's house and two students from the Golden Deer, one was Lorenz and the other was a blue haired girl who she never got the opportunity to meet.

She took her spot at the front of the cathedral. She saw the priest that teaches the choir watching her intently.

Goddess.

She hated this.

It didn't go as horribly as she had anticipated. The instructor that had criticized her singing as a child was singing her praise at the end of it.

She was just relieved it was over, now they could feast.

Byleth had anticipated that she would have been approached by Flayn or Uncle first, but the red headed noble from the Black Eagles house approached her and bowed. "Lady Byleth, I must say that was an excellent job you did, Lady Rhea must be proud" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you" she said and bowed slightly "You are from the Black Eagles house correct?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I am Ferdinand Von Aegir next Prime Minister to the Adrestrian Empire" he declared "In all honesty I am quite surprised that this is our first meeting with each other" he said "But then again there aren't many opportunities for me to come to Garreg Mach, nor for you to come to the Empire", he fell silent for a moment "Regardless it is good to finally meet you Lady Byleth".

Byleth nodded, "Likewise" she said, from behind him she can see her own student coming forward towards them.

"Lady Byleth would you like to accompany me to the feast in the dining hall?" Ferdinand asked "It would do well for us to get better acquainted" he added.

"Alright, I just need to wait for someone" Byleth said and looked over at Flayn who was still speaking with one of the nuns.

"Professor Byleth!" Mercedes called out, and Byleth looked to her "You did great!" she enthused and looked to Dimitri "Right Your Highness?".

Dimitri nodded his head. He was still avoiding her to some degree "Yes... You did well".

Mercedes's eyebrows furrowed, "Would you like to join me in the dining hall Professor?" she asked.

"Oh, I had already agreed to go with Ferdinand" She said, the Prince's head shot up "But I don't think he would mind if we all go together, right Ferdinand?" Byleth asked.

Ferdinand nodded, "Of course" he beamed "The more the merrier".

Mercedes clasped her hands together and smiled, "Excellent, I'm glad" she said "You will join us too right Prince Dimitri?"

"Yes, of course" Dimitri replied.

"You can all go ahead if you would like" Byleth began "I think Flayn might take a while, I don't want to have any of you missing out of the feast".

"Nonsense" Ferdinand said and shook his head "We do-"

"We don't mind waiting Byleth" Dimitri cut off.

A confused look fell over Ferdinand's face, but he didn't say anything, Dimitri was acting... Strange.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "I'll go fetch her then" she said and left the three of them.

Thankfully Flayn had just finished speaking with the nun, "Byleth!" Flayn said happily "Are you ready for the feast?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, we have a few students accompanying us as well" she said and gestured off to where Dimitri, Ferdinand, and Mercedes waited.

"Oh my! You made a new friend!" Flayn said "And you are spending time with His Highness as well?" she said in a hushed tone "How scandalous".

Byleth frowned, "Enough Flayn" she said sternly "Come now, we don't want to keep them waiting" she said and turned to rejoin the others.

It was a little awkward.

She wasn't certain why, but Dimitri had been awfully cold to Ferdinand, Byleth had even seen Flayn and Mercedes shift uncomfortably.

"Ah, Lady Byleth I must ask, have you by any chance met Count Varley, he is the Minister of Religious affairs within the Kingdom" Ferdinand said.

Count Varley... That didn't ring a bell, but it did sound a bit familiar.

"Hmm, I have never met him before" Byleth replied "Why do you ask?".

Ferdinand was silent for a moment, "Well you see his daughter attends the academy here with us and is in my House" he began "And she refuses to leave from her room" he sighed.

Byleth frowned, "I see, that is troubling" she murmured.

"Perhaps she's just shy?" Mercedes suggested.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Has Edelgard done anything to help lure her out of her shell?" she asked.

Normally when things like this happened the responsibility fell to the house leader.

Ferdinand shifted uncomfortably, "So far she has bore no fruit in that endeavor" he replied.

Byleth nodded her head, "I can try speaking to Lady Varley, but I don't know if it will do anything" she replied "I'm not exactly most eloquent, with these things".

Ferdinand smiled at her, "Thank you Lady Byleth" he said.

"Oh! Perhaps we will be able to lure her to join our class" Mercedes said excitedly.

Recruiting other students...

That had never crossed her mind.

"Excellent idea Mercedes" Dimitri said "Perhaps we can be a better house to her than the Black Eagles".

Ferdinand's eyebrows furrowed and silence fell around the five of them again, Byleth was beginning to grow irritated with his blatantly rude behavior.

"That's rather presumptuous of you to assume Your Highness" Byleth said sternly "I'm certain the Black Eagles house is doing just fine with teaching her. Professor Manuela is an excellent Professor from what I have heard"

Ferdinand nodded his head in agreement, "That she is, did you know she used to be a songstress in Enbarr?" he asked.

Byleth had heard the stories many, many times.

She used to like listening to them, but Uncle feared that they may... Compromise Byleth's and Flayn's minds.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, she's a very interesting woman" she replied.

"Oh! Byleth one day we should go and visit Enbarr!" Flayn beamed "You would love it!".

"You have been to Enbarr before?" Ferdinand asked.

Flayn nodded, "Yes... A long time ago, I wonder if it has changed much".

"Hmm, I didn't know you have been to Enbarr" Byleth said "I can't imagine Uncle Seteth letting you stay anywhere besides here" she added.

Flayn chuckled, "I'll tell you about it... some other time" she hummed.


	41. The Red Canyon:

Their mission was quickly approaching, the days felt as though they blended in with one another.

Another student's Birthday passed, luckily this time Byleth had forewarning thanks to Annette. And was able to tell Mercedes happy Birthday on the proper day. But aside from that there was nothing of note.

And then the day of the mission came.

Byleth didn't get any sleep the night before, her mind ran wild with the thought of everything that could go wrong.

The brisk cold air felt numb against her skin, slowly one by one her class began to gather.

There were those that were excited like Annette and Felix, and there were others who looked to have the same thoughts about this as Byleth. Ashe and Mercedes, both normally happy students kept to themselves this morning, and Byleth couldn't blame them.

Today they would take a life.

Byleth remembered her first kill when she had become a knight.

She had nightmares of the incident for moons after.

And now... She would force her pupils to do the same.

It feels wrong. They're still so innocent, they don't deserve to go through things like this.

But alas... It is out of her hands.

"Hey there Byleth" Sylvain's voice cuts through her thoughts "You looked to be brooding a lot over here" he said nonchalantly.

Byleth frowned, "I wasn't brooding" she said sternly.

Sylvain shook his head, "Oh but you definitely were Byleth" he laughed then leaned close to her and squinted at her, "You didn't get much sleep, did you?" he whispers.

Byleth sighed, "No I didn't" she confessed "But don't worry I won't let anything happen to any of you".

"You know Byleth, you can trust us to fight as well" Sylvain said "You won't be able to handle them all on your own" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I know that it's just... I don't want anything bad to happen" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sylvain is silent for a moment, then pats her shoulder "There's nothing wrong with that" he said "But you have prepared us well enough to fight beside you as allies" he said "Not damsels".

She'd never thought of it in that way.

"I suppose you're right," Byleth sighed.

Sylvain smiled, "Of course I am" he said confidently then looked behind her, "Ah, here comes His Highness and Dedue, I guess we'll be going now then".

"Good morning Byleth" Dimitri called out as he approached them, "Sylvain, I do hope you aren't bothering Byleth" he said sternly.

Sylvain laughed, "I would never bother a lovely lady such as Byleth" he said "We were merely gazing into one another's eyes professing our undying love to each other".

"Don't be an idiot Sylvain" Dimitri sighed and shook his head.

As those two were distracted with the banter between each other Byleth looked around the rest of the Blue Lions were here already.

It was time.

"Alright everyone" Byleth called out "We are going to leave for our mission now to the Red Canyon" she said "I cannot stress this enough, do not go off on your own" she said sternly "That will make you an easy target, we will be stronger in numbers" she said then paused a moment "Aside from that, brace yourselves I anticipate that these bandits don't plan to go down easy" Byleth declared "That's all" she concluded and left to her horse.

The ride wasn't very long, it was a couple of hours away.

Everyone had been eerily silent during their trip. His Highness rode beside Byleth he'd left her alone for the most part.

"So, Byleth" Dimitri called out, she looked over to him and nodded "I have to admit that I had hoped Lady Rhea would assign your Father on this mission with us" he said "I would have loved to see the two of you fight together" he said excitedly.

Byleth frowned, "This isn't a game Your Highness" she snapped.

A dejected look fell over his face, "Ah, my apologies Lady Byleth I hadn't meant to take away from the seriousness of our mission" he began then shook his head "Truth be told I'm a bit jealous of you" he said and looked away.

Jealous of her?

Why? That didn't make sense.

"What?" Byleth asked while she furrowed her brows, "Why would you be jealous?".

Dimitri sighed, "It's stupid, but... I can't help but envy the bond that you have with your Father and well pretty much all of your family" he said and shook his head "I know it's ridiculous to feel jealous over such a thing, but-".

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something like that, Your Highness" Byleth said, cutting him off, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize" she sighed.

Dimitri turned to her with wide eyes, "It's not your fault Byleth" he began "The circumstances... Just weren't in my favor" he sighed "I just wish I could have gotten to spend more time with them, Father, Step- mother, and Glenn" he whispered.

Byleth looked down at the horse, "I'm so sorry Dimitri, I know life has been unfair to you".

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Thank you Byleth" he whispered back to her.

The two rode in silence the rest of the way to the Red Canyon.

...

"Everyone be on alert" Byleth called out to the others. There were supposed to be knights assisting them on this mission aside from Byleth, but none of them were here when they got here.

So, it seems that they will have to handle it themselves.

"Professor, I think I see someone ahead" Ingrid called out.

Byleth squinted in the direction she was talking about and sure enough there were people.

But they didn't look to be knights.

"Those are bandits" Felix said in a stern voice.

"Yes... They are" Byleth replied "Get ready to fight" she called out and unsheathed her blade.

Goddess, please let them all survive this battle.

It's a blur to her.

She knows enough to keep fighting. Her students are safe but that is pretty much all. Her focus goes to wielding her blade and striking her foe down, nothing more.

"I had to do it, Please... Don't hate me", she hears the torment in her students voice for a moment, her stomach churns at the thought but she keeps fighting.

"Pathetic. I thought this would be more of a challenge" That comment boils her blood slightly, but she doesn't falter.

In the distance she hears someone vomit in a bush, she knows immediately it's one of her students "I know, we did what we had to survive" a frantic voice calls out "If I hadn't reacted that would be me...".

That's the truth of it.

Us or them, as much as she hates to think of it in that manner there is no denying it.

"Professor" Dedue's voice cut through her thoughts breaking her trance, Byleth turned to face him "I think that is the bandit's leader over there" he said and pointed in the direction of a man.

The leader, his name was Kostas. From what Byleth had heard of him, it was safe to say he wasn't a good man. And it would do the world good if he fell here.

Byleth treads towards him, with her blade drawn.

"Haha, I remember that blank stare" Kostas laughed "You're with the knights" he added and stared at her "You don't look like you would pack much of a fight".

Byleth frowned, "And yet you ran away last time before I could end your life" she retorted.

The bandit leader glared at her, "You know I have heard depictions of this one knight in particular" Kostas began, Byleth didn't like where this was going. "A knight who kills without remorse, her face void of any emotion... They call her the Ashen Demon".

Byleth flinches, "I do wonder" Kostas continued "Could that be you?".

Byleth frowned, "Enough talk" she snarled and lunged at him.

Kostas looked surprised and tried to block her attack but failed. He ended up taking the blow.

She somehow manages to finish him off fast, which is fortunate for her, since this fight won't drag out. But... His blood is now on her hands.

Byleth closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to face her students.

All of them were there and accounted for.

"Professor Byleth... I think the Knights of Seiros have finally arrived" Ingrid called out, her eyebrows were furrowed.

They must have heard him.

Byleth nods, "Alright, I'll scout the area all of you stay together" she said and walked away from them.

Once she's out of sight Byleth slumps down on the floor, "Tsk, you're so dramatic" Sothis chides.

"Not now Sothis" Byleth murmurs.

"All of your students are alive and well and yet... Your heart is heavy" Sothis said "I don't understand" she sighed "You didn't even need my power to ensure their safety, you should be thrilled!"

Byleth sighed and leaned her head against the stone wall "I know Sothis, it's nothing" she said softly.

Sothis let out a sigh of frustration, "This place... The Red Canyon does it feels so familiar".

Byleth nodded, "And since when has it been called the Red Canyon" she murmured.

Sothis was silent for a moment, "Hmm, I do wonder could my memories be mixing with yours?"

Byleth frowned, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm certain Grandmother has mentioned it to me-"

"Silence" Sothis said "One of your pups is coming".

"Byleth?" Dimitri's voice echoed off the walls.

She quickly stood up and went in the direction of his voice, "Ah, there you are Byleth" Dimitri said, he wasn't making eye contact with her.

He must have heard.

"What do you want Your Highness?" Byleth asked sternly.

Dimitri flinches slightly, "Ah, the knights are here and there is one of them asking for you by-".

Byleth walked away in the middle of his sentence to the Knights, the students were mixed in with the knights.

"There you are!" a loud voice calls out.

And Byleth freezes in her tracks, it doesn't take long before an arm goes around her shoulders and sways her.

"Come on Byleth! Did you miss me?" Catherine laughs.

Byleth looks at her with a blank stare, "You were gone?".

Catherine shakes her head, "Oh come on you know you've missed me" she said "I heard they made you a professor while I was gone, you've done good if Lady Rhea had them do this kind of mission so early on"

"High expectations I suppose" Byleth sighed.

Catherine nodded, "I see" she murmured.

"So, how was your mission?" Byleth asked.

Catherine let her go and her face went dark, "Not so good" she said.

Byleth raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What happened?" she asked.

Catherine sighed, "Come on we should head back to the monastery" she said "Lady Rhea will tell you when we get there" she added and began walking to the other knights.

Byleth stood there a moment, part of her wasn't ready. Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad.


	42. Threats of a Rebellion:

The ride back to the monastery was silent, Byleth had opted out of riding beside her class and instead ridden beside Catherine.

"So, I have been waiting till we were alone to ask," Catherine began, Byleth's interest was piqued "How is it having the Gaspard boy in your class?".

Byleth stares at her, "What?" she chokes out, Gaspard boy? That's ridiculous, there is only one Gaspard boy she can think of and she is the reason he is dead. There are no others.

Catherine frowns, "You... Didn't know?" she asked quietly.

"Christophe... He is the only Gaspard I know aside from Lord Lonato" Byleth replies.

She hadn't thought of him in a while, she didn't want to.

"Christophe was the only biological Gaspard" Catherine said "However, he has three adopted children".

Byleth was silent a moment, "I see" she finally murmured "Who is it?" she asked hesitantly, although she had a general idea.

"Ashe," Catherine replied.

Byleth kept her gaze down, "I see" she said "Did, Grandmother know?" she asked.

Catherine is silent a moment, "Byleth-"

"Did she know?" Byleth repeats sternly.

"I think so" Catherine sighs, "I'm sorry I had no idea you were in the dark over this".

"It's fine, it isn't your fault" Byleth sighed, why... Why didn't Grandmother tell her? What was the point in that? Did Uncle know?

Who was she kidding of course Uncle knew, only Byleth is left in the dark and expected to just follow without any thought?

And to make matters worse, Ashe... He must know what she has done.

That... Christophe is dead because of her.

They let her teach him. Knowing the pain, she has caused to that family.

"Byleth" Catherine calls softly and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, things aren't going to get better once we get to the monastery" she said in a hushed tone.

Byleth frowned and looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Catherine is silent and she looks away, "It- has to do with the mission I just got back from" she said.

"Explain" Byleth commanded.

Catherine frowned, "You know I cannot, Lady Rhea wished to discuss it with you first" she said.

Alright.

Grandmother wished to discuss it with her.

Fine.

"I'm going ahead to the monastery," Byleth said to Catherine, and lightly tapped the side of her horse so that he knew to pick up speed.

"Byleth!" Catherine shouted after her, but it wouldn't change her mind.

Byleth and Lady Rhea needed to talk.

...

It was quiet when Byleth arrived at the monastery.

There wasn't the usual noise and cheers of people as they enjoyed their day, there was a menacing undertone that crept through the air.

What the hell was going on.

Byleth made her way through the halls till she reached the second floor and stood outside of the audience chambers.

This is it.

Byleth opened the door and walked in, Grandmother wasn't in her usual spot in the center of the room.

Byleth frowned, then went over to her little office that was in a room to the right of the audience chambers.

And sure enough.

"Byleth?" Grandmother called out in confusion "I hadn't expected you to be back so soon" she said and frowned, "Dear, you are a mess" she said.

That was true.

Mud, sweat, dirt, and dried blood all clung to Byleth's skin and coated her armor.

"Grandmother" Byleth said in a cool tone "What is going on?" she questioned sternly.

Grandmother frowned, "Dear, go and get cleaned up then we'll disc-".

"No" Byleth cut off and shook her head, "Catherine wouldn't tell me, she said you are insistent I hear these words from you" she said in a stern voice "Oh wait but that's not all Grandmother" she snarled "Did you know that one of the students that I teach is the Brother of the man I sentence to death?" she asked then laughed "What am I saying of course you knew" she said "And not once was I told, I'm left in the dark like a fool".

Grandmother was silent for a moment then walked over to her, "Dear... I'm sorry we didn't tell you I figured it best not to" she began "And as for Christophe's death, that wasn't your doing-"

"It was" Byleth said, cutting her off, "I condemned him to death, not you not anyone else" she said "I did, his blood stains my hands and no one else".

Grandmother sighed, "Byleth, I know I cannot convince you that it is not your fault" she began "But, it was Christophe's choices that led to his demise" she said and looked her in the eyes "You see Christophe was planning something, or well more of going along with-".

"An assassination attempt on the Archbishop" Byleth said coolly, "I know of that as well, in fact Christophe told me that himself as he lied in wait for his death".

Shock fell over the Archbishops face, "I didn't know he told you that" Grandmother said and looked away, "Byleth I understand that you are angry but there is something I must say, it's about Catherine's mission" she began "She was to investigate Lord Lonato, there have been troubling rumors surrounding him lately, and his hostile behavior hasn't helped his case".

Byleth frowned "His son died because of me. I think the man is entitled to-".

"He started a rebellion" Grandmother said sternly, Byleth was shocked.

"A rebellion?" she recited, "Lord Lonato?" Byleth questioned.

"Yes, Lord Lonato" she said "And your class will be tasked with handling it.

Byleth clenched her fist, "Grandmother, you cannot be serious" she said "Ashe is his son, you cannot expect me to do this".

Grandmother frowned, "This is an order" she said sternly "And it is your duty to do what is best for the church regardless of-"

"You're insane" Byleth shouted, she had never yelled at Grandmother before or insulted her in any manner.

A hurt expression fell across Grandmother's face briefly, "I will not stand for such insolence" she said sternly, Byleth flinched. "You will complete this mission, regardless of your thoughts on the matter because it is your duty, I thought I raised you better than this. You are dismissed".

The words echo in Byleth's ears as she leaves the office into the audience chambers.

What a worthless heir.

"That was a loud fight".

Byleth flinches and turns to the perpetrator.

It's a student from the Black Eagle's house, she'd heard his name before but forgotten it, "I have to ask, what was it in regard to?" the man with dark hair asked.

Byleth frowns at him, "What do you want?" she asked in a monotone voice.

The man chuckles, "You are interesting, Professor, I'll admit you aren't what I pegged you out to be" he said "A shame you got stuck leading such a worthless house".

Byleth frowned, "How dare you" she snapped.

"Yes... I think your talents would have been better suited for the Black Eagles" he said.

She'd heard enough and walked away. She'd had enough and the last thing she needed was to have fought a student of an opposing House.

...

Byleth washed herself and rid of all the grime that clung to her from the battle, the blood of the fallen... If only it could be washed away so easily.

She found herself heading to the training halls after her... Altercation with Grandmother.

Remorse over their fight hung over her, but this was not something she would cave on. Grandmother was in the wrong.

She has known all of this and hid it. How long has she been investigating Lord Lonato? Is that why Byleth was to lead the Blue Lions? To keep an eye on the Gaspard boy?

And not one word about it.

Byleth lashed at the dummy before her.

She had killed in the name of the church.

Condemned Christophe.

And not once, did Uncle or Grandmother think it wise to tell her.

"What the hell Byleth?" Catherine's voice booms as she enters the training grounds, "You can't just take off like that, you freaked out your class and His Highness had to be talked out of chasing after you" she said and shook her head. "Lady Rhea... I heard you two got into it" Catherine said.

Byleth stopped her swing, there was only one person who could know that. The student from the Black Eagles, just what was he getting at?

"She told me about Lord Lonato" Byleth said then looked at her, "I killed Christophe Catherine, I sentenced him to death and now... Lord Lonato?" she said and shook her head.

Catherine sighed, "Byleth Christophe's blood is on my hands... not yours, I turned him over I did what I thought was right" she said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I condemned him, not you Catherine" Byleth choked out.

"The church condemned him, Byleth" Catherine said sternly.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I did it, Catherine" she said "It may have been in the name of the church, but it changes nothing".

Catherine frowned, "Don't be stupid Byleth" she said sternly "It was his own choices that condemned him" she began "All you did was deliver out a sentencing".

It doesn't feel that way.

"You're wrong," Byleth said.

Catherine sighed, "Byleth I know you are upset but you should check on your class first" she said, "They looked a bit shaken up".

Byleth's eyes grew wide, she had completely disregarded them. All of them, they took their first lives and she left them there to deal with it.

"You're right," Byleth said and tossed the blade on the floor and left from the room.

The urge to pick it up and put it on the rack compelled her, but it was unimportant in comparison.

Byleth roamed the monastery in search of them and in her surprise, they were in the Blue Lions classroom.

All except one.

"Where is Ashe?" Byleth asked as she walked in the class, her students turned their attention to her.

"Professor Byleth! We were worried" Mercedes called out "You took off so suddenly" she added.

There were murmurs of agreement, "Yeah, Byleth why'd you ditch us?" Sylvain asked.

Byleth flinched slightly, "I needed to speak with Lady Rhea about something important".

"Did something happen?" Dimitri asked, his eyebrows were furrowed "There are... Rumors circulating of something happening between you and Lady Rhea" he added.

Byleth sighed, "We have our next mission" she began "We have to suppress a rebellion".

Dimitri frowned, "A rebellion?" he asked "Who started it?".

Byleth is silent for a moment, "Lord Lonato".

Shock falls over Dimitri's face, "What?" he asks and shakes his head "That can't be Lord Lonato is a good man".

"Good men are often destroyed by loss" Byleth said bluntly "It matters not, Lady Rhea made it clear we are to do this mission" she said "Now where's Ashe?" she asked.

"I think he went to the Cathedral, Professor" Annette responded.

Byleth nodded, "Get cleaned up all of you, I need to go now" she said and left the classroom.

She didn't think he knew of the rebellion yet, but after the battle she couldn't blame him from going there.

Did Ashe know? Who she was, what she did?

How could he have been able to be in a classroom with her these past moons knowing.

"Byleth", she felt a hand grab her wrist tightly.

She looked back. Dimitri was holding onto her wrist "Your Highness?" she questioned "What do you want?".

"We were worried about you Byleth," Dimitri said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed, "What if something had happened to you?" he added.

Byleth frowned and pulled her arm out of his grip, "Nothing would have happened" she retorted "I was simply riding ahead, and everyone was safe with the knights" she said "You are blowing this out of proportion".

"What made you take off?" Dimitri demanded.

Byleth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Catherine told me something, that Lady Rhea had neglected to inform me of despite its importance" she said.

Dimitri stood there silently for a moment, "What was it?" he asked.

"It's about one of my students," Byleth said quietly.

Dimitri's face paled, "W-What student?" he asked quietly.

"Ashe" Byleth replied and looked away from him, "Now I need to go and speak with him, so if you'll excuse me" she said and began to turn away.

"Wait! I'll come with you" Dimitri said.

Byleth stopped and faced him again "Your Highness, that's unnecessary" she said.

"I'm the house leader, if this discussion is important, I should be there" Dimitri rebutted.

"It's really not, I just need to speak with him about the mission" Byleth replied.

Dimitri is silent "I think I should, Ashe he is Lord Lonato's adoptive son" he said "It might be helpful if I assist you Byleth, you can be... Hard to read at times" he said "And it may come off as insensitivity" he added.

Byleth stared at the floor, "I see" she murmured.

"There's nothing wrong with that Byleth it's just-" Dimitri began.

"I need to speak with him on a more personal matter, Dimitri, please just stay out of it" Byleth said softly and looked up at Dimitri.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows then sighed, "Alright Byleth" he said softly "I just wish to be of some assistance to you, I'm not a child anymore Byleth I wish that you would see that" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Sorry Dimitri but I still see you as that annoying child who would follow me around the monastery" she reminisced, a pang of sadness hit her.

Right, he wasn't the same.

Dimitri's eyes grew wide, "Annoying?" he repeated "You thought I was annoying?".

Byleth nodded, "A bit, yes" she replied.

Blush crept over his face, "I just wished for us to be friends, you always seemed so lonely and isolated" Dimitri said.

Heat crept into Byleth's face, "I wasn't lonely" she murmured.

"It seemed that way to me" Dimitri said "But... I had wanted to be your friend, you were kind to me when you were in the Kingdom and there were few other children I knew" he said "Plus my Father spoke so highly of you" he laughed and smiled softly. "Ah, right you should get going" Dimitri said abruptly and shook his head "Sorry for keeping you so long Byleth".

Byleth stared at him a moment, then nodded "It's fine" she said "Good- bye Dimitri" she said then turned and left him there.

He... confused her.

Sometimes Byleth finds herself believing he's this charming charismatic Prince, but in her thoughts, she knows the truth of the dark that lies beneath that Princely polish.

...

Ashe is sitting in a pew towards the front when Byleth comes in.

The cathedral is eerily silent, her heels clacked on the cobblestone as she approached him.

"Ashe" Byleth said softly, the young man looked up at her with sad eyes, "Professor, sorry I came here rather than going to the class it's just..." he sighed trailing off.

Byleth sat down beside him, "It's alright, I understand" she said softly "Ashe... There's something we need to discuss" she said quietly and paused a moment "Well, two things actually" she corrected.

Ashe looked down at his hands.

So, he does know...

"I'm sorry it's my fault" Byleth began "Christophe... Because of me he is dead" she uttered.

Ashe flinched. He was silent for a moment. "I was there that day" he said in a low tone "When you came and condemned him" he clarified. "I hated you, but... I remember your face that day, the hesitation and the remorse in your voice" he said "You didn't do it because you wanted to, but because you were following orders, I've realized this in these past moons Professor" Ashe said softly.

Byleth's throat felt dry, "Ashe... There's more" she said quietly "Lord Lonato... He' s raised a rebellion, I don't know much about it yet, but I'm so sorry" she choked out "You don't deserve this... Lord Lonato doesn't either".

Ashe kept his gaze to his hands, tears dripped down "I see" Ashe choked out "I'm sorry Professor, would you mind leaving me to myself?" he asked.

Byleth stood up immediately, "Yes... I know my words will never make things right, but I am truly sorry Ashe" she said and left him alone on the pew.

Goddess...

She's ruined this man's life, that whole family.

This is her fault.


	43. Garland Moon:

"Byleth... You are going to have to speak with Lady Rhea sooner or later" Uncle sighed and leaned in his desk chair. "I know the two of you are having a dispute right now, but you mustn't let your pride blind you, Byleth" he added.

Byleth frowned, she hadn't spoken with Grandmother in a few weeks. And she would not be the first one to cave either.

"Easy for you to say, she kept you informed" Byleth said coolly.

Uncle sighed, "Please just think it through Byleth" he said and fell silent a moment "Ashe... He's been very silent in class".

"We are going to kill his adoptive Father, what do you expect?" Byleth retorted and shook her head "I know it's not your fault Uncle, but you could have told me at any time" she sighed.

Seteth was silent for a moment, "I know Byleth but there are still things we want to protect you from" he replied.

Protect her from? Was that really the best excuse he could come up with?

After killing for the church, taking life after life without a thought because they told her to. He wants to say they were protecting her?

Byleth shakes her head, "I'll consider your words" she said then left from his office.

...

It was a weird time at the monastery.

Tensions were high with the threat of Lord Lonato, once they received more information on the rebellion he started, it was found out to be against the Church.

For Christophe.

However, it was also Garland Moon, and the girls were getting festive.

White flowers littered the floor, from garlands that had fallen apart. And garlands rested a top their head or around their necks.

Young love bloomed around them, the blushing faces of girls as they presented a garland to the one, they adore. The sound of Sylvain getting slapped for the fifth time of the day.

It was a memorable time.

"Oh, come on! You know you're the only one I love" Sylvain shouted out to some girl as she stormed away.

"That was painful to watch," Byleth said.

Sylvain turned around to her, "Yesh, Byleth you didn't have to watch" he said "I don't get it, she didn't care that I was seeing other people before she found out" he said and shook his head.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Before she found out?" she reiterated.

Sylvain nodded, "Yeah! I just don't get it" he said and shook his head then focused on something behind her, "Oh? What's this?" he murmured and walked forward.

Byleth turned around to see what he was talking about.

It was just Dimitri.

With a girl?

"Aww, it looks like His Highness has found himself a Lady friend" Sylvain said proudly and grabbed Byleth's wrist, "Come on let's watch to see how this unfolds" he said and pulled her into a nearby shrub.

Byleth frowned, "Sylvain, this is very intrusive" she said sternly "Not to mention we'll get dirty in here" she added.

Sylvain smiled at her, "You got to be quiet Byleth, I wanna see how this goes" he said and pushed apart some leaves, peering through it.

"You're such a child Sylvain" Byleth scolded "What would Ingrid say if she knew what you were doing" she added.

Sylvain laughed, "That's why it's you in the bush with me and not her" he retorted.

Byleth sighed and shook her head, "Fair enough" she murmured.

She had to admit... She was a little curious. If Dimitri just so happened to find someone and love them then there was a good chance that she would be off the hook, and so she pushed leaves aside to make an opening to peek through.

No Dimitri.

"Tell me, did you truly think you were hidden that well Sylvain?" Dimitri's voice rang.

Crap.

Sylvain was dragged out of the bush by the back of his collar, "Oh come on your Highness I had to see the day you finally snagged yourself a lady friend" he teased.

Byleth couldn't see what either of them were doing but she could imagine that Dimitri was frowning at this point.

"Plus, how are you going to scold just me?" Sylvain asked then laughed.

No.

He wouldn't dare.

"So, you have an accomplice?" Dimitri asked in a stern voice, "Who is it Felix? No maybe Claude?".

"Guess again?" Sylvain laughed.

Dammit.

Maybe she could hide in here till Dimitri leaves?

"It can't be Ingrid..." Dimitri murmurs.

His Highness is stupid, he won't think of her she would be the last person that he would guess Byleth is certain of it.

Two hands reached into the shrub from behind, Byleth of course doesn't notice them until they grab her by the arms and drag her out like a cat.

Utterly humiliating.

Byleth falls back and hits the ground.

Never mind, that was far more humiliating.

"Byleth?!" Dimitri said, a shocked expression fell over his face only for pink to creep onto his cheeks "Sylvain you dragged Byleth into this didn't you" he accused.

A smirk fell over Sylvain's face and he grabbed Byleth's hand and helped her up. "Guilty as charged your Highness" he laughed, "So how did it go?" he asked.

Dimitri's face grew a deep shade of red, "Nothing happened Sylvain" he said sternly "She offered me a garland and I refused" he added.

"Your Highness" Sylvain groaned "You have to be the most helpless person I know. I think you may be single forever" he sighed.

Dimitri frowned, "Enough Sylvain" he said sternly "I don't want to hear anything more on this matter".

Sylvain sighed, "Fine" he said and shook his head then looked to Byleth "Come on Byleth, let's go get some lunch, I guess you can come to Your Highness" he said and began leading the way. "You know Byleth, it's been some time since we've had lunch together or well even spent time together" he said as they walked there.

Byleth thought it over when was the last time they had spent time with one another? She had only spoken with him before everything had blown up in her face at Gautier estate. She couldn't really even recall much from when they spent time together as children it had all kind of faded over the years, well. Not all of it. She remembered going into the Abyss with them vividly.

"Hmm, I'm sorry I hadn't realized you wished to spend time with me" Byleth said.

Sylvain chuckled, "I think most people wish to spend time with you, isn't that right Your Highness?" he said then shook his head, "I remember this one time specifically when you didn't want to play and we spent the day in the Library, and you read this long boring book about magic" he reminisced.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Did I?" she asked "I don't remember all that well" she added.

"Is that right?" Sylvain said "I think I know something you may remember that would have gotten you in big trouble at the time" he hummed.

"What might that be Sylvain?" Dimitri asked.

Sylvain smiled, "You remember don't you Byleth?" he asked.

"I... May recall that" Byleth murmured.

Dimitri's eyes widened "What did you do Sylvain?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Hey! I was innocent this time" Sylvain rebutted "I was just following Byleth and Gle-"

"I don't want to talk about this Sylvain" Byleth said "Come on, let's just get our food" she added and walked toward the dining hall.

Glenn.

Her friend is gone, nothing but a mere memory now.

The same with Christophe.

...

Class wasn't easy this moon.

Ashe had been despondent, and the rest of the class wasn't all that much better.

Byleth felt like a failure to summarize. She was supposed to make them stronger, and yet it felt as though there was no progress it was frustrating.

They would be fighting possible civilians so it wasn't as dire that they got stronger, but who knows what the next mission from Grandmother would bring. It would do good to be prepared for anything.

There was one upside though.

And that was because she had been assigned Catherine to help her with this mission.

If worse came to pass Byleth was confident that the two of them would be able to keep her students safe.

Although she hoped that it would not come to that, it was best that the students are as safe as possible.

"Are you ready to depart Byleth?" Catherine asked from beside her.

Truthfully, she wasn't but...

That didn't matter, she needed to do this. And hopefully Lord Lonato can be talked down from this rebellion.

"Yeah... I'm ready, let's go" Byleth replied, with a heavy heart.


	44. Castle Gaspard:

The trip to Castle Gaspard felt like it took an eternity.

The tensions as they traveled was high, it didn't help that it would take a day before they reached there.

They were drawing closer and closer with every passing hour, the nice fresh breeze that surrounded the monastery was now the crisp frigid winds of Faerghus.

Ashe had been... Silent, the whole trip.

She couldn't blame him.

Byleth had given him the option to stay behind but he refused in hopes of talking Lord Lonato out of his mania.

Ashe had said if that didn't work then he would be the one to kill Lord Lonato.

Byleth wasn't going to let him if it came down to that.

She could live with him hating her, but... She wouldn't be able to live with the fact she let him kill his Father.

That would haunt him for the rest of his days, she's certain of it.

"So, Byleth... How are you feeling?" Catherine asks quietly, there aren't many students beside them just Dimitri who is a few feet in front of them as they walk.

"Horrible" Byleth replied, "And you?".

Catherine sighs, "I feel the same" she murmured "I can't believe it's been three years since it all happened" she said "It feels just like yesterday".

Byleth understood, the pain still feels fresh for her as well.

"I never thought I would be back here" Byleth sighed.

Catherine nodded her head in agreement, "Neither did I" she said "I guess life is messed up in that way".

That wasn't comforting in the slightest.

Byleth frowned at her, "That doesn't really help Catherine" she sighed and shook her head.

They would soon be facing Lord Lonato...

Goddess have mercy on his soul.

...

They had reached Gaspard territory.

"Uh, Professor Byleth" Ingrid called out "Is it supposed to be this dark out?" she questioned.

"Everyone stay close together" Byleth called out, "And no Ingrid, it's not" she replied.

A few feet ahead she can see the glow of Catherine's hero's relic.

"I think I've read something about magic being used to afflict the weather" Annette murmurs.

"Oh, right" Sylvain calls out "I think it's dark mages who can do that" he added.

"Yeah! You're right!" Annette said happily.

"How does an idiot like you even know that Sylvain?" Felix question.

"Everyone quiet down," Byleth commanded and their voices immediately stopped.

It was hard to see, they could be ambushed at any given moment, if it were a mage that caused this then taking them out should cause the fog to go away, right?

Byleth certainly hoped so.

The grass crunched underneath her feet. It was nerve wracking waiting for them to attack.

Catherine and a couple of the knights had gone ahead into a grassy area while Byleth and her students stuck to the trail.

"How could you do this to Lord Lonato" a voice shouts, Byleth looks around she can't see where it comes from "He is a good man who doesn't deserve this!" they shout and come into view in front of her.

Byleth is able to dodge their attack in the nick of time.

She hears the man cry out and then fall to the ground, one of her students handled it...

The soldier's word stuck with her. Lord Lonato is a good man.

"Is everyone ok?" Byleth asked.

Murmurs of yes's came from her students and they kept moving forward, it wasn't long before more soldiers came out of the darkness and attacked them.

Crap.

This was bad.

Her students fought diligently for being hindered by the fog and there were no casualties luckily.

As much as she was grateful to Sothis for giving her the power of time, she had to admit... She would rather a scenario where she uses it to never appear.

To witness a student fall...

Now wasn't the time to think of such a thing.

A miasma ball came crashing into Byleth, she took the hit unable to dodge in time.

Well.

Looks like they found the dark mage.

"Are you alright, Byleth?!" a voice called out, but she ignored it and lunged forward.

They had to be close.

Tree branches snagged on her clothing and stabbed at her skin as she made her way through the ticketed area, until...

Her blade crashes against the mage and he falls to the floor gasping for his last breath.

A pang of remorse hits but she ignores it, the battlefield is no place for such emotions.

The fog begins to disperse.

So, he really was making the fog.

"Professor Byleth!" Mercedes's voice rings out in the distance "Are you alright?" she questions.

Byleth nods, "Yeah, I'm fine" she said "His hit wasn't too bad".

The familiar warmth of healing magic fell over her regardless.

"Thank you, Mercedes," Byleth said.

The cleric smiled at her, "Come on Professor, we don't want to worry the others" she said then led her back to the others.

It was only a matter of time...

...

Lord Lonato's face was contorted with rage as he glared down at them from the top of his horse.

"You" Lonato hissed.

Byleth flinched, she was certain that was in response to her.

"Lonato, why?" Ashe cried out, she looked over at him, he was so... Heartbroken. "Why must you do this Lonato why? Surely there must be another way?" he shouted.

"Stand down Ashe" Lonato commanded "I am doing what is good for Fodlan, that woman is vile" he shouted "Christophe... He was taken from us" he said and shook his head then pointed his lance in Byleth's direction "The Archbishop, she took my kin... So, I will take hers" he snarled.

Ashe shook his head, "Lonato please, we're better than this" he said softly "There was no need to start this fight and bring all of these innocent people into thi-"

"Silence!" Lonato shouted "I must avenge Christophe, Ashe-".

"Lord Lonato please, we don't need to escalate things " Byleth said sternly.

"Enough, you have no right to speak before me" Lonato spat.

Byleth frowned, "Lord Lonato... Please stand down or you will leave me no choice" she called out.

Lonato opened his mouth to speak but a louder voice cut him off, "Sorry Lady Byleth, but I can't let you do that" Catherine said sternly and walked in front of her "You will not harm a hair on her head Lonato".

"Thunder strike Cassandra" Lonato hissed "I will end you!" he declared and lunged forward at her.

Lonato was a good man...

But he was no match for Catherine.

A few strikes from Thunder brand and Lord Lonato fell to the ground, "Christophe... Forgive me...".

May the goddess have mercy on his soul.

"Lonato..." Ashe said softly and looked at his corpse.

Byleth stood there in silence for a moment, "Ashe... I'm so sorry" she said quietly.

She heard sobs coming from Ashe, "I'm going to go and check on the civilians... Make sure they're all ok" he choked out and ran off.

Byleth was going to go after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Give him space, Byleth" Dimitri said softly.

Byleth turned to face him and nodded, she couldn't find words to speak. The only thing that passed through her head was the fact Lonato is dead.

"This was my first time having to fight civilians..." Dimitri said "It was horrible".

"This is the reality of war" Byleth choked out.

Lonato, Christophe...

"Are you insane?!" Dimitri shouted. She had never seen him look so angry before. "These were people who had nothing to do with anything, they were innocent and we just... Ugh..." Dimitri said sternly and shook his head.

"How dare you?!" Byleth shouted back "Chastise me for doing my duty, especially when you..." she trails off.

No.

She shouldn't bring up the rebellion they suppressed years ago.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Byleth I-".

"Am I interrupting something?" Catherine asked in a stern voice while glaring at Dimitri.

Byleth shook her head, "It's fine Catherine, don't worry about it" she said.

The older woman sent Dimitri a final glare then turned her attention to Byleth. "I found something troubling on Lord Lonato" she said and handed her a piece of parchment paper.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "What is this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Read it," Catherine commanded.

She unfolded the paper and read it.

A threat...

Against Grandmother.

"What?" she choked out and looked up at Catherine "Is this... Real?" she asked.

Catherine shrugged, "I don't know, but it's best we tell Lady Rhea immediately" she said.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"An assassination attempt on the Archbishop" Catherine replied.


	45. The Threat of an Assassination:

"You both have done an excellent job with handling Lord Lonato's rebellion" Grandmother said in a calm tone, "And as for the assassination attempt... We will be increasing security for the rite of rebirth" she said "Byleth, I expect your class to be prepared to handle this mission".

Byleth nodded, "Of course".

She hadn't spoken with Grandmother since their fight, it was... Weird.

"Good," Grandmother said and smiled.

Catherine shifted around awkwardly, "Lady Rhea... Are you certain that we shouldn't just call the other knight's back for this?" she asked.

"Nonsense" Lady Rhea said "The students shall suffice, besides, it will be all three houses" she added.

Catherine nodded, "Of course Lady Rhea" she said and bowed.

Grandmother smiled, "You are dismissed Catherine" she said.

Byleth turned around to leave with the older woman, "Ah, Byleth I wish to speak with you" Grandmother called out and Byleth stopped in her tracks then turned to face her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am incredibly pleased with your performance with this mission" she began "I know it was... Difficult for you, I want you to know I appreciate it" she concluded.

Byleth nodded, "Of course, it was my duty after all" she said.

Grandmother furrowed her eyebrows, "Dear... That's not what I mean" she sighed "I'm sorry that things got out of hand the last time we spoke" she said.

Byleth sighed, "Me too Grandmother" she sighed and was quiet for a moment, "My class won't let you down with this mission Grandmother but... I have to wonder about the legitimacy of it" she said.

Grandmother tilted her head in confusion, "Hmm I suppose the circumstances of finding it were odd, however given the fact Christophe had been planning the same thing we cannot overlook it" she replied.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said then turned and left from the audience chambers.

She was still a bit angry with Grandmother but... She was glad they were at least back on speaking terms.

But... It did little to ease her conscience.

Lord Lonato is dead.

A whole family lineage gone with a swing of the blade.

Catherine...

She should speak with her, Byleth is grateful for what she did. Had Lonato actually attacked her, well... She doesn't know if she could have actually brought herself to fight back against him.

After all, it was only fair. Blood for blood, that's the way of Faerghus. Or so she's heard.

"Lady Byleth...".

Byleth snapped around, Dimitri.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want Your Highness?" she said sternly.

Dimitri flinched slightly, "I came to apologize" he began "I realize my words may have been-".

"Don't worry about it" Byleth replied "I had already forgotten".

She hadn't.

Dimitri frowned slightly, "Byleth I don't wish for there to be any ailments between us" he said.

Byleth stared at him with a blank face, "There isn't" she said "Now I have important things to do, so if you'll excuse me".

A conflicted look fell over Dimitri's face, "Right... Of course," he murmured and Byleth took that as her cue to leave.

She is furious with him truthfully.

How dare he of all people chastise her for what they had to do.

As though she hadn't known before and tried to get them out of it, as though she were the one who loomed over the corpse of a fallen soldier laughing like a mad man.

How dare he?!

"Enough!" Sothis commanded. Byleth jumped the girl caught her off guard, "I'm tired of your pity party" she groaned "Be mad at him fine, but at least say that you are he apologized you are being childish" Sothis scolded.

Byleth frowned, "I am not" she hissed "He started it".

"And he apologized" Sothis rebutted "Anyways you can't be mad at him, isn't he like your betrothed or something?" she questioned.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "No, he isn't" she replied and shook her head "I didn't tell you that so how do you know about it?" she questioned.

"Your memories are mine," Sothis replied.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, "What?" she said.

Sothis sighed, "I'm with you at all times and for some reason I keep getting your memories as well" she replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Stop going through them" Byleth commanded.

"You dense fool, I have no control over it" Sothis retorted.

Byleth didn't like it, but... It's not like she had much of a choice on the matter.

"Hmph! You're so ungrateful" Sothis chided.

Byleth sighed and kept walking.

...

She wasn't the only one that thought the assassination threat may be a rouse.

Claude Von Riegan came up to her one afternoon and began speaking to her on the matter.

"So, Byleth you have to admit a letter that just so happened to be on Lord Lonato, carried a threat against the archbishop is a bit suspicious".

Byleth frowned at him and kept swinging her blade at the training dummy, "Don't you have class duties to carry out?" she asked.

Claude chuckled, "Oh, come on don't act as though it isn't suspicious to you as well" he said.

Byleth stopped swinging her blade and looked to him "Alright you have my attention" she said "Now what is it that you are thinking?" she asked.

Claude smiled, "You tell me first" he replied.

"You came to me, you first" Byleth retorted.

Claude was silent for a moment, "Alright, I think it's a distraction for something else".

Byleth nodded, "I thought the same... But what could it be?" she murmured "There are countless things that they could be after" she added.

Claude nodded, "I agree" he said "But... Don't you think it's odd the day they chose to attack?".

Byleth frowned, "The rite of rebirth?" she questioned "I guess that's odd, but I didn't think much on the matter" she murmured.

Claude shrugged, "I figured you would be the best bet for finding it out since you grew up here, but it looks like I may have put all my eggs in the wrong basket" he sighed.

"That's rude Von Riegan" Byleth retorted, he was right, but it was still rude.

Claude chuckled, "I tried asking His Highness since he's been conducting his own research, but he refuses to share with me" Claude said then sighed dramatically.

"Dimitri is investigating?" Byleth questioned.

Claude nodded his head, "I figured you would have known this already, given the fact you are his professor" he said.

"I'm not his babysitter" Byleth retorted, she was mildly annoyed to have been left out of the loop.

Claude nodded, "I get it, I wouldn't want to babysit his royal Highness either, he's a bit stiff". Byleth stifled a chuckle, and Claude grinned "Ha! You agree with me!" he laughed "Oh this is great" he said and turned around "Well, till next time Byleth".

Byleth sighed then went back to swinging her blade.

But... Her curiosity was getting the best of her, Stupid pesky Prince.

She roamed through the monastery grounds for him, but it bore no fruit, eventually she wound up in the student dormitories knocking on his room door.

It was a matter of seconds before the door swung open, revealing the Prince.

Dimitri stared at her with wide eyes, "Byleth?" he said in a surprised voice "I have to admit you caught me a bit off guard" he said "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I just came to speak with you" she said "Claude mentioned that you were investigating the monastery lately".

"Ah, yes but it wasn't for anything bad Byleth" Dimitri began "I was just trying to figure out if there may have been a different target than Lady Rhea" he said "With that said that doesn't mean that I have been slacking either I just-".

"Your Highness I came to tell you I came to the same conclusion that it may be a hoax" Byleth said cutting him off "I even proposed the idea to Grandmother but... She didn't say much on the matter, may I come in?" she asked.

Dimitri looked hesitant but stepped aside from the door and let her in, "You can sit at my desk" the Prince said.

Byleth nodded and walked over to it and turned the chair to his bed, she couldn't help but notice the large pile of letters that covered his desk.

"You're messier than I would have guessed" Byleth said as she took a seat and looked at the Prince.

Blush crept into his face and he coughed, "I wasn't expecting company" he said "I apologies".

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Why would you apologize for that?" she questioned "I was just making an observation" she said "If it's any consolation my desk is far worse" she added.

Dimitri chuckled, "Sorry, I just can't imagine you having a messy room" he said "You seem so meticulous and mechanical" he added.

"That's rude," Byleth replied.

Dimitri smiled at her, "I think it's fair given the fact you used to think I was annoying" he rebutted.

"Used to think?" Byleth questioned "I believe I still hold my original assessment of you to ring true" she added and shook her head, "I apologize, I'm getting off topic" she said "If you don't think that it is an assassination attempt what do you think it is?".

He was silent for a moment, "Honestly... I'm not sure" he said then stood up and walked over to her and plucked a piece of paper from his desk then sat back down on his bed "I have been asking around, to see if there is anything of value in the monastery that may be targeted" he began "There were many people who I interrogated and they gave me ideas of what it could be, but... Some of them seem a bit outlandish to me" he concluded.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, what are the theories" she asked.

"Herbs and medicines in the greenhouse" Dimitri began.

Byleth frowned, "That's just plain stupid, we can easily buy that stuff from merchants" she said and shook her head.

Dimitri nodded his head, "I agree" he said "Gold".

Gold? Maybe, but it seemed a bit far-fetched "I don't think so" she murmured.

"Old wines," Dimitri said.

Byleth frowned at him, "I am questioning your interrogating skills, that's more ridiculous than the herbs and medicine".

Dimitri chuckled softly then continued, "Weapons".

"Felix said that one, didn't he?" Byleth asked and slumped in the chair.

Dammit she should have pried Claude for more information.

"You know best of us all, is there anything in particular they may target?" he asked.

Was there?

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I don't know" she confessed "Claude mentioned earlier about the date they planned it for".

"Ah, yes the Rite of Rebirth" Dimitri said "I'll admit that the timing is weird" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Yes... There's really nothing that goes on aside from Grandmother going to the Goddess tower with Uncle" she said "Oh, and that the Holy Mausoleum is open" she added.

Silence fell over the two.

Could that be it?

"What's in the Holy Mausoleum?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth sat up in the chair, "The bones of the Goddess" she replied "But... Why would they go after bones?" she questioned.

"Byleth, these aren't just any bones" Dimitri said "They are the Goddesses bones".

"Yes, but if they were to sell them there is no way to prove the authenticity of it" Byleth retorted.

Dimitri nodded, "Maybe not, but I think this is most likely the reason they are coming, don't you agree?" he asked.

Byleth sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I do" she replied "I think it's odd but I agree" she said and stood up, "Thank you for your assistance Your Highness" she added and headed for the door.

"Wait! Byleth" Dimitri called out "I wish to speak with you still" he began "About what happened at Gaspard territory" he added.

Byleth looked back to him and frowned, "I thought we already discussed this and moved past it" she said.

Dimitri frowned, "Please Byleth, just take a seat" he said and gestured to his desk chair.

Byleth sighed but complied and sat back down.

"Ok, you have my attention," she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Right" he said "I know it isn't your doing that we had to subdue that uprising" he began "In fact I've heard you were adamant about us not going" he added "I just sort of snapped, I know it doesn't justify my behavior towards you, But I do deeply regret it Byleth".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured "It's fine your Highness, I have been told I may have been over dramatic over the whole ordeal, so all is forgiven" she said.

Dimitri's eyes were wide, "You over dramatic?" he questioned.

"Supposedly" Byleth replied, "Anyhow I probably was but it wasn't your fault it was just being there that brought back unpleasant memories is all" she said.

A sense of dread fell over her, she'd overshared.

"I should get going now, Your Highness" Byleth began.

"What memories?" Dimitri asked with an unwavering gaze as he ignored her trying to leave.

Byleth was silent for a moment, then sighed "Of Christophe" she replied.

Dimitri was quiet, "You knew Christophe Gaspard?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I met him once when I was young" Byleth began "And again when he attended the academy" she said.

"That was the same year Glenn attended... Wasn't it?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth flinched, "Yes... It was" she murmured.

A sad expression fell over the Prince's face, "I'm sorry Byleth... I know you had feelings for Glenn and-".

Byleth shook her head, "I think you may be mistaken your Highness" she began "Glenn was someone I looked up to, he was strong, chivalrous, although he was a bit prickly at times" she said "But it was never feelings in the way you are speaking of" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I see, I apologize it was rather presumptuous for me to assume" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Don't worry about it" she said "Glenn wasn't my only friend, I had come to think of Christophe as a friend too" she began "And then the Tragedy of Duscar happened" she sighed.

Dimitri was staring at her, "He... Was executed, for assisting the conspirators" he said "Correct?".

"Yes" Byleth said and nodded her head "He was... I was the one who condemned him, in front of everyone, Lord Lonato... Even Ashe" she said quietly.

Dimitri frowned, "Byleth, I'm so sorry if I had been stron-"

"No, he would have died regardless" Byleth sighed "Christophe told me before he was executed what his true crime was" she began "An assassination plot on the Archbishop" she said quietly "While the Kingdom was in disarray he had begun to help those who wished to further the chaos, he believed it was for the good of Fodlan too" she said bitterly while shaking her head.

"So... Lord Lonato was finishing the job for Christophe then" Dimitri murmured and shook his head "I must admit that makes more sense now" he sighed "Byleth... I am terribly sorry" he murmured.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't be, it had nothing to do with you" she replied "You were just a child, there was nothing you could have done" she said.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "It's not that easy Byleth" he murmured "Even though we weren't accountable, it's hard to not take initiative to right the wrongs, isn't it?" he sighed.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

His eyes went wide, "Ah, it's nothing" Dimitri replied and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm glad we spoke Byleth" he began and paused a moment "If you wouldn't mind I would enjoy to speak with you more freely" he added, a shade of pink crept onto his face.

"We already do speak often," Byleth replied.

Dimitri laughed, "Yes, I suppose we do" he said "What I meant was perhaps you would spend more time with me, it would do us well to get to know one another better" he began, "I have recently begun teaching swordsmanship to the orphans here at the monastery... Perhaps you would like to join me sometime?" he asked.

"You teach orphans swordsmanship?" Byleth questioned "That's... Unexpected".

He chuckled, "Yes, I know" he said with a small smile "I hadn't anticipated to in all honesty, but they asked me with so much passion that I couldn't help but oblige" he said "And your skill in swordsmanship is unmatched, I'm certain the children would love to learn from you as well!" he beamed.

"I suppose you leave me no choice" Byleth sighed.

Dimitri smiled, "Excellent" he said happily "Thank you Byleth, I won't forget this" he added.

Byleth nodded and stood up, "Goodbye Dimitri" she called out and left from his room.


	46. Blue Sea Moon:

Everyone at the monastery was on edge.

It bothered Byleth greatly, anywhere she went she was followed with a pair of eyes.

She was an adult, and Knight for Sothis's sake.

She found solace in the halls of Garreg Mach during the night, it was quiet, and she hardly ran into people.

Well... Most of the time.

Tonight... She wasn't so lucky.

Byleth had wandered aimlessly and found herself by the dock where she was relaxing watching the water when she heard something.

And naturally her instincts were to inspect it.

"You're an idiot" Sothis hissed to her, "There is a threat against your Grandmother and here you are creeping in the night" she scolded "What if something happens and you get us killed?!"

Byleth sighed, "Well that is why you are able to reverse time, is it not?" she rebutted.

"Hmph!" Sothis pouted and Byleth continued searching for the source of the noise, it seemed to be... Singing?

Byleth was one hundred percent certain that the singing was coming from the Greenhouse, here goes nothing.

She swung open the door and a loud shriek ensued revealing a girl with messy purple hair.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me!" the girl shouts.

Kill her?

Byleth frowns, "Listen I didn't mean to scare you I just heard singing and I came to check".

The girl freezes and stops screaming, "You... Heard me singing?!" she said "Oh Goddess, I think I'm going to die of embarrassment" she wails.

Byleth has no clue how to handle this, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was just investigating in case of a threat" she replied.

A look of horror fell over her face, "I wasn't doing anything bad I swear" she shouted.

Oh goddess, Byleth is terrifying this poor girl isn't she, "Ok calm down, I know you aren't doing anything bad" she began "You're a student here right?" she asked.

The girl's eyes grew wide once again, "H-How do you know that?!" she questioned.

Right, she's skittish.

"Sorry I should introduce myself. I am Lady Byleth-" she began and paused. The girl was just staring at her with her mouth agape. Byleth frowned, "Are you ok?" she questioned.

Silence.

"Just leave her be" Sothis hummed.

Byleth was quiet a moment, that did seem to be a good idea at the moment but...

"And what if something happens to her?" Byleth chided "I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience" she added.

Sothis sighed, "Fine, just take her to the infirmary or something".

"Smart, I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Byleth murmured.

Sothis laughed, "Yeah, as if either of us has a choice" she replied.

Byleth walked over to the girl, "Um... Miss? I'm going to have to carry you to the infirmary" she said "Please don't freak out on me on our way there" she added then lifted the girl trying to keep her from falling over her shoulder. As Byleth walked to the infirmary it was a struggle to carry her.

"Lady Byleth?".

Byleth jumped and almost dropped the poor girl on the ground, she turned to see the familiar ginger.

"Ah! Ferdinand, perfect timing" Byleth began "I think I frightened her earlier, so I am taking her to the infirmary".

Ferdinand stares at her for a moment then sighs, "I apologize Lady Byleth for my classmate" he began "She is easily scared" he added and lifted the girl off of her and began to head to the infirmary.

"Was this the classmate you spoke to me about beforehand?" she questioned.

Ferdinand nodded, "Yes, this is Lady Bernadetta" he confirmed "I wish there were more I could do but... Everything I have tried has backfired" he sighed.

"Still nothing with Edelgard?" Byleth questioned.

"No, she has tried as well, it's just... Bernadetta seems even more afraid of her than anyone else" Ferdinand sighed.

Byleth nodded, "Perhaps I can speak with her?" Byleth suggested "Although... I might need a different approach" she sighed.

Ferdinand chuckled, "I agree, it wouldn't do for her to faint every time you speak with her".

They reached the infirmary Byleth creaked open the door, Professor Manuela wasn't there. She had probably gone out knowing her.

Byleth sighed, she knew that leaving Bernadetta here on her own would be messed up. "Can you set Lady Bernadetta on that cot please?" Byleth asked Ferdinand "I will stay with her you go get some rest" she added.

Ferdinand shook his head, "Lady Byleth, surely you must have other things to do-"

"No, it's quite alright Ferdinand" Byleth said "It's my fault she is like this, so it is my responsibility to help her" she added.

Ferdinand was silent for a moment, "Alright, and thank you Lady Byleth" he said, setting down Bernadetta on the cot.

Byleth nods "Of course Ferdinand, now go get rest" she commanded.

The ginger nodded, "Yes of course" he said "Have a good night as well Lady Byleth" he said then left from the infirmary.

She sat down on the chair beside the cot that Bernadetta was sleeping in. Byleth was exhausted but... It was necessary to spare the poor girl any more trauma than necessary for when she wakes up.

Maybe an hour or half an hour pass before Byleth hears stirring from the cot, she opens her eyes and sees the girl sitting up.

"Ah, Lady Bernadetta I was wondering when you would wake up" Byleth hummed, the girl's face paled and she opened her mouth to speak but Byleth wasn't going to let her trail off this time. "I wish to apologize" Byleth began "I hadn't intended to scare you, I just wanted to investigate to ensure everything was ok" she added.

"I'm so sorry Lady Byleth!" Bernadetta shouted "I didn't mean to waste your time".

Byleth shook her head, "It's no trouble Lady Bernadetta, you were quite lucky one of your classmates helped us otherwise I'm certain you would have gotten injured had I been the one carrying you" she added.

A look of horror fell over her face, "Oh no, now they are going to hate me even more" she sniffled, oh Goddess Byleth made her cry didn't she.

"If it's any consolation I don't think Ferdinand hates you, he's just worried about your wellbeing" Byleth replied.

"Oh, Goddess no, why did it have to be him?" Bernadetta said frantically "I have to run away. I can never face him in class again" she began.

"Lady Bernadetta, calm down" Byleth said softly, "Ferdinand had no malicious intentions in mind, but if your class is bothering you so much you are welcomed to transfer to mine" she added.

Bernadetta fell silent, "I- I don't know... Edelgard might get mad" she murmured.

Byleth nodded, "I understand, think about it" she said "Tomorrow my class is going to be in the training grounds, perhaps you should join us and see if the environment is a good fit for you" she added.

Bernadetta's eyes widened, "I'll think about it" she said and stood up from the cot, "Thank you Lady Byleth for waiting with me" she added.

Byleth smiled softly, "Think nothing of it Bernadetta, have a good night" she said, and the girl took that as her cue to leave.

...

She hadn't anticipated that the girl would actually come to her classes training the following day. But as her students began breaking off into groups, she saw the petite purple haired girl lingering.

"Ah, Bernadetta" Byleth called out as she approached her, "I'm glad to see you here" she added.

The girl nodded, "Yes... I um, wanted to see if maybe this would be a better fit then my current class" she said hesitantly.

"Understandable" Byleth said while nodding "Is there any weapon preference you have?" she questioned.

Bernadetta was silent for a moment, "A bow... Or lance, anything that will keep me away from the enemy" she replied.

"Ok, we can work with that" Byleth said "I can pair you up with students or, you can spar against me for today the choice is yours".

"I can work with a student. I don't wish to burden you anymore" Bernadetta began.

Byleth nodded, "You are no burden, but I'll pair you regardless" she hummed and looked to her class.

Annette and Mercedes might be too much for her to handle at the moment, her safest bet was...

"Ashe, Ingrid" Byleth called out.

The pair immediately stopped their sparring exercise and came up to her, "Is something the matter professor?" Ingrid asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I wanted to introduce both of you to Bernadetta" she said and moved out of the way of the girl, "She will be with us today" she added.

Ingrid nodded, "Ah! I see" she said with a smile "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Bernadetta" she said "I am Ingrid, and this here is Ashe".

Ashe smiled at her, "Hello" he greeted.

Bernadetta nodded, "H-Hello" she squeaked out.

"Bernadetta will be training with the both of you for today," Byleth said.

Ingrid nodded, "Of course" she replied.

"Come on Bernadetta, we're set up over here" Ashe said and guided her to their spot.

Yes, it was a good call with Ashe and Ingrid.

...

A couple of days had passed since Bernadetta came and joined her class during their training session, Byleth hadn't seen her and figured that she had decided to stay with the Black Eagles.

There was nothing wrong with that, but... Byleth couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment over the matter.

She was certain that Bernadetta would be a good addition to her class after watching her train. She was excellent with a bow. She just lacked the confidence to wield it proficiently but in time Byleth was certain she would.

Which is why, when a stern faced Edelgard approached Byleth to speak about something she had already felt her excitement grow.

"I'm sure you know why I am here," Edelgard said.

Byleth had to repress a frown from forming on her face, it seems the Imperial Princess isn't too pleased "Hm? I don't know. Why are you here Lady Edelgard?" she questioned.

Edelgard sighed, "Bernadetta wishes to transfer into your class, however I have to implore that you decline he-".

"I would love to have Bernadetta join," Byleth said, "I'll go speak to her immediately," she added.

Edelgard frowned at her, "I think that Bernadetta would be better remaining in the Black Eagles" she said sternly.

"I think that Lady Bernadetta has made her choice" Byleth replied "I understand your apprehension, but I will not be biased against her for having origins in the Empire" she added.

Edelgard sighed, "I see, well take good care of Lady Bernadetta then" she said then stormed off.

What the hell?

Byleth frowned, she was about to leave as well but was stopped.

"Was that Edelgard?".

She turned to see the familiar blond of her house leader.

"Hello to you too Dimitri" Byleth replied in a monotone voice.

Pink crept into his face. "Ah, my apologies Byleth I was simply curious. Edelgard seemed upset" Dimitri replied.

"Puppy love?" Byleth questioned.

His face immediately turned a deep shade of red and he laughed, "No, not at all" he said "I'll tell you about it... Some other time".

Byleth nodded, "Anyhow Edelgard was upset because we successfully poached one of her classmates" she said.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "We did?" he asked.

"Yes, we did" Byleth hummed, "Bernadetta Von Varley, I have high hopes for her" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I see" he murmured "This is the student who that Black Eagles student was mentioning a while back ago correct?" he asked.

"Yes, it is the student who Ferdinand was speaking of" Byleth replied "The other night I ran into her and frightened her half to death, but I managed to recruit her regardless" she hummed.

Dimitri smiled, "Is that right?" he laughed "How did you manage to frighten her?" he asked.

"She scares easily, so be gentle with her Mr. House Leader" Byleth said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Dimitri said with a nod, "Ah, right Byleth are you ready to help me with the Orphans sword training?" he asked.

"I suppose so" Byleth replied and began heading to the training grounds with Dimitri.

...

Felix stared at her for a moment in silence, it unsettled her. While she had gotten better about being around him, she still felt uncomfortable to some degree.

A few more seconds passed, "Is something the matter Felix?" Byleth asked.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, "You and the Boar have been spending a lot of time together. I know you saw what the Prince became that day" he said, Felix didn't reference what day, but she knew immediately.

"Yes... I remember" Byleth said softly.

Felix nodded, "Then you know he is nothing more than a boar" he said and paused a moment "Be sure he doesn't chew you up and spit you out" Felix warned.

"Thank you, Felix," Byleth replied "I understand your concern, I am keeping an eye on him as well" she said.

"Good" Felix replied "Care to spar?" he asked "I'm sure training those kids and the boar have left you itching for a proper fight" he added "And waving a sword around alone is a little boring".

Byleth nodded, "Alright, you're on Fraldarius" she said and grabbed a blade from off the rack.

A small smile formed on his face, "Finally a worthy adversary" Felix said.

"I think you put too much faith in my strength Felix" Byleth hummed.

Felix shook his head, "I've seen it myself, you're something to watch in battle" he said and fell silent a moment, "I have been waiting to spar against you since I was a young boy, don't disappoint".

"Since you were a young boy?" Byleth questioned.

Felix nodded, "Yes, Glenn used to speak about you" he said "When he returned home from the academy before he became a knight" he added and paused for a moment "He spoke highly of your swordsmanship, so I wish to put it to the test" he concluded.

"I see" Byleth murmured, "Well, I hope I prove myself worthy of Glenn's words" she replied and waited for Felix in the center of the rink.

Felix was silent for a moment, then joined her "I hope so too" he replied then lunged at her.

Felix was a strong opponent, but he lost regardless.

"Your form is sloppy Felix" Byleth commented as she put her training sword back on the rack.

"Tsk, that matters not" Felix rebutted.

Byleth shrugged, "Maybe to some, but it would do wonders for you. The way you position yourself leaves you open to attacks" she said.

Felix was silent for a moment, "I see..." he murmured "Would you be willing to demonstrate more during class tomorrow?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course Felix" she said and left from the training grounds.


	47. The Holy Mausoleum:

The Rite of Rebirth was drawing closer.

Byleth was certain that Dimitri and her had come up with the correct guess for what the true target for that day was. As odd as it seemed there was nothing else that made sense.

But honestly, bones?!

Who even wants bones?!

Why would they want them would probably be the better question.

It infuriated Byleth to no extent, but... The only thing they could do is wait for the day to come to find out.

Byleth sighed and got out of bed.

"So impatient" Sothis huffed.

Byleth frowned, "Easy for you to say, you are able to sleep till then" she replied.

"I would have thought being raised in a church would have taught you better manners" Sothis rebutted.

Byleth ignored her comment and got dressed, then rushed down to the dining hall.

Fortunately, there weren't too many students that had come here so early on in the day. There was one from the Golden Deer class, she didn't know his name.

Of her own class she often found Ingrid here every morning, Byleth couldn't blame her. The food is excellent.

As Byleth grabbed her food and went to sit down. She saw her student waving her down to join her.

"Good morning Ingrid," Byleth greeted as she sat across from her.

"Good morning Professor" Ingrid replied and began digging into her food.

A few minutes passed by as they ate their food in a content silence before they were interrupted, "Lady Byleth".

She looked up and saw Ferdinand heading towards them, "Yes?" she asked.

Ferdinand sat down beside her, "I would like to thank you" he began "I spoke with Bernadetta the other day, well... Technically for the first time without her running away from me in fear" he laughed and shook his head lightly. "In fact, she thanked me for my service the other night" Ferdinand said "While I am sad to have lost a fellow classmate, perhaps the Blue Lions is where she can grow".

"Thank you, Ferdinand, I hope to help her grow as well" Byleth replied "The offer to join the Blue Lions stands to you as well Ferdinand" she added.

Ferdinand shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I shall remain for now" he said "Ferdinand Von Aegir cannot be swayed so easily" he added.

"Of course, not" Byleth said, "The offer stands should you ever change your mind".

Ferdinand nodded, "Thank you Lady Byleth"

"Professor, does this mean you are swaying students from other classes to join ours now?" Ingrid asked.

Hmm. Was she?

"I don't think so" Byleth replied "If I think they would fit in well with our class then yes, I guess it all depends" she said then paused for a moment, "Truthfully I don't know much about the students for the other classes, so I can't say for certain that I would be trying swaying them either" she added.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps it would be smart to get to know the other students.

"If you intend to lure students to your class, be sure to keep this away from the house leaders" Ferdinand said "I don't think Edelgard was too thrilled".

"I don't see Claude as the type to care if his classmates leave" Ingrid added.

Byleth nodded "I guess we'll just have to steal them away from the Golden Deer" she hummed.

...

Uncle paced around the path that led to the Goddess tower, he was waiting for Grandmother to arrive and the both of them to go up and conduct the ritual.

Byleth had never been up there with them before, and there was a part of her that was upset that Flayn would be joining them up there rather than her. But... Byleth knew it was out of necessity that she would not join them. 

Perhaps next year she will get the opportunity.

"Uncle you will give yourself grey hairs if you keep worrying" Byleth sighed while shaking her head at him.

Seteth frowned, "Now isn't the time for humor Byleth" he scolded "I am worried about your class, are you certain they are able to handle this?" he asked "Should danger arise" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, they will" she said with confidence "They have grown much over this past moon, have faith Uncle".

Uncle sighed, "Dear Byleth I think you forget I also teach those students" he said while shaking his head "Regardless, I hope you are right".

"Brother said earlier that he believes that your class may be best guarding a coffin" Flayn pipped in.

Byleth shot a look at Seteth who was frowning at Flayn "That was a joke" he said sternly "And said to you in confidence" he added.

If only he knew how right that guess was.

"I'm going to join the Blue Lions now" Byleth declares and glares at Uncle one last time "Bye my dear Flayn" she calls out.

"Bye Byleth!" Flayn calls back to her.

Her Blue Lions are waiting for her in the Cathedral, Dimitri is the first to look towards her approaching them.

"Ah, Byleth" Dimitri greets with a soft smile. Are you ready?" he questioned.

Byleth nodded, "I am" she said and looked at the rest of her class "Is everyone prepared?" she questioned.

"Obviously" Felix scoffs, "I hope we are able to fight today" he adds.

Ingrid smacks him on the shoulder, "You really ought to watch what you say Felix" she scolds.

"Yeah Felix!" Sylvain calls out "You've got to be more like me".

Ingrid groans, "Sylvain you are a whole separate issue to be dealt with" she said "Just... Shut up".

"Um... Professor Byleth, we will have to fight if this theory is true, won't we?" Bernadetta squeaks out.

Byleth nods, "Yes we will" she replies.

Bernadetta's eyes go wide, "Is it too late to transfer back to the Black Eagles?" she chokes out.

"Don't worry Bernadetta" Mercedes said softly, "Stay close to me and I will protect you" she giggles.

"Me too!" Annette jumps in, "I'll protect you too Bernadetta!" she said happily.

"I-I'll try my best to protect you both too then" Bernadetta replies.

Ashe chuckles, "That's the spirit" he said.

Chatter fills the air for a few more seconds, it's nice. His Highness and Dedue refrain from joining in with the class but she understands why.

"Alright everyone calm down" Byleth calls out and they fall silent immediately "I think it's time we search the Holy Mausoleum" she said and begins leading the way.

Immediately something is off.

The door leading to the mausoleum is left ajar.

Despite the public being allowed in it today, that wasn't until after the Archbishop is finished with her ceremony.

"There's someone in there" Byleth murmurs and looks to Dimitri.

He nods, "Brace yourselves everyone" he calls out to the rest of the class.

Byleth draws her blade, then pushes the heavy door open.

Sure enough. They aren't alone.

Seriously? Bones?

Byleth shakes her head at the thought. Straight ahead there are two soldiers that she can see. It's safe to assume there will be more enemies further along.

"Dimitri you lead Dedue and Ashe to the left" she called out. The blonde stared at her with furrowed eyebrows but nodded. "Felix, you will lead Annette, Bernadetta, and Mercedes down the right side," she commanded.

Felix nodded, "Got it" he replied and went off right away with the three girls following behind.

"Ok now Ingrid and Sylvain you both are stuck with me" Byleth said "We'll be going straight".

"Oh, wow I get two lovely ladies to protect" Sylvain remarked cheekily.

Ingrid was going to smack him but Byleth shook her head at the girl, "We need him in fighting shape" Byleth reminded.

Ingrid nodded, "Right as always Professor, I'll have to wait until afterwards then.

"You both wound me" Sylvain sighed.

Byleth shook her head, "Enough Sylvain" she said sternly "Now come on, the both of you" she added and began to advance to the area that the mage and archer were guarding.

"Woah, do you guys see that knight?" Sylvain asked.

Further ahead than the two mages she saw what Sylvain was talking about. A knight dressed in all black armor sitting atop a horse equally as creepy as he.

"He looks skilled," Ingrid commented.

Byleth nodded, "Come on, let's focus on those two for the time being" she said then lunged at the mage.

Whoever these soldiers were... They weren't well trained, one swing of the blade and the mage falls. She looks over and it appears to be the same case for the archer Ingrid and Sylvain fought.

"Death Knight!" a loud voice vibrates through the Mausoleum "Prove your strength and scatter these fools!" they demand.

The Death Knight?

The Knight in all black armor stays in his position, "I don't take commands" he declares in an unsettling voice "Nor do I waste my time on weaklings" he said "If you attack me, you will leave me no choice but to fight" he threatened.

Byleth knew that was directed at them.

"Ok, cool we just don't fight him then" Sylvain said to Byleth.

She shook her head, "No, we have to fight him" she declared "He is directly in front of the path that leads to the tomb of The Goddess" Byleth said.

Ingrid stared ahead, "You're right" she murmured "It is wiser to fight but can the three of us really hope to prevail?".

"Yes, we can," Byleth said then began to walk towards her foe.

"I see" The Death Knight began "You have chosen death, what a shame".

The Death Knight was fierce, he lunged forward at her without hesitation. For a brief moment Byleth was certain that she was in fact about to meet her end by his hands, but Ingrid and Sylvain joined in at the right time.

Had she fought him alone... She wasn't certain that they would have prevailed.

"Hmph" the Death Knight grunted "We will fight again" he declared and warped away.

Sylvain slumped to the floor, "Next time Byleth, wait till we're with you before you decide to take on an overpowered knight" Sylvain scolded.

"I'll bear that in mind next time" Byleth replied and reached out her hand to help Sylvain up.

He grabbed it and stood up, "I sincerely hope there is no next time" Sylvain sighed.

"The knight did say we'll fight again" Ingrid pipped in.

Byleth was silent a moment, "Come on, let's continue on" she began "The Death Knight is an issue for another day" she added and began to walk ahead.

Sylvain sighed, "I guess you're right" he murmured and followed after her.

Straight ahead she could see a mage in white robes messing with the tomb of the Goddess, seriously though. Bones?

There was another mage and a swordsman a few feet in front of them, blocking the path to the mage messing with the tomb.

"We'll handle them Professor" Ingrid called out "You go ahead and take out the mage" she added.

Byleth looked back at her and nodded, then rushed forward to the mage.

His face was covered with a bird mask, "It's no use!" the mage shouted, "The seal is broken" he declared and reached into the tomb "Huh? A sword?".

She runs forward at him and slashes it out of his hand.

Oh shit.

She immediately recognizes the blade as a relic and catches it as it flew from the mage's hand.

It felt... Right holding the blade, Byleth furrows her brows slightly but doesn't have much time to think it over when the mage casts a fireball at her.

Byleth uses the sword to block the blow and an orange red glow emits from the blade.

That... Doesn't seem good...

In her brief moment of distraction, the mage used that to begin preparing to cast a powerful spell at her, she lunged forward and struck the mage down before he had the chance to strike.

Byleth stands over the mage for a moment before her attention is drawn back to the sword in her hand. She knows it's a relic, that is fairly obvious. One thing in particular catches her attention, the gaping hole where a crest stone should be.

"Oh my" Sothis murmurs "What have you gotten yourself into now?" she sighs.

"Is it supposed to move like this?" Byleth questioned as she turned the sword over.

"The Knights of Seiros are here!" Catherine's voice echoed off the walls, Byleth walked over to her. "Ah! Byleth!" Catherine yelled "Nicely done with handling this" she began then fell silent "Uh... Whatcha got there?" she questioned.

"A relic of some sort" Byleth replied.

Catherine's eyebrows furrowed, "I see" she murmured "We'll round up any stragglers, you and the Blue Lions get out of her" she commanded "I recommend you speaking with Lady Rhea immediately".

Byleth nodded, "Yes of course" she said then left to the exit of the Holy Mausoleum, she had a lot to ask Grandmother.


	48. What Lurks in the Dark:

Immediately after the battle at the Holy Mausoleum Byleth waited in Grandmother's office besides her audience chambers.

What would her reaction be?

How was she even able to wield this sword? If what she knew about the Hero's relics was true, then this should be impossible. She didn't even know that the church had any relics in its possession from what she learned they were all with the respective families.

It felt like hours had passed before Grandmother entered her office with Uncle on her tail.

"Are you alright sweet child?" Grandmother asked immediately.

Byleth nodded, "Yes... I'm just a bit confused is all" she replied.

Uncle sighed and shook his head, "You know I had meant to watch over a tomb as a joke, right?" he questioned "Though I suppose it worked out in the end...".

"His Highness and I came to the conclusion a few weeks ago that this may be their true target" Byleth began, she saw Grandmother's head rise with interest at that statement. "And it appears that we were right in the end" she concluded.

"You worked with His Highness on this?" Grandmother questioned.

Uncle frowned, "Lady Rhea now is not the time" he reminded "I think we need to address the issue at hand" he added "Byleth was able to awaken the Sword of the Creator".

Byleth's eyes widened, she glanced at the blade that she had set down on Grandmother's desk "The Sword of the Creator?" she repeated.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, and don't worry dear, it is perfectly normal that you were able to awaken it" she began "After all you do wield the Crest of Flames".

The Crest of Flames...

"You have never told me that before" Byleth said sternly "I thought it was just a random crest" she added and frowned "Does that mean that the blood of the King of Liberation flows through me?" she questioned.

"No" Grandmother answered immediately "I can assure you Nemesis died without any next of kin" she said "Crests are finicky, sometimes if your family line has a crest in it there is a possibility a different crest may emerge" she concluded.

Byleth looked to Uncle, his eyebrows were furrowed "Is that true Uncle?" she questioned.

"I suppose it's possible" Seteth replied, although he didn't sound convinced.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, then went over to her desk and grabbed the blade "Byleth dear..." she began then held the sword out to her. "I will leave the Sword of the Creator in your capable hands".

"Lady Rhea..." Uncle began, he looked confused "Are you sure this is wise, I don't mean to question your judgment, but it seems particularly endangering to Byleth if she wields it".

Byleth frowned, "Why is that?" she questioned.

"Hero's relics are sought after, this will draw unnecessary attention to you" Seteth replied.

Grandmother shook her head, "Byleth will have the means to protect herself" she said sternly "It's final Seteth, she will wield the Sword of the creator".

Byleth grabbed the blade from Grandmother, honestly, she had her own doubts about it as well but... If Grandmother was certain it would be ok then she has no reason to doubt her, hopefully.

"I won't let you down Grandmother" Byleth replied and looked to Seteth "Nor you Uncle" she added.

Seteth sighed, "I'm not worried about that Byleth, I am worried about your safety".

"She'll be fine Seteth, you worry too much" Grandmother replied and shook her head, "Dear, you should check on your class, I heard they were waiting for you in their classroom".

Byleth nodded and paused for a moment, "What happened to the soldiers that were caught in the Holy Tomb?" she asked.

"They have been apprehended for the time being" Grandmother replied.

"Shamir has begun interrogating them as well" Uncle added "So far we have learned one thing... That this involves the Western Church".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured and walked to the door "I will go speak with the Blue Lions now" she added and left from the office.

The Western Church... They were the ones who had incited Christophe to plan an assassination attempt on the Archbishop all those years ago.

So, lord Lonato and Christophe... They were just pawns to them it seemed.

...

"Professor!" Annette shouts as she enters the classroom "We got worried after you took off" she said.

"Oh. Sorry" Byleth replied and her students gathered around "I had to speak with Lady Rhea regarding our mission".

Sylvain chuckled "You mean about the relic" he corrected "So which is it?" he questioned.

"That is the Sword of the Creator, is it not?" Dimitri replied.

Byleth nodded, "It is" she confirmed.

Silence fell over them for a moment, "So, Nemesis is a family member?" Sylvain questioned.

"No" Byleth said firmly "Lady Rhea was certain he is not at all from our lineage" she said "He died without kin" she added.

"What a shame" Felix replied "I would have loved to test out my skill against his descendant".

"Felix!" Ingrid shouted "Watch what you say" she scolded.

"Professor what happened when the men who were captured?" Mercedes questioned.

"Oh, they are being questioned by Shamir at the moment" she replied "So, far all we know is that they are from the Western Church".

Ingrid frowned "Why would they do such a thing?".

Byleth shrugged, "My guess is to consolidate their power" she sighed "I admit it is rather odd" she added.

"Professor..." Annette said quietly, "What will happen to them after all of this?".

Byleth stomach churned, she hadn't thought of that. Her gaze fell to the floor "Lady Rhea will pass judgment" she said quietly.

The room fell silent, she was certain they understood the implication of her words.

"Professor" Ingrid calls out "I know that those who stray from the Goddesses teaching must be punished but..." she sighs.

Byleth nods, she understands "I know Ingrid" she replies softly "It's not my decision in the end".

"Going against the teachings of Seiros like that. It's unforgivable" Mercedes pipped in.

"Maybe so" Dimitri sighed and rubbed the back of his head "I guess this show that the Church isn't as unified as I would have assumed" he began "to the point that the Western church felt it necessary to plot an assassination attempt, and to try to steal the Goddesses bones" he murmured and shook his head.

"I guess not" Byleth replied and shook her head, "You are all free for the rest of today, thank you for your bravery and help today" she said.

Slowly the Blue Lions filter out of the classroom.

...

The sun was beginning to set.

"Lady Byleth" someone called out.

Byleth turned around and saw a knight of Seiros calling to her, "Yes?" she replied.

"Your students wouldn't happen to be the miscreants that have been wandering the monastery late at night, would they?" she questioned.

Byleth frowned at her, "I don't believe so, but I'll keep an eye out for now on" she said sternly.

The knight nodded and left from her presence.

Did the other Professors get questioned on that as well?

She quickly shook the thought from her head, it wasn't time to think of that. By now Grandmother would have reached her conclusion on the members of the Western Church.

Byleth made her way to Grandmother's audience chambers, she made it just in time for the verdict.

She saw His Highness watching the outcome as well, he lingered to the side of the room as Grandmother and Uncle were stating their crimes.

"Hello Dimitri," Byleth greeted as she walked over to him, "I didn't think you would want to see this," she added.

Dimitri sighed, "I didn't want to, but... I can't deny that I hope that maybe they won't be punished in such a manner".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I hope so too".

But that didn't change things, she knew how it would play out.

"Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church. You are well past the hope of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you will willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime" Grandmother said coolly.

Byleth flinched slightly at her word.

"Monster! We know you have already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this" the priest snarled at her.

Grandmother frowned at the Priest "This concludes the investigation" she said sternly "Please remove this poor, lost soul from my sight".

The Priest was shouting in opposition as Shamir led him away.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" Byleth murmured.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "You're not the one responsible, Byleth" he whispered back.

It didn't feel that way.

"Hello, Byleth dear" Grandmother called out and paused "And Hello to you as well Your Highness".

Byleth walked over to her, "Hello Grandmother" she replied.

"Good evening Lady Rhea," Dimitri said and bowed slightly.

"Grandmother... Is it wise to execute fellow members of the church?" Byleth questioned "It could lead to high tensions between us and the Western church and things are already-".

Grandmother frowned, "Byleth it is necessary, their crimes are unforgivable" she said sternly "And we will also be investigating the Western church more thoroughly to find out if these Priests were alone on their plans or if there were conspirators among them".

"Of course, Grandmother" Byleth sighed.

Silence fell over the three of them for a moment before a small smile fell over Grandmother's face "Your Highness I am glad to see that you and Byleth are getting along" she said.

Dimitri's face turned pink, "Ah, yes as am I" he replied

Grandmother hummed lightly, "I am glad" she said and paused a moment "you both are dismissed".

Byleth nodded and left from the audience chambers, Dimitri followed behind her.

"There is no swaying Lady Rhea's decision on this matter is there?" Dimitri questioned.

Byleth shook her head, "I'm afraid not Your Highness" she sighed "Grandmother is headstrong, I don't think I have ever seen her change her mind on something either" she added.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I see" he murmured "That must have been a difficult environment growing up in".

Byleth frowned slightly, "I never thought much on the matter" she murmured "I know that with our positions comes choices that we may not always like, but I always viewed it as the price to pay for being born in this position" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I see" he murmured "Byleth had you not been heir to the church, what do you think you would do in life?" he asked.

What would she do?

"I-I don't know" Byleth confessed and looked at him, "Is that bad?" she questioned.

Dimitri shook his head and chuckled, "Not at all" he said "Truthfully I can't think of anything either, perhaps we've been to groomed for our positions" he began "It makes me wonder do you think we could possibly lead our people well with how separate we are from them?".

"I would think so" Byleth replied "Your Father was popular among the people, so long as you do what you know is right I think you shouldn't have any issues" she concluded.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Thank you Byleth" he said "There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you-"

"Byleth and His Princeliness" a voice shouted, "Perfect timing!"

"Claude?" Dimitri questioned, and Byleth turned to face him "Has something happened?".

Claude nodded, "Yes actually I need the both of you to follow me, I already have Edelgard waiting" he said and turned away and began walking away.

Byleth and Dimitri shared a look of confusion but followed anyway.

"Claude, do you care to elaborate more?" Byleth asked as she walked behind him.

Claude shook his head, "Have more patience dear Byleth" he laughed.

Byleth frowned but still kept following him, he led them to a more secluded part of the monastery till they reached Edelgard.

"Took you long enough Claude" she scolded.

"Well these two wouldn't stop pestering me with questions" Claude rebutted.

Byleth frowned, "You gave us no answers" she reminded.

Claude shrugged "Doesn't change the fact you two kept questioning me".

"Enough Claude, tell us why you summoned us here" Dimitri demanded.

Claude laughed, "Alright, alright Your Highness no need to get upset" he said and walked close to a shrub and moved it out of the way revealing a gaping hole in the wall.

"I take you know something about this Byleth?" Claude asked.

"The Abyss?" she questioned "Of course I know about it" Byleth said.

Edelgard stared at her for a moment, "That is the tunnel system that lies underneath the monastery is it not?" she asked, Byleth nodded.

"I heard the rumors, but I never knew them to be true," Dimitri murmured.

"Why bring us here Claude?" Byleth asked.

Claude smiled at her, "Well since you asked so nicely" he began "I have seen someone entering into here for the past couple of weeks, they wander the monastery late at night and sometimes sneak into the dining room" he added.

"I feel as though this is a confession that Claude has been doing those very things as well" Edelgard said sternly.

"That's aside from the point, Edelgard" Claude laughed "Now, what do you three say we go on a little trip to catch these miscreants?" he asked.

Byleth frowned and walked closer to the hole, "Are you certain they went in here?" she asked.

"One hundred percent certain Byleth" Claude replied.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose if what he said is true... Then it is her duty to get rid of them. "Alright I'm in" Byleth replied.

Edelgard stared at her with wide eyes, "You can't be serious" she said while shaking her head.

Claude laughed and patted Byleth on the shoulder "I had a feeling you would be the easiest to persuade" he said "These other two can wait here where it is clean and safe, while you and I go in there to risk our lives" he said dramatically.

"I'm coming with you both" Dimitri butted in.

"Me too" Edelgard sighed "But it would be wise if we got more help, perhaps the knights?" she murmured.

"Or three of our fellow classmates that happen to be out late as well" Claude said "Hey! Hilda! Over here!" he shouted "You two as well!" he added.

"Ashe, what are you doing out so late?" Dimitri questioned.

Byleth shook her head, "Dimitri I don't think you should be questioning him on that matter when we are all out here" she reminded.

"Ah. Right you are, my apologies Ashe" Dimitri said.

Ashe shook his head, "No need to apologize Your Highness, has something happened?" he asked.

"Well now that you mention it" Claud began.

"Can't help, have to nap" a green haired man sighed and tried to walk away.

Edelgard grabbed him by the collar, "I think not Linhardt" she said sternly "You are coming with us".

"The same goes for you Hilda, so stop trying to think a way out of it" Claude said and looked at the pink haired girl.

Hilda frowned, "Ugh, fine" she sighed "Let's get it over with, what do you need our help with?" she groaned.

Claude smiled at her, "I'm glad you asked my dear sweet Hilda".


	49. Into the Abyss:

It was dark and cold.

The floor felt slippery, Byleth couldn't tell if it was from water or sewage and quite frankly... She didn't want to know.

All her mind could think of is how she roamed these tunnels as a child with Glenn and Sylvain.

And how there is a ghost...

Supposedly.

If she believed what Glenn told her, but she didn't that was ridiculous there are no such things as ghosts.

"Byleth?" Dimitri called out softly.

Byleth jumped a little, "Y-Yes?" she replied, she could have sworn she heard Sothis snickering in her head.

Dimitri smiled softly, "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you" he began "I just wanted to ensure you were alright, you appeared to be lost in thought".

She felt heat rise to her face, "I was not frightened" she said sternly "You just surprised me is all" she concluded.

Dimitri's smile grew wider, "Is that right?" he asked "Because it didn't appear that way" he laughed.

Byleth frowned at him, "I was just thinking is all" she sighed.

Dimitri tilted his head slightly, "Of what?" he asked.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri's face fell.

Did she say something wrong?

"I- I Suppose so" Dimitri murmured, "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Glenn told me once that there was a ghost under here" Byleth replied.

Dimitri frowned, "How would Glenn know?" he asked.

Byleth looked away, "Well, that's simple we-".

"Do you guys hear that?" Claude called out and silence fell around them.

Byleth didn't hear anything, "Ugh" Hilda groaned "This place gives me the creeps" she sighed "You know my Brother used to tell me stories about this place, that it's where people live" she began "Supposedly there's a whole city underneath, hmmm what was it called again?" she murmured.

"The Abyss" Byleth replied.

"Ha! one point for you both" A loud voice called out.

Dimitri looked around, and a large dark-haired man came into view "Identify yourself" he commanded.

Why... Did he look so familiar?

"I'll be asking the questions here" the man said, "Now what brings you surface dwellers to the Abyss?" he questioned.

"We are tracking someone who has been wandering the monastery late at night" Claude called out "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?".

"Enough Claude" Edelgard said sternly "Our business is no concern to them, now let us pass".

A cackle sounded from behind the man, "I Constance Von Nuvelle cannot let you pass" she began "You are here on behalf of the church, which cruelly plots to eliminate us" she concluded.

Byleth frowned at her, "There has been no such motion in the church" she began but was cut off by the man.

"Quite frankly I don't care" he replied nonchalantly "I'm ready to fight".

"I'm not certain this is a wise endeavor" Dimitri murmured.

Claude chuckled, "I was thinking the same, I would say it's time to make a strategic retreat then".

Footsteps sounded on the cobblestone and another two people came forward, a man with purple hair and a woman with pink hair. "Turning back already?" the man questioned "Now why would you wanna do that?" he sighed. "We have been waiting for a good fight".

"Wow, these aren't your everyday thugs" Claude sighed and shook his head.

Dimitri frowned at him, "Claude, now isn't the time to gripe. We must find a way through".

The large man's eyes went wide, "Claude... As in Von Riegan?" he questioned.

Byleth glanced at him, what had he done to get memorized by people down here.

Claude had a grin plastered on his face, "Nope" he replied "You've got the wrong guy" he hummed.

The dark-haired man shook his head, "I don't think so, there is only one Claude here" he said "And I'm looking at him".

Claude frowned at him, "How would you even know that?".

The man laughed, "Well you just gave yourself away for starters'' he replied, "Now. You have one of two choices, receive the beating of a lifetime or we lock you all up".

"Way to go Claude" Hilda groaned.

Claude frowned, "What? His Highness is the one who said my name" he rebutted.

Dimitri frowned at him, "Maybe so but you confirmed it" he said.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, "Listen guys it doesn't matter, there was no doubt that we weren't going to have to fight regardless" she said sternly.

The large man laughed, "She's right, now brace yourselves to fight the Almighty King of Grappling!" he shouted.

King of Grappling?

Where has she heard that before...

...

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar, Baltie this is where you've been?" Hilda questioned.

They fought the four of them and emerged victorious.

Balthus laughed, "Yeah, Hilda you should have spoken up sooner" he said while shaking his head then turned to Byleth "I remember you" he began "Do you remember me?".

Byleth frowned and glared at Balthus... When had she met him?

"Kind of" Byleth murmured "I just can't recall from what" she added.

"Come on" Balthus laughed "Ok I'll give you a hint, my first day here at the academy you scolded me".

Ah!

"You were wrestling that other boy in the middle of a busy hall" Byleth recalled "Correct?" she asked.

Balthus nodded, "Yup" he said and nodded "Come on don't tell me you forgot our other interaction"

Byleth frowned at him, "I've met a lot of people, sometimes faces just blend together" she said sternly but still tried to recall what he was talking about.

"Hmm, alright another hint for you then" Balthus said "There was a certain creepy red headed noble involved".

Red headed noble could he mean Miklan?

Then it hit her.

"I remember you" Byleth said with a nod of her head "Miklan broke your nose" she stated.

Balthus shook his head, "He didn't break it, he bruised it badly" he corrected "And you refused to heal me" he added.

Byleth frowned at him, "You said I was man handling you" she rebutted.

"You were" Balthus replied "But had I known you would have grown up the way you did, well I wouldn't have minded it one bit" he said with a wink.

Byleth grimaced at him.

"Ew Baltie, that was gross leave Byleth alone" Hilda said sternly "What would Holst think of your behavior, you know what I think I will write to him about this" she threatened.

The color drained from Balthus's face, "Come on Hilda, there's no need to be so dramatic" he began "Holst will have my head if he finds out, come on Hilda, please?".

Hilda frowned at him, "Fine you have my silence" she replied "One more outburst and I write Holst" she threatened.

"Ugh, fine" Balthus groaned.

The man with purple hair chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day someone got Balthus to shut up" he began "I think we may need to keep you around pinky" he said.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Claude asked.

The purple haired man chuckled, "We, I'm Yuri" he began then gestures to the blond, "I'm certain you know Constance's name by now" he added.

"Excuse me!" Constance shouted.

Yuri ignored her and pointed to the girl with pink hair in their group, "And this is Hapi" he introduced.

Claude nodded, "So... Why exactly are you attacking people from the surface?" he questioned "And how do you know who I am?" he asked Balthus

"Well to answer your first question" Balthus began "We have been getting attacked by mercenaries from the surface lately" he replied "We had thought that they were from the church, but now I'm not so sure if the heir here knew nothing about it" he sighed.

"Why would people be attacking down here?" Dimitri questioned.

"We figured that the church had begun taking initiative in removing the pests from underneath it's surface" Yuri replied.

Byleth frowned, "I'm sorry but I don't think that is correct, if Lady Rhea were to be doing something such as that more people would be aware of it-"

"How do you know she isn't just keeping you in the dark" Hapi stated cutting her off.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I suppose that is a possibility" she sighed "But I would think that something like this would be a widely discussed thing".

The girl stared at Byleth, "Right. I'm sure the church would love for it to be known that they are forcing the poor unfortunate souls of the Abyss out onto the street" she retorted "For all we know you could be lying to protect your precious churches image" she added.

Byleth frowned at her, "I would have nothing to gain from protecting a fallacy such as that" she replied "I understand your apprehension towards the church but I know my Grandmother and had there been motions made to get rid of the people of the Abyss she would have to tell the people here in case of any retaliation" she sighed "I suppose there could be a possibility I wasn't told about it, but I fail to understand why they might do such a thing".

"Maybe to promote blind loyalty-" Hapi began but got cut off by Balthus.

"That stuff doesn't matter right now" he sighed and shook his head then looked to Claude "And to answer your question, "I owe gold to Count Gloucester, and he said he'd forgive that debt if I got some dirt on you".

Claude nodded, "I see, so it was purely selfish" he sighed "Then there was no real reason for us to fight" he added.

Balthus laughed, "That's where you are wrong. There is no better way to know a person then through a fight" he declared. Silence fell around them.

There was most definitely something wrong with that man.

Yuri shook his head, "Anyways... Apologies for the confusion" he said then turned to Byleth, "If what you say is true, then great" he began "But it doesn't change the fact that the church would love nothing more than to purge it's underground city" he sighed.

Constance nodded in agreement, "So why is it exactly that you have come if not for that purpose?" she questioned.

"As we said before we were pursuing a suspicious individual" Dimitri replied then paused for a moment "what exactly is the purpose of the Abyss?" he questioned.

Balthus shrugged, "Eh, no one knows exactly" he replied "For all we know this place is older than Garreg Mach itself" he added.

"But currently the Abyss is a sanctuary for those who were shunned by the world" Constance began, a mere shadow to Garreg Mach".

Hapi nods her head, "Yeah, we're quietly tolerated by the church since they believe they need this place to thrive" she adds.

Yuri nodded his head in agreement, "It's simple we don't get involved with them and they don't get involved with us" he said.

"Yes, hence the reason why we have been dealing with intruders here" Constance began "They further oppress us in the only place we find solace" she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" Yuri sighed "Now come on let's get them out of here" he said.

Constance frowned and shook her head, "Nonsense! This is our chance to acquire aid" she declared.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "You want our help?" she questioned.

Balthus nodded, "Yeah, why not you being down here will give the church incentive to help us out" he replied "Aside from us there aren't many people to help deal with these intruders, it's safe to say we need all the help we can get".

"Agreed" Constance said, "It falls to us to protect those who cannot protect themselves" she declared "Which is why I must ask that you lend us your strength!".

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "I feel for your cause, I truly do" he began "However, I cannot help but wonder why you would trust us so readily. We are from the surface after all".

"Well aside from the future Archbishop" Yuri began "It's clear that you guys weren't sent by their command" he said "And not to mention you are all able to fight" he added "Although, I am reluctant to involve you all and I doubt Aelfric would like us mixing you up especially Lady Byleth" he sighed.

Hapi shrugged, "Well we've told them everything now, let's leave it to them to decide" she said.

Constance nodded her head in agreement, "Most true. I am certain that you will come to the correct conclusion, wander around the Abyss for a time and see it for yourselves".

"Yeah, consider yourselves our special guests" Balthus added, "Come on I'll show you around" he said and turned around and began leading them deeper into the Abyss.


	50. What Lies Beneath:

"So, what are you thinking Byleth?" Claude whispers as he falls in step with her.

Byleth shrugged, "I'm not sure" she murmured back "I want to help, but we also don't know if what they are saying is true".

Claude nodded, "I get it, being cautious" he said "That's smart, but what if what they are saying is true?" he questioned.

"Then we help them," Byleth replied.

"Fair enough," Claude sighed.

Balthus led them down a long tunnel. In retrospect it probably wasn't wise to follow a man they hardly knew further into the Abyss, but they did it regardless.

Actually, now that Byleth thought more about it, they were utterly stupid to have done this, but of course it's too late to mention it now.

"And this is the Abyss" Balthus called out.

It was a long alleyway, there were little buildings and merchant carts along the sides of it.

So, it really is a city down here.

How odd.

She's lived here her whole life and underneath her feet there were people living out their lives. It wasn't just miscreants hiding out here to cause mischief, it was people who were shunned by society... It was saddening now that she actually thought about it.

They lived underneath them this whole time, why hasn't the church helped them?

"Anyhow feel free to look around and explore our humble little town" Balthus laughed and walked away.

Hilda followed after him. And Edelgard took off to explore on her own.

"I guess that just leaves us then" Claude said.

"No, that just leaves you four, I'm going to sleep," Linhardt remarked.

Claude shrugged, "Fine, but I just bet there's all kinds of books and stuff down here" he began "I would imagine that this is where Seteth sends them once he bans them from the library" he added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Uncle... Bans books?" she questioned.

Claude nodded, "Yup, that's what the Librarian Thomas told me" he said "What do you say Linhardt, care to read some banned books?" he asked.

Linhardt sighed, "Alright you win, I'll follow where you lead".

Claude smiled, "Good, now what about you, Your Princeliness?" he asked.

Dimitri frowned at him, "I suppose someone must watch you" he replied.

"Chivalrous as always Your Highness" Claude said with a wink then turned to Ashe and Byleth "Now I know for certain you both will join us as well" he declared.

Ashe shook his head, "Sorry Claude I wanted to talk more with Yuri. I haven't seen him in years" he said "But I'll catch up with everyone later" he added and took off.

"And then there were four," Claude laughed.

"Three" Byleth corrected "I want to explore as well not be cooped up in a library" she replied.

Dimitri frowned, "Byleth I advise that you stay with us, I am certain there are those down here who harbor strong resentment toward the church" he began "And would wish to bring you harm" he added.

He did have a point.

"I am capable of protecting myself," Byleth replied.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Ah, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't" he began "It's just wise to stay in a group should something happen".

"As much as I hate to agree with His Highness" Claude sighed "He does have a point, so it looks as though you are stuck with us regardless" he added.

"Ah. Since you will be with us would you mind if I picked your brain about your crest?" Linhardt asked, "Professor Hanneman mentioned to me that you and Flayn were off limits to study" he began "But I have to admit I am even more curious now that you have that blade" he added and gestured to the Sword of the Creator that was sheathed on her hip.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, he seemed harmless "I suppose, I am not giving blood though" she said sternly.

Linhardt grimaced, "I don't do that kind of studying for crests" Linhardt said "I find it... Repulsive" he concluded.

Byleth nodded, as long as that wasn't an issue, she was fine with it.

Claude led the way through the Abyss and after a few minutes they finally stumbled upon it.

It was a large room filled to the brim with books. Had Uncle really banned all of these?

...

"I'll take my chances getting attacked," Byleth declared and rushed out of the library. When she agreed to let Linhardt study her crest... She hadn't anticipated he would ask such invasive questions.

"We'll talk later" Linhardt called out from the doorway to the library.

They were most definitely not going to talk later.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, "Byleth, you can't just wander off on your own" Dimitri called out and Byleth stopped in her tracks.

"Hang on" Byleth hissed.

A few feet away she could see Yuri speaking with a man.

Dimitri stood beside her, "You don't believe them?" he whispered.

Byleth shook her head, "It's not that I don't trust them" she murmured "I just wish to be cautious, is all" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course, caution is paramount" he whispered "Although I think we are too far to hear if he has any malicious intent" he added.

Byleth frowned at him, Dimitri... Did have a point. "Fine" she sighed "Let's go speak with him then" she said and began to approach the purple haired man.

"What was that about?" Byleth questioned as the man speaking with Yuri left.

Yuri stared at her for a moment, "Oh, it's you" he replied "I was receiving a report, it's time for me to ambush our attackers. Care to join us?".

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed, "Does that mean your enemies are drawing near?" he questioned.

Yuri nodded, "Yes, I sent scouts out and they spotted the mercenaries" he began "We have closed off the last entrance in here that they found, but alas it seems they found another" he sighed.

"Enemies are coming?" Edelgard called out as she approached with Ashe beside her.

Ashe's eyes widened, "We need to evacuate everyone then" he said frantically.

Yuri shook his head, "That's not necessary" he replied.

Constance and Hapi came out from around a corner.

"Ah, is everything camouflaged?" Yuri questioned.

Constance nodded, "Of course! Our decoys shall prevent those scoundrels from chancing upon our living quarters" she said and paused for a moment "Do bear in mind should you fail I shall be left on the line" she sighed "But with that said I accept the role wholeheartedly" she concluded.

"All right, they're at the entrance everyone" Balthus called out as he approached them "They'll be coming in from the East".

Yuri nodded, "Good, just as planned".

Byleth frowned "You plan to draw them in?" she questioned.

Yuri nodded, "We have no choice. The church won't like it if we mess things up on the surface and if we fight... We will" he replied "But it's fine I know the perfect spot".

"Looks like you guys are stuck fighting with us" Balthus laughed.

Ashe nodded, "Yes! Of course," he beamed "We won't turn our backs on you" he added

"That's right" Dimitri said with a small smile on his face, "We will not let any harm befall anyone here" he declared.

"Yes. And perhaps we can capture the enemy to learn the reasons for their attacks" Edelgard butted in.

Byleth nodded, "I suppose we have no choice then to help" she replied.

Hapi stared at her, "Excited are you" she hummed "Thanks for volunteering, now we have more bodies to throw at them".

Balthus nodded, "So long as they are fighting with us and not against us".

"Agreed, now follow me" Yuri said and turned and began to guide the way.

"Uh, I'll go round up the others" Balthus said and went to bring the rest of their group.

...

It was... A large arena?

"Wow, Yuri" Balthus said "You sure know some good spots" he added as he looked around.

Yuri nodded, "I figured this place could be useful to use, so I took time clearing out debris that was blocking it" he replied.

"This place looks like a ruin of some sort" Dimitri murmured.

Edelgard nodded her head in agreement, "All of Abyss feels as though it is a ruin" she said.

"Hmm, I wonder if I will be able to sigh" Hapi murmured.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Sigh?" she questioned.

"If Hapi sighs, monsters come running" Balthus replied.

Monsters? That couldn't be true.

Yuri shook his head, "Sorry Hapi, but under no circumstances are you allowed to sigh" he said sternly "This place is too big, if it falls so will the Abyss" he sighed "Our whole purpose of fighting is to not damage the Abyss" he added "Don't forget that".

"Not to mention how much trouble it would cause for Elfie should the underground collapse" Hapi added.

"Who's Elfie?" Byleth questioned.

"She means Aelfric" Balthus replied "I'm certain you've met him before, he's pretty important to the church".

Aelfric... That sounds familiar. Perhaps she had met him before?

"Unfortunately, he faced much opposition in the church due to his stance on the Abyss and cannot deploy the knights to save us".

Byleth raised her eyebrows in shock, there weren't many people who had that power within the church.

"Hence why he relies on us to protect the Abyss" Yuri said, "And well now you guys as well" he added "Well, I hope you are all ready".

Hapi nodded and smiled softly "We'll definitely owe you all one after this"

"Heh. Time to kick some butt" Balthus declared "Let's show them they messed with the wrong people" he shouted and took off.

Yuri nodded, "Yes, just follow our lead and everything will be fine" he said then turned and followed after.

...

The mercenaries showed up one after another, how did no one notice that this many soldiers were invading the underground?

Or... Did Grandmother truly not care about them?

But the thing that had surprised Byleth the most was the Death Knight being there.

Had he been the one behind this? But at the same time, he seemed to be a pawn for someone else... For something bigger.

"What a nuisance" Edelgard declared as he fled from them after battling.

Why the restraint? He certainly didn't show that when Byleth had fought him the other day.

"I'm only glad it didn't get uglier than this," Yuri called out "I think that's the last of them" he added.

And right on cue a mercenary came running at them, "I ain't going down without a fight!" he shouts "I'm taking you punks with me!".

"I will not allow it!".

Byleth looked around and a brown-haired man teleported in front of Yuri.

"Aelfric, you're here! What do you say, shall we capture this fool?" Yuri asked and without waiting for a response began restraining the mercenary.

"Aelfric! You have come to our aid!" Constance beamed.

Came to their aid?

He showed up the second the fighting stopped.

Aelfric nodded, "I am glad I wasn't too late" he replied.

Balthus shook his head, "Yeah! We needed the back up!" he said.

Byleth squinted her eyes at him, "You are with the church?" she questioned.

Aelfric turned to her with wide eyes and bowed, "Lady Byleth, it is good to see you again. You have grown so much since our last encounter" he said.

Byleth stared at him for a moment longer before it hit her where she knew him. He was the church member who helped her when she was a child and got lost in the tunnels down here with Glenn and Sylvain.

"Ah, my apologies" Byleth replied "It took me a moment to realize who you were".

Yuri stared at her, "So you have met Aelfric before?" he questioned.

Byleth nodded and opened her mouth to answer but Aelfric beat her to the jump, "Yes. I met Lady Byleth years ago, in the Abyss believe it or not" he began "I do recall advising you not to venture down here anymore" he added and shook his head.

Byleth felt heat rise to her face, "It wasn't out of whim that I came down here" she said defensively "We were following after a suspicious individual".

"Woah, woah, woah" Claude called out "I wanna know why you came down here before?" he questioned "How long ago was it?".

Aelfric chuckled, "She was still a child" he replied "I never did know the reason for that though, I have to admit I am rather curious now" he added and looked at her.

"Hmm, I don't recall the reason" Byleth murmured, that was a lie. She knew it perfectly well.

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "Byleth that is very concerning that you were wandering down here as a child, what if something had happened?" he questioned.

Claude chuckled, "And here I thought you were just miss prim and perfect like Edelgard and His Highness" he hummed "I would have never guessed you to be a troubled child" he laughed.

Byleth frowned, "I wasn't" she said sternly "And it was only one time, I came here and got lost" she sighed "I wasn't even by myself I wasn't that foolish" she added in an attempt to lessen the damage.

Aelfric grimaced, "Ah yes I recall" he said "The Fraldarius and Gautier boys if I remember correctly" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yes it was" she confirmed, "But that matters not at the moment" she reminded.

Aelfric nodded, "Right of course my apologies Lady Byleth" he said "The Ashen Wolves have filed you in on our situation correct?".

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, they told us that the Abyss is being targeted by Mercenaries, that is most unfortunate" he sighed.

Aelfric nodded, "Yes it is" he agreed "The people of the Abyss are often labeled as miscreants but in actuality they are the frail and old who live down here" he began "Those who were rejected by the world and given nowhere else to turn to" he sighed "I believe that it is my duty to protect these poor souls.

"How does living in a dark crypt help the old and sick exactly?" Claude called out.

Dimitri frowned at Claude, "Enough Claude" he said sternly "I apologies Aelfric, we would love to hear more" he added.

Aelfric nodded, "I understand your concern, unfortunately this is all I am able to give to my flock despite my desire to help" he sighed "Unfortunately her Grace and most others in the church consider the Abyss to be a nuisance".

Byleth frowned, she had never been told anything that depicted the Abyss in a negative light. If anything, Grandmother felt indifferent towards it, well... Based on what she has been told. Who knows what they have hid from her on the matter.

"Are you certain?" Byleth questioned.

Aelfric nodded, "I am afraid so Lady Byleth" he said "But those who wish to see the Abyss purged grow greater in their numbers".

Hapi stretched her arms, "That's the church for you. They make a big deal out of helping the helpless... When it suits them".

Byleth narrowed her eyes on her, there was only so much they could do. The same could be said for any of the leaders but no the church is the only one to face such scrutiny.

"Yeah! We can't just let the church walk all over us!" Balthus called out.

Constance nodded her head, "Yes, to ensure the safety of the Abyss we must help Aelfric change the tides" she declared.

Aelfric nodded, "I thank you all for gratitude" he said "This support is all the reward I could ask for" he said then looked to Byleth, "Lady Byleth, there is something I wish to ask of you" he began "Please give guidance to my student as you do your own" he said then paused for a moment "Of course, your official duties take precedence. I don't think Her Grace would be happy with me for taking you away from them, so only if your schedule allows it".

Yuri's eyes widened, "Hang on Aelfric, what's with this nonsense?".

"I agree, we have no need when we have you" Constance declared.

Aelfric shook his head, "I can only provide so much" he began "Lady Byleth is a highly skilled individual and will no doubt help to enrich your mind" he said and smiled softly "A most trustworthy and esteemed individual to guide my flock" he hummed.

The others... Didn't look convinced. Byleth didn't blame them.

Yuri was the first to speak, "I suppose it's fine, it's not like we're strangers anymore" he replied then paused for a moment, "Say Aelfric, don't you need to take care of this thief" he said and gestured off to the tied up mercenary.

"Ah, right" Aelfric replied and began to walk that way but stopped briefly, "Ah, one last thing Lady Byleth, should you ever wish to learn more about your parents I would be more than delighted to share" he concluded then walked away.

Slowly the others began to disperse as well, Byleth had begun to leave as well.

"Byleth?" Dimitri called out.

She stopped and turned to face him, "Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"I never would have taken you to be swayed by the influence of others" Dimitri said with a small smile on his face.

Byleth frowned, "Whatever do you mean Dimitri?" she asked.

Dimitri's grin grew, "Glenn, he persuaded you into bringing him, here didn't he?" he asked.

Byleth hummed lightly, "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about" she replied.

Dimitri chuckled softly, "The Gautier was that Miklan or Sylvain?" he questioned.

"Sylvain," Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, "I see, those two must have pressured you into it I assume".

Byleth shook her head, "Actually they didn't" Byleth sighed and fell silent for a moment "As much as I hate to admit it your assessment on my childhood that you made moons ago was correct" she murmured "I was a terribly lonely child and wished for them to be my friends" she added then shook her head "Looking back on it seems so foolish".

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "I'm sorry Byleth" he said softly "It's a feeling I know all too well. Other children staying away afraid to somehow displease someone who will lead them later in life" he sighed and shook his head "I wish that I could have been there for you".

Heat rushed to her face, "Dimitri... I appreciate the sentiment but I don't think that would have worked out how you expect it would have" she hummed "Perhaps I would have found you so terribly annoying that we may not have become friends later on" she added.

"Is that right?" Dimitri replied as he shook his head, "For what it's worth I think I would have grown on you".

"I truly doubt that Dimitri" Byleth replied "Plus I can't imagine us having brought someone younger than Sylvain in here with us" she added.

Dimitri chuckled, "Hmm, if you don't mind, I would like to hear more about this story".

"I'll think about it Dimitri" Byleth said "For the time being we should probably join your classmates" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, of course" he responded and the two of them took off after their companions.


	51. The Chalice of Beginnings:

"This is the dormitory for the girls" Constance called out as she led Byleth, Edelgard, and Hilda into a room with two sets of bunk beds.

It was small but it would suffice, after all they would just be using it for sleep.

"Thank you, Constance," Byleth.

She nodded and left the room.

"It's a little drab in here" Hilda sighed.

"I think we'll be able to manage for the time being" Byleth replied, "After all it is only temporary" she added.

Hilda groaned in response, "I guess".

Edelgard frowned at the pink haired girl and shook her head. It looked as though she wished to say more but she kept her mouth silent.

Silence fell over the three of them. Byleth didn't know either of them particularly well, it's not like it was a necessity for her to. But in this moment, she wished she had made more of an effort.

"So, Lady Byleth'' Edelgard called out "I have been meaning to ask, how is Lady Bernadetta's training going?" she questioned.

Byleth frowned slightly.

What was she getting at? Why would she care, last Byleth checked she was house leader of the Black Eagles not the Blue Lions.

Byleth held her gaze, "Bernadetta is doing well, and has grown much in her time with us" she replied.

Had Byleth not been staring at the Imperial Princess she would have missed the irritated look that crossed her face, "I see" Edelgard murmured "Well in that case I wish Bernadetta the best" she added and left from the room.

A few seconds passed and Hilda let out a sigh, "That was awkward" she groaned "I'll admit I don't know her all that well but yesh" she said and shook her head "Anyways this place is... Kind of sketchy" she began "Doesn't it worry you being here?".

Was it supposed to?

"Not really" Byleth replied "We are here to help, and Yuri and the others seem... Trustworthy enough".

Hilda nodded, "Yeah, they do'' she replied, "But there are also others down here, and who knows with all of those others that keep invading" she sighed "I'm too delicate to be here" she declared then clasped her hands together "Ah! I know Byleth you should tell Claude and the others that I am too weak to contribute".

Byleth frowned at her, "I am most definitely not doing that" she said sternly "You have proven yourself to be a very capable fighter multiple times" she added "Sorry Hilda but we need your help".

Hilda groaned, "Fine, but if I get hurt, that's on you" she sighed.

Byleth shook her head, "Hilda you won't get hurt and should things get dire I will protect you as well" she said.

"I guess, especially since you have that creepy sword now" Hilda replied.

Byleth chuckled softly, "I guess it is a bit creepy" she hummed.

Hilda nodded, "Oh yeah, it definitely is" she began "My Brother has our family's relic, and it's so gross to see how it moves in his hand" she shuddered "Ew, just thinking about it is giving me the creeps".

Byleth had never thought about that but then again, she didn't have the sword of the creator for very long either. But... Now that Hilda put the thought in her head, she can't help but acknowledge the truth to her words.

"Oh, don't be a baby" Sothis hissed, Byleth was very close to flinching, it had been some time since Sothis decided to speak up.

"Ah, why don't we find the others?" Byleth suggests, all content and calmness Byleth felt moments ago were gone.

Hilda nodded, "Alright, I guess" she sighed "It beats waiting in here, that's for sure" she added.

...

A few of the others had gathered together in the Ashen Wolves classroom when Byleth and Hilda found them, "Claudeee" Hilda groaned "Have they found anything?" she asked.

Claude shrugged, "We don't know yet they are still speaking with the mercenary" he replied.

Byleth looked around all the Ashen wolves were gone, "It took all of them to interrogate one man?" she questioned.

"Duh, in case one of them hurts their knuckles, it's good to have back up people to continue it" Claude replied.

Dimitri frowned at him and shook his head, "Enough Claude, we don't know that they are doing that" he said sternly.

Claude raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Then why did you wish to go with them if you didn't think that they were going to use nefarious methods to get information?" he said "You thought the same thing, admit it Your Princeliness".

"You think they are torturing the mercenary?" Byleth questioned.

Claude sighed, "Obviously" he replied "I mean it makes sense they look the type" he added.

"Claude!" Dimitri said sternly, "That's slander" he sighed.

Claude shrugged, "I don't really care, it's my opinion" he hummed "Anyways Byleth wouldn't you agree that they do look the type to resort to such methods?" he asked

Byleth frowned, he was right, but... There was no way in hell she would tell him that, "Perhaps we should give them the benefit of the doubt" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Claude sighed and looked around "Where's her Imperial Highness?" he asked.

"Oh, she ditched us" Hilda replied "She got all huffy and stormed off" she added.

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "Why would Edelgard be upset?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "I believe she is upset that Bernadetta wished to join our class" she said and paused for a moment "She didn't want me to allow her into the Blue Lions" she added.

"Heh, maybe I should switch to the Blue Lions. What do you say Byleth" Claude said with a wink.

Dimitri frowned at him, "Enough with your antics Claude" he said sternly.

"Umm, Claude I don't think house leader can switch houses" Hilda reminded "And if you could, then we would be stuck with Lorenz as our leader and I'll pass on that" she said, a grin formed on her face "Unless... I join the Blue Lions instead of you Claude".

Claude smiled, "Oh Hilda, I don't think you have thought that plan of yours through entirely" he hummed "Byleth will make you fight, whereas Professor Hanneman has been lenient with you" he added.

Hilda furrowed her eyebrows, "Hmm I suppose you are right" she murmured "I definitely wouldn't want that" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I understand, should you ever wish to join Hilda we would love to have you" she said.

Claude's eyes widened, "Say teach, I think I know the perfect student for you in the Golden Deer" he began but was cut off by Hilda.

"No! You can't take Marianne" Hilda declared.

Claude chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, not Marianne Hilda" he said "I was talking about Lysithea" he began "I don't think you have met her yet, but she has white hair and pink eyes" he added.

"Ah, I have seen her around the monastery" Byleth said "And no I haven't spoken to her" she replied and paused for a moment "I was worried that you were going to suggest that I teach Leonie" she added.

"Nah, I don't think Leonie would leave unless your Father was the one teaching the class" Claude replied.

Byleth grimaced at the thought, "So why are you trying to give away your classmates?" she asked.

Claude smiled at her, "Well, you see Byleth" he began "That's for you to find out" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Lysithea can join if she would like to, but you can't force her into our class against her will" she replied.

"Whatever" Claude sighed.

"Ah, it looks like most of you are already here".

Byleth turned to the door frame, the purple haired man stood there for a moment then walked in.

"The rest of the Ashen Wolves and Aelfric will be joining us shortly," Yuri said.

Dimitri nodded, "Were you five able to get information from the mercenary?" he questioned.

Yuri sighed, "I don't want to repeat myself so I will wait till everyone is here" he said.

"Ah. Right of course, my apologies" Dimitri began.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Ashen Wolves arrived with the other students from the monastery and Aelfric.

"Alright, so what did you find out?" Edelgard asked coolly as everyone gathered around.

"The mercenary wouldn't say anything on who sent them" Yuri began "But we do know why they are here" he added "They are after something".

Constance nodded her head, "Yes, a treasure of some sort" she added then looked to Aelfric, "You have been with the Church for some time is there anything it could possibly be?" she questioned.

Aelfric was quiet for a moment, "Well... There is one thing that comes to mind" he murmured "There is this legend of a chalice of some sort" he added.

Chalice... Was that the one that was said to revive dead people?

Byleth frowns at him, "The one to bring life to the dead?" she questioned.

"Ah! The Chalice of the beginning, yes I have heard of this" Constance butted in.

Aelfric nodded, "Yes... I believe so" he began "It is locked away deep underground in the Chasm of the Bound, my guess would be that is what they are after".

"A Chalice that revives the fallen?" Edelgard questioned "I have never heard of such a thing" she added sternly and looked to Byleth "Why would the church keep such a thing hidden?" she questioned.

Byleth frowned at her, "It's not hidden" she replied, "There isn't much that was written about the four apostles" she began "And what little there was destroyed long ago" she added.

Edelgard held her gaze, "And how was it destroyed?" she asked.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know" she confessed.

"Ah, actually I remember the event it was the great fire that burned away a good chunk of the library" Aelfric began then looked to Byleth "You were awfully close to being lost that day as well Byleth" he added "I am a bit surprised she has yet to have told you about that".

Dimitri frowned at him, "A fire?" he asked.

Aelfric nodded, "Yes, it was pretty bad, but we salvaged as much of the library as possible, unfortunately a lot of rare text were lost to the blazes" he sighed.

"Hm, I see" Edelgard murmured "So who exactly are the four apostles?" she asked.

"And how do they differ from the other Saints?" Linhardt butted in.

Aelfric cleared his throat, "Well the apostles were trying to use the Chalice to revive the goddess" he said.

"And they failed to do so," Byleth butted in.

Aelfric nodded, "That they did" he said "And so the Chalice was hidden away, and the apostles never bore children so that the rite could never be re done" he concluded.

"Re- done?" Dimitri questioned.

"Yes... The rite required the blood of those apostles" Aelfric began "And in order to ensure that it can never be attempted again, those bloodlines died out" he said.

"Aelfric it only makes sense that we go after the Chalice then" Constance called out "If we get in then the mercenaries would have no reason to come back down here" she added.

Aelfric shook his head, "No, Constance" he said sternly "I cannot allow for you, any of you to purposefully endangering yourself in such a manner" he added "It's already enough with having Lady Byleth and the students of the academy assisting us down here, we mustn't push our luck" he concluded.

Byleth frowned, that didn't make sense. Getting the Chalice was the obvious solution.

"But Aelfric-" Constance began.

Aelfric shook his head, "I am sorry but no Constance" he began "I already must explain this to the Archbishop, the last thing I need to do is tell her I sent all of Fodlan's future leaders on a suicide mission" he added sternly while shaking his head, "I will be here for a while longer than depart for the surface" he concluded and left from the classroom.

Silence fell around them.

"So... We are going after the Chalice, right?" Claude asked.

"Of course!" Constance beamed.

Edelgard frowned, "Did you not just hear Aelfric?" she said sternly.

Claude shrugged, "He isn't exactly in charge" he replied.

"As much as I dislike going against Aelfric's word..." Yuri began "I have to admit it is for the best to get that stupid Chalice, that way the mercenary attacks will stop" he added.

Constance nodded, "Now that only leaves one thing" she said then looked to Byleth "Do we have your help?" she asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yes... We will help you" she said.

Yuri looked at her and nodded, "You have my thanks" he said "We move out once Aelfric leaves, be ready" he concluded and left from the classroom. Slowly everyone else filtered out of the classroom till it was just Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri.

"Byleth... Are you sure it is wise to go against Aelfric?" Dimitri questioned.

Claude laughed, "Come on your Princeliness, it is better this way" he began "It solves their problem then we are free to go back up to the surface guilt free".

Dimitri sighed, "I suppose" he murmured.

Byleth nodded, "Well I will see you both when we leave" she began "I am going to speak to Aelfric for the time being" she concluded.

"Woah, woah going to snitch us out Byleth?" Claude questioned.

Byleth frowned, "Why would I do that when I agreed to help" she replied.

Claude shook his head and sighed, "It was a joke".

"Oh" Byleth said "I see" she added and turned to the exit.

"Ah, Byleth, why are you going to speak with Aelfric?" Dimitri questioned.

Byleth turned back to him, "He offered to tell me about my parents" she replied "I know nothing of my Mother and next to nothing about my Father" she said "I must admit I am curious about what he has to say" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I see..." he murmured "Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked.

"Woah your Highness, way to be subtle" Claude butted in.

Subtle?

Byleth shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline," she said and left the classroom.

"Are you sure it's wise to seek out this information on your own?" Sothis murmured.

Byleth stopped in her tacks and sighed, "Of course" she murmured "Now hush" she whispered sternly.

"Fine" Sothis sighed.

It wasn't long before Byleth found Aelfric in one of an office of some sort in the Abyss, "Ah! Lady Byleth to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked as she entered the room.

"I wish to learn more about my parents," Byleth replied.

Aelfric's eyes widened "Ah! I see" he murmured "Alright ask a way" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "My Mother... What was she like?" she asked.

Aelfric flinched slightly, "Ah, has anyone told you anything about her yet?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, nothing" she replied.

"I see" Aelfric winced "Well, she was very kind and wise" he began then chuckled "Why... I would often find her in the library buried in a book" he reminisced.

She waited a moment for him to continue but he never did, "I see" Byleth murmured "Then what was my Father like?" she asked.

Aelfric's demeanor seemed to change a bit, "Why Captain Jeralt is exactly the same now as he was then" he began "His knights were willing to do anything for him and that holds true still" he added and fell silent.

Was that all?

"Ah... I see" Byleth murmured "Thank you Aelfric" she said and bowed slightly.

Aelfric nodded, "Of course..." he replied then coughed awkwardly "You know... I was quite surprised when I heard that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married" he confessed "He was a mentor to us both when we were children, in retrospect I should have seen it coming" he sighed "Your Mother she was... Unable to display her emotions properly, much like yourself" he began "However, every time she saw Jeralt was the only time Sitri would smile... That smile rivaled the sun itself. I can only imagine how she adored him. Your Mother was quite frail, and Sir Jeralt's stories brought joy to her".

"Frail?" Byleth questioned.

Aelfric nodded, "Ah, yes Sitri... She lacked the strength to leave from the monastery" he began "Had she been stronger I am certain that she would have been trained just as you were" he added "But... She wasn't and so she never left from her and hardly spoke to anyone either" he sighed "Your Father gave her hope. As much as I wished I could never be like Captain Jeralt in that aspect".

"Ah, so... You wished to be like my Father?" she questioned.

"Yes... Very much so" Aelfric sighed then shook his head, "I should be going now Lady Byleth" he began "I must alert Lady Rhea where you students are before she goes into a frenzy" he said "Should you ever need me, I shall be here for you, always" Aelfric concluded.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you" she added and bowed, and Aelfric left...

That... Was not what she had been expecting.

But there was something Byleth was confident in now... And that was that she does not trust Aelfric.

...

"Are you certain this leads to the Chasm of the bound?" Edelgard questioned and stared at the pathway before them.

Constance nodded, "Yes! I am most certain" she declared.

Yuri nodded, "Hm, when did you even find this place?" he asked.

"Not long ago" Constance replied.

Silence fell around them, "How deep do you think it goes?" Linhardt asked, breaking the silence.

"There is no way to tell with these passages" Balthus began "For all we know it goes super deep" he added.

Edelgard frowned, "Are you certain this is wise?" she questioned.

Balthus shrugged, "Not really, but we'll be fine" he began "All of you are able to hold your own should the worst happen" he added.

Constance nodded, "I agree, now come we must not waste any more time" she concluded and entered into the tunnel with everyone following behind her.

Dimitri fell into step beside her as they walked through the tunnel, "How did it go speaking with Aelfric?" he asked quietly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "It... Was less informative than I thought it would be" she confessed.

Dimitri's eyebrows raised, "Hmm, I see" he murmured "I'm sorry, I know you were probably hoping to learn more" he sighed.

Byleth shrugged, "It's fine, I suppose I should have expected it" she replied "I think Aelfric was wishing to speak about how he felt for my Mother" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment... How does she put this into words, "I think he may have been in love with my Mother" she murmured.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Ah... I would not have expected that to be honest" he began "What made you think he felt that way?" he asked.

"He mentioned wishing to be like my Father to my Mother" Byleth replied.

"Ah. I see" Dimitri grimaced "That is a little odd he told you that" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I agree" she sighed "But it doesn't matter at the moment, so there is no use dwelling on it" she began "Who knows what we will encounter when we attempt to retrieve the Chalice of beginnings" she concluded.

"Yes, I agree," Dimitri replied.

...

Byleth isn't certain how long they were traveling for.

"Uhh, how much longer are we going to be going for?" Linhardt yawned "I have a nap scheduled soon" he sighed.

"Not to mention we brought no provisions" Claude butted in "So, we can't exactly keep going forever.

Yuri nodded, "I agree" he replied.

"Hey! We can't quit now!" Balthus called out.

"I agree" Constance began "We are bound to reach the Chasm soon. I am certain of it".

Dimitri frowned slightly, "Constance... I find it curious how quickly you became fascinated with the Chalice" he said.

An uneasy look fell over Constance's face, "We must check this out, there are no alternative motives" she replied.

Yuri shook his head, "That's a lie, she believes this will get the church to help her restore her house" he butted in.

Constance frowned, "And how could you know that!" she began.

Yuri sighed "I shall restore House Nuvelle to its former glory!" he declared and shook his head "That is practically your catchphrase" he added.

"Ah! I knew it! you are a former Lady of House Nuvelle!" Linhardt exclaimed.

House Nuvelle? That didn't ring familiar. "House Nuvelle?" Byleth questioned.

Linhardt nodded, "They were a House of Viscounts West in the Empire until a few years ago".

"Yes, they lost their status five years ago due to their role in a war" Edelgard said coolly.

Constance frowned, "You speak as though it has nothing to do with you" she retorted.

"All I can do is ask for forgiveness in place of my useless Father" Edelgard began "If it brings you any comfort then please accept my-".

To put it lightly... Constance looked furious, "Save your breath" she said sternly "There is only one thing I wish for and that is to restore House Nuvelle to our former glory for the sake of my parents who fell courageously for the defense of the Empire" she reminisces "And so I spend each day progressing my magical prowess".

"And yet you are kept underground in spite of all that work" Hapi said bluntly "How unlucky" she added.

"Hmph! I didn't intend to share that" Constance murmured.

Balthus shrugged then stopped in his tracks "Uhh... Does that look like a Chasm to you guys?" he asked.

It appears they reached the end of the tunnel, light filtered in.

"Well, what do you guys say?" Yuri called out "Shall we go find the Chalice of Beginnings?".


	52. The Missing Cardinal:

Byleth looked up, they were far, far, far below Garreg Mach. She had lived there her whole life, and not once did she ever imagine that this is what was underneath them.

"We are beneath the bridge at the Monastery, aren't we?" Dimitri asked in awe "Incredible...".

Claude chuckled "It's odd looking up at the bridge we've crossed thousands of times from so far down below" he remarked.

Yuri nodded, "Constance... How sure are you that this is the right place?" he asked.

Constance was silent for a moment, "I... Certainly, hope so" she called out.

"Constance, why are you lurking in the shade?" Edelgard questioned "You were the one who insisted that we find the Chalice" she added.

Byleth turned to look at her and sure enough Constance was a good distance away from them, hiding in the shade.

Constance frowned, "Fine!" she shouted "If you insist that I join you then I shall. Satisfied?!" she yelled and walked over to them. Her demeanor immediately shifted. Her shoulders slumped and her gaze was at the floor, "Oh my" Constance began "I apologize for how rude I was just now" she said solemnly "I am not fit to stand beside such noble paragons. I shall dig myself a hole and bury myself in it".

Balthus shook his head, "Sunlight is still sunlight, no matter how deep we are... Poor Constance" he sighed

Byleth frowned, "What's going on?... She's not her usual self" she said.

Hapi looked at her, "This is why Coco lives underground" she began "When she goes into the sun this happens.

"There is no way to guarantee that this is the Chasm of the bound" Constance said quietly "I have most certainly wasted our time".

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed with concern, "I have never seen anything like this" he began "Is there any way that we could help?" he asked

Balthus shook his head, "We just have to keep her moving" he replied "Hapi you keep-"

"On it" Hapi said, cutting him off, she proceeded to try pushing Constance.

"I must ask that you cease that" Constance began "You shall soil your hands with my filth... Hm?" she said quietly "I sense... Magic in the air. Perhaps a binding spell...".

Linhardt frowned and looked around, "I don't feel anything" he murmured then paused for a moment "But... I hear something... And it sounds big" he added.

And right on cue there was a loud sound... It Kind of sounded like metal shifting.

"There must be something guarding the Chalice," Edelgard called out.

"Uhh, guys" Claude said in a loud voice "Does anyone else see that gigantic toy?" he asked, Byleth turned and sure enough there was a gigantic mechanical... Thing? She supposed it did look like a toy.

Yuri frowned, "This doesn't bode well with me" he sighed.

Balthus chuckled, "I can't wait to pummel that thing!" he exclaimed.

Byleth sighed, "I don't think that is something you can just punch to death Balthus" she said.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it" Balthus rebutted.

Yuri shook his head, "Well, if we want the Chalice you all better prepare to fight" he sighed.

...

Byleth was exhausted.

Those machine things and those phantom soldiers were tougher than she thought they would be. She was even forced to use Divine Pulse a few times and that especially drained her. But the image of Constance falling from the sky off her Pegasus... Her screams as she fell and hit the floor. or Linhardt's cries as he was being repeatedly slashed at with and axe by a Brigand... Those images would haunt her.

"Hey! Do you guys see that on those rocks over there?!" Hapi shouted "They kind of look like...".

"There is light streaming from it" Constance called out and they all gathered around the crumbling stone wall.

There were four symbols on the wall that were glowing... They kind of looked like Crests. "Ah, I think there is something in that opening" Claude called out.

Constance's eyes widened, "Can it be?" she whispered then reached in and pulled it out.

A golden Chalice.

"This must be the Chalice we are looking for," Linhardt murmured.

Balthus's head popped up, "Are you certain?" he asked.

Linhardt nodded, "Yes it certainly fits the profile".

Constance nodded, "Yes thank you for covering the conformation" she said.

Edelgard sighed, "I must admit it is a bit weird so see you so solemn like this".

Constance's eyes widened, "I must apologize, your Highness, you are free to take my life as atonement" she began but was cut off.

Claude chuckled "Yes her Highest of Highnesses, I humbly beg you to find forgiveness" he mocked.

Hilda stood beside her trying not to laugh while Edelgard glared at Claude. "Enough Claude. Stop fooling around" Edelgard said sternly "And Constance there is nothing to forgive.

"Everyone," Dimitri called out "I hear thunder. Rain is soon to follow. We best start heading back" he added.

Yuri nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, we wouldn't want the storm to hit us" he sighed, and they all began to head to the tunnel.

Not even a minute had passed before Constance began to shout, "Run!".

Byleth looked back and those... Machine things were following them.

"Come on Byleth" Dimitri hissed and grabbed her wrist prompting her to start running.

...

She wasn't sure how long they were running for. All she knew was that her legs burned and ached.

"Come on guys" Yuri called to them, he was somewhere behind Byleth and Dimitri. "We are almost back at the Abyss," he added.

"I think we should give up" Hapi huffed "Throw the chalice at the big one and call it a day... Or we die".

"Never!!" Constance shouted, "We shall not surrender!" she declared.

And so, they kept running.

"Yuri" Byleth called out "I think we might have to fight them".

He was silent then sighed "I agree" he called back "But first we need to run a bit further, there is a good place up ahead to keep the enemy at bay".

"Ah! The gates yeah! Those bad boys are sturdy. I almost broke a fist on one of those things" Balthus shouted out.

Constance groaned, "Why would you punch one you brute?!" she shouted.

"Calm down Coco" Hapi huffed "He probably meant to test out how strong it is, he's just... That dumb.

"If the machine is broken Balthus" Yuri began "We will sacrifice you to the creepy doll".

The running continued for a few more minutes till they reached large metal gates.

A loud laugh sounded from up ahead, "Well looks like they decided to come back" someone shouted.

Byleth looked around, and straight ahead there were soldiers.

"Those mercenaries" Dimitri murmured

"And what do you kids have there?" the mercenary sneered "Now be good and hand it over" he ordered.

Constance frowned, "Just how much do they know about the treasure?" she questioned.

Hapi shrugged, "Who knows. We just need to fight them" she replied.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, them and those machines" he sighed and shook his head.

Dimitri chuckled "Beginning to have doubts Claude?" he asked.

"I just don't want to die in a dreary place" Claude rebutted.

Byleth sighed, "We aren't going to die Claude" she said sternly "We just have to fight our way out of here" she concluded.

"Ugh, that's easier said than done" Linhardt groaned.

Edelgard frowned, "Enough complaining about it" she said sternly "If you all wish to live, we have no choice, now shut up and fight".

Well said. Byleth will give her that.

"Up ahead someone is going to have to open that gate so we can cross through it" Yuri called out "There is also a path to the right that leads to the other side as well" he began "It might be wise for us to have a group go through that way to stop any mercenaries that came in here" he concluded.

Byleth nodded, "I'll go through that path" she declared.

"I'll join you" Dimitri butted in.

"Me too" Ashe pipped up.

Yuri nodded, "Alright the rest of you follow me" he commanded.

"Uhh, we might wanna hurry" Balthus called out "It looks like our mechanical friends caught up.

"Shit. Everyone let's move" Yuri yelled.

Byleth unsheathed her blade, "Ashe, Dimitri come on let's not waste any time" she declared.

"Of course, Professor!" Ashe replied and Dimitri nodded in agreement.

She guided them through the path and almost immediately they were met with mercenaries, a Miasma ball was fired narrowly dodging her, "Brace yourselves" she called out to them.

Ashe fired a couple of arrows and the mage fell to the ground, but the battle was far from over arrows flew past her and struck Dimitri, he took the hit and pushed forward swinging his lance at the Archer until he fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Byleth questioned.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes it will take more than a few measly arrows to take me down" he replied.

Byleth frowned at him, "Should I heal you?" she asked.

"I promise you that is not necessary, Byleth" Dimitri said and paused for a moment "Save your strength" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright" she murmured "Ashe, you weren't injured at all correct?".

"Yup, I'm good to fight Professor" Ashe replied.

"Good, let's continue then" she declared and began leading further down the pathway and soon enough they came upon more enemies.

Byleth was able to stop the Warrior that came lunging at them while Ashe and Dimitri fought off the Assassin.

Concern was etched on Ash's face, "Your Highness? Are you alright?" he asked.

Byleth immediately turned to Dimitri, his face was pale. "Yes... I'm just feeling a bit dizzy is all" Dimitri murmured and began to stagger a bit.

"Did you get injured by the Assassin?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri shook his head.

That meant that the arrows had to have some kind of poison on them.

Crap. "Ashe, do you have an antidote on you by any chance?" Byleth questioned.

The Archer shook his head, "I'm sorry Professor, I don't" he said quietly.

This was bad. But they needed to act fast.

Byleth clasped her hands together, "Ok, Dimitri. Ashe and I will help you walk ok" she began "Give Ashe your lance in case any mercenaries come so he can help me fend them off ok?" she asked.

The Prince nodded and Ashe took his weapon, "I can walk Byleth" he murmured "I don't wish to slow either of you down" Dimitri added quietly.

Byleth frowned at him, "Dimitri it will be a lot harder to carry your corpse out of here" she said sternly "Just wrap your arm around our shoulders, at least till we reach the others. It's simple" she concluded.

Dimitri sighed and looked away from her, "Alright" he murmured and paused for a moment, "My apologies... I didn't mean to be so useless".

Ashe's eyes widened, "Don't say that Your Highness, it's no trouble" he replied and put Dimitri's arm around his shoulder "We are your Friends, your safety is important to us" he declared.

"Agreed" Byleth said "Now Dimitri, I am going to heal you" she began "It won't do anything to get the toxins out of your body, but it should restore some of your strength. If you get in bad condition again, I need you to tell me immediately ok?"

Dimitri was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yes... I understand" he responded.

"Good" She sighed and cast the heal spell on him.

Dimitri looked a bit... Apprehensive when she put his arm around her shoulders to help him walk. He'll just have to swallow his pride for the time being.

He felt... Warm, "Are you feeling feverish?" Byleth questioned.

"No," Dimitri replied, "Remember I grew up in a colder climate, I get warm easily," he added.

Oh.

That made sense.

Byleth nodded and they continued walking down the path, it was a bit harder to do now, but it wouldn't be too much longer till they reached their companions.

"Professor" Ashe whispered "Enemies ahead".

Up ahead there were two swordsmen' lying in wait.

Crap. "Ashe, give me my lance" Dimitri commanded.

Ashe looked to Byleth for approval and she nodded, Dimitri may be weakened but he might be able to fight still... Hopefully. She cast another heal spell on him to ease any pain he had.

Dimitri eased himself away from them and stood on his own, he was a little wobbly as he walked but... he should be able to fight should the enemies go at him instead of Ashe or Byleth.

Hopefully, they won't have the chance to.

Byleth ran forward and lashed her blade out at the unsuspecting swordsman, while the other one ran at Ashe.

She fought till the soldier slumped to the ground, then turned to help Ashe and Dimitri. The Prince was fending off the swordsman while Ashe fired at him a few feet away. Byleth rushed over to them and swung her blade at the swordsman who promptly fell to the floor.

Dimitri smiled at her weakly, "Thank you for the assistance" he said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows and cast another heal spell on him. At this rate she wouldn't have too many more left in her, "We need to get to the others fast" she murmured and put Dimitri's arm around her, and Ashe did the same. "How are you feeling Dimitri?" she questioned as they walked.

"A bit dizzy" Dimitri murmured, "But I will pull through Byleth" he added.

She hoped he was right. Whatever it was that had been on the arrow it was acting fast, and it would only be a matter of time before...

Maybe she should reverse time and prevent him from taking the hit from the arrows?

No... She should save it in case of a big emergency. But still if Dimitri said he can handle it... She will just have to trust his judgment.

It takes a couple of minutes before they reach the big gate.

"Tsk, took you three long enough" Yuri scolded and came into their view, "Uh... What happened?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "Poison arrows" she replied "Do any one of you have an antidote on you?" she asked.

Yuri frowned for a moment, "Uh... I think Edelgard may have found one earlier?" he replied "Come on I'll lead you to them, we just need to close this gate off before any more of those mechanical toys come at us" he declared and began leading them through the gates then shutting it promptly behind them.

Yuri led them through the tunnels till they reached the others, "Woah! What happened to his Princeliness?" Claude called out and all eyes fell on them.

"Poison arrows" Byleth replied then turned to Edelgard, "Yuri said you found an antidote, can Dimitri use it, please?" she asked.

Edelgard was silent for a moment then began rummaging through her satchel then pulled out the small vile and handed it to Byleth.

"Thank you Edelgard" Byleth said as she grabbed it from her, the other girl nodded and turned away.

"Professor should we sit His Highness down?" he questioned.

Byleth nodded, they both helped lower Dimitri to the ground, and she unscrewed the vial and pressed it to his mouth.

"Drink" Byleth commanded, the Prince opened his mouth, and she poured the liquid in.

Dimitri swallowed it, "Thank you" he croaked out and frowned slightly.

Byleth recognized that look, from patients in the infirmary that were poisoned and expected an antidote to cure them immediately. "Don't expect to get better right away" Byleth said softly "It is going to help your body fight the toxins off, it will still take time" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I understand" he replied.

"Listen Your Highness, we need to move out now" Yuri said sternly "So we need you to push through for the time being".

"Yes, of course" Dimitri said, Ashe and Byleth help the Prince back up. It was going to be a long trip back to the Abyss.

...

"I don't care if you are feeling better, Dimitri, you still need to rest" Byleth said sternly.

Dimitri frowned at her, "Byleth, I'm fine now" he began "I feel much better" he added.

She shook her head, "It matters not, just rest for a couple of hours Dimitri" she sighed.

A loud knock sounded at the door disrupting their argument, Byleth turned around and saw Yuri standing at the doorway. "We have bad news," he said and walked closer to them.

Byleth frowned, bad news? "What is it?" she questioned.

Yuri pulls out a parchment and hands it to her, "Hapi and Linhardt found this in the Ashen Wolves classroom".

Byleth unfolded the piece of paper and read over it.

Aelfric... Was kidnapped? She frowned slightly. The letter was a bit... Odd.

"I see..." She murmured and looked to Yuri, "Aelfric was taken hostage?" she questioned.

He nodded his head, "Yes, the conclusion we came to with the others is that he may have been the true target" Yuri said.

Byleth shook her head, "Obviously not, if they are demanding his safe return for the Chalice" she rebutted "And how did they know he was a Cardinal... I didn't even know that" she murmured.

"That's aside from the point" Yuri said, "And to make the matters worse, someone alerted the knights" he added "There's a loud man with the Knight's, I'll bring him to you both" he concluded and left from the room.

Dimitri had been quiet during her whole conversation with Yuri, she had almost forgotten that he was there. "Why would they abduct Aelfric?" Dimitri questioned.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know... But don't you think it's odd how he is being held for ransom for the very relic we just retrieved?" she murmured.

Dimitri sat up from the cot he was lying on, "Do you think there is a spy amongst us?" he questioned.

Byleth frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't have the slightest idea" she confessed "But... It seems a bit coincidental to me" she sighed "But Grandmother and the Knights are here now to help us straighten things out, we'll get to the bottom of it" she declared.

They would, whoever it was that was behind this... It was only a matter of time before they would catch them.

Whoever it may be.


	53. Betrayal:

"Lady Byleth!" Alois's voice echoed through the small room as he entered it, "We have been worried as to where you were" he began "We thought the worst may have happened but, we were told you were helping out down here in the Abyss" he said, "And now... Aelfric has gone missing" he sighed "But worry not we will not rest until he is found!".

Byleth nodded, "I do not doubt that Alois" she began "How many knights has Grandmother dispatched?" she asked.

Alois shifted around awkwardly, "Ah... About that Lady Rhea sent a lot of them out to investigate the Western Church" he sighed.

Did that mean... "My Father as well?" she questioned.

"No," Alois said while shaking his head, "But he was assigned to search for Aelfric" he added.

Byleth nodded, that made sense to search for him.

"Aside from you Alois, is there any other help from the knights of Seiros?" Dimitri butted in.

Alois nodded, "Why Lady Byleth of course" he laughed "But aside from that no, Lady Rhea doesn't really even want Lady Byleth down here, but she is willing to... Well up until we find Aelfric at least" he sighed.

"Ahem" Yuri coughed from the doorway "I hate to break up this reunion, but everyone else is waiting for you three in the classroom" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Right, of course my apologies" she said "Come Alois, Dimitri... I'd advise you to rest, but I have a feeling it's a waste of breath, correct?".

Dimitri chuckled and stood up from the cot and walked beside her, "Your analysis would be correct" he said and left for the Ashen Wolves classroom.

...

"Woah! We actually have help from the knights of Seiros?" Balthus said in surprise.

Alois nodded, "Yes... Although it's not much, essentially just me and Lady Byleth" he sighed "Most of our knights have been deployed to the Western Church to investigate after the incident at the Holy Tomb".

The Holy Tomb, that felt as though it were so long ago already.

Balthus shrugged, "Eh, any knights are better than none" he began then frowned and looked at Byleth, "Wait... You were a knight... I thought you were a Professor?" he questioned.

"Both" Byleth replied "But that's aside from the point" she added.

"Agreed" Yuri said then turned to Alois, "This is the letter that we received from the alleged kidnaper" he added and gave Alois the piece of parchment.

Alois read the letter, "Wait... The Chalice?" he questioned and looked up at them "You mean to tell me they are after THE Chalice?!" he said in disbelief "It's here? In the Abyss?!".

Byleth nodded and Balthus chuckled, "This might be a bit of a shock, pal" he said and brought forth the Chalice.

Alois's eyes went wide, "This... Is really the Chalice of legend?!" he said in awe.

Constance nodded, there was a small smile on her face, "Yes, the probability of it is high" she declared.

"Yeah... It was guarded by creepy magical toys and powerful magic" Hapi butted in.

Byleth looked at Alois, "All they have said is true" she confirmed.

Alois looked shocked still, "I can't believe that the legend of the Chalice being bound is true" he whispered and shook his head, "Lady Byleth... I will need to report this to Lady Rhea, I think it's best you accompany me" he said then looked at the Ashen Wolves "You four as well" he added "It is most urgent that we speak with her immediately".

Grandmother... Goddess, Byleth was going to get scolded for sure.

Yuri's eyebrows were furrowed, "I suppose" he sighed.

...

Grandmother had a soft smile on her face as they approached her, "Sweet child... I am glad to see you are safe" she said softly.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Grandmother, has Alois filled you in on what has transpired?" she asked.

Lady Rhea nodded, "Yes, you all have retrieved the Chalice of the beginnings" she declared and paused for a moment, "I do wonder, if your presence activated it's release Byleth" she murmured.

Huh? Why would her presence have any relevance to its retrieval? Byleth opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"So, what's our punishment?" Yuri called out. 

Grandmother was silent for a couple of seconds. Her lips were pursed together "There is no punishment" she finally concluded. "While I should punish you for removing a Holy Artifact, you also helped us locate a valuable artifact so for that you have my gratitude" she began "With that said I shall keep the Chalice safe, and as for Aelfric..." she sighed "I shall ensure his safe return, I consider him to be one of my many children after all. I will not let any harm befall him" she concluded.

Byleth didn't know her Grandmother thought so highly of him.

Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds before Constance spoke up, "Lady Rhea... If I may" she began "If the abductors see us receiving any help from the Knight's... Aelfric is as good as dead" she said.

Hapi nodded in agreement, "That's true, they are strong, but their involvement will get him killed" she piped in, "We can handle it. Plus... They either didn't notice or didn't care that chatterbox here is helping us" she added and gestured to Byleth.

Chatterbox?

Balthus laughed and patted Byleth on the back, "Yeah! Byleth's strength is like one and a half of mine, with her we should be fine" he laughed "Leave us to handle the Chalice and Aelfric, you won't regret it Rhea'' he concluded.

Yuri's eyebrows were furrowed, "Lady Rhea... Please" he said.

Grandmother frowned slightly, there was a good chance she would decline their request.

"Grandmother" Byleth began "If I may, I trust that they are quite capable" she said, "And should anything happen I will take full responsibility" she declared "So, please give them a shot" she added softly.

Lady Rhea pursed her lips then sighed, "Perhaps you can prevail should Lady Byleth assist you" she murmured "As you wish. I shall entrust the Chalice to you" Grandmother declared.

"Your Grace!" A knight that was in the audience room called out, "You cannot lend such a treasure to those underground-".

Grandmother frowned, "Do you question Lady Byleth's judgment?" she said sternly.

The knight shook his head, "No, but-".

"Then that is enough" Grandmother declared "I have made my decision, even should anything happen to the Chalice the thief would have no way of using it" she began "There are very few alive who know how to actually use it" she added "It would require four bloodlines that have been lost to time, so it is of no concern to me" she said then turned to Byleth "I give you permission to finish this, but bear in mind you are neglecting your duties as my heir and as a Professor for the time being" she sighed "While important things are happening bellow, equally important things are happening above" she concluded.

Right... He duties to the Church. Byleth bowed slightly, "My apologies Grandmother" she said "I shall return to my duties once we save Aelfric" she declared.

Lady Rhea nodded, "Good" she hummed "Best of luck dear child".

Byleth smiled softly then turned around and left from the audience chambers.

...

Following their meeting with Lady Rhea they returned back to the Abyss, the others were already waiting for them in the Ashen Wolves classroom.

"How did it go?" Edelgard questioned the moment they stepped foot in the room.

Yuri stared at her for a moment, "Pretty good, Lady Rhea gave us permission and use of the Chalice to save Aelfric.

Edelgard's eyes widened, "Hm, I must say I am a bit surprised" she confessed.

Yuri nodded, "I'll admit it was a little touch and go for a moment" he sighed then turned to Byleth "You have my gratitude for convincing Lady Rhea to allow us this" he declared.

She shook her head, "That's not necessary, helping you is helping the Church as well" Byleth replied.

Balthus shook his head, "Not really" he butted in, "Anyways, there was something Rhea mentioned about the apostles and the binding that has me thinking" he began "I know I have Chevalier's-".

"Aubin, Chevalier, Noa, and Timothoes" Linhardt butted in "Those are the four apostles' names... Whose bloodlines were lost to time, well supposedly" he added "I'm sure you four have thoughts on that".

Balthus nodded, "Yeah... As I was saying I have the Crest of Chevalier" he declared "And when I was enrolled here the Church asked that I keep that information to myself" he added.

Byleth frowned, "I don't think you did a very good job at discretion during that time" she responded.

He shrugged, "Eh, probably not" he laughed.

Yuri sighed and shook his head, "Anyways, I have the Crest of Aubin" he confirmed.

Constance looked a bit apprehensive, "And the blood of Saint Noa flows through my veins" she sighed "Like Balthus I was told to keep mine a secret even from the Empire" she added.

"I know I have a rare crest" Hapi said "I would assume that would be Timothoes" she added.

Edelgard nodded, "I see, so the four crest that were presumed lost have been gathered here this whole time" she murmured.

Byleth frowned, "I do wonder, if it was fate that brought you all here or perhaps someone with an alternative motive" she sighed.

Claude nodded, "I take Aelfric had a hand in all of you ending up here huh?".

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "And now he's gone missing... I wonder why kidnap him in an attempt to get the Chalice, why not just steal it from us to begin with" he added.

Balthus shrugged, "Maybe Aelfric got involved with the wrong crowd or someone has it out for him?" he suggested.

No... That didn't seem right.

"Or maybe it is completely unrelated to that" Yuri said sternly "And you are just piecing together two random things" he sighed then shook his head, "We don't have time to instigate, we need to get our act together and quickly rescue Aelfric, we need to be preparing for a fight at the Chapel Ruins" he concluded and left from the classroom.

That was odd.

Balthus sighed, "Yuri and Aelfric are close, don't take it personal" he said, "But I guess he does have a point, we should be focusing on saving him instead of questioning motives" he said and rubbed the back of his neck "Any ways you guys should go prepare for a battle he added and left from the room.

Gradually everyone began to leave, Byleth had just about left from the classroom when she looked back and saw Constance standing in her spot with her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Byleth asked.

Constance shook her head and sighed, "No, I am just thinking about what Balthus said" she began "It makes me wonder... Is Aelfric truly our ally? or our foe?".

Byleth had been wondering the very same thing, "I understand, but we won't get our answers here Constance" she sighed "Whatever Aelfric's true aim is... Only time will reveal it, and we must be prepared for that" she concluded.

The blonde Woman was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yes... I agree" she sighed "I just hope that I am wrong" she added.

Byleth nodded and left the room. Whatever happens, they must prepare for it.

...

"Hey there Friend".

Byleth turned and came face to face with Yuri, "Yes?" she questioned.

He smiled at her, "What do you say to a little date between us?" he asked "Let's not deny that there's a connection here" he added.

Byleth stared at him for a moment, "What?" she questioned then shook her head "Now is not the time" she added sternly.

Yuri shook his head, "Sure it is" he said, "When the clock strikes midnight meet me outside of the Holy Mausoleum" he began and paused for a moment "One thing I need you to be prompt, not a moment earlier, alright?" he added.

Byleth frowned at him, "Why at such a late hour?" she questioned.

"Duh, it's most romantic" Yuri replied, "Come on I'll show you a fun time and I won't even tell that Prince of yours" he added and chuckled, "It's settled, I'll see you tomorrow night my Friend" Yuri hummed "Be sure not to stand me up" he added and walked away.

Byleth stood there for a moment... What the hell just happened.

"Hmm, that was odd" Sothis hummed, "I get the feeling that you're not truly meeting him for a date at that hour" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I agree" she sighed "But why would he want me to go at such an hour?" she murmured softly.

"I don't know" Sothis confessed, she was silent for a moment then chuckled, "I don't think you jumped once at our interaction" she observed.

Hmm.

She hadn't.

"Perhaps I have grown accustomed to you popping in at random hours?" Byleth suggested.

Sothis chuckled, "Yes, perhaps so" she hummed "Now go, the others are probably waiting on you" she scolded.

Ah. Right.

And with that she left to join the others. It's time.

...

"Ugh, how much further is that stupid Chapel?" Balthus called out and looked over to Byleth for an answer.

She shrugged, "I don't know" Byleth replied.

Balthus groaned and silence fell over them once again as they walked. "Hey, you guys, I was thinking..." Hapi called out and they stopped in their tracks "Balthus looks a bit... More mature than us, shouldn't we be worried that he might be seen as a knight?".

Balthus frowned, "Are you trying to say I am old?" he questioned sternly.

Hilda laughed, "She's not wrong Baltie" she began "There is a pretty big gap between you and us" she hummed.

Edelgard nodded, "Agreed" she murmured then chuckled softly "You make Hubert look as though he were a spring chicken" she added.

A spring chicken?

Balthus glared at the Imperial Princess, "Can it" he said "I am wearing a uniform, there's no way in hell they'll think I am a knight" he concluded

Ashe shifted around for a moment, "Honestly... I did think that you were a knight" he began "Who made your uniforms?" he asked.

"That would be Aelfric," Constance replied solemnly.

Yuri nodded, "Yup, he put it all together for us when he was appointed guardian of the Abyss" he replied and closed his eyes for a moment "To give us a place to live and belong" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Hm I see... He seems to really care" she murmured.

Ashe nodded his head in agreement, "He does, whatever his aim may be he has many noble qualities like..." he began but trailed off.

Lord Lonato...

Hapi shrugged "He helped me, so I will help him" she declared.

Constance nodded, "I shall follow your lead" she said "Though I doubt I will be of much help" she added.

"That's kind of the spirit Constance" Balthus laughed "But we owe Aelfric big. I know your Goddess may not care for debts, but my fists and I do" he laughed.

Yuri sighed and shook his head then looked to Byleth, "I'm sorry to have roped you all into this, friend".

Byleth shook her head, "Don't be, we don't mind" she replied.

Yuri nodded, "We owe you" he sighed and was quiet for a moment "You'll stick with us a bit longer, "Won't you?". She nodded in agreement.

"Ah! This is great I can't wait to start punching people" Balthus declared and began walking away, the others followed his lead.

Except for Yuri.

Byleth frowned and looked at him, "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

Yuri was silent for a moment, "My whole life... I have lived by one rule. I will only play my hand if victory was guaranteed" he began "So, far where I have gotten to has been due to doing whatever is necessary" he sighed and shook his head "But... The cards don't exactly look to be in my favor".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I don't understand" she said softly.

Yuri chuckled, "Tell me Lady Byleth, do you trust me?" he said then shook his head, "Never mind Friend, let's go before we fall too far behind the others" he sighed then walked away.

Yuri... What's he hiding?

No... Now isn't the time. She needs to focus on the battle ahead.

A couple of minutes passed, and they finally reached their destination.

"Ha. At last, you've arrived, you all certainly took your sweet time" the creepy brown-haired man called out to them, a few feet behind him was Aelfric being withheld by a couple of mercenaries.

So... He really was abducted then.

Aelfric's eyebrows were furrowed, "My flock... Why have you come?!" he exclaimed.

"Duh, to save you" Balthus replied "We couldn't just abandon you" he added.

Constance cleared her throat "We have the Chalice you seek" she began "I humbly request that you return Aelfric in return" she added.

The man glared at them, "Hand over the Chalice" he declared.

Yuri shook his head, "Not until you hand over the hostage" he replied.

The man's face contorted with rage "Ah. I see you don't understand. We have no issue killing you all and taking the Chalice by force" he stated.

Hapi looked at him with a blank expression, "Is he truly that stupid" she said.

Yuri sighed, "I'm not surprised, these men aren't the type to show any sincerity" he replied.

Aelfric frowned at them, "Yuri, leave me now!" he shouted, "You must take the Chalice and flee, it is irreplaceable" he declared "We cannot let it fall into their hands".

Balthus chuckled, "Come on Aelfric, we didn't come here without a plan" he shouted "Hapi! Do your thing!".

Her thing?

"What thing?" the man demanded.

Hapi's eyes widened, "Seriously? Now?!" she said "Fine" she said then shook her head and sighed.

A loud growl filled the air.

Yuri laughed, "Ah, that never gets old" he hummed.

The two mercenaries that were guarding Aelfric fled at the sight of the beast, but that still left the rest of the forces that the creepy man had.

"Enough with your tricks" he snarled "Time to make them pay!".

...

The battle was touch and go for a while, having the monsters on the battlefield was certainly... Not something Byleth had anticipated but that mattered not. Everyone was alive and well, and the army was driven off.

"Are you alright Aelfric?" Balthus questioned, his voice was full of concern and he looked exhausted. Truthfully, all of them did.

Aelfric nodded, "Yes... I am" he said and paused for a moment "The Chalice... It is unharmed?" he asked.

Byleth frowned.

Really? They could have just died. And he is concerned over a Chalice?

Hapi nodded, "Yeah, Chatterbox is-" she began but stopped.

The purple glow of a warp spell surrounded them, and three mages appeared.

"Night, night Friend" Yuri shouted as he drew his blade at her.

What?

Yuri lunged at her and grabbed the Chalice, he jabbed his blade at her and pushed her to the ground with a good amount of force.

But...

He didn't stab her.

"Beautifully executed Yuri" Aelfric beamed, Byleth felt sick to her stomach. She knew it. "Now we have the Chalice and the blood of the four Apostles" Aelfric hummed.

"I should have known," Constance sighed.

Yuri chuckled, "Yeah... It was sure difficult to turn your attention elsewhere" he remarked "That imagination of yours" he sighed.

"Enough Yuri" Aelfric said in a stern voice.

"Why does it matter?" Yuri mused "They'll be dead soon enough" he added loudly.

He's being...

She peaked open her eyes, the purple glow was present again. And Yuri was standing nearby her, he looked at her "I'm sure you and the others will figure it out" he said in a low tone.

And in a matter of seconds, they were all gone.

Byleth stood up, Yuri...

"Byleth!" Dimitri shouted and came running at her, "Are you injured?" he questioned, the others were on his tracks and surrounded her.

She shook her head, "No I am fine" she replied.

Edelgard's eyebrows were furrowed, "That's impossible we saw him-"

"Ah I get it" Claude said cutting her off "He only pretended to attack you... Didn't he?" he questioned, "And you were just pretending to be injured" he said and shook his head "Was that really such a wise decision?".

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "The Ashen Wolves and the Chalice are gone... And Aelfric" he sighed and shook his head "We must help them".

"And how do you suggest that we do that?" Edelgard questioned "We don't have the faintest idea of where they are" she added.

"Byleth!".

She turned at her name being called.

"Is that Lady Rhea?" Dimitri said in surprise.

"Sweet child... Are we too late?" Grandmother said, her face was full of concern.

"Lady Rhea?" Edelgard said "Why have you come?" she asked.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "After Byleth and the others left, I began to investigate the Ashen Wolves" she began "There were many documentations about their crests being falsified" she sighed "They bear the crests that the Apostles did... They have the ability to reenact the Rite of Rising"

"Aelfric's aim was to use them to carry out the ritual... At the expense of the students..." Dimitri said sternly "Lady Rhea... If I may, what exactly is the purpose of the ritual?" he asked.

"We heard it can bring life to the fallen" Claud butted in.

Grandmother sighed, "The Chalice... It was created by the Goddess herself" she began "It serves to restore a physical form that has been lost in this world" she sighed.

Claude was silent for a moment, "So it's true... It really can bring someone back to life".

Lady Rhea shook her head, "Not exactly, it is unable to revive the spirit that was once in the body, but it can restore the body" she began "It is meant to be used for the goddess since her spirit remains while her flesh is no more" she said then shook her head "This... Should have never been possible, the Apostles were supposed to be the last of their lines".

"And Aelfric... He lured them all to the Abyss for his selfish pursuit" Claude sighed "All without a whisper of it to the Church of course" he added and shook his head.

Grandmother's eyebrows furrowed, "This incident is my own doing" she sighed "I should not have trusted the Chalice to them to begin with" she sighed.

This... It was all Byleth's fault.

"Is there any place you think they could have gone, Lady Rhea?" Edelgard questioned.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "Yes... The ritual needs to be held somewhere serene and peaceful.

"There are countless such as that within the monastery" Dimitri murmured.

But... There was only one place that made sense. "The Holy Mausoleum" Byleth blurted out.

"Hm, I suppose that could be it but isn't it heavily guarded since the invasion there?" Edelgard replied.

Grandmother pursed her lips together then sighed, "We should return to the monastery" she began "There is much to discuss-"

"Lady Rhea!" Alois's voice rang through the air.

Byleth watched him run towards them, Grandmother turned around to the knight. "Alois? You look troubled, is something the matter?" she asked.

Alois nodded, "Thieves have breached the walls of Garreg Mach" he began "They are looting the shops and residences taking whatever they please"

Lady Rhea was silent for a moment, "I wonder if this has anything to do with Aelfric" she murmured.

"There is no way to tell at the moment, Lady Rhea" Alois replied "We need the knights to assist with the situation" he added.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes of course, Lady Byleth will be with me. I need her assistance in dealing with Aelfric" she added.

"Yes, your Grace" Alois said and bowed and the two of them walked away.

"Byleth..." Claude called out.

She sighed and turned to them, "What is it Claude?" she questioned.

Claude watched her for a moment, "It looks as though you know more than you are letting on" he said bluntly.

She frowned at him. Sure, Claude was right but yesh.

"I think I do" Byleth sighed, "Before we left for this mission Yuri asked me to meet up with him at the Holy Mausoleum promptly at midnight" she replied.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Hmm, I see. You never run out of secrets do you" he sighed.

"I'm certain Yuri had a purpose for setting up this meeting" Dimitri murmured and shook his head "He took time to speak with you albeit a bit cryptic" he sighed.

Edelgard nodded, "That is true" she butted in ", But I do wonder... Why wait until midnight?" she sighed "Why not have us rush to their aid immediately?" she questioned.

Claude sighed, "I'm certain there is a reason" he began "After all Yuri is no fool, he has a plan I am certain".

Yes... There had to be a reason this.


	54. Mother Dearest:

Their walk back to the monastery was a solemn one.

Claude's word haunted her mind, was it truly such a good idea trusting Yuri? After all he did just betray all of them. But... It's her duty to the Church of Seiros.

Byleth screwed up so she must right her wrong.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out, concern was etched on his face "Would you like me to join you in speaking to Lady Rhea?" he asked.

A tempting offer but, this is her wrong to right, not Dimitri's. She shook her head, "It's alright Dimitri" she sighed "I appreciate the offer, but I must face the consequences of my mistakes" Byleth concluded.

The Prince's eyebrows were furrowed, "Byleth... You don't have to face it alone".

How sweet.

But she did.

"I do Dimitri" Byleth hummed lightly "I messed up, I lost the Chalice and now I must remedy my mistake" she said and pushed open the door to the Audience chambers, "Worry not Dimitri" she concluded and let the door shut promptly behind her.

Grandmother stood in her spot as she normally did as Byleth walked over to her, "Byleth" she began but Byleth cut her off.

"I apologies" Byleth blurted out "I overestimated us and lost the Chalice Grandmother" she began "Please allow me to rectify the situation" she concluded.

Grandmother stood there silently for a moment then chuckled, "Sweet child you did nothing wrong" she hummed.

Uhh. Had she not been paying attention?

Byleth stood there for a moment, frowning at Lady Rhea, "Grandmother, it is my fault we lost the Chalice I should have known better that Aelfric was behind this" she said sternly.

Grandmother smiled at her, "Byleth, dear you did your part perfectly" she said calmly "I suppose there is no harm telling you know but I have known for a while Aelfric was planning something".

"You knew he intended to harvest them for their blood?" Byleth questioned, why... Why would she allow this to happen?

"No, I didn't" Grandmother confessed "I just knew he was plotting, and now we must stop him" she began "Byleth you will lead the others and rescue the Ashen Wolves, that is an order".

Byleth nodded, "Yes... I won't let you down Grandmother" she replied.

Lady Rhea smiled, "Good" she hummed "Now go, you must prepare the others". she commanded.

With a nod Byleth turned and left from the Audience chambers. So, Yuri... He really wasn't on Aelfric's side? And this was all just an elaborate plan that got messy and complicated. But... That doesn't matter, all that matters is that they save the Ashen Wolves before it is too late.

...

Waiting was nerve racking the Monastery was practically empty all forces were helping the towns fend off the bandits and heal those who were wounded from the battle.

The night air felt cool on her skin as they walked over the bridge to the cathedral. It was almost time. What awaited them in the Holy Tomb, Byleth wasn't sure but a battle would ensue, no doubt.

There was one thing that was left bothering Byleth, why did Aelfric need the Chalice of Beginnings? Who was he trying to revive?

"It's almost time" Edelgard called out in a hushed tone.

Byleth nodded, "Indeed" she sighed "Everyone, be careful we don't know what we will be up against with Aelfric" she added.

"I think we can take him Byleth" Claude laughed "He looked like a weak mage" he added.

The image of Glenn tackling him to the floor came to mind and she let out a soft chuckle.

"Hm? What's so humorous?" Edelgard questioned.

"Nothing" Byleth hummed, the bells rang.

"It's midnight," Dimitri called out.

She nodded, "Come on, we mustn't leave them waiting" Byleth called out and took off running to the Holy Mausoleum.

As a member of the Church Aelfric should know better than to desecrate the Holy Mausoleum, and yet... There he was. As it had been not that long ago the Mausoleum was filled with soldiers once again, the punishment for such a crime was death. Regardless of who they might be.

"Woah, I have no clue what is going on here" Hilda began "But it most definitely does not look good" she concluded.

Dimitri's eyes were wide as he looked over the Mausoleum, "Can this truly be the Rite of Rising?" he questioned "What exactly is going on...".

Linhardt grimaced "Their blood... They are being drained" he gagged "That's a lot of blood... Too much, ugh" he murmured.

"No use dwelling on it" Claude replied "We need to save them, it looks like those things are draining them, maybe we can stop it?" he added.

Constance's voice rang through the Mausoleum, "You must block the vortexes to halt the Right of Rising".

The Ashen wolves were separated from one another and standing in this red-looking thing that she could assume to be a vortex.

Straight ahead towards the tomb of Seiros was Aelfric with the Chalice, a bright light came from the area. It looked as though it... Injured his allies surrounding him?

Hilda gasped, "This is going to kill everyone" she began "Even his allies, we need to stop this now" she declared.

Agreed.

...

The soldiers were tough but Byleth and the others were persistent to save the Ashen wolves, and now she stood before Aelfric with her sword drawn.

Byleth frowned at him, "How can you do this Aelfric?!" she questioned.

Aelfric stared at her with an impassive look on his face, "Lady Byleth stand down" he commanded "I have no desire to harm you, for you are her daughter. She would have wanted you safe" he declared.

Safe? After he tricked them into dangerous situations where their lives were put at risk, he suddenly wants Byleth to be safe? She didn't buy it. "No, I won't" she began "What you have done, what you are doing is unforgivable Aelfric. Stop now or you will leave me no choice but to strike you down" Byleth declared.

Aelfric's gaze was unwavering, "I see... If you insist on getting in my way, then I have no choice but to kill you Lady Byleth but know that it is with a heavy heart I do this" he replied and immediately cast a Ragnarok spell at her.

She took the hit, it was definitely more powerful than any other Ragnarok she had cast on her before, could that be due to the Chalice? She had a pretty high affinity for magic, and for a spell to affect her in such a way, well it would make sense.

But now isn't the time to dwell on it, Byleth ran forward at him and slashed him with the Sword of the Creator. He took the hit and did not falter in the slightest, perhaps it was his sheer persistence that gave him his strength and not the Chalice at all.

"You look like you can use some help Byleth" Claude called out from behind her, "Lucky you Dimitri and I are on your side" he hummed and fired arrows down on Aelfric. "Huh? That usually does the trick" Claude murmured.

Aelfric frowned. He wasn't looking too great anymore "You will sorely regret it... Soon she will be brought back to me" he shouted and cast a spell at Claude, he narrowly managed to dodge it.

"Allow me to assist you" Dimitri called out and threw a javelin at Aelfric.

This time he staggered back while shaking his head, "No... Not yet. There's still time!" Aelfric shouted. His eyes fell to Byleth. The rest of their allies gathered around them, "Lady Byleth. You would dare raise your sword against me?" he shouted "Your Mother lies here, waiting for us. Waiting for you! Do you not wish to have her back?" he yelled.

Behind him she finally sees it. Or rather her. Is that... Byleth's Mother? But how? How is this even possible.

"Uh, Byleth?" Claude called out "Is this true? Or is he trying to freak us out because it's kind of working" he said an uncomfortable tone.

No. No, her Mother is dead, Grandmother, her Father they told her so there is no way. "My Mother died giving birth to me" Byleth said coolly.

Aelfric shook his head frantically, "No, I know her appearance better than anyone. This is here" he declared "A nun who married Sir Jeralt, she died twenty- one long years ago" he sighed.

Dimitri frowned at Aelfric, "There is no way you can expect us to believe that after twenty- one years that a corpse can remain in such a condition" he scoffed.

Aelfric nodded, "Strange is it not" he replied, "And yet, I had found her ten long years ago" he hummed and looked to Byleth "Imagine had I not stopped you all those years ago, you could have reunited with your Mother sooner" he sighed "Perhaps that could have changed how things were today. Lady Byleth I will bring her back to us" he declared.

So, in the Abyss... It was her Mother all along...

Byleth shook her head, "You can't do this".

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Halt Aelfric" Grandmother's voice filled the air.

Aelfric's eyes widened, "Rhea" he snarled "This is your fault! You killed her!" he snarled "She should still be here, not the child that made no sound" he yelled.

Byleth flinched, no sound? Grandmother's hand rested on her shoulder, "Enough Aelfric" she hissed.

He shook his head, "No" he snapped "You will tell me what you did to her Rhea" he snarled "Or I will tell Lady Byleth what you have done" he threatened.

What did she do? "What are you talking about?" Byleth questioned.

Aelfric ignored her and kept his gaze on Lady Rhea. Grandmother had a solemn expression on her face, "I owe you no words on this matter" she began "But I will tell you this, Sitri... She made her choice to die so that her child might live" she said "I loved Sitri and so I respected her will and did as she asked there was nothing more to it Aelfric" she concluded.

Aelfric shook his head, "No, you killed her" he began "And did whatever it took to keep her daughter with you to fill the role Sitri couldn't" he snapped "And how dare you proclaim that we are owed no words when Sitri lies here before us" he said "I am finished with you, now there is only one thing left to do" he concluded and warped away.

Grandmother looked furious, "We must find him quickly," she declared.

Byleth nodded, "Yes... Let's end this" she agreed, she had questions but... They could wait for the time being

Edelgard's lips were pursed together as she nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, we must find him but where could he have gone to?" she sighed.

"What about you four?" Dimitri asked, right she had forgotten that the Ashen Wolves might not be able to fight. "You don't look like you're up for much of anything at the moment," Dimitri added.

Yuri chuckled, "It'll take more than blood loss to slow me down" he hummed.

Constance frowned, "Speak for yourselves, I feel atrocious" she groaned, "But we need to end this swiftly" she added.

Hapi nodded, "So count us in" she butted in.

"Yeah! But first things first" Balthus said then turned to Yuri and punched him in the face.

That... Was fair.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Balthus questioned angrily.

Now hardly seems the time but...

"I'm sorry" Yuri began "Had I said anything someone would have for sure died" he said "I did what I felt was best" he concluded.

Constance shook her head, "No, you just did not trust us" she said sternly.

Balthus nodded, "Yeah, pal" he began "I get that you were in a hard place but we're buddies till the end".

Yuri was silent for a moment, "I... I need you all, I am sorry for being so foolish" he sighed.

"Agreed" Balthus laughed "Come on now, I think we need to pummel the real fool" he concluded and looked to Byleth, "You'll help us, right?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment then sighed, "I don't think you need to ask at this point" she replied.

Yuri smiled, "Alright, let's do this then" he said.

Yes, after they catch Aelfric this nightmare ends.

...

They found Aelfric in the Cathedral, her Mother was placed on the top step of the stairs, her arms were folded over her stomach with the Chalice placed in them.

"Aelfric, cease this at once" Grandmother commanded.

Aelfric was kneeling before her Mother, "You are too late, the Chalice is filled to the brim" he said.

Grandmother's eyebrows were furrowed, "Aelfric, you must stop it cannot bring back her soul" she said sternly "This will not play out as you anticipate it to".

"Please Aelfric" Byleth called out "You must stop" she concluded.

He turned his head and smiled at Byleth, "Be not afraid. Today your Mother returns to us" he said then looked back to Sitri "The time is now" he hummed, "I may not be an equal man to him, but I am here by your side Sitri".

Byleth felt disgusted, all of this was it truly for her Mother? Or because he refused to accept that she made her choice and chose Jeralt...

Her thoughts were quickly pushed aside when the blood from the Chalice surrounded them. Would this actually work. A bright white light flashed, and a loud growl sounded in their place was a beast.

"The Chalice, it absorbed both of them..." Edelgard said quietly.

Dimitri looked to Byleth. His eyes were wide "Is that... An Umbral Beast?" he questioned.

The beast growled once again... It almost sounded as though it were saying Sitri.

Grandmother's eyes were shut for a moment as she shook her head, "I see... It is just as the last time the ritual was performed" she sighed.

"Aelfric... He turned into that thing" Balthus whispered

Silence fell over them for a moment, "Archbishop Rhea... This is my fault things turned out this way" Yuri began "Please allow me to make up for it" he added.

A conflicted look fell over Grandmother's face, "Yuri..." she sighed.

"Please allow me to fight for the Church," Yuri declared.

Constance nodded her head, "We must end things swiftly" she added.

Hapi's expression was sad "To think he spent years trying to achieve this to lose them both".

"He made his choice" Balthus replied "We'll do him this favor and take him out quickly".

Claude nodded, "We'll help too. Together we stand, together we fall" he hummed.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, you can rely on us till the very end" he declared

"Yes... It's time to end this unfortunate tale" Edelgard sighed.

Byleth looked to Grandmother, she nodded, "Act swiftly and with great care" she began "By my order, stop the Umbral beast... Stop Aelfric" she ordered.

"We won't let you down Grandmother" Byleth said and unsheathed the sword of the creator.

May Sothis have mercy on his soul.

...

They fought the beast, her Mother, or maybe it was Aelfric... Byleth wasn't certain. She doesn't think she wants to know the exact details. She would like to forget this in all honesty.

"It's finished" Grandmother breathed out "Well done all of you, her restless soul has now found peace" she added then turned to Byleth "I am certain you have questions Byleth...".

Byleth nodded, "I do... But now isn't the time" she sighed "There is much to be done, the towns surrounding Garreg Mach I must help them first" she began "So much chaos has been caused, I can let my curiosity simmer for a while" she added.

Grandmother smiled, "I see, you have grown much sweet Child" she hummed "I am certain Flayn and Seteth could use your help, they are assisting the towns at the moment".

Ah. Flayn and Uncle. It feels as if she hasn't seen them in so long, and her Father as well... Although. She was a bit nervous to face him, once he learns of what happened today. But she can't worry about that now.

A few feet away she can see the Ashen Wolves staring at the sun rise through the windows of the Cathedral... "Grandmother, what will become of the Ashen Wolves?" she asked.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "I don't know yet. It is something that I must discuss with the others" she added.

Ah, right.

Byleth nodded and left, she would have to trust that Grandmother would do right by them.

Her heels clicked on the bridge leading from the cathedral, she was exhausted but there is still a lot of work to be done. "Byleth!".

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her caller, oh "Dimitri?" she questioned.

He looked tired as well and his pale blonde hair clung to his forehead in sweat, "I wish to assist you" he began "I heard you tell Lady Rhea you were going to assist the towns surrounding Garreg Mach I wish to help as well" he concluded.

"Dimitri... Aren't you tired? Surely you should get some rest, I have to do this you don't" Byleth replied.

Dimitri smiled softly, "I wish to ease your workload" he replied "I am certain you are exhausted as well, so I will lend you my strength".

Byleth was silent for a moment, he was right she was exhausted. Which is why she won't argue with him on this any further. "Thank you, Dimitri," she said and bowed slightly "I would appreciate the assistance" she added.

Dimitri nodded and the two of them walked silently down the bridge, "Byleth... I also wanted to ensure that you were alright" he said quietly after a couple minutes of silence. "I can only imagine that you have thoughts on what transpired," Dimitri added.

"That I do" Byleth hummed and paused for a moment, "I'm trying not to think of it too much, my Mother... I never met her before and for that to happen-" she begins and shakes her head "Sorry, I don't want to dour your mood with this" she said, Dimitri opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off. "There are more important things to focus on, I cannot let my judgment get clouded over it" Byleth concluded.

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "Right of course" he replied "Should you wish to discuss it you are free to speak with me Byleth" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Dimitri... I appreciate it" she said softly. What... Was that feeling?

...

"Byleth!" Flayn shouted and came running at her engulfing Byleth in a hug. "I was worried about you!" she said sternly "You cannot just take off like that" she added, Byleth heard Dimitri chuckle from behind her.

Byleth sighed, "Flayn I am fine, we had to help them" she replied "But that matters not at the moment, is there still fighting?" she asked.

Flayn shook her head, "No, it stopped a bit ago" she said, "Right now, we are healing the injured" she added "It'll be good for you to sharpen your Faith".

Byleth nodded, "Alright, lead the way" she said, and they followed Flayn to where they had set up a little makeshift infirmary.

From what she saw there was nothing serious, minor injuries. It was safe to say that none of them would end up as a casualty, which was always good.

Dimitri followed Byleth around as and Flayn healed the patients, he had come with good intentions although fortunately they weren't needed to fight. But still he tried to help and raise the spirits of the patients, she watched as he conversed with an elderly woman and helped escort her to a cot so she could rest.

"Byleth..." Flayn said in a hushed tone.

She turned to her, "Yes?" she questioned.

A wide grin was plastered on her face, "I don't think His Highness is going anywhere" she hummed "You don't have to watch him so intently".

Heat rose to Byleth's face as she shook her head, "Flayn, I was not" she said defensively.

Flayn's eyes went wide "Byleth do you..." she began but trailed off and giggled "My sweet Byleth is growing up!" she hummed.

Byleth frowned, "Stop Flayn" she said sternly, that did nothing to deter the other girls giggling, she didn't even understand what she found humorous. "We have work to do, Flayn," Byleth reminded.

Flayn's wide grin remained, "Alright" she hummed, and they continued their work until all of the patients were healed.

Byleth stretched, she was glad to have helped in whatever way she could "Where's Uncle?" she questioned, she felt guilty that it had taken her so long to realize the lack of his presence.

"He's still out making sure everything is in order" Flayn replied "It got chaotic out there and he wants to ensure everything is running smoothly" she added.

That made sense.

The sun was beginning to set by the time that Seteth came to them and they returned to the monastery. The whole way back she received an earful from Uncle, it didn't matter that the Prince of Faerghus was with them he still lectured her for the reckless behavior.

But to be fair had she not done anything there would have been a great chance the Ashen Wolves would be dead.

Byleth was just grateful that all of that had been sorted out, and everyone was alive and well.

...

"So, you are going to disband us?" Constance questioned.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes, after discussing it with the Cardinals we have come to the conclusion that it is for the best" she began "Initially the Ashen Wolves was created with good intentions to protect the youth... But it's safe to say that its original purpose has been corrupted" she sighed "Consider this a graduation of the sort" she added.

Hapi frowned, "Sure you are dolling it up by calling it a graduation" she began "But you are the one who sent me down there to begin with" she said "And now you are telling us we are free to leave, like nothing had ever happened".

Rhea shook her head, "You are still free to stay in the Abyss" she began and smiled softly "The Abyss will always be a refuge for those who need it most" she said "You are all now free to do as you please, whether it is to remain her or travel the world, the choice is yours".

"You're alright Rhea" Balthus laughed.

Constance nodded, "I agree, the prospect of living free does seem great" she hummed.

Yuri frowned, "You are letting me go?" he questioned "I have done unsavory things, surely they must bear some punishment" he added.

Grandmother shook her head, "And yet there is none, you must learn to live with the wait of your sins" she said and paused for a moment, "That is punishment enough".

A sad expression fell over Yuri's face, Balthus patted him on the back, "What's with the face pal?" he questioned "You are free" he added.

Yuri nodded, "Yes... Now it's time to make up for my actions, I want to make up for what I have done" he sighed and looked to Byleth "I think it's time to leave the nest, care to see us off Byleth?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course" she said and the five of them left from the audience chamber to the entrance hall of the monastery.

"Heh, looks like we've got a crowd" Balthus said as they approached the group of students that were gathered there.

"We heard that you four were leaving despite having as much time as you would like to think it over" Edelgard stated as they approached them.

Constance laughed, "Someone of my talents will no doubt be in high demand, and so I must go to Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery" she hummed "Soon the Nuvelle name shall be known by all" she proclaimed.

Hapi smiled, "And I think I will visit my family again" she began "It's been some time, but I'll probably just end up back here" she added.

Balthus chuckled, "And I'm going to hit it big and make tons of money to pay off my debts" he proclaimed.

Hilda giggled, "You could always ask Holst for help" she replied "I don't think he would mind" she added.

Balthus shook his head, "Yeah no thanks" he laughed "That has to be the last thing I want to do" he sighed and looked to Yuri, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Yuri shrugged, "I don't know for certain yet, but my main concern is helping the people from my hometown that Aelfric held hostage" he sighed "But after that, who knows"

Ashe nodded and smiled at Yuri, "I wish you the best".

"Right back at you friend, we both deserve to live our lives freely" Yuri hummed then rubbed the back of his neck "I am a bit worried with how things will fare for those down in the Abyss" he sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that" Byleth began "I will look after it" she declared.

Yuri smiled, "And there you go being cute again" he said "Heh, I'm certain everything should be fine in your hands".

"And we'll keep an eye on the Abyss as well, isn't that right you two?" Edelgard called out.

"Absolutely, there are so many hidden secrets waiting for me to find them in there" Claude said. Byleth had a bad feeling about that.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, we promise to protect the Abyss in your absence as well" he confirmed.

"Well, my friends'' Yuri began "this is goodbye... Well for now at least''.

Hapi nodded, "Yeah... This seems like a good note to end on" she said.

"It is" Yuri confirmed "Well... Till next time my friends" he said and the four of them left from the monastery.

Call it a hunch... But Byleth had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would see them. or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

And so, there was only one thing left to do

...

Byleth and Lady Rhea went into her little office besides the Audience Chambers. There was a lot Byleth wanted to know, Aelfric had said that she was born without making a sound... It almost sounded as if.

Ugh, there's no use thinking of conspiracies, she can just as Grandmother and hopefully she will be told the truth.

The two sat across from each other waiting for the other to start them off, "My Mother..." Byleth began and trailed off.

Grandmother nodded, "I was there the day she brought you into this world" she began "Sitri had always been frail... And giving birth proved to be too much for her" she said softly "On that day it looked as though neither of you would survive, and so she requested that I give her heart to her child".

Sitri Eisner died so that Byleth could live... "From the beginning, my heart wouldn't beat?" Byleth questioned.

Grandmother nodded her head, "Yes... That is correct" she sighed "The very heart that lies in your chest once rested within hers" she began "It was the only way that you could be saved, Sitri... She loved you dearly, sweet child".

Byleth was silent, it was a bit to process. How could she have her Mother's heart? "Why was my Mother not buried?" Byleth questioned.

A sad expression fell over Grandmother's face, "I wished for her to have a bright future" she began "I could not bury her in the cold dark soil, and so I arranged a fake burial" she sighed "I brought her to the Abyss so that I was still able to visit her, I never anticipated that someone would find out nor for such a tragedy to ensue".

"I see..." Byleth murmured "Thank you Grandmother... This has been most informative" she said.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, I am sorry that you had to find out this way Byleth" she sighed "I had intended to tell you this, I can only imagine how you must feel at the-".

"My Father, does he know yet?" Byleth asked.

Grandmother was silent for a moment, "I don't know" she confessed.

Byleth nodded, she would tell him everything that transpired then. "Grandmother, you must bury my Mother" she said softly.

Rhea flinched slightly and nodded, "Yes... I know" she sighed "You have my word Byleth" she added.

Byleth stood up from her seat, "Thank you Grandmother" she murmured and left the room, she was just glad she can move forward from this now.

And Sitri Eisner... She can rest peacefully now.


	55. The Disowned Son of House Gautier:

Byleth found Jeralt standing in front of a headstone in the cemetery at Garreg Mach. She had been told that he wished to speak with her, and so in search of him she was scouring the monastery till she found him.

Her heels crunched on the grass below her feet, and he turned to her "Hey Kid" Jeralt said softly, it didn't have his usual upbeat tone. Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds "I heard what happened" he sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry you had to go through that Kid..." he began "I wanted to bring you to her... Or well where she should be" he murmured and shook his head once again "This is here humble grave".

Byleth nodded and looked at the gravestone. Time had taken its toll on it, her whole life she'd lived here and not once had she ever been to her mother's grave. "What was she like?" Byleth asked.

A small smile fell over Jeralt's face, and he took a seat in the grass and beckoned for Byleth to sit with him, and so she did.

"She was gentle, and smart... Goddess she was terribly smart" Jeralt chuckled softly "A wonderful cook, and she was kind to everyone she came across" he hummed then paused for a moment, "She loved flowers, Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower her face would light up" he reminisced then sighed. "I cherish those memories, I can't tell you how many times she made me happy by simply smiling" Jeralt said softly "And she smiled most, when she was pregnant with you" he began "She loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know... Never forget it" he declared and fell silent for a moment and shuffled, with his pouch then pulled something out.

A ring?

"This ring is the only keepsake I have of her" Jeralt said softly "In time it will be yours" he lifted the ring over for Byleth to look at it, instead of a single gemstone in the center it formed a flower out of the precious stone. "One day I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as much as I love her" he began "I know you have expectations... But I only hope to give you this to cling to, don't marry because Lady Rhea wants you to, do it because you want to. Whether it is or isn't his Highness" he concluded.

Byleth was silent, "Do I really have the right to do what I wish?" she asked, looking to her Father.

Jeralt nodded, "Yes" he said without hesitation "If you end up falling in love with Dimitri, hell that's great then marry him. But if you don't, then don't" he began "Your life has been dictated long enough by Lady Rhea and the others of the Church, this is your choice Kid" he said then laughed "And I'm not telling you to run off and get hitched at this very moment, these things take time. All I am saying is no matter your choice I will support you" he added, "Heh, and if Lady Rhea doesn't approve, we'll run off and become mercenaries, what do you say?" he chuckled.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you Father" she said softly "I appreciate it" she added.

Jeralt chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Yeah, yeah" he replied and stood up "Come on I'm certain your other students have missed you" he said "I'd hate for you to keep them waiting".

Byleth stood up and nodded, right. Her other students. Everything goes back to normal now, she's relieved by that fact "I'll see you later Father" she said then took off.

She's kept her students waiting long enough.

...

"Professor!" Annette cheered as the Blue Lions entered the training grounds after their class with Uncle Seteth "We're glad to have you back!" she beamed.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes! It wasn't the same... Seteth isn't as proficient with magic as you are" she hummed.

"Also, he doesn't look as great as y-" Sylvain began but stopped once Ingrid's hand met the back of his head, "Oww, what was that for?".

Ingrid frowned at him, "Stop being an idiot" she scolded and looked to Byleth, "We are glad to have you back Professor Byleth" she said with a small smile.

"Professor!" Bernadetta said excitedly "I am glad your back, Seteth is a bit scary" she added.

Uncle? Scary? Really, she had never seen him as such, but to each their own she supposed.

Sylvain nodded, "Agreed, he scolded me and gave me stable duty for a week for speaking with Flayn".

Byleth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Were you perhaps harassing my sweet Flayn?" she questioned.

A wide grin fell over Sylvain's face, "Of course not!" he replied then chuckled "Come on Byleth you know me better than that" he added.

"Stop being a moron" Felix scolded then looked to Byleth "I look forward to sparing you. Seteth lacks the skill that you have".

Byleth stifled back a chuckle, Uncle would be offended to hear that.

"Thank you, Felix," Byleth hummed "I look forward to sparing you as well" she said then turned to the rest of the class "Now, let's get to work we have work to make up for" she declared and was met with a groan from Sylvain, but they all complied and began their training.

They weren't half bad for Uncle giving them their training lessons for the past week. Perhaps she needed to give him more credit, after all the Blue Lions seemed to be doing just fine.

"Professor!" Annette called out "Look what I learned how to do!" she beamed and cast a wind spell at the dummy.

Byleth nodded and walked over to her, "Impressive" she whistled.

A wide grin fell over Annette's face, "Really!?" she said excitedly "Thank you Professor! I'm so glad" she hummed then went back to firing spells at the dummies.

...

The rest of the time in the training grounds was relatively easy, most of the other students were eager to show how much they have grown in the past week, and Byleth was happy for it. She had been worried for them, but they will all no doubt shape out to be fine warriors... Well, should the need ever arise that is.

"You did excellent Byleth" Dimitri called out as he approached her, "My fellow classmates were glad to have you back" he added.

Byleth finished putting the last of the training weapons on the rack then turned to him, "Is that right?" she hummed and shook her head "I'm certain they were happy to have their house Leader back as well" she replied.

A smile fell over Dimitri's lips, "Maybe, but I think they were most excited for you" he rebutted "They looked so happy showcasing their skills to you" he chuckled.

They did. She had never seen people seem so happy to show her something before. "Yes... They were" she murmured.

Dimitri nodded, "Ah, Byleth... That reminds me, you do remember your promise to me, right?" he asked.

Her promise? Did he mean with the Orphans? "You mean teaching the Orphans swordsmanship, correct?" she asked.

"Yes" Dimitri replied "That would be the one".

Oh. "I will still help if that is what you are concerned about" Byleth replied.

Dimitri smiled, "Thank you Byleth. I appreciate your willingness to help me" he said.

She nodded, "Of course, after all what kind of example would I be setting had I not helped" she hummed.

"I'm certain people wouldn't have cared," Dimitri responded. He was wrong, they most definitely would have. "Regardless I am-"

"Ah! There you are!".

Byleth looked to the entrance of the training ground, "Linhardt?" she questioned, and the green haired mage approached her.

"I've been looking for you Lady Byleth," Linhardt said.

She tilted her head in confusion, "Uh, why?" she asked.

"I wish to join your class. I find your crest interesting and being in the Blue Lions means I get a firsthand experience to see how it works" Linhardt began "Well that is unless you would be willing to answer more of my questions regarding your crest" he added.

"No thank you" Byleth replied quickly "I will gladly accept you into the Blue Lions, but only if you are certain" she began "Lady Edelgard didn't seem thrilled with Bernadetta for leaving the Black Eagles, so are you sure about this?" she asked.

Linhardt nodded, "Yeah, I don't really care what the Imperial Princess thinks" he replied "She already frowns down on my study of crests so I may as well go to a different class".

That made sense... She supposed.

"Alright, as long as you are certain" Byleth began "Just tell Professor Manuela that you are transferring into the Blue Lions then".

"Will do Professor" Linhardt murmured then looked to Dimitri "I look forward to seeing your crest in action as well I have heard the crest of Blaiddyd is quite the sight".

A grimace fell over Dimitri's face, "Yes... So, it is" he sighed "Anyhow, welcome to the Blue Lions" he added with a small smile.

Linhardt nodded then turned and left from the training grounds.

"Hmm, the Blue Lions are growing" Byleth murmured.

Dimitri nodded, "So it is".

...

"Byleth" Uncle called out as Byleth entered the Blue Lions classroom, "You didn't tell me you recruited a new student," he said.

Oh crap.

"Sorry, I forgot" Byleth replied "And Linhardt wished to join us" she added.

Uncle sighed and shook his head, "Alright, I was just surprised is all" he said then paused for a moment, "Ah. I almost forgot Lady Rhea has requested your audience".

Her audience... So, they have a mission for this moon at last.

"I see" Byleth murmured "In regard to?" she hummed.

Uncle shot her a look, "I'm certain you have figured it out already" he sighed and shook his head, "Obviously it's for you mission this moon".

"Was saving the Ashen Wolves and stopping Aelfric not enough" Byleth sighed and shook her head.

Seteth frowned, "Be serious Byleth" he scolded "This month's mission is very important" he began "I believe Prince Dimitri is already there, so you best join him" he concluded.

Byleth sighed, "Fine, I suppose so" she murmured then turned and left from the classroom.

An important mission... All of the missions they had been receiving lately had been important, she had to wonder if it was that normal or was Grandmother giving them these ones because Byleth was guiding them.

That would explain it. But she supposed it didn't matter, the Blue Lions are a good class with a lot of heart and strength. Whatever the task they will prevail.

...

Grandmother's gaze was inscrutable to Byleth as she stood in front of her with His highness.

"Good morning Lady Rhea," Dimitri greeted.

A small smile formed on her face, "Good Morning" she replied then turned to Byleth "And to you as well sweet child" she hummed.

Byleth nodded, "Hello Grandmother" she said and paused for a moment "Uncle said we have our mission for this moon, already?" she asked.

A hesitant look crossed Lady Rhea's face, "Yes..." she confirmed.

Byleth already had a bad feeling about this, "What is it?" Dimitri asked, he shifted around a bit perhaps he picked up on her tone as well.

Grandmother cleared her throat, "It is to eliminate thieves " she began "They stole the Hero's Relic of House Gautier, The Lance of Ruins" she declared then paused for a moment, "They are being led by the disowned Son of House Gautier".

So, in other words... "Miklan" Byleth said sternly, "He stole the Lance of Ruins?" she questioned.

Grandmother nodded, "Yes dear..." she said softly. "Your class will be tasked with eliminating them and retrieving the Lance of Ruins" she added.

"You want us to kill Miklan," Byleth said softly, but Sylvain...

A troubled expression fell over Lady Rhea's face, "Yes... I am sorry Byleth, that is the crime for taking a Hero's relic" she said quietly "You will be more than prepared to handle this mission, especially with the Sword of the Creator" she said "However we will send our best knight's out with you as well".

Byleth was silent for a moment, then nodded "Alright Grandmother" she choked out "Is that all?" she asked.

Lady Rhea nodded, "Yes... You are both free to go" she replied.

The two of them left in silence from the audience chambers, they had been walking down the halls of the monastery for a couple of minutes before Dimitri spoke up. "I'm sorry to drag you into the Kingdom's affairs" he sighed and shook his head "This should be my own burden... Not yours".

She glanced at the Prince. He had a solemn expression "It's fine Dimitri" she sighed "I am happy to help" she added. That was a lie of course, but Dimitri seemed troubled enough by this. She didn't need to add onto it. "After all you have helped me a great amount Dimitri, it is the least I can do" Byleth added.

A small smile fell on his lips, "Thank you Byleth. Hearing you say that puts my mind at ease-"

"Your Highness?" someone called out.

Dimitri looked ahead and stared at the man before them, "Lord Rodrigue?" he called out.

Rodrigue smiled, "It's good to see you Your Highness, it has been so long" he hummed "And you have grown so much" he added then turned to Byleth "As have you, I am glad to see you are well".

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Lord Rodrigue, I am glad you are in good health as well" she said then paused for a moment "What brings you to the monastery?" she asked.

Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, "This is about the thieves that are plaguing the Kingdom, Correct?".

"I am afraid so" Rodrigue sighed then shook his head "Unfortunately this problem is for all of us, not just house Gautier" he began "They unfortunately took up headquarters in Fraldarius territory and so there have been more pillaging lately". Rodrigue smiled softly, "I thank you both for your assistance on the matter" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "There is no need, Lord Rodrigue" she said softly "I am certain had the circumstances been reversed you would have come to our aid as well",

Rodrigue chuckled, "Thank you Lady Byleth" he hummed "I have no doubt one day you will make a great Q- Archbishop" he said quickly.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, did he say... No, she misheard surely. "Thank you, Lord Rodrigue," she said and bowed slightly.

The older man smiled, "Think nothing of it, I hope to see you both later" he concluded

Byleth nodded and the older man walked away, "It was good to see him again" she began and looked to Dimitri "Are you alright?" she questioned his face was a bright shade of red.

"Yes, I am fine" Dimitri replied, then coughed awkwardly "Come, we should get to the Blue Lions... We have to break the news to them".

To Sylvain...

...

The class took the news better than expected. Sylvain especially, she was a bit surprised but then again, they probably weren't close. From what she remembers from when they were children, Miklan was mean to him. He had initially resented Byleth for her crest, she can only imagine how he was to Sylvain.

Byleth sighed and stared at the surface of the pond.

The margrave had warned her of her leniency the day that Miklan left house Gautier... Had she kept her mouth shut, then would all of this had been avoided?

"Hey there".

She leaned back slightly to look to her caller, Sylvain.

"Hello Sylvain" she replied and fell silent for a moment, ''Would you like to join me?" she asked.

Sylvain nodded and she scooted over to make room for him on the dock.

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sylvain began to speak. "You know, I think he likes you," Sylvain said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Miklan, maybe you can just show a bit of cleavage and we'll-".

"I'm not doing that, Sylvain," Byleth said in a mortified tone, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sylvain sighed "Yeah... I figured as much" he murmured "Honestly, it probably wouldn't have even worked either way" he sighed and shook his head, "I hate him" Sylvain declared "I hate him so much... But I can't help but feel if our roles were reversed... Would I be like Miklan?".

"Bitter?" she questioned, drawing a small chuckle from Sylvain. "I don't have that answer Sylvain'' Byleth began "But I can tell you this, it was Miklan's choices that screwed him over" she said "I know in Faerghus those without crests are not seen to be valuable, and his anger from that he lashed out at everyone" she sighed "I can't tell you how many times he yelled at me for something I had no control over, I can only imagine it to be worse for you".

Sylvain nodded, "Yeah, it was way worse" he confirmed "You know he pushed me in a well, in the middle of winter then abandoned me" he said quietly.

Byleth didn't know that... Poor Sylvain. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Sylvain sighed, "Yeah... Me too" he murmured "I hate Miklan yes but... I also don't blame him if that makes sense" he mumbled. "His whole life he sought to prove himself worthy to house Gautier, to be useful" he sighed and shook his head "But because he didn't have a crest, he was disregarded" he said with disgust "I have never worked for anything, everything was handed to me because of my crest... My worth has only ever been determined by it".

"Sylvain..." Byleth sighed.

He shook his head, "You can't deny it" he said sternly "As much as I hate Miklan for everything he has done... I can't deny that he deserved to be heir more than I did" Sylvain concluded.

Byleth frowned and shook her head, "While I agree with you on Miklan being disowned for that reason to be wrong, you can't deny that he needs to have accountability for his own actions" she said softly. "You did nothing wrong Sylvain and he lashed out on you, over something you had no power over" she began "Yes, Miklan was wronged, but he also dug himself into this mess" she concluded.

Sylvain was silent for a moment, "Thank you Byleth" he said then stood up "You know what Byleth?" he began "I have hope for when you and Dimitri finally take your places in charge that customs like this will finally be rid from this world" he said quietly then walked away.

Byleth sat there for a moment in silence then sighed, "I hope so too" she whispered then stood up, it was getting late and she has class early tomorrow.

It would be wise for her to get rest, it... Was going to be a long next couple of weeks.


	56. To Conand Tower:

"My sweet Byleth" Flayn beamed.

Byleth frowned at her, "What do you want Flayn?" Byleth sighed and put her fork down on her plate.

Flayn grinned, "I am just curious is all" she hummed then looked around them, there was no one in the dining hall that was in close proximity to them. She proceeded to lean over the table "So tell me, have you fallen for His Highness yet?" she giggled.

Heat rushed to her face, "Flayn stop it" she scolded "There are more important things to worry about" she said "We will need to face Miklan soon, I don't need to focus on pointless feelings" she concluded.

Flayn pouted, "It's not pointless Byleth" she rebutted then sighed "But I guess you have a point... This thing with Miklan is pretty serious".

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it is" she sighed.

To think... She's going to have to kill him, after all that is the punishment for stealing a Relic. Everyone knew that she doesn't understand what drove him to stealing it, Miklan can't even wield the Lance. It will be useless in his hands. What was the point? Or was it solely revenge on the Margrave Gautier and Sylvain.

There was no use dwelling on it... She'll have her chance to ask him before he... Dies by her blade.

"Professor Byleth!".

Byleth looked up and saw a young girl walking over to her, she had white hair and pink eyes. Wait... Ah. Claude mentioned her, that is Lysithea.

"Yes?" Byleth said "You are Lysithea, correct?" she asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, I am" she said "Professor there is something I wish to speak to you about, one of your students is sending me harassing letters in regard to my crest" Lysithea said sternly.

Byleth frowned, "Linhardt?" she asked.

Lysithea nodded, "I believe so" she replied.

Byleth sighed, "I apologies Lysithea, I will speak with him on the matter and ensure he doesn't do it again" she added.

"Thank you, Professor," Lysithea said with a smile "I'll see you around" she concluded then left from the dining hall.

"Oh my, your new student seems to be trouble" Flayn mused.

Byleth sighed and shook her head, "I suppose so, I need to nip this in the bud" she declared and stood up from the dining table "I'll see you later Flayn" she sighed.

Flayn's hands slammed on the wooden table, "You get out of it this time Eisner'' she declared "But we will be discussing this eventually!" she concluded.

Not if Byleth has a say in it.

She rushed out of the dining hall in search of the green haired mage.

She had a general idea where he may be the library.

"Hello Lady Byleth" the Librarian Thomas greeted as she entered.

Byleth nodded, "Hello Thomas" she greeted "Have you by any chance seen Linhardt in here?" she asked.

The Librarian nodded, "Yes, he's asleep in the corner again" he replied.

Again?

"Thank you, Thomas," she said and walked over to the mage.

And sure enough, he was there asleep.

"Linhardt" Byleth said sternly, the mage didn't budge. "Linhardt" she said louder this time still nothing.

"LIN!" someone shouted in the library. Byleth turned and saw a blue haired student running their way. "I knew you'd be here!" the boy declared then looked to Byleth "Hey-a Professor!" he beamed "Are you trying to wake Lin up?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I tried calling out to him, but it didn't work" she sighed.

He nodded understandingly, "Yeah. That's Lin for ya, he's a deep sleeper" he chuckled "This is what you have to do" he added and crouched to the floor and began shaking the mage.

"Go away Caspar" Linhardt groaned.

Ah, so that's his name.

Caspar shook his head, "No can do, the Professor is trying to speak with you" he said and continued shaking the mage.

"Fine, fine I'm awake" Linhardt sighed and stood up, "What is it Professor?" he asked.

Caspar shook his head, "Yesh, you have no manners" he scolded and Linhardt shrugged in response.

"It matters not Caspar" she said then looked at Linhardt "I caught wind you are harassing a Golden deer student about her crest" she said sternly.

Linhardt sighed, "Well if she would just let me study her myself, I wouldn't have to keep bugging her" he rebutted.

Byleth frowned, "Just knock it off Linhardt" she said in a serious tone "Otherwise I won't let you study any of the Blue Lions crests" she added.

"Fine" he groaned "But if I manage to convince her to allow me to study it can I?" he asked.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what fine, so long as she agrees it is alright".

Linhardt smiled, "You have a deal then Professor" he yawned "Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a nap" he concluded.

Caspar frowned, "Nah, get up we're going to train today!" he declared.

Byleth took this as her que to leave, it was a free day for her after all. Although... It wasn't much of a free day since Byleth was to help Dimitri train the orphans with their swordsmanship.

She quickly made her way to the training grounds. Dimitri was already waiting with the children gathered around him.

"Ah! Byleth" Dimitri called out with a smile "I thought that you may have forgotten".

Byleth shook her head and went to grab a training sword from the rack, then went over to him "Sorry for the delay, I had to speak with Linhardt about his crest studies" she replied.

Dimitri nodded, "I see" he murmured and raised his training sword, "Care to demonstrate with me how to spar?" he asked and walked to the center of the training grounds and the children lined along the sides.

"Hm, I suppose so Your Highness" she hummed.

Dimitri chuckled, "Alright Your future Grace, are you ready?" he asked and pointed the dulled blade at her.

...

"Those kids were naturals" Dimitri beamed as they were putting away the training swords that littered the floor.

That made sense, a lot of them had come from bandits that the knights of Seiros were sent to defeat. They'd probably fought for their lives before... But she doesn't need to tell Dimitri that, he looks so happy to have helped them and who knows perhaps it will.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, they are" she replied and looked over at him, "You know the children were happy to have you teaching them Dimitri".

Dimitri's face grew red, "Nonsense, I'm certain it was your swordsman skills that caused their joy" he rebutted "I must thank you by the way" he said and paused for a moment, "Please allow me to express my gratitude by taking you to dinner".

Take her to dinner? Byleth looked away from him, she felt heat grow in her face "There's no need Dimitri" she replied "I appreciate the offer nonetheless" she added.

"Should you ever change your mind the offer stands Byleth" he said softly then coughed awkwardly "After all your guidance was magnificent, I have studied swordsmanship for some time, but watching you wield a blade is something else entirely".

Byleth nodded, "That makes sense, I have trained with a lot of different people and learned off of what they have shown me" she replied and fell silent for a moment, "Alois, Catherine, Glenn, my Father, Shamir... Even Christophe" she sighed "They all have taught me so much" she trailed off.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I see" he murmured "There's something I wish to ask you Byleth" he began "The first time you ever took a life, were you reconciled with the killing part?" he asked.

Byleth flinched slightly, of course she was, but she had been told not to dwell on it too much. From Shamir and her Father if she let those thoughts linger... "I didn't have the luxury" she finally responded and looked at Dimitri.

His eyebrows were furrowed, "I see" he murmured.

"And you?" she asked.

A sad expression fell over his face, "No... I do not carry that weight well" he sighed "My first battle was the rebellion in Western Faerghus..." Dimitri said quietly.

Byleth froze, she remembered that battle well. It got ugly fast, and Dimitri... "I see" she murmured.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes..." he sighed and looked to the floor, "A swing of your lance, and your opponent falls. A flash of your blade and a path opens up. Easy... Right?".

"They gave us no choice Dimitri" Byleth said softly "Lord Kleiman refused to back down, he was a horrible lord who was willing to do whatever he must to gain power even if it meant sacrificing his men".

Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed, "I remember coming across a dead soldier's body. He was clutching a locket. Inside of it there was a lock of golden hair" he began "I don't know who it belonged to his mother, daughter, wife, maybe a lover... I'll never know" he sighed and looked at Byleth "But he was someone we had to cut down without hesitation. But in that moment, I realized he was also a real person like us" he declared "Yet in dispensing our justice... We take the lives of cherished family members. Valued friends" he said quietly "I know killing is part of the job... But sometimes I'm chilled to the bone by the depravity of my own actions".

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I think it's normal to feel that way" she said softly "After all wouldn't it be more concerning if you killed without remorse?" she asked "I understand sometimes I feel disgusted by myself, to have taken life in the name of the church..." she began but trailed off. "Sorry, there's no use dwelling on it" Byleth sighed and shook her head.

Dimitri stared at her with wide eyes "Perhaps you are right" he murmured "I pray that you are. Knowing that you feel the same way as I... Well, it puts my mind at ease" he said softly then paused for a moment, "Byleth... May I speak to you freely?" Dimitri asked.

She nodded, "You don't need to ask Dimitri" Byleth replied.

A small smile formed on his lips, "Yes... Thank you" he said quietly "When we were reunited, and I saw you slay those bandits... I thought that you were someone who felt no remorse towards killing your enemies" he began, she flinched slightly at the accusation. "I could never trust someone who could take a life without remorse. My heart won't allow it" Dimitri said sternly "But I was quick to condemn you, the more I spoke with you and got to know you better I realized that you are not like that" he said, and a smile fell on his face "Now I know with all of my heart that I can trust you, Byleth. I thank you for that".

Byleth nodded and looked away from him, "Of course" she said quietly "I'm relieved Dimitri" she began "I was worried that perhaps you didn't care about taking lives as well, so to hear you say that... Well, I'm happy for it" she said "I think I was quick to condemn you as well, so you have my apologies Dimitri".

"Byleth... I... Thank you" Dimitri murmured .

Byleth nodded, "I'll see you around Dimitri" she concluded and left from the training grounds.

...

The weeks passed by. The knight that was assigned to them was Gilbert, Byleth hadn't worked with him much in the past but she knew of his strength.

But what she hadn't known was his relation to her students.

Annette's eyes widened at the sight of him, she waited patiently till everything had been discussed before she tried to approach him only to be met with his back as he took off.

Byleth took the young girl to the dining hall for sherbet to cheer her spirits when Annette told her how Gilbert is her estranged Father who fled from his homeland shortly after the assassination of his Majesty... He had been the one who saved the Prince, had he not intervened Dimitri would have been lost to the tragedy of Duscur with the rest of his family. But from what Dimitri had told her he felt shame over having survived the ordeal and not having died with his King. Byleth didn't understand it... He had saved Dimitri at least, was that not enough? But then again Faerghus's value of Honor and Chivalry were strong so that could be why Gilbert felt that way.

But it didn't change things... Gilbert still shouldn't have abandoned his family, and to treat Annette in such a manner it was horrible and inexcusable.

Everything Annette had done was so that she may reunite with her Father, and for him to just disregard her... It was despicable.

The march to Conand tower was a quiet one.

Normally Sylvain filled the silence, but today it was understandable why he wasn't feeling up to it. After all, they would be facing Miklan soon...

Byleth's stomach was in knots, she wasn't close to Miklan in any way, but that didn't mean that she wished for his demise, nor to be the one to do it.

But... This is her duty, to the church and so she must.


	57. The Lance of Ruins:

Their march to Conand tower took roughly a day, almost two of travel, it bordered between Galatea and Fraldarius territory. It wasn't as cold as the northern parts of Faerghus like Blaiddyd or Gautier territory, but it was still chilly. and it didn't help that the mud clung to as they made their way. Her students that were born and raised in Faerghus didn't seem to give it much of a thought. However, her students from the Adrestrian Empire seemed to have difficulty with it, although bless their souls they really were toughing it out.

They walked in silence for a couple of hours, "It should be within our sights soon Byleth" Dimitri murmured as they walked. He looked ahead at the trail "Conand Tower" he sighed and shook his head.

"It was the site of a massive battle when invasions from Sreng were at its peak, several hundreds of years ago" Gilbert butted in "It will be difficult to seize" he added with a sigh.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "Your very well-informed Gilbert" he began "Please tell us more".

There was something about how Dimitri said it that made her think that was far from what he really wanted.

"Ah... You're joking" Gilbert replies.

Dimitri sighed, "Byleth, did you see the villages we passed" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes... They looked to be in rough condition" she responded.

"Yes, they are in rough shape" Dimitri agreed "They won't be able to make it through winter in that condition" he sighed and paused for a moment "Had they taken up pillaging to survive I would understand" he began "But this... It is something else entirely. It looks as though they destroyed those villages purely for pleasure" he said sternly "That behavior is unacceptable" he declared.

How could Miklan do such a thing? These weren't people with crests... They were peasants who were already struggling, and he destroyed what little they had.

"Don't bother losing your head after those lowlifes, Your Highness" Sylvain said sternly "It's wasted effort".

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed, "Sylvain... Your Brother he's the leader of the thieves, I know he was disowned but-".

"He's no longer my Brother" Sylvain declared "He's nothing more than a common thief now" he added.

"Sylvain..." Byleth said softly.

He shook his head, "Ah come on Byleth, don't look at me like that I'll be fine" Sylvain said as he shook his head then chuckled "Heh, maybe you should do what I told you the other day if your concerned, give him a sight before we... Kill him" he said quietly.

Dimitri looked concerned, "Sylvain, are you sure? It would be understandable if you find the situation to be regrettable at the least" he said.

Sylvain frowned, "Regrets... Heh, we're past the point of regrets, Your Highness" he sighed and shook his head "It always falls on the younger Brother to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn't it" he said then took off ahead of them.

Poor Sylvain.

Dimitri watched Sylvain for a moment then shook his head, "It looks like it's going to rain soon" he sighed "We should hurry before the heaven begins to pour" he concluded.

...

They climbed up the tower, so far, they had been lucky and had yet to run into any bandits. But the further they went the more she realized that they may be walking into a trap. There is no doubt that Miklan knows that they are there.

Conand tower... It was dark and drab, but it bet being out in the rain. Although... That didn't sound so bad in comparison now that she thought about it.

"The enemy should be close," Gilbert called out.

Dimitri walked to the front of the group, "They may be thieves but be weary since they do possess a Hero's Relic" he began "Do not drop your guard" he added.

Sylvain nodded, "And do not hold back for my sake" he said sternly "Miklan will get everything he deserves" he concluded.

Byleth looked to the floor.

Miklan is a horrible person... Yes, she knows this. But she can't help but feel remorse over it. How Sylvain is ok with it is surprising, but then again it turned out that Miklan had been abusive to him. It made sense of things that had happened when they were children now. Why Sylvain seemed so afraid of him.

How had no one noticed.

How did she not notice?

"Professor" Annette called out "I see bandits ahead".

Byleth looked up, and sure enough there they were lying in wait for them. There was no doubt in her mind that more would come from the back to block them in. She unsheathed her sword "Sylvain you and Gilbert stay towards the back. They may try to attack from there" she called out.

Sylvain nodded, "You got it Byleth" he said with a wink and walked to the back of their group. While it would be good to have him in the front so they can fight their way through, she doesn't want to risk the chance that he might have to face Miklan.

Regardless of what he says.

The battle is tough as they make their way further and further up Conand tower, bandits did come from the back and try to surround them. But what threw her off was the troops that attacked them further up the tower. It didn't seem like bandits would come from that opening... But she was wrong, and Ingrid paid the price. Byleth won't forget the sight of her golden hair being stained with red as she laid limp on the floor.

She quickly reversed time before any of her students had time to react to the sight. and made sure to stay beside that entrance so she could quickly take the two soldiers that came through there out.

Luckily, that was the only casualty of her students, although she would have preferred there to have been none, but she should just be glad to have this power. Others... Aren't so fortunate.

"I think Miklan should be in there," Dimitri said in a low voice. "That is the final level of this tower," he added.

Byleth nodded, "You're probably right" she replied and gripped her sword "Let's get this over with" she said quietly and walked up the final stairs.

Sure enough, Miklan was there with the Lance of Ruin in hand. She was too far to see his face, but she could make out the Gautier red hair from anywhere.

"It's best we finish this before Sylvain and Gilbert make it in here" Dimitri said sternly.

she was silent for a moment, "Yes, we should" she replied then looked to the rest of the Blue Lions, "Felix, you'll come with Dimitri and I, the rest of you stay by the entrance".

Felix nodded, "Finally, I have been itching to ram my blade through him for years" he declared.

Byleth didn't know how to respond to that, and so she turned around and began to walk towards Miklan.

Miklan frowned at her, "I couldn't believe the church was actually stupid enough to send you" he said, "But not only heir to the church but the future King as well" he sneered "You stupid brats".

Felix had an impassive look on his face, "Shut up" he said sternly.

Byleth raised the sword of the creator, "Give us the Lance of Ruins Miklan, or you will leave us no other choice then to pry it from your dead hands" she declared.

Miklan stared at her for a moment then laughed, "Right. I know you Byleth you don't have it in you to kill me. You wouldn't even let my Father punish me" he rebutted then pointed the lance of ruin at her.

Dimitri stood in front of Byleth, "This is your last chance Miklan" he began "Surrender the lance" he added sternly.

"You'll die now you pest" Miklan snarled and lashed the lance of Ruins at Dimitri. Fortunately, Dimitri was quickly able to block the hit.

The lance of Ruins wasn't as strong as she expected... But then again, Miklan is unable to unlock it's potential so it makes sense that it is weak.

"Woah, you three didn't have to start without me".

Byleth froze and she saw Miklan take a step back from Dimitri and glared behind here.

Why couldn't Sylvain just stay behind...

A deep scowl fell over Miklan's face, "You... Why have you come you crest bearing fool" he snarled.

Sylvain's expression was neutral, " I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan" he began "Hand it over, I don't want to humiliate you in front of... Everyone but I will" he concluded.

There was a long scar that covered Miklan's face, she had gotten a good look at it now as he stood there for a moment, then shook his head. "Hurry up and die already!" Miklan shouted at Sylvain ''If not for you... If it hadn't been for you...".

Sylvain frowned, "Shut up!" he shouted.

Byleth had never seen him lose his composure before, Sylvain with his laid-back personality stood across from his brother with his fists clenched and shaking with rage.

"I'm so tired of hearing you say that. You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault" he said sternly.

That's all it took. Sylvain lunged forward at Miklan and struck him hard with his lance till he staggered and fell flat on his back.

Sylvain stood over him for a moment, trying to work up the resolve to finish Miklan off. She can't let him be the one to do it, and so she walks up to him and places an arm on his shoulder, "Sylvain... You don't have to be the one to do this" she said softly.

Sylvain's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked back and forth between Miklan and Byleth and finally he took a step back. "Thank you Byleth" Sylvain said quietly then stood beside Felix.

Miklan looked up at her and held her gaze, "I'm sorry Miklan" Byleth said.

"Your words are useless to me" Miklan spat and shook his head, "I can't believe I lost to you brats".

Byleth nodded, "I know" she said quietly then delivered the final blow.

She took a step back, it was over.

"Come on... Let's go Byleth" Dimitri said softly and put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and bent down to grab the lance but stopped in her tracks.

"Dimitri" she said "What is this?" she questioned.

The Prince bent down beside her. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the back ooze that was on Miklan. "Byleth... I think it's spreading" Dimitri said.

It was, and an orange glow began to emit from the lance.

Soon enough Miklan's body was covered in that black ooze. But it didn't stop there, it got larger and began to take shape...

Oh no.

Byleth pulled Dimitri back as a large, clawed paw came crashing down, Miklan...

He turned into a beast before their very eyes.

The beast let out a ghastly cry and stomped around on the tower, if it kept that up, she had no doubt that it would collapse.

"Miklan?! Is that you?!" Sylvain called out.

Byleth stood there for a moment, how could this have happened. "Get yourself together!" Sothis scolded "The little ones need you to be focused" she scolded.

Byleth nodded, "Yes... You're right" she sighed, "Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain we need to fight the beast" she called out.

"Yes, he's far too gone, the least we can do is put him out of his misery" Dimitri said as he stared up at the beast that Miklan had become.

...

The beast was defeated... And it reverted back to Miklan and the Lance. Sylvain grabbed it quietly then turned around and left the top level swiftly.

They had to kill his brother twice.

"The beast is gone, and yet Miklan and the Lance remain" Gilbert sighed.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes... It's over let's leave this place" he said softly.

Byleth looked at Miklan's corpse one last time then turned around and walked besides the Prince as they left Conand tower.


	58. Missing:

Miklan Gautier is dead.

Byleth's head understands this but... It just didn't feel real at the same time. Had Grandmother stepped in and intervened in the Kingdom's affairs more could this have been avoided?

As much as she wanted to believe that it would, Byleth knew the truth of it. Nothing would have changed, no matter how much she wishes for it to be... The past cannot be changed so easily.

She walked beside Sylvain as they were drawing closer to the monastery. The past two days he had been eerily silent.

"Sylvain" Byleth said softly "I'm really sorry".

The red head sighed, "I know Byleth... Me too" he replied.

That was all they spoke to one another before they arrived at the monastery, then he gave her the Lance of Ruins and went on his way.

The Lance of Ruins... A fitting name, really.

She sighed and began walking to Grandmother's audience chambers "That man..." Sothis murmured "It was as though the lance was swallowing him whole" she began "Upon that sight I could sense some of the little ones were upset" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she sighed "It was a horrible thing to witness, so their discomfort is understandable".

Sothis was silent for a moment, "I wonder... if those Relics truly hold such power" she said quietly "I have to admit that that power feels familiar, strange isn't it?" she sighed "But as the one who wields the Sword of the Creator... Does that mean that you possess that power as well?".

Byleth stopped in her tracks. "I don't know" she confessed "I have never been told of something such as that happening before".

Sothis chuckled, "Calm down young one, I didn't mean to frighten you" she mused "I was just thinking aloud".

Byleth was silent for a moment then nodded and continued onward to the audience chamber.

...

Grandmother smiled at her, "Ah, sweet child. I am glad for your safe return" she hummed then paused for a moment, "Gilbert... He already reported what transpired" she began "Seteth will speak to the Blue Lions about it, you are all to keep what happened to yourselves" she said "All of Fodlan would fall into chaos should this get out, we must avoid that at all cost. Have I made myself clear?".

"Yes... Of course," Byleth sighed.

Grandmother frowned, "Byleth... Dear, his transformation was nothing short of divine punishment from the Goddess" she declared "Those who are arrogant and foolish enough to wield a Relic even though they are unworthy and unqualified face such consequences".

Byleth stared at the ground for a couple of seconds, "Will I face the same fate?" she asked and looked up at Lady Rhea.

Grandmother shook her head, "No, you won't" she said without hesitation "That only happens if someone who does not bear a crest attempts to wield a relic... It's the punishment of the Goddess for such insolence" she declared then paused for a moment, "You my dear have been chosen to wield the Sword of the Creator, so there is no need to worry".

Byleth nodded her head, "I see" she murmured then walked closer to Grandmother and handed her the Lance of Ruins, "Here you go" she sighed.

Lady Rhea smiles softly at her, most likely pleased that she gave it to the church to handle rather than simply giving it to Sylvain. "The Church will formally return the Lance to House Gautier" Grandmother declares, Byleth hopes they will. "You're free to go now dear, be sure to check on your pupils as well" she added.

Her students... Goddess how is she going to face them and tell them that what they know must be kept from everyone. "Yes... Of course," Byleth replies and leaves for the Blue Lions classroom.

"What will you tell them?" Sothis asks.

Byleth walks in silence for a moment then sighs, "What Grandmother asked of me... It is not my place to go against her command" she replies "In the end I hold no authority, and have no say over how things are done... Why bother".

"My, my this has really beaten the spirit out of you... Hasn't it?" Sothis sighed "But if you won't question Lady Rhea, who will?" she began "You have an opportunity that most don't have, you can change things maybe not now but one day you can, but how can you do that if you just follow her blindly" she hummed.

Was Byleth following her blindly?

"I'll consider your words Sothis" Byleth replied, "Thank you".

Sothis giggled, "Of course, what would you do without me?".

"I'm not so sure," Byleth hummed.

"Byleth?".

Shit.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to her caller. Oh, thank the Goddess it was only Dimitri, "Yes?" Byleth replied.

Dimitri's face was full of concern, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked "I came to check on you after your meeting with Lady Rhea, it sounded like you were in the midst of a conversation" he added.

Crap.

Byleth coughed awkwardly and looked away from him, "I was just speaking to myself is all" she murmured "I didn't realize that was frowned down upon" she sighed.

"Ah, no'' Dimitri said quickly "I'm sorry, I didn't realize" he added "My apologies, there's nothing wrong with speaking to yourself... I was just concerned, is all".

She looked back at him. Pink dusted his cheeks "All is well Dimitri" she said "Were you worried I was speaking to the monastery ghosts perhaps?" Byleth teased.

Dimitri flinched... Had she struck a chord? "Ah, no" he said with a grimace "I just know the battle was tough... And Miklan seemed to have a fixation for you, I wanted to ensure your wellbeing" he concluded.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured "I appreciate your concern Dimitri, but I am well... In all honesty I'm more concerned about my dear students at the moment".

A small smile fell on his face, "Is that right?" Dimitri replied then shook his head, "I'm certain that they are a bit upset right now" he sighed.

Byleth nodded, "Which is understandable" she responded then fell silent for a moment as she watched him, "You look troubled... Do you wish to discuss it?".

"I was just thinking," Dimitri responded.

She frowned slightly, "About?".

Dimitri sighed, "Crests and Relics'' he began "They have always been highly valued within Faerghus, it's quite common for someone to lose their right to lead their house because they do not possess a crest... Just like Miklan'' he said then shook his head "In fact it happened to my Uncle, he was the eldest child of the King and yet my Father ascended to the throne instead" he sighed "Unfortunately it is a common practice for those who descend from the ten elites, but house Gautier... They make having an heir with a crest an absolute necessity in order to lead their House''.

Byleth nodded, "It's because of their northern neighbors, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Dimitri confirms "They hold the most territory in Northern Faerghus and have fought with the people in Sreng for many, many years" he sighed "They protect the people from fearsome invaders with their crests and relics, and in exchange they receive special privileges".

She frowned, "Strength is strength, regardless of whether one possesses a crest" she said sternly "While Miklan was wrong to go about this path, you can't deny that what the Margrave did was wrong as well" she concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree" he said "It was wrong of the Margrave. But imagine if people didn't put any stock in crests. Bloodlines would die out and those skills used to hold enemies off would rust" he began. "The argument has been made time and time again, both sides are right and wrong" Dimitri sighed with frustration.

"Which do you believe in Dimitri?" she asked.

"That we should learn to acknowledge one another's strengths with or without a crest and respect one another based on personal merit" Dimitri replied without hesitation "I believe that this holds true for everything, race, faith, lineage..." He trailed off then shook his head, "I know it seems improbable, but if we could just learn to accept one another despite our differences..." he sighed "But I doubt that would ever come to fruition, everyone has something that they deem to be unacceptable, I would wager you do as well. I wonder what is best, to cut away that we deem unacceptable... Or to accept that which you do not agree with regardless"

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she murmured "You have put a lot of thought into this, I must admit I'm impressed" she said, "While I understand where you come from, I have little faith that such a thing is possible'' she sighed and shook her head "Especially in Faerghus. Ah... Sorry that may have been insensitive".

Dimitri shook his head, "It's alright, it's the truth" he sighed "Faerghus is a hard place, my Father he did all he could to make it better, and with much opposition of the nobility. Those in power, they do not wish to let up their hold so easily... I hope that I can be like my Father and sow the seeds so that coexistence between us all may be possible" he said softly "Sorry Byleth" Dimitri murmured "I didn't mean to keep you here listening to my rambling" he sighed.

"Dimitri, I don't mind, If I had I wouldn't have even bothered to ask you anything" she replied "Ah, but we should get to the others... I would imagine that they aren't too thrilled to be speaking with Uncle at the moment, after everything they witnessed" she added.

"Right, of course" he began "Let's get going then, shall we?".

Byleth nodded in response and continued onto the Blue Lions classroom.

Uncle was standing at the front of the room when Byleth and Dimitri walked in, "Ah, Byleth perfect timing" Uncle began "I just finished discussing the discretion about what transpired-" he said then trailed off and a deep frown came to his face "Where is Flayn?" he asked.

Flayn? How was she supposed to know, they had just returned from a mission. Not to mention she had to immediately meet with Grandmother once she stepped foot on Monastery grounds.

"I don't know" Byleth replied "Perhaps the dining hall? Maybe the fishing dock" she suggested.

Seteth shook his head, "No, no, Flayn should be with you" he began "She told me that she was going to wait at the gate for your classes return" he added.

Byleth frowned, had she missed Flayn? No, she was certain that she had not seen her there. "Uncle, Flayn wasn't at the gate" Byleth began "Are you certain that is where she said she would be?" she asked.

"Yes, it is" Uncle replied and rushed to the classroom door, "I already spoke to the class, now I must go and search for Flayn" he concluded and left in a hurry.

A sense of dread filled Byleth, it was uncharacteristic of Flayn to wander off somewhere but perhaps she just wanted a moment to herself.

Byleth looked to the Blue Lions, they looked utterly confused over what had just transpired. "Sorry, Seteth is very protective of Flayn" she sighed and walked to the front of the class.

Now, to discuss what happened.

...

Flayn is missing.

Byleth isn't certain how, or why but all she knows is that her dear sweet Flayn is gone.

Uncle is a blubbering mess as he speaks with Grandmother over the matter, Flayn has been missing for a full day. Byleth no longer believes this to be Flayn trying to get alone time, there has to be something that caused this... Flayn wouldn't just run away. But why would someone go to the lengths to abduct Flayn... The monastery is a fortified place, abducting someone from here would be no simple feat to accomplish.

Flayn, wherever she is... Byleth hopes that she is safe.

"Byleth" Grandmother calls out and draws her attention back, "Your class and all of the other classes will search for Flayn" she declares.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, of course Grandmother" she replied then looked at Seteth, "Uncle... We will find Flayn and those responsible will pay with their lives" she stated.

He is silent for a moment then nods, "Yes, thank you Byleth" he said quietly.

"There is a good chance that she is still here within Garreg Mach" Grandmother began "I expect you to lead the Blue Lions well Byleth" she said "You have an advantage, be sure to use it" she concluded.

"Will do," Byleth said, then turned around and left from the audience chambers.

Flayn, poor sweet Flayn... Who would do such a thing?

"You mustn't focus on that at the moment" Sothis chided "You must find her first" she added.

Byleth sighed, "Yes, I know" she replied "But first I must alert my class of their mission as well, after all eleven heads are better than one" she hummed and headed to the Blue Lions classroom.


End file.
